Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 version) S2
by mikaela2015
Summary: It's another ninja butt-kicking season as Danny and the Turtles fight against aliens in another galaxy, meet new friends, battle against their arch enemies Shredder abd Vlad Plasmius, discover secrets of their origin and Danny's mother, create new alliances, try and stop a gang war and fight in an ultimate battle arena! I don’t own TMNT or DP.
1. TIS PART 1: The Fugitoide

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! Welcome to Season 2 of Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 Version). I was so thrilled to see how many people loved Season 1 and once again I apologise for the really slow updates from last season. Hopefully, there will be quicker updates with this season.**

**So here's the first chapter **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

LEO: _When you're a teenage mutant ninja turtle and a half-ghost, a lot of weird things happen. Some you can handle, some you can't._

Leo picked up Master Splinter's stick and they all looked down at it in concern and worry for their sensei, their father.

LEO: _Like when Master Splinter went missing after our victory over Shredder and Vlad Plasmius._

"How could he be gone?" Mikey asked confused and worried.

LEO: _Thing's only got weirder, when we found out that aliens had taken Master Splinter!_

The first security guard reached the top of his neck and touched it. Suddenly, his face fell as well as the top part of his suit, revealing it was nothing but a human disguise, hiding the metal robotic body underneath. The entire human disguise fell down to the floor to reveal a small pink brain looking creature with tentacles, blue eyes and red pupils in the middle of the robotic body.

LEO: _And had him floating in some bizarre container._

Leo's eyes then stopped on one pod that was on the other side of the room. His eyes immediately widened in shock at who he saw was in there and said pointing at it, "I hope not! Look!"

They all looked and saw inside the pod, was none other than Master Splinter.

LEO: _When we confronted the aliens…._

The Utroms started coming at Danny and the Turtles. Leo and Raph got back up and started deflecting the blasts, Donnie started taking them on with his bo staff and Danny started flying around and taking out the Utroms that were hovering.

One of the Utroms started blasting at Mikey. Mikey got back up and started bending and twisting to avoid being hit by the blasts, he then jumped up and kicked the hovering Utrom right in the face, causing it to fly out of control and randomly blast everywhere, destroying some of the Utroms who were in their robotic suits and some equipment.

Danny and Donnie gasped as they saw the out of control Utrom's blast was about to hit the machine which had Master Splinter inside. They wouldn't allow him to get hurt, so Danny and Donnie immediately jumped right in front of the blasts and took them shot to their chests and stomachs, making them yelp in pain and sending them flying right into another room.

eo, Mikey and Raph were relieved to see that though Donnie and Danny were hurt, they were still conscious. Leo and Mikey picked up Donnie, Raph picked up Danny and they pulled them up to the platform of the machine.

Mr Mortu and the woman in the blue hazmat suit entered the room and gasped as they saw Danny and the Turtles on the platform of the machine.

"Stop! Listen to us! You all must get off there immediately!" The woman pressed, worried about what would happen to them.

They all gasped, but when they tried to get off the platform, none of them could move. Their feet were sparking with power and they were stuck on the platform as the machine suddenly began to power up.

LEO: _Everything just vanished! Or, maybe we did. Whatever happened, I don't think any of us was prepared for how much weirder, life was about to get._

There was a blinding flash of light and as soon as it was done, Mr Mortu and Maddie gasped as they saw Danny and the Turtles were no longer standing there. There was nothing left but smoke from where they once stood.

Outside, Casey, April, Sam and Tucker watched as the entire building lit up and the massive energy, shot right through the top, heading towards the sky.

The beam of energy continued to fly right out of the Earth's atmosphere and into the mysterious abyss of Outer Space. The question is, what happened to Danny and the teenage mutant ninja turtles?

* * *

**TURTLES IN SPACE PART 1- THE FUGITOIDE**

Very deep in the vast reaches of space, there is a planet known as D'Hoonibb. Home to the Galactic Federation.

In the middle of the planet's main city, a couple of figures are seen running for their lives through the alleyways. One of them is a white metal robot sith green robotic eyes and the other is a female 17 year old human. She had long red hair, held back by a blue headband and was wearing a black and blue jumpsuit with black boots.

Coming after them, were several men wearing some form of military uniform and carrying weapons. They were soldiers of the Galactic Federation. The two kept running until unfortunately, they came to a dead end. Trapping them and with no means of escape.

"Oh dear. Oh dear." The robot said, standing by the girl's side.

"Bravo Team to Base. We've got that Fugitoide and his little assistant cornered in Sector 4." The leader said through his communication device.

"_Roger. Bag them' and tag them' Bravo. General Blank wants that robot in once piece and no harm is to come to the girl." _Another Federation soldier replied.

Suddenly a huge wave of energy flashed right before them, blinding them and now standing before them, was Danny, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. The transport device they accidentally stepped into back at the TCRI building had transported them halfway across the galaxy!

"What in the world?" The girl whispered in shock.

"Ugh! That was unpleasant." Mikey groaned, feeling a little nauseous.

The soldiers gasped and then the leader ordered his team, "Take cover! This Fugitoide and the girl has got some kind of secret weapon!"

"Uh…no we don't." The girl said as they backed up and took cover in the corner of the wall.

"Ugh! I feel like I've been turned inside out and back again." Raph groaned, stretching his neck.

"What the heck happened? There was this big flash of light in that lab and…wait a minute! Where'd those weird little pink alien brain thingies in the robotic suits go?" Danny asked.

"You mean, where'd we go?" Leo asked as they looked around the strange new environment.

"Someplace I don't think we're supposed to be." Donnie guessed as they turned around and faced the Federation soldiers, who were now aiming their weapons at.

"Natives don't look too friendly." Mikey commented quietly to Leo.

"I think our best defence might be…" Leo began and then Raph cut in while pulling out his sais, "Some serious butt kicking ninja action!"

Leo, Danny, Donnie and Mikey pulled out their weapons and then Danny changed into his ghost form. All five of them leapt in the air and began their attack. The Federation soldiers immediately began to blast their guns at them, Danny created a shield around them and then dropped it, allowing himself and Leo to land in front of five of them and slice all their guns in half with their katanas.

The soldiers were completely shocked at the power they were showing. Danny then released a huge blast of energy and knocked them down. Raph jumped on the wall, dodging the other blasts and then kicking one of them down on their back, before flipping off the next wall and throwing his sai right at the other one.

The sai flew right across the air and lodged itself in the blaster's hole, completely taking the soldier by surprise, the blaster then exploded and knocked the soldier right into a metal box unconscious. The sai that was in the blaster was sent right at the wall and hit it dead on, lodging itself deep.

Donnie used his staff to push himself right at the soldier to deliver a powerful kick in his stomach, he then destroyed the other soldier's blaster with his staff before knocking the wind out of him. Spinning in the air, he grabbed Raph's sai with his foot.

"Coming back at ya Raph!" Donnie called as he threw the sai back to his brother.

Raph caught the sai before landing back on the ground and delivering a spinning kick to another soldier.

Mikey landed in front of four soldiers who were standing back to back to each other in a circle.

"You're mine alien freak!" The soldier sneered, while aiming his blaster at Mikey.

"Not today chummy!" Mikey retorted back, before he completely knocked the blaster right out of the soldier's hands and then knocked him unconscious with his nun-chuck.

Danny then spun around, sending his ecto energy into his sword and then releasing it, taking out three more soldiers. The leader sat up and activated his radio.

"Bravo to Base! We need backup!" The leader spoke urgently.

The robot and the girl continued to watch Danny and the Turtles fight against the Federation soldiers, impressed by their skills and their strength.

"My word! Those fellows are making short work of these troops." The robot said.

"The question is, what are they? I've never seen these aliens before." The girl wondered.

"Well, we still need to find a way out of here." The robot said as he headed over to a section of the wall that had been boarded up with planks of wood.

He looked at his robotic hands with curiosity and said, "Hmmm…One benefit of this robotic body is sheer strength."

He ripped off the boards, revealing a way to escape. The girl however stopped the robot, grabbing his arm and said, "We can't just leave them behind professor. They helped us, even if it was by accident."

The robot thought about what she said and nodded as he said, "You are right. They have been ever so helpful."

Danny and the Turtles knocked out the last of the soldiers and put their weapons away. Leo then asked, "What the shell was that all about?"

"Whatever it was, it's not over." Donnie said, gesturing behind them.

They all turned to see more soldiers coming their way. Leo pulled out his swords again and asked, "Well guys, fight or flight?"

"I vote fight." Raph answered, grinning and itching to fight more of these soldiers.

"You always vote fight." Mikey pointed out.

"Hey, you!" The girl called out, gaining their attention.

"Yes. You terrapin beings and the white-haired alien boy, follow us quickly." The robot said before the two ran headed through the hole.

They didn't need to be told twice, for as soon as the soldiers began firing their blasters, they immediately ran inside.

"Quick! Hurry! Those Federation troops won't give up the chase so easily." The girl said.

"I have an idea. Please work." Danny said and concentrated hard.

Using his powers, Danny managed to duplicate himself six more times. Each clone grabbed onto the Turtles and the robot, while the real Danny grabbed the girl and started flying through the air, each of the duplicates turning invisible, giving them some cover. Both the robot and the girl were impressed and amazed by Danny's powers.

Danny then saw a garbage truck and landed in there, along with his clones. He then made his clones come back to him before changing back into his human form.

"Well done bro. It looks like you managed to pull off duplication finally." Donnie said.

The soldiers kept looking around everywhere, but they couldn't see them anywhere. The leader of the second troop immediately contacted his boss and told him the bad news, "Uh Alfa to Base. We…uh…lost the Fugitoide and the girl."

* * *

The leader of the Federation, a man named General Blank was not happy of the news. He roared at them, "You what?! Search the entire sector! Find those two now!"

* * *

As the truck kept driving down, Danny and the Turtles looked at the city they were driving through. Danny then asked, "So where are we?"

"Something tells me this ain't Manhattan." Raph said.

"I'm not even sure we're on Earth." Donnie then said.

"Earth? You guys are from Earth?" The girl asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Leo asked.

"Because…I'm from Earth as well." The girl answered, taking Danny and the Turtles by surprise.

The truck continued to drive until finally, it stopped at some sort of marketplace. As they all climbed out of the truck, the robot asked, "I am curious. Are you terrapin creatures now the dominant creatures of this Planet Earth?"

"Where are we?!" Raph asked, getting a little impatient.

"Calm down son. You're on the planet D'Hoonibb in the Sydion System." The robot answered. "Territory to the Federation."

"Another galaxy?" Donnie asked, a little shock at hearing that.

"Master Splinter is so far away. So helpless. We have to help Master Splinter." Leo said, looking down.

Raph sighed and said as he placed a comforting hand on his older brother's shoulder, "We'll find a way Leo."

"The problem is, we don't even know how we got here in the first place." Donnie said.

"That question has been vexing me. How did you all materialise like that?" The robot asked them. He then pointed to Danny and asked, "And how did you alter your appearance young man?"

"Guys, you can compare theories later. Right now, we got company." Leo said, pointing behind them.

They all looked to see more Federation soldiers coming. Raph pulled out his sais and moaned, "Great. More of those bozos."

"Don't look now, but those bozos bought a tank!" Donnie exclaimed, pointing to the now hovering tank coming as well.

"How come bad guys always have all the great toys?" Mikey groaned.

They all backed up as more Federation soldiers surrounded them. Knowing they were completely outnumbered, they ran inside a food vendor stall and hid inside. The huge gun on the tank aimed at the stall, the soldiers surrounded it as well.

"You're surrounded! Come out with your hands up!" One of them demanded.

When they removed all the stuff, they found that Danny, the Turtles, the girl, and the robot had completely disappeared.

"Fan out! Search the street!" The soldier ordered and thus, they began their search for them, completely unaware that they managed to slip into the sewers, out of sight and out of danger.

* * *

"Woah! Check out these fancy sewers." Mikey said as he looked around the sewer. "Clean enough to eat off them. If only we had something to eat."

Suddenly, all of them watched as a short alien type green turtles wearing a robe walk past them and behind him was the strangest thing they would ever see. Four alien rats wearing purple ninja masks and a green-skinned alien boy with sparkling white and black hair.

"Woah! Freaky." Mikey commented as the aliens disappeared down another sewer tunnel.

"So, what's your story?" Donnie asked the robot and the girl. "Why are those soldiers after you guys?"

"Yeah. You said you were from Earth, but how'd you get here?" Danny asked the girl.

"We do owe you all a full explanation." The robot started. "My name is Professor Honeycutt, or at least I used to be and this is my friend Jasmine."

"You can call me Jazz if you want." Jazz said. "You see, as I said, I'm actually from Earth. My parents were scientists and one night when I was two years old, they took me to their lab along where they worked. At the time, they were working on some kind of transport device. I was actually pretty excited since it was my first time being at their lab and my mother had told me the good news. She was pregnant and I was going to have a little brother or sister. I was so excited, I wasn't paying attention when they told me not to play around in the lab. I didn't realise I stood on their transport device while they were about to test it and suddenly, there was glitch in the system and before I could get away, I was hit by the machine and transported to D'Hoonibb. I don't even know what happened to my parents or about my little brother or sister."

"I know how you feel Jazz. My own father was killed, my mother had to leave me in order to keep me safe and I spent the last 13 years, wondering what happened and just when I was about to hopefully find her, we got transported here." Danny said with sympathy.

Jazz gave him a small smile and said, "I hope you find her one day."

Danny smiled back at her, understanding what she had gone through.

"I found Jazz wandering the streets of the city all alone. I took her into my home where she told me what happened. I then made a promise that I would do all I could to try and create a similar device to send her back to Earth and Jazz has been living with me ever since. While trying to find a way to send her home, I also gave her an education and she also has become a really great assistant to me in my lab." Professor Honeycutt continued. "You see I was actually human before. I was the most brilliant scientist on D'Hoonibb. Jazz and I had just completed my Mental-Wave Helmet. A device for boosting mind powers; like telepathy and telekinesis for example."

"We were rudely interrupted however by General Blank. Leader of the Federation in this sector, which makes him think he can call at any time he wants." The Professor continued. "You see, the 'good' general wanted me to build my Teleportal Device. A device capable of transporting beings from planet to planet. I finally invented the Teleportal for not only as possibly a way of sending Jasmine home to Earth, but also a way to promote peace. However, General Blank had other ideas for it."

"General Blank wants to use the Teleportal for death and destruction and even though he was funding Professor Honeycutt's research and work, Professor Honeycutt refused to build it for him for that purpose." Jazz continued. "But just two nights ago on a stormy night, Professor Honeycutt and I received a distress signal from his worker robot Sal. He became tangled in some wires, so Professor Honeycutt attempted to remove the wires from him."

"That's when it happened. During the electrical storm, Sal and I were struck by lightning. The Mental-Wave Helmet must've been triggered by it" Professor Honeycutt continued. "My body was destroyed, but my mind was transferred into Sal's robotic shell thus resulting into the robot you see before you right now."

"General Blank then arrived an hour later and it then we discovered that he had been constantly spying on us and was now aware of Professor Honeycutt's accident with the storm and his now new robot body." Jazz continued. "He was definitely pleased, since robots have absolutely no rights, which means that he could do whatever he liked with Professor Honeycutt. Now he was a robot, he could simply take the plans for the Teleportal device right from him and use it for whatever he wanted. And so, we managed to download all the plans for the device to Professor Honeycutt's mind and we ran away. He sent his men after us, but we were able to avoid him and his men thanks to the help of giant hermit crabs. Until we came to the city and that's when you guys showed up."

Leo suddenly smiled and asked, "Guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That a large serving of Kung Pao Chicken would be really good right now?" Mikey guessed, smacking his lips and showing he was really hungry.

They all gave Mikey a weird look. Raph then clarified, since the others were actually thinking what Leo was thinking, "The Professor's Teleportal."

Leo nodded and said, "Right. If the Professor and Jazz…"

Danny then continued, "Can build the Teleportal…."

Donnie continued, "Then we could use it…."

Raph finished, "To go back home."

"Ohhh!" Mikey said, finally understanding what they were talking about.

He turned to Professor Honeycutt and Jazz and said, "Don't get me wrong guys, these sewers on your planet are nice, but they don't have that sewer fresh stank like ours do."

"How do they keep these sewers so clean anyway?" Raph wondered.

Donnie suddenly saw a huge machine with sharp blades in its mouth heading their way and exclaimed as he pointed at it, "Probably has something to do with that!"

They watched as claws from the machine picked up anything that wasn't clean and placed it inside its mouth. Not wanting to be eaten by it, all of them immediately began to run for their lives, however the machine was fast and it was quickly catching up to them.

"What is that thing?!" Danny shouted as they ran.

"It's Hygiene Cleaner 3000! It grabs anything that is dumped in the sewer and disposes it!" Jazz answered.

"I don't think we can outrun it!" Donnie shouted.

Danny pulled out his katana and said as he stood his ground, "Then maybe it's time to rage against the machine!"

They all pulled out their weapons, ready to fight against it. Donnie then thought of something and said to the others, "If you guys can slow it down, I think I can stop it."

Leo leaped to the top pipes and cut most of them down. Raph, Leo, Mikey and Danny each grabbed one and started pushing back against the machine. Donnie leapt up, using his bo staff to push back the robotic arms and landed on top of it.

He opened the main wire compartment and started looking at it.

"Hurry up Donnie! I don't know how long we can hold this thing back!" Mikey pressed as Jazz and Professor Honeycutt grabbed a pole each and started helping them.

Donnie looked at the engine and then shouted to Raph, "Hey Raph! Toss me a sai!"

Raph just managed to throw his sai to Donnie as the machine knocked them all down to the ground. Just as the machine was about to devour them, Donnie stabbed the engine with the sai, causing it to buck Donnie off before shutting down.

"See? Piece of cake." Donnie said with a smile, but behind him, everyone else gave him an annoyed glare.

* * *

General Blank looked at the wanted poster of Professor Honeycutt, now a robot and the other poster of Jazz. He was definitely angry that not only did the Professor and Jazz managed to escape from his grasp, but now Danny and the Turtles had helped them escape for a second time.

"I can't believe it! With all the Federation technology at our disposal, we can't find one blasted Fugitoide! I don't really care about the girl, but I want that Fugitoide!" General Blank shouted in rage.

"General Blank, there's a disturbance in the sewers." His assistant Lenai said, bringing his attention to her computer.

After typing a few keys, she found Professor Honeycutt, Jazz, Danny and the Turtles and said, "We've got them sir. They're in Sector 8."

General Blank pressed the button to contact his soldiers and ordered, "All units, corner off Sector 8. Destroy the four terrapin creatures and that boy if you have to, but bring me the Fugitoide and the girl alive. Repeat! The robot and the girl must be unharmed."

"If you'll forgive my asking sir, what is so important about this Teleportal device? All I know is that it's useful for transportation." Lenai asked.

"It's more than that. It holds the key to the balance of power in our galaxy. If not, the universe. As a weapon, the Teleportal is unparalleled." General Blank answered, imagining the power of the device. "It could be used to secretly transport our newest nuclear fusion bombs into the middle of enemy's space crafts. Into the centre of unsuspecting enemy cities. Into the centre of an enemy planet. I could bring our enemies to their knees and raise the Federation flag across the galaxy."

"But our enemies, if they knew about this technology, they'd stop at nothing to get it." Lenai said.

"Exactly. The Teleportal must be ours. The Fugitoide and the girl must be captured." General Blank.

"About the girl sir? If she's not really important to you, then why bring her in unharmed?" Lenai asked.

"For a couple of reasons. One, she did help the Fugitoide avoid capture, which now makes her a wanted fugitive and two, she can be used as leverage. Professor Honeycutt had raised her since she had appeared on this planet. Basically, he sees her like a daughter. If he refuses to build the Teleportal, we can use her to make him co-operate." General Blank answered.

* * *

Danny, the Turtles, Jazz and Professor Honeycutt climbed out of the sewers. Near the alley, there was a market and one of the aliens saw them and immediately called over two Federation soldiers who were patrolling the area.

The alien spoke to them and gestured behind him, but when the soldiers looked, Danny, the Turtles, Professor Honeycutt and Jazz were no longer there. They quickly hid in an abandoned building.

"Those soldiers are everywhere." Danny said.

"Indeed." Professor Honeycutt agreed.

"We've got to get out of the city fast." Leo said.

He turned to Raph and Danny and said, "Danny, Raphael, we're gonna need some transportation."

"We'll be back in two." Raph said with a nod and then he and Danny left.

"Um…I'll keep an eye on them." Mikey said, though he had other intentions in mind as he followed Raph and Danny.

Danny and Raph stuck to the shadows of the alleys mostly, unaware that Mikey was following them. As soon as Mikey was in the clear, he smiled and walked out of the alley.

"Now to find something to eat." Mikey said hungrily, not thinking about the consequences of his actions.

Raph and Danny continued to scan the marketplace, looking for any kind of vehicle that would provide them with adequate transportation. They spotted a Federation tank not too far from them and a soldier was looking from the top.

Raph quickly whispered a plan to Danny, he nodded and turned invisible and started heading over to the vehicle.

The soldier who was scouting the area asked the other soldier in the driver's seat, "Which sewer entrance were we supposed to be watching again?"

Danny quickly grabbed the soldier, covered his mouth to prevent him from making noise and knocked him out. Raph then entered, gaining the driver's attention.

"Yo pal. Mind if we burrow your tank?" Raph asked with a smirk.

"We?" The soldier asked confused.

Danny suddenly appeared in front of him and punched him right in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Nice plan Raph." Danny said with a smile.

"Nice invisibility bro." Raph said back.

* * *

Mikey continued to walk openly in the marketplace, looking for anything that was food. He then smiled as he saw a packet of what looked like an alien version of potato chips, opened the packet and was about to consume one, but he stopped when he heard the sound of a weapon being powered up.

He turned around and saw two Federation soldiers with their guns aimed right at him.

He smiled nervously and said, "Uh….hi guys. BYE GUYS!"

He threw the chips at their faces, blinding them for a moment, giving him a chance to make a run for it.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid ninja turtle!" Mikey called himself for making a stupid mistake.

He dodged the blasts coming from the two soldiers left and right, turned the corner, but came to a halt as soon as he saw the giant gun aiming at him from the Federation tank. He walked back slowly and was about to run back the other way, but stopped when he saw that the two soldiers had caught up with him and were had now cut off his escape.

He looked between the huge gun and the two soldiers, realising that what he did was incredibly stupid.

"Sometimes I hate being me." Mikey said.

He walked a little bit to the side and pulled out his nun chucks as the two soldiers walked to the other side, still aiming their guns at him.

"Well if I'm going down, at least I'm going down fighting." Mikey said.

Suddenly, the huge gun on the Federation tank dropped down in between Mikey and the two soldiers, confusing the ninja turtle and the soldiers. Suddenly the gun hit against the soldiers and knocked them away, sending them right into a food stall and knocking them out as the stall fell right on top of them.

The tank door opened to reveal Raph and Danny. Raph then said with a smirk, "Quit fooling around Mikey. We gotta pick up the others."

* * *

After picking up the others, Raph continued to drive the vehicle down the street and so far, they haven't had any more trouble from the Federation.

"Nothing like riding in style." Donnie said, impressed by the vehicle technology.

"Couldn't you guys have picked something a little less, I don't know, conspicuous? Something that might blend in better?" Leo asked, feeling unsure about the choice of vehicle.

"Are you kidding? This puppy's almost invisible it blends so well." Raph said as he continued to drive.

"And besides, we haven't had any trouble from the Federation so far." Danny pointed out. "And as long as no-one suspects that a Federation vehicle got stolen, we should get right out of the city without being noticed."

However, their hopes were tarnished as they went passed other tanks and the Federation soldier that Raph and Danny stole the tank from, was standing with the others.

"Hey! That's my tank! They stole my tank!" The soldier shouted.

Three other tanks immediately began going after them. Leo crossed his arms and asked sarcastically at Raph and Danny, "No-one will notice this invisible puppy huh?"

Raph and Danny smiled nervously and sheepishly, now thinking that maybe stealing a Federation tank wasn't the best idea after all. The other tankers behind them, began to fire at them. One of them hit the side, knocking them back and forth a bit inside.

"Donnie! Return fire!" Leo ordered.

"Uh….just a minute. My D'Hoonibbian is a little rusty." Donnie said as he tried to work out the controls.

"Donnie, you better figure out how to fire this puppy, or we're gonna be cooked." Raph pressed.

Jazz then thought of something and said, "Professor, you're now a robot! You can use that to an advantage!"

The Professor beamed, "Of course Jasmine. Why didn't I think of that?"

He immediately went to the controls and plugged his finger in, after a few seconds, different holographs came up and he said, "I have weapons control."

Raph turned the tank around the corner and saw one coming straight at them. He sped up, heading straight towards it.

"Uh Raph….you're not playing chicken are you?" Leo said nervously.

"A turtle, is never a chicken." Raph answered, as he flew the tank right over the other one as it fired, thus destroying one of the ones behind him.

"Okay doc! Fire!" Raph shouted.

Professor Honeycutt aimed the gun behind them and fired a blast behind them, destroying one of the tanks.

"There's another one right on our tail." Donnie said, looking at the image of the one behind them.

"Not for long!" Raph said, slamming the wing of their tank into the side of a wall, causing debris to fall and hit the tanker behind them.

As they turned around the corner, Professor Honeycutt noticed another one up ahead of them and said, "There's one more up ahead."

"FIRE!" Raph ordered.

Professor Honeycutt fired a blast, hitting the tank dead on and destroying it. The Federation soldiers heard the explosion and turned to see the stolen tanker emerge from the fire and smoke and coming to a complete stop.

The soldiers immediately fired their guns at the tank, almost immediately the tank exploded in a fiery inferno.

* * *

General Blank watched the explosion from the holograms and shouted in anger at the troops, "IMBECILES! I thought I gave the order that the Fugitoide and the girl shall not be harmed!"

"_They're not here sir! They must've evacuated the vehicle before it exploded." _A soldier replied.

* * *

"_Find them soldier! Find them!" _General Blank replied.

Danny, the Turtles, Jazz and Professor Honeycutt watched as the soldiers continued to look for them through the explosion.

When Jazz and Professor Honeycutt turned around, they saw that Danny and the Turtles had disappeared.

"Huh. Now where did those little fellows go?" Professor Honeycutt wondered.

Leo and Danny walked up behind them and tapped them on the shoulder, they turned and smiled impressed by their skills.

"You guys are really good." Jazz said.

"Yes. How do you all know those wonderful disappearing techniques?" Professor Honeycutt asked.

"Not here guys. Let's go." Danny said quietly.

They all left to join the others, avoiding being seen by the Federation soldiers who had started to continue their search for them.

"_Deploy all units! Destroy anyone or anything that gets in your way! Hunt down that Fugitoide and girl and bring them to me!" _General Blank ordered his soldiers.

* * *

In a dark alley, Lenai walked inside an abandoned building after making sure no-one had followed her. In the dimly lit room, a small chest sat in the middle of a table and a tall shadowy figure stood in the corner of the room.

"Do you have the information we discussed?" The figure asked in a deep, gruff voice.

She nodded and said, "If you have the grease."

"Look in the box." The voice instructed.

Lenai opened the chest and inside and a glow began to shine from it. She smiled as she said, "Nadian Pleasure Gems. Enough for a lifetime."

She was about to grab one, but the large, three-fingered hand of the figure grabbed her hand and said, "First thing's first my friend…"

The hand lifted her off the ground and the small light revealed for a moment the figure's appearance. It was a tall, muscular triceratops alien, wearing a helmet with a visor and a brown, white and black white military-style uniform. His other harm was robotic.

"My superiors are very interested in the Teleportal. Tell me everything you know about this Fugitoide and girl. Everything." The alien said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**NEXT TIME ON DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES:**

**The Federation continue their search for Jazz, Professor Honeycutt, Danny and the Turtles. However as they try to find a way off D'Hoonibb and hopefully find a way to build the Teleportal, another alien race called the Triceratons is eager to have Jazz and Professor Honeycutt as well!**

**Will they get out of D'Hoonibb? Will the Federation or the Triceratons get their hands on Jazz and Professor Honeycutt? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in: Turtles In Space PART 1: Trouble with Triceratons!**


	2. TIS PART 2: The Trouble With Triceratons

_MIKEY:_ Previously, on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles….

"_What the heck happened? There was this big flash of light in that lab and…wait a minute! Where'd those weird little pink alien brain thingies in the robotic suits go?" Danny asked._

"_You mean, where'd we go?" Leo asked as they looked around the strange new environment._

"_Someplace I don't think we're supposed to be." Donnie guessed as they turned around and faced the Federation soldiers, who were now aiming their weapons at._

"_Something tells me this ain't Manhattan." Raph said._

"_I'm not even sure we're on Earth." Donnie then said._

"_Earth? You guys are from Earth?" The girl asked, her eyes widening._

"_Yeah. Why do you ask?" Leo asked._

"_Because…I'm from Earth as well." The girl answered, taking Danny and the Turtles by surprise._

_The truck continued to drive, until finally, it stopped at some sort of marketplace. As they all climbed out of the truck, the robot asked, "I am curious. Are you terrapin creatures now the dominant creatures of this Planet Earth?"_

"_Where are we?!" Raph asked, getting a little impatient._

"_Calm down son. You're on the planet D'Hoonibb in the Sydion System." The robot answered. "Territory to the Federation."_

_The robot started, "My name is Professor Honeycutt, or at least I used to be and this is my friend Jasmine."_

"_You see, as I said, I'm actually from Earth. My parents were scientists and one night when I was two years old, they took me to their lab along where they worked. At the time, they were working on some kind of transport device. I wasn't paying attention when they told me not to play around in the lab. I didn't realise I stood on their transport device while they were about to test it and suddenly, there was glitch in the system and before I could get away, I was hit by the machine and transported to D'Hoonibb."_

"_I found Jazz wandering the streets of the city all alone. I took her into my home where she told me what happened. I then made a promise that I would do all I could to try and create a similar device to send her back to Earth and Jazz has been living with me ever since." Professor Honeycutt continued. "You see I was actually human before. I was the most brilliant scientist on D'Hoonibb. Jazz and I had just completed my Mental-Wave Helmet. A device for boosting mind powers; like telepathy and telekinesis for example. General Blank wanted me wanted me to build my Teleportal Device for death and destruction._

_Leo suddenly smiled and asked, "Guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

"_That a large serving of Kung Pao Chicken would be really good right now?" Mikey guessed, smacking his lips and showing he was really hungry._

_They all gave Mikey a weird look. Raph then clarified, since the others were actually thinking what Leo was thinking, "The Professor's Teleportal."_

_Leo nodded and said, "Right. If the Professor and Jazz…"_

_Danny then continued, "Can build the Teleportal…."_

_Donnie continued, "Then we could use it…."_

_Raph finished, "To go back home."_

"_If you'll forgive my asking sir, what is so important about this Teleportal device? All I know is that it's useful for transportation." Lenai asked._

"_It's more than that. It holds the key to the balance of power in our galaxy. If not, the universe. As a weapon, the Teleportal is unparalleled." General Blank answered, imagining the power of the device. "It could be used to secretly transport our newest nuclear fusion bombs into the middle of enemy's space crafts. Into the centre of unsuspecting enemy cities. Into the centre of an enemy planet. I could bring our enemies to their knees and raise the Federation flag across the galaxy."_

"_But our enemies, if they knew about this technology, they'd stop at nothing to get it." Lenai said._

"_Exactly. The Teleportal must be ours. The Fugitoide and the girl must be captured." General Blank._

"_About the girl sir? If she's not really important to you, then why bring her in unharmed?" Lenai asked._

"_For a couple of reasons. One, she did help the Fugitoide avoid capture, which now makes her a wanted fugitive and two, she can be used as leverage. Professor Honeycutt had raised her since she had appeared on this planet. Basically, he sees her like a daughter. If he refuses to build the Teleportal, we can use her to make him co-operate." General Blank answered._

_In a dark alley, Lenai walked inside an abandoned building after making sure no-one had followed her. In the dimly lit room, a small chest sat in the middle of a table and a tall shadowy figure stood in the corner of the room._

"_Do you have the information we discussed?" The figure asked in a deep, gruff voice._

_She nodded and said, "If you have the grease."_

"_Look in the box." The voice instructed._

_Lenai opened the chest and inside and a glow began to shine from it. She smiled as she said, "Nadian Pleasure Gems. Enough for a lifetime."_

_She was about to grab one, but the large, three fingered hand of the figure grabbed her hand and said, "First thing's first my friend…"_

_The hand lifted her off the ground and the small light revealed for a moment the figure's appearance. It was a tall, muscular triceratops alien, wearing a helmet with a visor and a brown, white and black white military style uniform. His other harm was robotic._

"_My superiors are very interested in the Teleportal. Tell me everything you know about this Fugitoide and girl. Everything."_

* * *

**TURTLES IN SPACE PART 2: THE TROUBLE WITH TRICERATONS**

Federation soldiers continued to scour the city in search for Jazz, Professor Honeycutt, Danny and the Turtles. Leaving no space unchecked. Danny checked it out and returned to the others in the alleyway they were currently hiding in.

While hiding from the soldiers, Danny had explained to Jazz and Professor Honeycutt about his ghost powers and everything. Both of them were amazed to discover how he was half ghost and half human.

"Another patrol unit came by guys. That's the fifth one in the last hour." Danny informed as he changed back into his human form.

"Don't those guys have anything better to do?" Donnie commented.

Suddenly, Mikey's stomach grumbled in hunger and said as he rubbed it, "Yeah like eat?"

"I know. Poor baby. You're hungry aren't you?" He asked his own stomach.

"We got an entire alien army looking for us and you're talking to your stomach?!" Raph said, not believing what he was seeing.

"Well it's talking to me. It's saying, 'food!' 'Food!'" Mikey said.

"More than food. We need an escape plan." Leo said.

Professor Honeycutt nodded and said, "We need to get off this planet, quickly and quietly. And that means smugglers."

"There's definitely one sleazy inn where we may just be able to find a way to obtain off-world transport." Jazz said.

"I believe I know the one you're talking about Jasmine." Professor Honeycutt said.

"Sounds like a plan." Leo agreed. "Lead the way guys."

Jazz and Professor took the lead, Danny and the Turtles followed behind, hoping that they would be able to find a way off D'Hoonibb. Around the city, holographic wanted posters of not only Jazz and Professor Honeycutt were lit, but also of Danny and the Turtles. Danny's poster, had half of him in his human form and the other half of him in his ghost form.

* * *

Lenai walked up to General Blank and informed him, "Sir, all squads are on full alert."

The computer showed the wanted posters as she continued, "Images of the alien lifeforms, the girl and the Fugitoide have been posted all over the city. We'll find them."

"We had better! Destroy the five aliens for all I care, but bring me the Fugitoide and the girl!" General Blank commanded with impatience.

"Yes sir." Lenai said.

As she walked away, she grinned knowing that her other employer would be pleased to hear more information.

* * *

In another well-hidden area in the forests of D'Hoonibb, several of the same Triceraton aliens were camped. Ships moved around and several of them were flying on jet packs.

Inside the main base, the same Triceraton Lenai had given information to about Jazz and the Fugitoide sat at his desk. His name was Commander Mozar. The main commander of the Triceraton Republic's Armed Forces.

He answered the holographic call from Lenai and spoke, "Speak."

"_Still no sign of the Fugitoide or the girl Commander Mozar. But we'll find them." _Lenai informed. She then smirked as she continued, _"However, I'm afraid that the Teleportal is worth much more than what you paid me."_

Commander Mozar growled in disgust, slammed his hand against the arm of the chair and said while glaring, "You're greed disgusts me! However, you will get whatever money you wish. The Triceraton Republic shall have the Teleportal. It shall give us great victories! I must have them!"

* * *

Danny, the Turtles, Jazz and Professor Honeycutt hid right near the inn where Professor Honeycutt and Jazz had led them to.

"This doesn't exactly look like your kind of place guys." Raph commented, gesturing to the inn across the street from where they were hiding.

"Well, the Professor and I actually liked the D'Hoonibbian spicy cheese disk they serve here." Jazz said.

Professor Honeycutt looked sadly at his now robotic stomach and tapped it as he said, "Well…I used to be."

"Woah! Alien pizza. What a concept." Mikey said, liking the sound of food, no matter what it is.

"We can't just walk in there. Our pictures are everywhere!" Leo pointed out.

Donnie turned and saw several robes hanging on a line behind them and suggested, "Maybe it's time for the ninjustu art of disguise."

Danny, Jazz, Professor Honeycutt, Donnie, Leo and Raph each grabbed a robe and placed them on, putting the hoods over their heads. Mikey however, was left with the pink dress with a hood.

"I can't wear this! I can't!" Mikey groaned with embarrassment, not liking the idea of wearing women's clothing.

"This isn't really the time for complaining Mikey and besides, it should fit you okay." Danny said after putting his hood on.

"These colours clash with my headband. It's a fashion nightmare!" Mikey continued to complain.

Donnie knew exactly how to get through to Mikey and said, "Mikey, there's food in there."

Danny smiled, knowing what Donnie was doing and added, "Yeah Mikey. Lots and lots of food."

"Food." Donnie added.

Liking the sound of the possibility of finally getting some food in his stomach, Mikey smiled and reluctantly, put the dress on and placed the hood over his head.

As they entered the inn, different varieties of aliens were eating, drinking and socialising and as Leo said, their wanted posters were showing all around the place. Mikey continued to complain about having to wear the dress.

Mikey turned to see a cook cooking in the open kitchen and smiled at the thought of food. Leaving the group, he sat down at one of the stools and looked at the menu, however it was all in a different language so he couldn't tell what the food was.

He then called to the chef, "Excuse me, garcon?"

The chef faced him, frowning and putting three of his four arms on his hips. Mikey smiled nervously and simply said while pointing to the alien sitting next to him, "I'll have what he's having."

In just a few seconds, the chef had placed a large plate of some sort of pink slimy stuff, with small tentacles moving around. The sight of the strange food make Mikey gag.

He looked at the alien sitting next to him eating the same stuff. But the alien simply said with delight, "Delicious and extraordinary."

Not even wanting to try it, Mikey got up from his seat and was about to join the others, but stopped when he saw a six eyed alien with four tentacles and two arms blocking his way. The alien was smiling at him flirtatiously.

Mikey's disguise was working all too well, since the alien thought he was actually a female.

"Hey beautiful. You a library book?" The alien said, wrapping one of his tentacles on Mikey's shoulder. "Cause' I'm checking you out."

Mikey put on a fake girly voice and said while swatting his tentacles away, "I'm not a library book."

"You're new here. I like that in a woman. So, what's your vis-screen number?" The alien requested.

"Uh…555, kick in the head!" Mikey snapped and then kicked the alien right in the face, sending him straight to the ground and knocking him unconscious.

As Mikey straightened up, his hood fell off. He gasped and quickly put it back on, but didn't notice that the chef had already seen his face and saw that it matched his wanted poster. He immediately picked up a phone as he watched Mikey walk away and called the Federation.

"Hello? I'm calling about those shell-wearing, green skinned lifeforms, the weird kid and the Fugitoide along with his human assistant." The chef spoke quietly.

* * *

A Federation soldier approached General Blank back at the base and reported, "General Blank sir! The Fugitoide, the girl and the five off-worlders have been sighted."

"Finally! Have all units in that sector move in." General Blank ordered.

As soon as the soldier left, Lenai discreetly contacted Commander Mozar and reported, "Commander Mozar. They've been located."

* * *

Jazz, Danny, Leo, Raph and Donnie waited for Professor Honeycutt to come back. Finally, he returned and said as he gestured to a table, "I do believe these fine gentlemen can help us."

The five of them looked to see sitting at the table was a purple-skinned man with red hair and a huge blue furry alien creature sitting next to him.

After thinking about it for a moment, Leo, Raph and Danny said, "We can do better."

Suddenly people murmuring could be heard and a group of Federation soldiers entered the inn, guns blazing and pointing at everyone.

"Freeze in the name of the Federation!" The leader of the group commanded, causing everyone to stop where they were.

"Man! They'll let anybody in this place." Raph said.

The Federation began their search. Leo looked behind him and saw the back door was still open and it was a chance for them to get out of there.

"Guys. The back door." Leo whispered.

All of them began to walk cautiously backwards, heading for the back door but stopped when Mikey suddenly felt a gun touch his back. He raised his hands as he heard the voice of the Federation soldier order, "You! Get back in there!"

Mikey put on his fake female voice as he turned to face him and said innocently, "You couldn't possibly hit a lady. But you know, a lady could hit you!"

Mikey pulled out his nunchucks, knocked the gun out of his hands and then jumped in the air, delivering a kick to the soldier's face knocking him out.

"You go girl!" One of the female alien waitresses cheered.

The other Federation soldiers aimed their guns at the group, realising they were the ones they were looking for.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful." Mikey joked.

"Troopers attack!" The leader of the group commanded.

Danny and the Turtles ripped off their robes and pulled out their weapons. Danny changed into his ghost form and the fight began.

Danny blocked one of the guns a soldier was about to hit him with and then kicked him away in the stomach. Raph punched two of them in their faces, knocking them unconscious.

Mikey got knocked down by one of the gun blasts. He looked to see the plate of food he was about to eat still sitting there and grinned, he flicked the entire amount right in their faces, blinding the three Federation soldiers for a moment and giving Mikey the opportunity to take them out with a flying spin kick.

"Little help Don!" Danny shouted.

"Grab on!" Donnie called out and held out his bo staff.

Danny grabbed hold of it, Donnie then spun him around and Danny kicked the soldiers back and knocked the guns out of their hands at the same time.

Danny then let go and saw a soldier was about to grab Jazz, but he jumped in front of her and blasted him away with an ectoblast.

"Thanks Danny." Jazz said with a smile.

"No problem." Danny said, smiling back. "And duck!"

Jazz ducked down, allowing him to blast a soldier that was charging behind her back. Donnie picked up one of the Federation's guns and began to tinker with it, hoping to use it to their advantage.

Danny and the Turtles formed a circle around Jazz and Professor Honeycutt, ready to protect them as the Federation soldiers continued to come towards them.

"Oh dear! They've got us surrounded!" Professor Honeycutt exclaimed.

"Take out the alien trash, but don't target the Fugitoide or the girl! On my order!" The leader commanded, all of the soldiers aiming their weapons at them all.

"Any chance of using that Ghostly Wail bro?" Raph asked Danny.

"Usually only for emergencies, but looks like this is an emergency." Danny agreed.

But just as he took a deep breath in and was about to release that new power he had gained during their fight with Shredder and Vlad Plasmius, an explosion suddenly went off behind the soldiers and the wall was destroyed.

When the dust settled, Commander Mozar and several other Triceraton troops entered the inn.

"Find the Fugitoide! Destroy the rest! To victory!" Mozar commanded.

The other Triceratons immediately carried out his orders and began to fire their cannon blasters. Danny, Leo and Raph immediately took Jazz and Professor Honeycutt and took cover behind the kitchen bench.

"Man! Who invited the dinosaurs?" Raph asked.

"There Triceratons. They're a ruthless, warlike race of aliens." Professor Honeycutt explained to them. "They're the sworn enemies of the Federation. But what they're doing here, I don't know."

A Triceraton peered above the bench and was about to grab Professor Honeycutt, but Leo kicked him away. The Federation soldiers and the Triceraton troops continued to fire at each other. The entire inn had officially become a war zone.

The leader of the Federation group immediately contacted General Blank and reported, "General! We are under attack by Triceratons! Repeat! We are under attack by Triceratons!"

* * *

As soon as General Blank had heard that, he became enraged with anger.

"Triceratons?! On a Federation planet?! They've gone too far! Take them all out!" General Blank ordered with an iron fist curled in anger and fury.

* * *

Mikey flipped, dodging blasts left and right from both sides, he finally took cover from behind one of the pillars.

"We need a way out of here!" Mikey shouted as blasts continued to hit the pillar.

Donnie was taking cover under the table and finally finished tinkering with the Federation gun and called back, "I'm on it!"

He tapped the table he was under and found it was really tough and structurally sound. He then looked back at the gun and got an idea. He placed it down and pressed the self-destruct button, before putting it in an upright position under the table.

Coming out, he stood on top of the table and called out, "All aboard the Turtle Express."

Raph and Mikey made it to the table. Leo, Jazz, Danny and Professor Honeycutt made their way over, however, a blast managed to hit them all and separate them. Danny and Leo were about to go back and get Jazz and Professor Honeycutt, but another serval blasts separated them and before they could do anything, Jazz and Professor Honeycutt were grabbed by the Triceratons and taken away.

"NO! Professor! Jazz!" Danny and Leo shouted.

Because of all the chaos, Danny and Leo had no choice and jumped onto the table with the others. The gun exploded and sent them flying right out of the inn like a rocket, crash landing in a nearby alleyway.

As they got back up, they saw Professor Honeycutt and Jazz being forced into the Triceratons cruiser.

"Guys help! / Get your hands off us!" Professor Honeycutt and Jazz shouted.

Before Danny and the Turtles could do anything, the Triceratons took off, taking Jazz and Professor Honeycutt with them.

"General, the Triceratons are escaping with the Fugitoide and the girl." The Federation troop leader reported to General Blank.

* * *

General Blank gasped and said with fear as he stood up from his chair, "If the Triceratons get their hands on the Teleportal, it'll be the end of everything."

"Scramble the troops! Full pursuit! We have to get that robot back! Ready my commando squad." General Blank ordered with determination and rage. "I'm leading this one personally."

* * *

"We have to stop them! Before they get away!" Danny shouted.

Donnie turned to see another cruiser was parked right near them. He ran over to it and called out, "Hey guys! Check this out!"

They all looked at it and saw it was dented and everything. Raph asked unsure, "That bucket of bolts?"

"Oh ye of little faith." Donnie said with confidence as he opened the bonnet of the vehicle and immediately began to work on the engine.

In just a few seconds, the sound of the vehicle was heard as it started up. Donnie smiled as he closed the bonnet and jumped into the driver's seat.

"I am so good." Donnie said with a smile.

Smoke suddenly came out from the engine, causing them all to cough and hack. Donnie then changed his smile into a sheepish one. He was a good inventor and engineer, but even he couldn't work miracles when it came to that rustic vehicle.

"Side car! I call the side car!" Mikey said eagerly as he jumped into the side car.

"Uh…..I think I'll just fly and provide you guys with some cover if needed." Danny said, also feeling unsure about the rusty old vehicle.

The others jumped inside the cruiser. Raph then asked Donnie, "Hey Don, want me to drive?"

Donnie simply smiled and answered with full confidence, "It's all under control."

Donnie pressed one of the buttons and the vehicle floated up, joining Danny in the air. Suddenly, it took off in full speed, leaving Danny in the dust for a moment.

"If that's under control, I hate to see what not in control looks like." Danny commented as he flew after them.

As he caught up, he watched as Donnie's driving skills when it comes to space vehicles wasn't exactly the best. He kept swerving the vehicle left and right, out of control.

As Danny caught up with him, he and Raph frowned at their genius brother. Donnie merely smiled sheepishly and said, "Uh….I meant to do that."

When they looked forward, they all screamed as they were heading right towards a tall building. Danny acted quickly and grabbed onto the cruiser, concentrating hard, he turned them all intangible and phased them all right through the building, thus saving their lives and preventing them from crashing right into the building.

They all sighed in relief as Danny dropped the intangibility. Leo then called out to Danny as he flew beside them, "That was close. Good thing you phased us through the building!"

"Um….yeah. Cause' an advanced space vehicle crashing into the twenty-eighth floor of anything is bad!" Danny said as he frowned at Donnie.

They all then heard the sound of laughing and looked to see Mikey was the source of the laughter and excitement, since he seemed to be enjoying the ride. It earned him strange looks from Leo, Raph, Donnie and Danny.

A few minutes later, they managed to catch up with the Triceratons, Professor Honeycutt and Jazz. Commander Mozar however noticed them and immediately contacted his troops back at their base camp.

"Mozar to base! We are being followed. Destroy them!" Commander Mozar ordered through his communicator.

"_Affirmative Commander."_ His troops replied.

Three Triceratons suddenly began to fly on jet packs and went after Danny and the Turtles. Blasts were sent right behind them.

"We've got horn heads on our tail!" Leo shouted.

Raph frowned and said, "Great! Man! I wish this flying bathtub had some weapons! We're sitting ducks!"

He quickly ducked down as a blast came at him, almost hitting him in the head. Mikey corrected Raph, "Turtles actually!"

"Whatever!" Raph snapped as Donnie flew the vehicle up in the air, the Triceratons attacking them followed.

"Looks like, I'm gonna have to use my Ghostly Wail. Donnie, head for the forest area and get ready in case I change back into my human form!" Danny called out.

"No problem, but it's gonna take some extreme flying!" Donnie replied as he steered into the forests.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that!" Raph exclaimed.

As they headed into the forests, Danny faced them and took a deep breath. His eyes glowed green even deeper as he released his powerful Ghostly Wail. The Triceratons screamed as they were hit by the raw energy coming from him, but Danny kept going.

One of the Triceratons had smashed right into one of the trees, thus causing his jetpack to explode on impact. The other two Triceratons were pushed back as the powerful energy continued to come from Danny.

Danny then stopped as he felt his energy drained and began to fall from the sky, changing back into his human form. Donnie flew right underneath him and Leo grabbed Danny's arm and pulled him into the ship.

Donnie then continued flying through the woods. Raph smiled and said, "Oh yeah! These bozos may be tough, but they haven't met our awesome half-ghost brother!"

The other two Triceratons that were pushed back by Danny's Ghostly Wail quickly recovered and continued their pursuit after them. Blasts continued to fire.

"We gotta have some weapons in here." Mikey said.

Leo stood up in his seat and said as he pulled out his katanas, "As Master Splinter says, anything can become a weapon in the right hands."

Danny moved out of the way as Leo cut the seat right out. Both he and Leo picked it up and then Leo shouted, "You fellas look tired! Have a seat!"

Danny and Leo threw the seat right at one of the Triceratons. The Triceraton gasped and before he could move out of the way, the seat hit him dead on and knocked him right out, sending him crashing to the ground below.

Mikey chuckled as he began to push the buttons that were in front of him. Danny noticed and said, "Uh Mikey? I wouldn't touch any of those buttons. You don't know what they do."

"But it might be something really good." Mikey said.

He pushed the red button, but it definitely wasn't something really good. In fact, it was the complete opposite. A noise was heard.

"Or not!" Mikey exclaimed, now realising that he never should have messed around with the buttons.

Suddenly, the side car completely came off the ship and began to fall. Mikey screamed as he fell.

"MIKEY!" Leo, Danny, Donnie and Raph all screamed, now scared for their brother.

As they went after Mikey, the third Triceraton fired a blast and hit the engine of their vehicle dead on, causing them to lose altitude. The ship hovered right underneath Mikey, who then jumped out of the falling side car, Leo grabbed Mikey and pulled him right back into the main part of the vehicle.

Mikey sighed in relief and cheered, "I'm saved! I'M SAVED!"

However, the Triceraton who was still coming after them, ripped the other engine right off the back of them before flying ahead and landing on the front of the vehicles bonnet, ripping out the entire engine with his strength.

"WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Donnie shouted, trying to keep control as the vehicle began to fall.

"WE'RE DOOMED! WE'RE DOOMED!" Mikey screamed.

All of them screamed as they fell from the sky, the Triceraton flying away from them and leaving them to their doom. They all continued to scream as the ship crashed into the trees, before crashing into the ground.

Luckily, Danny and the Turtles managed to jump out before impact and had landed in front of the now destroyed space vehicle. All of them groaning in pain from hitting the ground, but also sighing in relief that they survived the crash.

They all continued to groan as they sat up, stretching their sore limbs.

"Nice landing bro." Raph said to Donnie sarcastically.

"It could've been worse." Donnie commented.

"I don't think so." Leo said, suddenly looking down in sadness as he leaned on a tree. "We lost the Professor and Jazz. We'll never find them now, which means….we'll never get home. We failed ourselves. We failed….Master Splinter."

Raph walked up to Leo and placed a comforting hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Lighten up Leo, we'll find a way." Raph said.

"We always do." Danny said. "No matter how bad things may seem, we always managed to pull through."

"Exactly." Donnie said as he went through his duffle bag and pulled out his scanner. "Which is why I took the liberty of attaching a Turtle Tracker to our metal friend."

"Nice work Donnie!" Leo said with a smile.

All of them suddenly heard the sound of shouting and weapons being fired in the distance. Leo said, "Looks like there's fighting nearby. Come on!"

All of them began to head in the directions of the fighting sounds. Danny remained in his human form, finding he couldn't change back just yet, after using his Ghostly Wail.

"Oh! Just once, I wish we were running away from the explosions." Mikey groaned.

* * *

Four Triceratons dragged Professor Honeycutt and Jazz into the base, firing blasts back at the Federation soldiers attacking them. Blasts and attacks were everywhere, making the area in a huge battle field. Triceratons and Federation soldiers attacking each other from all sides.

Danny and the Turtles remained hidden behind the bushes and watched as the battle took place. A Federation battle ship came flying over them and started circling the air. Donnie scanned the area and now knew where Jazz and Professor Honeycutt were being held.

"Guys. The Fugitoide and Jazz are in there somewhere!" Donnie said, pointing at the base.

"It's rescue time!" Raph said, all of them pulling out their weapons and charging into the battle field to rescue their friends.

All of them dodging blasts left and right, fighting their way through to the base.

Inside the Federation battle ship, was General Blank and another soldier flying the ship and firing blasts at the enemy.

General Blank looked at the Triceratons with disgust and said, "Stinking Triceratons! I want them obliterated! All units full attack!"

Commander Mozar stood at the entrance of the base and roared at the sight of the Federation, "THE FEDERATION SHALL FALL! WE SHALL HATCH OUR BROOD IN THE RUINS OF THEIR CITIES!"

He fired alongside his troops and all of them, took out the blasters of General Blank's battle ship.

One of the Triceratons returned and reported to Commander Mozar, "Commander! We have the Fugitoide and the girl secured inside!"

"Excellent!" Commander Mozar said with a grin. He then commanded all his troops, "All units, fall back and prepare for take-off!"

All the Triceratons retreated inside the base and the door began to close.

"The horn heads are booking! Come on!" Raph shouted, grabbing a Triceraton blaster that was left on the ground and charged for the door.

Raph jumped inside just as the door closed. Two Triceratons fired at Raph, but he fired back with the blaster, causing them to fall back and head deeper inside, the doors closed.

Raph grinned at the weapon he had in his hand and commented, "These blasters are way cool."

He pressed the button and opened the main door, allowing Danny, Leo, Mikey and Donnie to get in and quickly shut the main door once again. They walked further inside and discovered they were in a cargo bay.

"I don't understand. Why would a bunker have a cargo bay?" Leo wondered.

Donnie and Danny looked around and then both of them realised something

Danny then said, "Because this isn't a bunker Leo."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

Suddenly, everything began to shake. Donnie then finished, "It's a ship."

* * *

It was true. For outside, the entire ship emerged from the ground and began to head towards the planet's atmosphere.

General Blank was not about to let the Fugitoide and Jazz escape from his clutches. He commanded the Federation troops who were stationed outside of the planet, "Planetary Defence! Ready tractor beams! Those Triceratons must not be allowed to leave the planet!"

* * *

The Planetary Defence troops prepared the tractor beams on their ships as the Triceratons entered Space.

"Commander Mozar, the Federation ships are powering up tractor beams." One of the drivers sitting in front of Commander Mozar reported.

Mozar growled and ordered, "Activate the Ion Burn."

"But that will use up all of our fuel." The second pilot said, unsure about what to do.

"It is the only way! Do it!" Commander Mozar ordered once again.

With no other alternative, the second pilot immediately activated the Ion Burn and sending them at almost supersonic speed.

* * *

In the cargo bay, the ship was going so fast, Danny and the Turtles were pushed against the wall by the force of gravity. After a minute, Danny and the Turtles started floating around in the cargo bay, since there was no gravity to keep them to the ground.

Donnie looked out the window and said to the others, "Guys! Check this out."

Mikey and Danny floated over and looked out the window to see that were currently flying through the vast reaches of Outer Space.

"We're in Space?!" Mikey shouted in shock.

Suddenly a noise was heard, they all turned to see a crack coming from the Triceraton symbol that was on the wall. Suddenly a huge hole began to open and immediately, everything inside was starting to be sucked out into Space.

Knowing that if they didn't do something soon, they would be sucked out and left in Space as well. All five of them grabbed a huge metal box and placed it in front of the hole, in scrunched up like paper, but otherwise breached the hole and prevented anything else being sucked out.

Unfortunately, all the air that was in the room was already sucked out.

"We don't have any…" Mikey shouted in panic.

"Air!" Danny finished.

"Save….your….breath!" Leo said, gasping a bit.

"But how do we…." Mikey asked, still panicking.

"Save….your breath!" Leo repeated.

"But…." Mikey once again said.

"SAVE….YOUR….BREATH!" Danny, Raph, Leo and Donnie repeated for the last time and immediately began to hold their breath, preserving whatever oxygen they had in the atmosphere as it all faded from the room.

Will Danny and the Turtles survive this space trip as the Triceraton Ship goes into hyper drive?

_**TO BE CONTINUED…..**_

**NEXT TIME, ON DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES:**

**Danny, Jazz and the Turtles have been locked up in the big house! Prime Leader Zenramam of the Triceraton Republic has them locked up in their prison and will execute them all if Professor Honeycutt doesn't build his Teleportal. Will Danny, Jazz and the Turtles find a way to escape? Will they survive in prison? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in: Turtles in Space PART 3- The Big House!**


	3. TIS PART 3: The Big House

_DONATELLO: _Previously, on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles…

_Inside the main camp, the same Triceraton Lenai had given information to about Jazz and the Fugitoide sat at his desk. His name was Commander Mozar. The main commander of the Triceraton Republic's Armed Forces. _

_He answered the holographic call from Lenai and spoke, "Speak."_

"_Still no sign of the Fugitoide or the girl Commander Mozar. But we'll find them." Lenai informed. She then smirked as she continued, "However, I'm afraid that the Teleportal is worth much more than what you paid me."_

_Commander Mozar growled in disgust, slammed his hand against the arm of the chair and said while glaring, "You're greed disgusts me! However, you will get whatever money you wish. The Triceraton Republic shall have the Teleportal. It shall give us great victories! I must have them!"_

_Danny and the Turtles formed a circle around Jazz and Professor Honeycutt, ready to protect them as the Federation soldiers continued to come towards them._

"_Oh dear! They've got us surrounded!" Professor Honeycutt exclaimed._

"_Take out the alien trash, but don't target the Fugitoide or the girl! On my order!" The leader commanded, all of the soldiers aiming their weapons at them all._

_An explosion suddenly went off behind the soldiers and the wall was destroyed._

_When the dust settled, Commander Mozar and several other Triceraton troops entered the inn._

"_Find the Fugitoide! Destroy the rest! To victory!" Mozar commanded._

_The other Triceratons immediately carried out his orders and began to fire their cannon blasters. Danny, Leo and Raph immediately took Jazz and Professor Honeycutt and took cover behind the kitchen bench._

"_Man! Who invited the dinosaurs?" Raph asked._

"_There Triceratons. They're a ruthless, warlike race of aliens." Professor Honeycutt explained to them. "They're the sworn enemies of the Federation. But what they're doing here, I don't know."_

_Leo, Jazz, Danny and Professor Honeycutt made their way over, however a blast managed to hit them all and separate them. Danny and Leo were about to go back and get Jazz and Professor Honeycutt, but another serval blasts separated them and before they could do anything, Jazz and Professor Honeycutt were grabbed by the Triceratons and taken away._

_Danny and the Turtles remained hidden behind the bushes and watched as the battle took place. A Federation battle ship came flying over them and started circling the air. Donnie scanned the area and now knew where Jazz and Professor Honeycutt were being held._

"_Guys. The Fugitoide and Jazz are in there somewhere!" Donnie said, pointing at the base._

"_It's rescue time!" Raph said, all of them pulling out their weapons and charging into the battle field to rescue their friends._

_All of them dodging blasts left and right, fighting their way through to the base._

_Raph pressed the button and opened the main door, allowing Danny, Leo, Mikey and Donnie to get in and quickly shut the main door once again. They walked further inside and discovered they were in a cargo bay._

"_I don't understand. Why would a bunker have a cargo bay?" Leo wondered._

_Donnie and Danny looked around and then both of them realised something _

_Danny then said, "Because this isn't a bunker Leo."_

"_What do you mean?" Leo asked._

_Suddenly, everything began to shake. Donnie then finished, "It's a ship."_

"_We're in Space?!" Mikey shouted in shock._

_Suddenly a noise was heard, they all turned to see a crack coming from the Triceraton symbol that was on the wall. Suddenly a huge hole began to open and immediately, everything inside was starting to be sucked out into Space._

_Knowing that if they didn't do something soon, they would be sucked out and left in Space as well. All five of them grabbed a huge metal box and placed it in front of the hole, in scrunched up like paper, but otherwise breached the hole and prevented anything else being sucked out._

_Unfortunately, all the air that was in the room was already sucked out._

"_We don't have any…" Mikey shouted in panic._

"_Air!" Danny finished._

"_Save….your….breath!" Leo said, gasping a bit._

"_But how do we…." Mikey asked, still panicking._

"_Save….your breath!" Leo repeated._

"_But…." Mikey once again said._

"_SAVE….YOUR….BREATH!" Danny, Raph, Leo and Donnie repeated for the last time and immediately began to hold their breath, preserving whatever oxygen they had in the atmosphere as it all faded from the room._

* * *

**TURTLES IN SPACE PART 3: THE BIG HOUSE**

As the Triceraton scout ship exited hyper-drive, it appeared in another part of the galaxy. It straightened up and started heading towards a larger ship. It looked like a triangular piece of rock, with four platforms and a huge glass dome.

Behind Commander Mozar, the doors opened and he turned his chair to see two of his troops bring in Professor Honeycutt and Jazz. Jazz had in her mouth, an atmosphere converter since the Triceratons breathed an atmosphere of nitrogen and sulphur.

"Ah Professor Honeycutt. You and your friend, known as Jasmine honour us with your esteemed presence." Mozar said with a grin.

"Oh my! Thank you. I…." Professor Honeycutt began but then stopped and asked, "Wait. How do you know who I am? Or who Jasmine is?"

Mozar stood up. His height shadowing them both as he answered, "We learned your identities from an old friend of yours. General Blank. We know you Professor, hold the secret of the ultimate weapon inside that robot brain of yours and the Triceraton Republic will have it.

He tapped Professor Honeycutt's head as he finished. "One way or another."

He turned to one of his soldiers and ordered, "Edson, I want this scout ship inventories and inspected for damages when we land."

Edson slammed his hand on his chest and nodded, ready to carry out that order.

* * *

As soon as the ship landed in the ship bay of the bigger ship, it took off and began to head somewhere at top speed. Going into hyper-drive once more.

Edson led the other troops to the scout ship's cargo bay and they began to inspect it. They saw that there was a large hole in the wall, but it had been blocked with a large piece of metal that was crushed in the hole.

"The hole has been breached." Edson said, wondering how it happened.

"Sir! Stowaways." One of the other Triceratons reported.

Edson looked to see Danny and the Turtles sitting on one of the boxes in meditation positions. Perfectly still. It didn't even look like they were breathing at all.

Edson recognised them but was confused as he said, "This chamber had no atmosphere. They can't possibly be alive."

He picked up Raph's wrist and placed it to his ear to see if he could hear a pulse. It was faint but it was there.

"Get your paws off me, you ugly three horned dinosaur." Raph said, catching Edson and the other Triceratons by surprise and shock.

Edson dropped his wrist and asked in complete shock, but amazement at the same time, "Alive?! But how?"

"It's called Chi Gong. Eternal breathing." Leo answered, none of them moving from their positions.

"We learned in our ninja training how to slow our breath and heart rate, in order to survive the loss of oxygen in the atmosphere." Donnie added. "For a while anyway."

"Now that that's over, I'm ready for some good old oxygen." Danny said with a smile and tried to take a deep breath to get some oxygen into him, however he fell to the ground and immediately started coughing and choking on the strange air in the atmosphere.

"Oxygen?" Edson said in confusion as he knelt down to Danny. "We Triceratons breathe a hearty mixture of nitrogen and sulphur."

The others suddenly began to cough and choke just like Danny, already feeling the effects of the air the Triceratons breathe.

Edson then ordered the other Triceratons, "Take them away for interrogation and get me five atmosphere converters and a pair of ecto-cuffs for the boy. He has ghost powers and we can't be too careful."

"H-H-how the h-heck do you k-kn-know about my g-g-ghost p-p-owers?!" Danny coughed out and continued to hack due to the lack of oxygen.

"You don't think we get ghosts out here across the galaxy boy?" Edson said.

* * *

The huge ship exited hyper-space, entering another part of the galaxy. Jazz and Professor Honeycutt stood with Commander Mozar and watched as they came upon what looked like the same ship they were on, only even larger. Many other ships looking exactly the same as the larger one, floated around or were parked on the platforms.

"Behold, the Triceraton Home World." Commander Mozar said. "Glorious is it not?"

"_I had read about the Triceraton Home World, but….I'll admit it's amazing." _Jazz said in her head.

The ship parked onto one of the hook like platforms and was now attached to the Triceraton Home World.

Commander Mozar gestured for the two to follow him as he said, "Come. The High Council awaits us."

Commander Mozar, Jazz and Professor Honeycutt entered the large meeting room. Three Triceratons sat on both sides of the table each and at the head of the table, was a red coloured Triceraton, wearing a brown and red robe and a gold head piece where his horns were.

"Ah Professor Honeycutt and Jasmine. It is an honour to meet both of you." The head Triceraton spoke. "I am Prime Leader Zenramam. Ruler of the Triceraton Republic."

Jazz and Professor Honeycutt bowed in respect. Prime Leader Zenramam then asked, "You both know why you're here then?"

"Yes sir. You want Professor Honeycutt and myself to build the Teleportal device for you." Jazz answered.

Prime Leader Zenramam nodded and said, "Yes indeed. We had heard about what happened to you Professor back on the Planet D'Hoonibb. I can offer you both protection from your Federation pursuers and for you Professor Honeycutt and even you Jasmine, full rights as a citizen of the Triceraton Republic. Neither of you will need longer be fugitives."

"That's very kind of you Prime Leader Zenramam. But, I cannot in good conscious build a device that could be used for destructive purposes." Professor Honeycutt politely refused.

"I agree. It's just too dangerous in either hands." Jazz said.

Prime Leader Zenramam slammed his fist in anger on the table and began to roar, "You'll be crushed into submission!"

He suddenly calmed down and said calmly, "I mean….my friends, the Triceratons only seek stability. Not conquest. Your Teleportal Professor will be a weapon of peace, not war and we also know Jasmine that you are not from D'Hoonibb. We would allow you to use the device to finally return to your home world."

"I only wish I could believe that." Professor Honeycutt said, shaking his head.

"As much as I would like to finally return home, I agree with Professor Honeycutt. We can't build you the Teleportal." Jazz said.

A noise was heard from the computer controls in front of the Prime Leader. He answered it and a small hologram of Edson holding Danny's, Leo's, Raph's, Mikey's and Donnie's weapons appeared before him.

"_Please excuse us Prime Leader, but we found something on the scout ship." _Edson spoke.

"This had better be good Edson." Prime Leader Zenramam said, a little annoyed that his meeting was interrupted. "Put it on screen.

"_We discovered these stowaways in the cargo bay sir." _Edson replied as the hologram enlarged as showed him and three other Triceratons, aiming their blasters and at Danny and the Turtles. _"After interrogation, we have confirmed that the boy here is definitely half-ghost."_

Each of them had an atmosphere converter in their mouths and Danny's hands were cuffed with glowing green ecto-cuffs.

"Danny?! / The Turtles?!" Jazz and Professor Honeycutt both said in fear and worry.

Prime Leader Zenramam was suddenly interested in how Professor Honeycutt and Jazz reacted when they saw them and asked, "You two, know these creatures and the boy?"

"Please! Don't harm them!" Professor Honeycutt pleaded.

"They're our friends. Don't hurt them please!" Jazz then pleaded.

Prime Leader Zenramam now knew how he could get Professor Honeycutt to build the Teleportal. He agreed and said, "As you wish."

He ordered Edson, "Keep the creatures and the boy alive Edson."

Edson nodded and the hologram ended. Prime Leader Zenramam then spoke to Professor Honeycutt, "For now. Let's skip the diplomacies shall we? Professor Honeycutt, you have one orbital cycle to begin work on your Teleportal, if you refuse, your friends and Jasmine will be executed."

Professor Honeycutt and Jazz both gasped in shock and complete fear. Prime Leader Zenramam then ordered two guards, "Guards, take the girl and have her locked up with their friends."

"Yes sir." Both guards and both of them bragged Jazz and dragged her away.

"Let go of me! Professor!" Jazz screamed as they took her away.

"Jasmine!" The Professor shouted, now filled with fear and worry for his friends and especially Jazz.

* * *

They threw Jazz inside a ship with Danny and the Turtles.

"Jazz!" Danny and the Turtles shouted in shock.

Danny got up and helped Jazz stand up, but one of the guards grabbed Danny roughly by the shoulders and sat him back down.

"Hey! Watch it buddy!" Danny snapped.

Jazz moved and sat down next to Danny and Leo asked, "Jazz, are you okay? Where's Professor Honeycutt? Is he okay?"

"I'm alright and so is Professor Honeycutt, for now. He's back with the Prime Leader. However, if he only has one orbital cycle to begin work on the Teleportal and if he doesn't, we'll be executed." Jazz answered, making them all gasp.

"How long exactly is one orbital cycle?" Raph asked.

"Not long." Jazz answered.

* * *

The ship then took off and headed to another part of the Triceraton Home World, landing in what looked like a prison yard. The huge doors opened.

The Triceraton then ordered Danny, Jazz and the Turtles, "Prisoners, move out!"

Donnie was the first to step out, but because apparently he wasn't moving fast enough, the guard shoved him down the platform.

"Hey! Watch it!" Leo shouted as he, Raph, Danny, Jazz and Mikey followed.

The other two guards grew impatient and shoved them down the platform. The floor began to move them, as they were moving, several guards on the other side were heading for the ship, dragging a larger looking alien.

"ARGH! HAVE MERCY PLEASE! NO! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME TO THE GAMES! ANYTHING BUT THE GAMES! LET ME GO!" The alien screamed in pure fear as they dragged him into the ship and the doors closed.

"Okay, I'll bite. What are the games?" Donnie asked the guard.

The guard snarled at him as they entered a large room, "Pray you'll never find out alien."

The guard turned back as they stopped moving and announced, "Fresh meat! Ready for processing! And looks like we have another ghost!"

The guard at the controls pressed a button and suddenly a robotic machine with different arms hovered over them.

"Prisoners, step back with your hands up." The guard ordered, both of them holding their blasters at them all.

Danny, Jazz and the Turtles rose their arms in the air. Danny's ecto-cuffs suddenly dropped and suddenly, blue glowing cuffs appeared on Jazz's and the Turtles wrists and green glowing cuffs appeared on Danny's wrists, once again he felt his powers being supressed by these new cuffs.

They bought their hands down and the guard at the controls pressed another button, immediately the cuffs on their wrists bind together, becoming handcuffs and then all of them yelped as the robotic arms branded blue tattoos on their forearms. One of the guards ripped the sleeve off Jazz's suit to allow the tattoo to be branded.

The guard pressed another button and once again, the floor began to move, taking them out of the room. The guards led them all to a cell, as soon as the guard opened the door with an electronic key, they to shove them in.

One of the guards grabbed Raph's shoulders roughly and sneered, "Inside alien scum!"

Raph ripped his shoulders out of the guard's arms and snapped, "Who you calling alien dino-beak?!"

The guard was about to slap him across the face, but Raph smirked and said, "Uh, uh, uh. Your boss wants us alive."

The other guard however pressed a button on his key and suddenly, Raph's tattoo began to shock him hard with electricity. He screamed in pain as he was shocked hard and knocked right into the cell before the electrocution stopped.

"I can make you wish you weren't." The guard snarled in anger.

The door closed, locking Danny, Jazz and the Turtles into their prison home.

* * *

As the afternoon arrived, all the cell doors opened and the prisoners walked out into the hallway. Their cuffs were inactive, allowing them to walk freely.

"Move it out! Chow time!" The guard ordered.

Jazz, Danny and the Turtles followed the other prisoners, heading towards the cafeteria. Mikey smiled once again at the thought of finally, getting something to eat.

"Finally! I'm so hungry I can't think straight." Mikey said.

"And here I thought you were just born that way." Raph said with a smirk.

"Oh a wise guy!" Mikey said with a glare, but because he wasn't looking where he was going, he bumped right into the large pink alien that was standing in front of him.

The alien turned and growled in anger at Mikey. He raised his fist and roared, "No-one touches Rainok!"

"Hey calm down! It was accident!" Danny snapped, standing in front of Mikey.

"Pipe down pipsqueak!" Rainok shouted, shoving Danny into Jazz's arms.

"HEY!" Raph shouted, ready to fight against the alien for shoving his brother. Leo however stopped him and said, "No Raph! We gotta keep a low profile."

Rainok laughed, believing he scared them and walked off. An alien came up to them and warned, "You don't want to mess with Rainok. He's the king of this cellblock. I'd make nice with him if I were you."

They made it to the cafeteria and grabbed bowls for their food. The alien then explained, "Now remember, desserts are the main commodity on the inside. You can use them to buy and sell just about everything."

Mikey filled his bowl with grey stuff that came from the dispenser and ate some of it as he said, "No way is anyone getting my dessert."

The Triceraton guard handed one of the aliens with the same grey stuff in a bowl, a brush and ordered, "You! Wax detail. I wanna see that floor shine!"

The alien immediately got down to the floor in his hands and knees and began scrubbing the floor with the grey goo.

The alien with Danny, Jazz and the Turtles then corrected Mikey as he pointed to another area, "Uh…those are the desserts over there."

He then pointed to the machine Mikey just grabbed the grey stuff from and said, "That's the floor wax dispenser."

Mikey then realised he just ate floor wax. Immediately feeling sick, he ran over to the nearest metal box and threw up in it.

"Not off to a good start are we?" Jazz asked the alien.

"It'll get worse when they find out your friend just hurled in the salad bar." The alien answered as Mikey continued to throw up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Professor Honeycutt was being watched by two guards in the lab provided to him in order to begin work on the Teleportal. He frowned and in a frustrated yell, he threw all his tools to the floor.

The Triceratons growled and aimed their weapons at him, ready to fire if he tried something. Professor Honeycutt didn't know what to do.

"_What am I do? If I build my Teleportal, I can help Danny, the Turtles and Jazz finally return to their home planet." _Professor Honeycutt wondered as he walked around the lab, also worried about the fate of Jazz, Danny and the Turtles. _"On the other hand, I can't put the dangerous weapon in the galaxy in the hands of those horrible Triceratons. Jazz would never want me to do that. Yet, I can't let her or even Danny and the Turtles execute them. Oh! I should never had designed the Teleportal device in the first place."_

* * *

Danny, Jazz and the Turtles were escorted back to their cells, their wrists cuffed once again. As soon as the door to their cell closed, their handcuffs became inactive once again and allowed them to move their hands freely.

"We need to step up our escape plan." Leo said. He pulled out a couple of spoons he hid from his belt. "I got spoons. What did you guys swing?"

Raph pulled out a cup from his mouth and answered, "I got a cup."

"Jazz and I grabbed some floor wax." Donnie said as he and Jazz pulled some floor wax they hidden in his shin guard and her pocket.

"I managed to trade my dessert for some cloths." Danny said as he pulled out some cloths from his shirt.

Mikey however, didn't grab anything. He chuckled nervously and then just picked up a random rock from the floor of their cell and lied, "I got a rock."

The others looked at him, completely unimpressed. Mikey frowned at them and said sarcastically, "Oh yeah right! Like we're gonna use floor wax to bust out of here."

"Actually, we might be able to. Donnie and I have been thinking about the chemical composition of the floor wax." Jazz said she put some floor wax on the floor.

"Mix this with a little soot…." Donnie continued as he added some soot from the floor.

Jazz squeezed a button from her atmosphere converter, dropping a bit of water as she continued, "Add some moisture and…."

Suddenly the wax started smoking up, until a small explosion happened and for a moment, the room filled with a small amount of smoke.

"Yes! A crude but effective smoke bomb." Donnie said with a smile. He then said to Jazz, "Wow! Professor Honeycutt really did give you an education."

Jazz smiled at the compliment, but then looked down as she said, "I hope Professor Honeycutt's okay."

"We'll find him Jazz and we'll save him." Leo said, hoping to cheer her up.

Jazz smiled and nodded. Raph then spoke, "I've been timing the cell block gate. Once it's open, there's a five second delay before the lock resets."

Leo began to draw on the ground the plan as he spoke, "Once we get past that, we can access the drainage system. That'll get us to the exercise yard. From there, we stick to the shadows and scale the outer wall."

"But we're still going to need to swipe a guard's key card. And that'll require a distraction." Danny said.

"Finally! Something I'm good at." Mikey said, knowing very well one of his many talents was distracting people.

"Then it's settled. We go tonight." Leo said.

* * *

Dinner had finally come around. Jazz, Danny and the Turtles sat at one of the tables, acting normal. After they waited for the guard to walk past them, Donnie pulled out the smoke bomb, wrapped in some of the cloth Danny managed to get underneath the table. He added some water and then stuck it under the table.

"Okay. I wrapped the smoke bomb in a damp cloth. It'll act like a fuse and delay the chemical reaction by about six hours." Donnie said quietly.

"Show time bros." Mikey said standing up, but Leo stopped him and sat him back down.

"Hold up. We got trouble." Leo whispered to them.

They turned to see Rainok, heading towards them, grabbing food from the other prisoners. He stopped in front of them and demanded at Raph, "Hand over yours freak!"

"Who you calling freak, freak?" Raph retorted back, getting right up in Rainok's face and tapping his chest.

"NO-ONE TOUCHES RAINOK!" Rainok roared, shoving Raph hard.

"ENOUGH!" Jazz shouted as she stood between Raph and Rainok, pushing them both apart.

"I SAID…NO ONE TOUCHES RAINOK!" Rainok roared once again, this time, shoving Jazz right to the ground hard.

Danny gasped and then growled. He immediately kicked Rainok in the stomach shouting, "I AM GONNA BREAK YOU IN HALF!"

Raph and Danny stood in front of Rainok, ready to fight against him. Although this wasn't the distraction planned, but Leo saw it as an opportunity to swipe the guard's key card. However, the guard moved to where the fight was happening before he could grab it.

The other guards were about to step in and stop the fight, but the first guard stopped them and said, "Wait. This should be good."

Everyone gathered in a circle to watch the fight between Rainok, Danny and Raph. Rainok threw a punch at them both, but they dodged and flipped right over the huge alien. Rainok tried grabbing them again, but once again Raph and Danny flipped out of the way, making him angrier.

"RAINOK! RAINOK! RAINOK!" All the other prisoners cheered, clearly showing their favour for Rainok.

Raph kicked Rainok back, but it didn't affect him much and suddenly he grabbed Raph by his shoulders and slammed him right into the table hard. Raph struggled under Rainok's hold, but Danny acted quickly and threw the food right into the alien's face blinding him for a moment.

Danny grabbed Raph's hands and spun him around, allowing Raph to kick the alien right into his chest and send him flying to the ground.

All the other prisoners gasped in shock. No one had ever been able to take down Rainok! Suddenly they started cheering for Raph and Danny, "GREEN GUY AND BOY! GREEN GUY AND BOY! GREEN GUY AND BOY!"

Raph and Danny merely grinned at their fans. The guard spoke to the other guards, "These shell backs and the humans have spunk. They'll make prime candidates for the games."

Rainok got back up and charged right for Danny and Raph. Danny jumped down and swept his feet, while Raph jumped on the edge of the table and caused the end of it to hit Rainok in his head, rendering him unconscious.

Raph jumped off the table and stood beside Danny in victory as the other prisoners cheered for them.

"I've seen enough!" The guard spoke and pressed two of the buttons on his key card.

Suddenly Danny and Raph's cuffs came together and they both shouted in pain as they were shocked by their tattoos, sending them to their knees and making them feel weak.

"Take them to solitary confinement!" The guard ordered.

Four guards grabbed Danny and Raph and dragged them away to solitary confinement, leaving Donnie, Leo, Jazz and Mikey to re-organise the plan.

* * *

Six hours later after the fight, Leo began to lay out the new plan on the ground in their cell. Mikey although was listening, he was also eating a bag of some kind of space chips.

"Alright, Plan B. We can still make it into the drainage system from solitary, we just need to spring Raph and Danny first." Leo explained.

"But how do get close enough to a guard to swipe his key card though?" Jazz asked.

"Already thought of that." Leo answered before continuing to explain the new plan, while also wiping the dirt to make sure a guard can't see their plan. "If a prisoner's really sick, they have to take him to the infirmary right?"

"How do you make that convincing?" Mikey asked.

Leo smirked and then suddenly, Donnie and Jazz got the idea Leo was thinking as well. Both of them smirked as Donnie pulled out some left over floor wax he had and held it in front of Mikey.

Mikey's eyes widened as he realised what they were going to do and started shaking his head, not liking the idea at all, "No! No way! Oh come on guys!"

Jazz and Leo held Mikey down, as Donnie made him eat the floor wax.

Jazz, Leo and Donnie immediately began banging on the door shouting, "Guards! / Please help! / My brother is really sick! / My friend needs to see a doctor!"

The guard opened the door and activated their cuffs. One of the guards entered and saw a sick looking Michelangelo, however, he didn't look so easily fooled.

He picked Mikey up by his shell and held him in the air as he sneered, "Fools! That trick won't work in here."

Suddenly without warning, Mikey barfed all over the guard, causing Donnie, Leo and Jazz to cringe in disgust. The guard threw Mikey to the ground and growled, "Disgusting!"

Meanwhile in the empty cafeteria, the smoke bomb went off and filled the entire room with smoke.

The guards in Jazz, Leo, Donnie and Mikey's cell heard the alarm go off and a guard announcing, _"Code red! Cafeteria! Repeat! Code Red! Cafeteria!"_

The guards left the cell, leaving their hands cuffed. The guard then sneered as the door closed, "I'll deal with you filth later."

"Did you grab their key card Donnie?" Leo asked.

"I didn't grab it. Jazz did you?" Donnie answered and then asked Jazz.

"I thought Leo was gonna get it." Jazz answered, now worried that their plan was ruined.

Suddenly, Mikey started hacking and then suddenly, coughed out the key card right from his mouth. The device was covered in saliva and digested floor wax.

"Okay. That's just gross." Jazz commented, completely disgusted.

"Raph and Danny better appreciate this." Mikey groaned.

"I'm not touching that key card." Donnie said in disgust, but knowing he had no choice, he walked over to it. "At least, not any more than I have to."

Using his foot, he pressed the middle button and all their cuffs fell off their wrists and onto the ground. Picking up the remote with his foot, Donnie pressed another button and this time, their tattoos peeled right off their skin. Not even a mark was left on their arms.

Pressing one more button, Donnie opened their cell door. Cautiously, they watched as the guards left the hall through the cell block gate. Knowing they only had five seconds before the lock reset, they bolted at top speed.

Mikey though fell behind a bit, due he was still feeling groggy after throwing up.

"MOVE!" Leo pressed, all of them running faster.

"Augh! You try moving after losing your lunch!" Mikey groaned as Leo, Jazz and Donnie got past the door.

Mikey jumped for it, but landed a few inches away from the door as it was closing. Leo and Jazz quickly grabbed Mikey by his arms and pulled him in the rest of the way before the door fully closed and the lock reset.

Moving as swiftly and stealthily as they could, they finally made it to the hallway where they usually keep prisoners in solitary confinement.

They stopped at one of the doors and Donnie said as he looked at the language on the door, "Now, if I read my Triceratonese correctly, this should be where they're keeping Danny and Raph."

"Uh Donnie that's not what…." Jazz began to say, but then stopped as Donnie swiped the key card in the lock and the door opened.

However, when the door opened it wasn't Danny and Raph that was in there. Instead, there were cleaning supplies.

"I was gonna say, that the lock actually said, janitor's closet." Jazz finished. "The solitary cell is right next door."

Donnie entered the closet and grabbed the broom, twirling it like his bo staff. He then said with a smile, "At least it's not a total loss."

Jazz grabbed the other two brooms to use as weapons. Mikey grabbed the connecting brushes and asked, "So what do you think?"

"That I don't want to know where those brushes have been." Donnie said, disgusted at the thought.

Leo grabbed a couple of plungers and attached them to his belt on his back and said, "Not exactly katanas, but will do for now."

Donnie opened the next cell, revealing Danny and Raph this time. Jazz pressed the buttons on the key card, removing their tattoos and cuffs.

"What took you guys so long?" Raph asked.

"Something came up….actually, a lot of something came up." Mikey said, rubbing his stomach as it churned a little.

"Trust me. You guys don't wanna know." Leo said.

"Did you bring us some weapons at least? I'd used my powers right now, but thanks to those cuffs, I'm low on energy to even use them." Danny asked.

Jazz handed Danny the other broom and Leo handed Raph two spoons. He grabbed them but looked unimpressed by his weapon.

"Let's go. We can access the drainage system this way." Leo said, heading down a hallway. The others followed behind him.

* * *

Professor Honeycutt was pacing his lab. Still in turmoil on what he should do. He was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and entering the lab was none other than Prime Leader Zenramam.

"Professor Honeycutt, your time is up. Now watch as your friends, including Jasmine are executed before your very eyes. You could've saved them." Prime Leader Zenramam said with a grin.

Professor Honeycutt gasped as the Prime Leader turned the computer on that would show Danny, Jazz and the Turtles being executed live from their cell, however when their cell came into view, the cell was empty.

"Gone?! GUARDS!" Prime Leader Zenramam shouted as he immediately contacted the prison.

* * *

Danny, Jazz and the Turtles climbed out of the drainage system and hid amongst the shadows of the walls of the exercise yard.

"Congratulations guys. We just made early release." Danny said.

But their hopes were tarnished when suddenly spotlights beamed on them and coming towards them, were the guards ready to take them down.

"Subdue the prisoners!" The head guard ordered.

The Triceraton immediately pressed a button on his remote to handcuff them and shock them, however nothing happened. Danny, Jazz and the Turtles all smirked as they remembered they removed their tattoos and cuffs.

"I said subdue the prisoners!" The head guard repeated.

The guard kept trying but nothing was working. They all looked at them as they bought out their make shift weapons of brooms, plunges, brushes and spoons. At first, they all laughed. Not taking their weapons seriously, but that changed when Leo threw one of his plungers at the head guard, covering half of his face, before kicking him away.

He blocked the strike of another guard and then Raph jumped in and kicked him in the back, sending the guard to the wall.

The other guards now took it more seriously and charged at them all with their clubs. Leo, Raph and Mikey all jumped together and split kicked three of the guards down in a circle. Jazz kept dodging the club of one of the guards left and right, until she started swinging the end of her broom madly until it hit the guard in the face and she quickly knocked him back with a kick to his stomach.

"YES!" Jazz cheered.

Donnie leapt over one of the guards, jumping off the wall and swept the leg, knocking the guard down on his back. Raph's spoons actually came in handy, using them to block each strike of the head guard's club, before knocking it right out of his hands and holding him back by his neck.

"Not so tough without your little shock button are ya?" Raph said.

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind by another guard, but he whacked his hands off him with his spoons and then took them both down with dragon kicks. Danny started sweeping the ground hard, creating a thick dust cover, as the guard tried to find him, he was suddenly hit in the back and before he could react, he was hit again in the knee, his chest and then finally really hard in the head, knocking him unconscious.

As the dust cleared, Danny stood there in victory and said, "In the hands of a true ninja, anything can be a deadly weapon."

Leo used his plungers to climb the wall, before jumping down and kicking the group of guards into each other and knocking them down like they were bowling pins. Leo smiled and kissed his makeshift weapons, but then cringed in disgust at what he did.

Mikey jumped back, spinning his brushes like nun chucks. He whacked the club out of the guard's hand and then used the brushes chain to wrap around the other guard's hand and sent him knocking into the other guard.

"What do you know? These things clean all kinds of toilets." Mikey said with a chuckle.

Jazz was struggling to hold off one of the guards as he held her down. She tried to push him back with her broom, but the Triceraton proved to be stronger. Mikey however came to her rescue. Jumping on the Triceraton's back, he wrapped the chain around his horns and started riding him like it was a rodeo.

"YEEHAW! HEIGH HO TRICERATON! AWAY!" Mikey cheered as the Triceraton tried to buck him off.

Jazz got up and quickly swept the Triceraton's leg, knocking him down to the ground and Mikey kicked him right in the stomach as he landed, knocking the wind right out of him and rendering him unconscious.

"Not bad for a bunch of cleaning supplies." Donnie said with a smile as he joined them.

Suddenly, a blast destroyed the top of his broom and completely destroyed it. All of them ducked down as more guards came and started firing their blasters at them.

"Set your blasters on stun! The Prime Leader wants them alive!" The guard ordered.

"If we're gonna go down, we're gonna take a piece of them with us!" Leo said, determined to not go down easy.

All of them charged straight for them for a full frontal attack, but each of them were blasted down by the guards' blasters. Making them fall and weakened thanks to stun mode on the blasters.

The guard said as they surrounded Jazz, Danny and the Turtles, "Words come down from the top. They are to be shipped off to the games."

They placed a pair of wrist bands on Danny's wrist and once again, Danny's powers were cancelled out, making sure he can't transform or use his powers to help Jazz and his brothers at all. All of them were then dragged off the ground and taken towards the ship that had arrived.

"So, what exactly are these games?" Mikey asked as they were dragged to the ship.

"For you off-worlders, certain doom." One of the guards answered with a cruel laugh.

As soon as the doors to the ship closed, the ship took off to another part of the Triceraton Home World. As soon as the ship landed, the guards moved Jazz, Danny and the Turtles off the ship. Each of them had new handcuffs on.

The doors opened and the guards shoved Jazz, Danny and the Turtles inside a huge arena. Crowds were roaring in excitement as they stood in front of a giant, purple, eight tentacle, alien octopus creature with razor sharp teeth and no eyes.

Their cuffs unlocked and the doors closed, leaving them all completely defenceless against their opponent.

"You know, I'm really starting to miss the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius right about now." Mikey said nervously.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**Next time, on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-**_

**Their escape from prison had failed and now, Danny, Jazz and the Turtles must face the challenge of surviving in the Games of the Triceraton Gladiator Arena! The Prime Leader sees the games as a perfect opportunity to convince Professor Honeycutt to finally build the Teleportal. What will Professor Honeycutt do? Can Jazz, Danny and the Turtles survive in the arena? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in: Turtles in Space PART 4- The Arena!**


	4. TIS PART 4: The Arena

_RAPHAEL: _Previously, on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles….

_A noise was heard from the computer controls in front of the Prime Leader. He answered it and a small hologram of Edson holding Danny's, Leo's, Raph's, Mikey's and Donnie's weapons appeared before him._

"_Please excuse us Prime Leader, but we found something on the scout ship." Edson spoke._

"_This had better be good Edson." Prime Leader Zenramam said, a little annoyed that his meeting was interrupted. "Put it on screen._

"_We discovered these stowaways in the cargo bay sir." Edson replied as the hologram enlarged as showed him and three other Triceratons, aiming their blasters and at Danny and the Turtles. "After interrogation, we have confirmed that the boy here is definitely half-ghost."_

_Each of them had an atmosphere converter in their mouths and Danny's hands were cuffed with glowing green ecto-cuffs._

"_Danny?! / The Turtles?!" Jazz and Professor Honeycutt both said in fear and worry._

_Prime Leader Zenramam was suddenly interested in how Professor Honeycutt and Jazz reacted when they saw them and asked, "You two, know these creatures and the boy?"_

"_Please! Don't harm them!" Professor Honeycutt pleaded._

"_They're our friends. Don't hurt them please!" Jazz then pleaded._

_Prime Leader Zenramam now knew how he could get Professor Honeycutt to build the Teleportal. He agreed and said, "As you wish."_

_He ordered Edson, "Keep the creatures and the boy alive Edson."_

_Edson nodded and the hologram ended. Prime Leader Zenramam then spoke to Professor Honeycutt, "For now. Let's skip the diplomacies shall we? Professor Honeycutt, you have one orbital cycle to begin work on your Teleportal, if you refuse, your friends and Jasmine will be executed."_

_Professor Honeycutt and Jazz both gasped in shock and complete fear._

_The floor began to move them, as they were moving, several guards on the other side were heading for the ship, dragging a larger looking alien._

"_ARGH! HAVE MERCY PLEASE! NO! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME TO THE GAMES! ANYTHING BUT THE GAMES! LET ME GO!" The alien screamed in pure fear as they dragged him into the ship and the doors closed._

"_Okay, I'll bite. What are the games?" Donnie asked the guard._

_The guard snarled at him as they entered a large room, "Pray you'll never find out alien."_

"_What am I do? If I build my Teleportal, I can help Danny, the Turtles and Jazz finally return to their home planet." Professor Honeycutt wondered as he walked around the lab, also worried about the fate of Jazz, Danny and the Turtles. "On the other hand, I can't put the dangerous weapon in the galaxy in the hands of those horrible Triceratons. Jazz would never want me to do that. Yet, I can't let her or even Danny and the Turtles execute them. Oh! I should never had designed the Teleportal device in the first place."_

_Raph then spoke, "I've been timing the cell block gate. Once it's open, there's a five second delay before the lock resets."_

_Leo began to draw on the ground the plan as he spoke, "Once we get past that, we can access the drainage system. That'll get us to the exercise yard. From there, we stick to the shadows and scale the outer wall."_

"_But we're still going to need to swipe a guard's key card. And that'll require a distraction." Danny said._

"_Finally! Something I'm good at." Mikey said, knowing very well one of his many talents was distracting people._

"_Then it's settled. We go tonight." Leo said. _

"_Set your blasters on stun! The Prime Leader wants them alive!" The guard ordered._

"_If we're gonna go down, we're gonna take a piece of them with us!" Leo said, determined to not go down easy._

_All of them charged straight for them for a full frontal attack, but each of them were blasted down by the guards' blasters. Making them fall and weakened thanks to stun mode on the blasters._

_The guard said as they surrounded Jazz, Danny and the Turtles, "Words come down from the top. They are to be shipped off to the games."_

_They placed a pair of wrist bands on Danny's wrist and once again, Danny's powers were cancelled out, making sure he can't transform or use his powers to help Jazz and his brothers at all. All of them were then dragged off the ground and taken towards the ship that had arrived._

"_So, what exactly are these games?" Mikey asked as they were dragged to the ship._

"_For you off-worlders, certain doom." One of the guards answered with a cruel laugh._

_As soon as the doors to the ship closed, the ship took off to another part of the Triceraton Home World. As soon as the ship landed, the guards moved Jazz, Danny and the Turtles off the ship. Each of them had new handcuffs on. _

_The doors opened and the guards shoved Jazz, Danny and the Turtles inside a huge arena. Crowds were roaring in excitement as they stood in front of a giant, purple, eight tentacle, alien octopus creature with razor sharp teeth and no eyes._

_Their cuffs unlocked and the doors closed, leaving them all completely defenceless against their opponent. _

"_You know, I'm really starting to miss the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius right about now." Mikey said nervously._

* * *

**TURTLES IN SPACE PART 4: The Arena**

"_Good morning fellow saurians and guest species! Welcome once again to the Tri-Sports Arena!" _One of the announcers, Razz spoke as Danny, Jazz and the Turtles stood in front of the giant purple, eight tentacle, alien octopus creature with razor sharp teeth and no eyes.

"_We've got some line up for this full day of games." _The second announcer, Zed spoke as the crowd roared with excitement. _"Should be quite a spectacle for our record attendance today Razz."_

"_Alright Zed. Let's see this morning's first event." _Razz spoke. _"The alien Turtles, half-ghost boy and alien girl vs the Spazmasaur!"_

"_Looks to be exciting or over really quickly." _Zed finished.

"So, this is the games huh?" Leo spoke.

"I was hoping for something more Parcheesi like." Mikey commented nervously.

The Spazmasaur roared and started throwing its tentacles at them. Quickly, they jumped out of the way before they could be crushed.

"They're not seriously expecting us to fight that thing? No weapons, powers or anything?" Jazz said, still in shock at the sight of the monstrosity in front of them.

"No. They're expecting that thing to eat us." Raph as they backed up a bit.

"Then let's see if we can give it a little indigestion." Danny said as he charged for the alien monster, only to be smacked away by one of its powerful tentacles.

"_Oh! That's gotta hurt Razz. Those aliens had better come up with a better tactic, or this show's gonna be a short one." _Zed commented.

Leo nodded to Mikey and Danny who nodded back, they then looked at Raph, Jazz and Donnie who nodded as well. All of them were going to try again and charged it head on, but when they charged at it, the monster alien knocked Mikey right into the wall and grabbed the others with its tentacle, ready to eat them whole.

* * *

Professor Honeycutt looked horrified as he and Prime Leader Zenramam watched Jazz, Danny and the Turtles on the screen.

"Such a pity. It looks like your friends aren't going to make it." Prime Leader Zenramam said with a grin. "Of course if you were to agree to build the Teleportal device for me, I could stop the match. Set your friends free."

"I already told you! I won't do it. I can't do it." Professor Honeycutt repeated.

"Well then, let's watch as your friends are torn to pieces at the Arena and know, you could've saved them." Prime Leader Zenramam said as he gestured back to the screen.

Professor Honeycutt gasped, unsure what to do anymore.

* * *

"_Looks like this one is just about over fans." _Razz announced.

Mikey flipped on the monster's back, kicking one its nerves near its head and even though it bucked Mikey off, the pain it felt forced itself to release Danny and Raph from its clutches. Leo managed to rip himself out of the tentacle and jumped right on the top of its head, immediately began to punch it.

Donnie too managed to get out of the clutches of his tentacles and one he was free, he and Danny grabbed the tentacle that was holding Jazz and set her free. Danny and Donnie then spun Jazz around and allowed her to kick the creature right at the top of its lips, causing it more pain as Leo jumped off.

"_Those little guys are fighting back!" _Jed commented in shock.

"D-do you think we hurt it?" Mikey asked as they panted.

"Not enough!" Danny answered.

"The flesh of this thing is too resilient!" Donnie said as they fought back the tentacles.

Jazz noticed the huge statue of Prime Leader Zenramam behind them and tapped Leo on the shoulder earning his attention. She gestured to the statue and when he looked at it, he figured out what Jazz was thinking of.

Nodding in agreement, he told the others, "Guys, we gotta run."

"No way! I never run." Raph disagreed, cracking his fists.

"Just follow Jazz and I's lead." Leo repeated.

All of them then began to run, following Jazz and Leo and leading the creature towards the statue as it followed them at top speed.

"_Check it out Zed. I didn't know the Spazmasaur could move that fast." _Razz commented as they continued to watch.

"_Radar just clocked it as 97 groutons per hour." _Zed said, impressed by the alien monster's speed.

"Here comes ugly!" Mikey panicked.

"Now everybody, when we say jump, jump." Leo instructed.

As they got closer to the wall, Jazz and Leo shouted, "JUMP!"

They all jumped right off the wall and moved out of the way, the audience gasped as the Spazmasaur crashed right into the wall hard. Causing debris to fall from the impact.

"_THAT'S GOTTA HURT!" _Zed commented, wincing a bit.

As Danny, Jazz and the Turtles landed behind the monster, the statue suddenly fell and crashed right on top of the monster, causing it to yelp in pain as it was crushed by not only the debris, but also the heavy stone statue.

"_NOW THAT'S GOTTA HURT! WHAT AN UPSET!" _Razz commented, completely shocked by the outcome.

While some of the crowd was groaning that the monster lost to Danny, Jazz and the Turtles, a majority of the crowd was actually cheering for them.

* * *

As Prime Leader Zenramam stood looking at the screen in shock, Professor Honeycutt jumped up and down for joy that Danny, Jazz and the Turtles managed to defeat the giant alien monster.

"BOOYAH! As the boys and Jazz would say." Professor Honeycutt said with a slight chuckle.

Prime Leader Zenramam said nothing and walked over to the table, gritting his teeth in anger as Professor Honeycutt said, "My friends seemed to have broken your statue Prime Leader. So sorry."

Prime Leader Zenramam growled and with a roar of anger, he destroyed one of the consoles with his own two fists, making Professor Honeycutt yelp in fright.

He pulled out his communicator and contacted the guards at the Arena and roared, "I WANT THOSE OFFWORLDERS AND THE GIRL DESTROYED! DESTROYED! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

He looked back at the screen and saw the crowd still cheering for Jazz, Danny and the Turtles. He suddenly grinned as he thought of something and said through the communicator, "No wait. I have a better idea. Something very, very cruel."

* * *

As the crowd continued to cheer, Mikey started showing off his muscles and chanting, "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee! Who's the turtle? Who's the turtle? The turtle be me!"

Suddenly, several Triceraton soldiers floated in front of them on jetpacks. Mikey then said nervously as he pointed at Jazz and Leo, "Look, if it's about wrecking that big statue, it was all their idea."

"_What a morning sports fans! First, six off-worlders defeat a Spazmasaur and now, they're about to be blasted into extinction!" _Razz commented in excitement, as the guards blasted at Jazz, Danny and the Turtles feet, making them walk back.

"_Not quite Razz. By order of Prime Leader Zenramam, these turtles as they're called, the half-ghost boy and the girl will be back tonight for a last warrior standing free for all." _Zed announced as a huge hole opened up behind Jazz, Danny and the Turtles.

"_A Spazmasaur is one thing Zed, but going up against our trained Tri-Gladiators is another." _Razz announced.

Danny, Jazz and the Turtles screamed as they fell into the hole and landed in a pile of hay. Danny said sarcastically as they got up, "An elevator would've been nice."

After gaining their bearings, they looked around their new environment. Guards were watching what they could guess were the Tri-Gladiators the commentators were talking about. Different aliens roamed around the prison, one of the prisoners was a light brown Triceraton, wearing little armour was sitting down, showing no emotion at all. Another one of the prisoners that was standing near the Triceraton, Danny also had noticed.

It was a wolf like ghost with black fur and wearing a torn green prison uniform. Danny also noticed that he was wearing the same sort of wrist bands on his wrists, which meant his powers were locked away just like his are.

Danny then said as he gestured to the wolf ghost, "So there are ghosts out here."

"Can't say much for the décor." Leo commented on their surroundings.

"It's just another kind of prison." Raph said.

"Exactly. Which is why we need to start figuring a way out of here." Leo said.

The other alien prisoners walked up to them and one of them spoke with a laugh, "There's only one way out off-worlder and you will find out soon enough."

"_Ne ekzistas espero por eskapo. Estas nur morto aŭ sklaveco dum la cetero de via vivo. _(There is no hope for escape. There is only death or slavery for the rest of your life.)_" _The wolf ghost spoke.

"Huh?" Danny, Jazz and the Turtles asked, not understanding what he said at all.

"My friend is right." The Triceraton spoke. "You newbies will not survive to see tomorrow's dawn. You are slaves now like the rest of us. The Games will be the end of us all."

"Who's Mr Sunshine and his ghostly pal over there?" Danny asked.

"That is Traximus the Mighty and Wulf the Terror. Undefeated champions of the Games." One of the other aliens answered. "You will all do well to address them with respect."

There was suddenly a bright flash of light and the sound of a whip being cracked. A grizzly voice then spoke, "Listen up meat!"

They all looked up to see standing above them was a chubby Triceraton, holding a whip which sparked with electricity every time he cracked it. Half of one of his horns on his head was made of metal. He was the head of the Gladiator Prison, known as Master Gruel.

"Tonight, you slaves shall have the honour of fighting for the amusement of our beloved Prime Leader." Master Gruel spoke with a sickening grin. "I want you all to die well and with much applause."

All of the other prisoners merely grumbled, until Master Gruel cracked his whip once again and spoke louder, "Do you hear me meat?!"

"Yes Master Gruel." All the other slaves replied grimly.

"Gruel? Nice name." Mikey commented sarcastically.

Master Gruel looked at Jazz, Danny and the Turtles with a glare and spoke, "I seem to be missing something. Ah! Yes! Practice dummies. You four turtles, the ghost brat and the girl will be my new practice dummies."

"You calling me a dummy?" Mikey asked offended.

"Wouldn't be the first time Mikey." Donnie said jokingly, making them all laugh including Mikey.

"SILENCE!" Master Gruel roared and cracked his electric whip at them, making then cringe and stop laughing. "You won't be laughing for long alien scum."

Danny, Jazz and the Turtles stood in front of the other slaves, except for Wulf and Traximus who sat on the sidelines. The other Gladiator slaves had staffs in their hands.

Master Gruel then spoke as he stood behind them all, "Shock staff practice. Remember practice dummies…"

He sent a crack of his whip right in front of them and finished, "No hands! Commence!"

The Gladiators turned on their staffs and like Master Gruel's whips, it sparked with electricity. As all of them charged for Jazz, Danny and the Turtles, each of them ducked down and avoided the strikes.

Raph jumped right over his opponent and the kicked the alien in the stomach as he said, "Look pal, no hands!"

The alien yelped and groaned in pain as it crashed into a shelf of weapons and fell to the ground right near Wulf and Traximus. Traximus gave a small impressed smile at Raph. Wulf watched as Danny bent down dodging another strike from the alien's shock staff, swept his leg and then kicked him right in the face.

Wulf grinned also impressed and then smelt the aura around Danny. He then said to Traximus, _"__Do estas vera. Li estas duone fantomo. Mi povas odori la fantoman aura ĉirkaŭ lia korpo kaj kiel mi, liaj potencoj estas ŝlositaj for._(So it's true. He is half-ghost. I can smell the ghostly aura around his body and like me, his powers are locked away.)"

Jazz and Leo stood back to back against the alien twins. Both of them doing their best to dodge their shock staffs.

"Hey Jazz, grab on!" Leo called out.

Jazz grabbed onto Leo as he jumped in the air, flipped over and then landed back on the ground before jumping out of the way and instead of the alien twins shocking them, their staffs hit themselves and hit each other, causing each other to electrocute themselves.

"Nice reflexes Leo. Maybe you guys should teach me some of that karate stuff." Jazz said as Danny came over to them.

"It's actually ninjustu but we'll discuss that later." Leo said.

Mikey jumped up and down, left and right, dodging each strike of the shock staff of his opponent. He bent down and swept the alien right off his feet, sending him falling to the ground. He yawned, making it look like it was really easy.

"Nice moves, for somebody's grandma!" Mikey teased the alien he just fought.

"I don't know." Donnie said as he stood his ground as his opponent came charging right for him.

He jumped right over him before kicking him back right in his stomach as he finished, "We've fought tougher grandmas than this."

"STOP! ENOUGH!" Master Gruel roared, cracking his whip several times.

He then ordered, "Weapons practice! Extra rations to any Gladiator that can take these six off-worlders down!"

He turned to Traximus and Wulf and roared, "That means you too slaves!"

Wulf and Traximus growled at Master Gruel and did what they were told. Danny, Jazz and the Turtles stood together as the Gladiators surrounded them, weapons in hands and ready to take them down.

"Things look pretty ugly." Jazz said.

"That's just Mikey." Raph teased.

"I think you must be mistaken bro. Because I was voted most likely to brighten any room with my smile." Mikey corrected, showing his pearly whites.

"Well….good luck brightening this room then." Danny said nervously.

Each of them took on different opponents, as the Gladiators charged at them. Mikey punched one of the alien twins hard, sending him flying right into one of the shelves of weapons. Raph ducked down, avoiding a spear that would have cut off his head, as soon as he got back up, he grabbed the spear by the handle and kicked the Gladiator back.

Wulf became Danny's opponent. He roared as long sharp claws came from his fingers, ready to slice and dice him like he was a pizza! Danny jumped up, jumped down, dodged left and right from each strike Wulf sent his way and even though Danny managed to punch him back a bit, Wulf recovered quickly and swiped again.

This time, Danny wasn't quick enough and yelped as he felt Wulf's claws scratch his arm. Luckily, the cuts weren't so deep, but they still hurt a lot. Thanks to the cuffs blocking his powers, his healing was slower than usual. He glared at Wulf as he held his arm in pain.

"_Vi estas rapida fantoma knabo. Sed ne sufiĉe rapide__. _(You are fast ghost boy. But not fast enough)." Wulf spoke.

Traximus came charging right at Leo with his large axe. He swung it down, but Leo caught the blade between his hands and flipped the champion right over him, where he landed in the pen of a monstrous alien.

Leo looked to see Donnie and Jazz struggling against two of the aliens. Even though Jazz could fight a little, it wasn't enough to go up against these trained Gladiators. Just when they were about to taek them down, Leo lept in and pushed them out of the way.

He grabbed the fallen swords and began to fight against the four armed alien, leaving Donnie and Jazz against another Gladiator.

"Anybody got some weapons we can burrow?" Donnie asked as they continued to dodge the Gladiator's strikes.

"Special delivery for Mr Donatello and Miss Jazz!" Mikey called out as he swiped a trident from his opponent and threw it where Donnie and Jazz where and then, threw one of the maces he had over to them for Jazz to use.

Donnie and Jazz grabbed the weapons and even though Donnie blocked the strike, another Gladiator knocked Donnie right off his feet with a punch, sending him to the ground.

"DONNIE!" Jazz shouted and ran over to her friend and stood in front of him, holding her mace out in defence as two Gladiators came at them, ready to deliver the final blow.

"Leave him alone!" Jazz demanded.

"I GOT YOUR BACK GUYS!" Raph called out as he jumped in and kicked back one of the Gladiators from them.

Raph, Jazz and Mikey stood in front of Donnie, ready to defend him. Master Gruel however, didn't like what he saw one bit.

"STOP! Gladiators do not help each other!" Master Gruel roared as he marched right at them, whip at the ready. "In the Games, the weak deserve no mercy!"

He cracked his whip at them, but Raph grabbed the trident and allowed the whip to wrap around the metal, even though it electrocuted him, he wouldn't give in.

"Wrong horn-head! We look out for our own!" Raph snapped and in one pull, he swiped the whip right out of Master Gruel's hands, much to his shock and dismay.

Raph handed the whip to Jazz, who screamed a battle cry as she wrapped the whip around Master Gruel's feet as he tried to run from them, making him trip over and fall right into a pile of purple alien goop head first.

"Thanks guys." Donnie said as he got back up and grabbed the trident. "This one's mine."

The alien came charging at him, but Donnie knelt down and tripped him over with the end of the trident, sending him falling over and crashing into the hay.

"Danny! Catch!" Leo called out as he threw one of his swords to Danny, who was continuing dodging Wulf's strikes from his claws.

Danny caught the sword and stood back to back with Leo, standing against Traximus and Wulf. The two Gladiator champions roared as they swiped down with their axe and claws. Both Leo and Danny blocked the sharp claws and axe with their swords.

Danny and Leo looked back at each other and then nodded. Pushing Wulf and Traximus back, they both flipped over their opponents and then Leo grabbed Danny's hands and spun him around, allowing his brother to kick both Wulf and Traximus right in the stomachs, sending them falling to the ground hard and causing Traximus to lose his axe as he fell.

The two Gladiator champions weakly sat up as Leo and Danny stood in front of them, swords in their hands. Both Traximus and Wulf merely looked down in defeat as they knew what was coming.

"Finish us. It is your right at victors and you two would be doing these slaves a favour." Traximus spoke.

As the two prepared to be struck down as Danny and Leo prepared to deliver the final blows to them, it didn't come and they both just dropped their swords to the ground, completely surprising Wulf and Traximus. It had been a long time since they had seen people so honourable as Leo, Danny, Jazz, Raph, Mikey and Donnie.

"That's not the honourable way." Danny said as he and Leo held out their hands for Wulf and Traximus.

Wulf and Traximus accepted their hands and allowed them to help them stand up. Jazz, Donnie, Raph and Mikey stood with them.

They heard Master Gruel growl in anger as he finally managed to pull himself out of the purple goop. He stood up and roared in anger, "GUARDS!"

Dropping their weapons and not wanting to get trouble from the guards, they left the practice area.

* * *

About an hour later, Danny, Jazz and the Turtles lined up with plates with the other Gladiators. Waiting to receive their dinner from Master Gruel.

"Take your last meal. I hope you slave trash choke on it!" Master Gruel sneered as he scooped some yellowy stuff that was food on each of the Gladiators plates.

"Hey look! Gruel's serving gruel." Donnie joked.

"What is that smell?" Leo asked, smelling something foul from the pot.

"I hope it's Gruel and not the food." Danny joked, causing the others to laugh as they came up to Master Gruel.

However, Master Gruel merely smirked and sneered with a laugh, "Ha! There's no more food. All gone! My apologies. Now move along!"

With empty plates, they all sat down with the other Gladiators, knowing Master Gruel was purposely starving them, punishing them for making him fall into the purple goop from weapons practice.

"Man! I'm so hungry, even that yellowy slop looks good." Mikey groaned.

As it would seem that Danny, Jazz and the Turtles would go hungry, Wulf suddenly placed half of his food on Danny's plate and said, _"Jen mia amiko. Manĝu, ĉar vi bezonos vian forton."_

Traximus did the same and placed half his food on Leo's plate and said, "What my friend said was eat. You will all need your strength."

The other prisoners did the same thing for Raph, Jazz, Donnie and Mikey. As they ate, Leo said in appreciation, "Thank you."

"No. Thank you." Traximus said with a slight smile. "We have been living as slaves for so long, I had almost forgotten what it was like to fight with honour."

"I don't mean any disrespect Traximus, but what's a Triceraton like you, doing locked up here with the rest of us Gladiator slime?" Leo asked.

"And how did you Wulf end up here?" Danny asked.

"Wulf here mainly speaks Esperanto. I leaned his language back when I was in the armed forces. Go ahead Wulf, I will translate." Traximus said.

Wulf nodded and spoke, _"I estis antaŭ ses jaroj. Mi vivis en la Fantoma Zono, ĝis unu tago mi estis arestita kaj enprizonigita de fantomo nomata Walker, kiu posedis la Fantoman Zonon Policanon kaj prizorgis la malliberejon. Mi arestis min, ke mi vojaĝis al la homa mondo danke al mia kapablo krei portalojn. Walker volis uzi mian potencon kapti pli da kaptitoj, mi rifuzis, ĉar li simple arestis tiujn, kiuj estis senkulpaj. Post tuta jaro da torturo, mi sukcesis eskapi kaj rapide malfermis pordon al ĉi tiu flanko de la Galaksio, sed ĝuste kiam mi estis libera, mi estis kaptita de la Ĉefa Ĉefo kaj lia armeo de Triceratons kaj ŝlosita ĉi tien kiel sklavo. De tiam mi estis ĉi tie."_

"He said six years ago, he lived in the Ghost Zone, until one day he was arrested and imprisoned by a ghost named Walker who owned the Ghost Zone Police and ran the prison." Traximus translated. "He was arrested for travelling to the human world thanks to his ability to create portals to anywhere he wished to go. Walker wanted to use his power to capture more prisoners. He refused since he simply arrested those who were innocent. After a whole year of torture, he managed to escape and quickly opened a portal to this side of the galaxy, but just when he was free, he was captured by the Prime Leader and his army and locked away here as a slave."

Danny, Jazz and the Turtles felt sorry for Wulf. Just when he had just escaped from one prison, he was now trapped in another. Traximus sighed and then began to answer Leo's question, "As for me, I believe in the Triceraton Republic. The real Republic. You see one, we Triceratons valued truth and honour above all things. But now, we have a dictatorship that craves at any price. Corruption and greed have robbed us of all our noble warrior heritage. I spoke out thus too often and too loudly against our _honourable _Prime Leader and soon found myself here. Locked away as a slave."

He smiled at Leo, his brothers and Jazz and finished, "But all of you, all of you have reminded me about honour in battle. I hope I can find a way to repay all of you."

"_La samo ĉi tie miaj amikoj, ĉar vi donis al mi novan esperon. _(The same here my friends, for you have given me new hope)._" _Wulf spoke, smiling at Danny, Jazz and the Turtles.

Mikey finished his plate and said with innocent eyes, "Seconds would be nice."

Leo, Danny, Jazz and Raph all gave him looks. He asked in confusion, "What?"

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the galaxy, General Blank and a whole fleet of Federation ships were scouring the vast reaches of space, looking for Professor Honeycutt. One of the soldiers immediately contacted General Blank.

"General Blank sir, our scouts searched a hundred and forty-two sectors before we even found a trace of the Triceraton Homeworld. But finally, we have them sighted." The soldier reported.

General Blank nodded and ordered, "Good. We leave at once."

He looked out the front window of his ship and spoke as Lenai stood beside him, "If the Triceratons get Professor Honeycutt to build the Teleportal device, those horned monsters will use it to destroy us. We have to get that Fugitoide and that girl back, or die trying."

A huge hyperspace portal opened and the Federation fleet began to enter, ready to face their enemy and take back what they considered theirs.

* * *

Fanfares and music played loudly as Razz announced in the Arena, _"Would everyone please rise for our glorious Prime Leader Zenramam and the Triceraton Anthem."_

Prime Leader Zenramam rose from his throne and waved to the crowd as they cheered for him. He turned to Commander Mozart and ordered, "Commander, bring the Fugitoide here. I think we'll be better able to persuade him to build us his Teleportal device, if he has to witness the demise of his friends first hand."

Mozart bowed and said before leaving to get Professor Honeycutt, "As you wish Prime Leader."

* * *

The Gladiators, Jazz, Danny and the Turtles stood on the platform. All the Gladiators had weapons and armour, ready for the Games.

"Hey Gruel, how about some weapons for us?" Raph asked.

"Weapons?! Why prolong the inevitable? Soon, you will all be put out of my misery!" Master Gruel said with a cruel laugh. He looked at them all and said, "Farwell meat! We shall not meet again."

The platform slowly began to rise, heading for the arena. Traximus placed a bundle down on the ground and said, "I still have some friends in the Triceraton armed forces. I managed to get these for you."

He unwrapped the large bundle to reveal it was Danny's and the Turtles weapons. They all smiled as Raph said, "Our weapons!"

Traximus nodded as they grabbed their weapons and then Wulf handed a spare sword to Jazz. Jazz smiled as she accepted the weapon and said, "Thank you Wulf."

"I also managed to get this Danny." Traximus said as he presented a remote control. He pressed the button and Danny's cuffs fell off his wrists.

Danny could feel his powers fully return and felt the scratches from Wulf that he got during weapons practice, fully heal.

"You may though want to hide your powers until the time is right." Traximus said.

"Thank you so much guys. We owe you one." Danny said to both Wulf and Traximus.

Wulf placed a hand on Danny's shoulder and spoke, _"Amikoj."_

He then spoke in English, "Friends."

Traximus smiled at them and said, "We Gladiators look out for our own."

"What did you mean by 'when the time is right'?" Leo asked, a little confused.

"You'll see." Traximus answered as the platform stopped and the crowd cheered as they saw the Gladiators, Danny, Jazz and the Turtles in the Arena.

"We who are about to fight, salute you!" The Gladiators shouted to the crowd.

Prime Leader Zenramam then announced from the balcony, _"Fellow Saurians! I am proud to lead the Triceraton Republic and I am also proud to give you this day of games!"_

The crowd roared in excitement, ready to watch some action from both Danny, Jazz and the Turtles as they prepared to fight Wulf, Traximus and the other Gladiators.

Commander Mozart returned with Professor Honeycutt and he said to him with a grin, "Ah Professor Honeycutt. Just in time to witness this spectacle."

Professor Honeycutt looked down from the balcony and gasped as he saw Jazz, Danny and the Turtles standing in front of Wulf, Traximus and the other Gladiators, ready to fight as all cameras pointed at them.

"Jazz! Danny! My friends! Oh my! This is barbaric!" Professor Honeycutt exclaimed in complete shock and concern of the fate of his friends.

"Tonight's special event shall be, all Gladiators against this half-ghost boy, the girl and the four terrapin off-worlders!" Prime Leader Zenramam announced to the crowd. "A fight to the death!"

Jazz, Danny and the Turtles looked up to see Professor Honeycutt with Prime Leader Zenramam.

"No!" Professor Honeycutt shouted.

"Yes. Unless you construct the Teleportal device for me." Prime Leader Zenramam threatened.

Professor Honeycutt didn't say anything. Looking back at his friends, he was in turmoil. Didn't know what to do. Build the Teleportal? Allow his friends to die?

When he didn't answer, Prime Leader Zenramam took it as defiance and announced, "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

However just when it seemed like Traximus was going to be the one to deliver the first blow, he threw sword into the ground, completely taking the crowd by surprise. Traximus smiled at Danny, Jazz and the Turtles as the other Gladiators dropped their weapons to the ground and Wulf roared.

Traximus looked up at the camera and said in defiance, "We will not fight! We will no longer die to amuse the Prime Leader! His time is at an end!"

Prime Leader Zenramam was completely shocked and in anger he commanded, "GUARDS! SEIZE THEM!"

Triceraton guards suddenly came at Wulf, Traximus and the other Gladiators on jetpacks and began blasting at their feet, making them walk back towards some doors.

"NO! / NO!" Wulf and Traximus shouted, worried about the fate of their friends as the doors closed, leaving Jazz, Danny and the Turtles in the Arena.

Prime Leader Zenramam then faced Professor Honeycutt and demanded, "This is your last chance! Build me the Teleportal device, or your friends will perish!"

Professor Honeycutt shook his head and said in defiance, "NEVER!"

"You have sealed their fate." Prime Leader Zenramam sneered. He then faced the crowd and announced, "Saurians! I give you Monzaram and his All-Star Warriors!"

A door opened and revealed four Triceraton Warriors, each with small amounts of armour on and bare chested. Weapons such as swords, chain and blade, spear and axe in their hands.

"_What a treat! The Triceraton All-Star team, led by our reigning champion Monzaram!" _Zed announced in excitement. _"Those six off-worlders don't stand a chance!"_

Triceratons in the hover cameras hovered at each angle, showing the crowd as Danny, Jazz and the Turtles pulled out their weapons ready to fight.

"Now Leo?" Danny asked, wondering whether or not it was the time to change into his ghost form.

"Not yet bro." Leo answered.

Prime Leader Zenramam hit the gong, signalling it was time for the fight to begin. The crowd cheered as Danny, Jazz and the Turtles, Monzaram and the Triceraton All-Stars charged at each other.

Leo and Danny took on Monzaram who managed to kick Leo, before swinging his sword at Danny. But Danny blocked it with his sword and held on, allowing Leo a chance to get back up before pushing him back.

The warrior Raph faced, threw his chain which wrapped all around him and held his arms down tight. As the warrior bought Raph closer, ready to deliver the final blow with his blade, Jazz ran over and cut the chain with her sword, allowing Raph to break free and deliver a kick right in the warrior's face, knocking him unconscious.

"Nice going Jazz!" Raph said with a grin.

Jazz smiled back as she stood by Raph. Razz announced impressed by Raph and Jazz's teamwork, _"What a move by those off-worlders and impressive teamwork as well!"_

Donnie continued to block the strikes with his bo staff, before hitting the warrior hard in the stomach and whacking him clean in the head. The warrior fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

"_These off-worlders fight like….like….Triceratons!" _Zed announced, completely shocked and impressed as well by Danny's, Jazz and the Turtles fighting skills.

Mikey managed to whack the weapons out of his opponent's hands before leaping up and kicking the warrior down and knocking him unconscious. The crowd roared in excitement for their new favourite warriors.

"_The crowd is really taking a liking to these hard shelled off-worlders, the girl and the boy!" _Razz announced, sharing the same excitement as the crowd.

Leo and Danny continued to fight against Monzaram. With one hard swing, Leo broke both Monzaram's swords completely in half and then Danny jumped up and punched him right in the face, completely knocking the Triceraton warrior out.

Danny, Jazz and the Turtles stood together in victory as the crowd continued to cheer for them. Prime Leader Zenramam growled in complete anger and frustration. Raising his hand, he signalled for Danny, Jazz and the Turtles to be executed right in the spot.

The crowd gasped and started chanting, _"LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE!"_

"I don't think he's gonna let us live!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Then let's not leave it up to him." Raph said.

Danny and Donnie looked at the hovering camera and came up with a plan. Danny then asked as he pointed to the camera, "Leo, time to change into my ghost form?"

The others looked at the camera and knew what Donnie and Danny were planning. Leo smirked and answered, "Yes. I think this is definitely the time to change into your ghost form."

Without waiting a second longer, Danny punched his hands together and changed into his ghost form, completely taking Prime Leader Zenramam and the crowd by surprise.

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!" Prime Leader Zenramam roared. "The cuffs are supposed to block that boy's powers!"

Danny grabbed Donnie and threw him up to the Triceraton in the hovering camera. Donnie threw the Triceraton out and took control of the vehicle. He picked up the others and Danny grabbed Jazz and carried her and they started flying towards the Prime Leader.

"GUARDS!" Prime Leader Zenramam roared.

Several Triceraton guards flew after them on jetpacks and started firing blasts. As soon as Donnie, Leo, Raph and Mikey were near the Prime Leader, a blast hit the vehicle and they jumped out just as it started falling and hit the wall, exploding on impact.

The Turtles landed right in front of the Prime Leader and Professor Honeycutt. Danny and Jazz landed and stood with them. All of them pulled their weapons out and Danny lit his spare hand with ecto energy.

"Jazz!" Professor Honeycutt shouted in joy and relief.

"Professor! I'm glad you're alright." Jazz said as she quickly hugged Professor Honeycutt and then stood with her sword out with Danny and the Turtles as guards surrounded them front and back.

Knowing there was only one way out of this situation, Leo held one of his swords at Prime Leader Zenramam's neck and demanded, "Drop your weapons or you'll be looking for a new leader!"

"You'll….never make it out of here! You'll be shot down like dogs!" Prime Leader Zenramam said.

"You be quiet horn head!" Danny snapped as he held his ecto energy near him.

Raph then said to the Prime Leader, "You're our ticket out of here!"

"Man! I sure hope they're really fond of the Zenramam guy." Mikey said nervously. "Really, really fond!"

Will their hostage plan work? Will the Triceraton army drop their weapons?

_**TO BE CONTINUED…..**_

**NEXT TIME ON DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES-**

**Danny, Jazz and the Turtles have taken Prime Leader Zenramam hostage! Professor Honeycutt agrees to build the Teleportal for Danny and the Turtles which may be their only way home on one condition, if the plan doesn't work, they have to destroy him so neither the Federation or the Triceratons can use his device for evil. Will they agree to his conditions? Have they finally found their way home? Find out next on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in: Turtles in Space PART 5- Triceraton Wars!**


	5. TIS PART 5: Triceraton Wars

_DANNY: _Previously on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles….

_They all jumped right off the wall and moved out of the way, the audience gasped as the Spazmasaur crashed right into the wall hard. Causing debris to fall from the impact._

"_THAT'S GOTTA HURT!" Zed commented, wincing a bit._

_As Danny, Jazz and the Turtles landed behind the monster, the statue suddenly fell and crashed right on top of the monster, causing it to yelp in pain as it was crushed by not only the debris, but also the heavy stone statue._

"_NOW THAT'S GOTTA HURT! WHAT AN UPSET!" Razz commented, completely shocked by the outcome._

"_What a morning sports fans! First, six off-worlders defeat a Spazmasaur and now, they're about to be blasted into extinction!" Razz commented in excitement, as the guards blasted at Jazz, Danny and the Turtles feet, making them walk back._

"_Not quite Razz. By order of Prime Leader Zenramam, these turtles as they're called, the half-ghost boy and the girl will be back tonight for a last warrior standing free for all." Zed announced as a huge hole opened up behind Jazz, Danny and the Turtles._

"_A Spazmasaur is one thing Zed, but going up against our trained Tri-Gladiators is another." Razz announced._

_Danny, Jazz and the Turtles screamed as they fell into the hole and landed in a pile of hay. Danny said sarcastically as they got up, "An elevator would've been nice."_

"_Ne ekzistas espero por eskapo. Estas nur morto aŭ sklaveco dum la cetero de via vivo. (There is no hope for escape. There is only death or slavery for the rest of your life.)" The wolf ghost spoke._

"_Huh?" Danny, Jazz and the Turtles asked, not understanding what he said at all._

"_My friend is right." The Triceraton spoke. "You newbies will not survive to see tomorrow's dawn. You are slaves now like the rest of us. The Games will be the end of us all."_

"_Who's Mr Sunshine and his ghostly pal over there?" Danny asked._

"_That is Traximus the Mighty and Wulf the Terror. Undefeated champions of the Games." One of the other aliens answered._

"_DONNIE!" Jazz shouted and ran over to her friend and stood in front of him, holding her mace out in defence as two Gladiators came at them, ready to deliver the final blow._

"_Leave him alone!" Jazz demanded. _

"_I GOT YOUR BACK GUYS!" Raph called out as he jumped in and kicked back one of the Gladiators from them._

_Raph, Jazz and Mikey stood in front of Donnie, ready to defend him. Master Gruel however, didn't like what he saw one bit._

"_STOP! Gladiators do not help each other!" Master Gruel roared as he marched right at them, whip at the ready. "In the Games, the weak deserve no mercy!"_

_He cracked his whip at them, but Raph grabbed the trident and allowed the whip to wrap around the metal, even though it electrocuted him, he wouldn't give in._

"_Wrong horn-head! We look out for our own!" Raph snapped and in one pull, he swiped the whip right out of Master Gruel's hands, much to his shock and dismay._

_Traximus smiled at Leo, his brothers and Jazz and finished, "But all of you, all of you have reminded me about honour in battle. I hope I can find a way to repay all of you."_

"_La samo ĉi tie miaj amikoj, ĉar vi donis al mi novan esperon. (The same here my friends, for you have given me new hope)." Wulf spoke, smiling at Danny, Jazz and the Turtles._

_The platform slowly began to rise, heading for the arena. Traximus placed a bundle down on the ground and said, "I still have some friends in the Triceraton armed forces. I managed to get these for you."_

_He unwrapped the large bundle to reveal it was Danny's and the Turtles weapons. They all smiled as Raph said, "Our weapons!"_

_Traximus nodded as they grabbed their weapons and then Wulf handed a spare sword to Jazz. Jazz smiled as she accepted the weapon and said, "Thank you Wulf."_

"_I also managed to get this Danny." Traximus said as he presented a remote control. He pressed the button and Danny's cuffs fell off his wrists._

_Danny could feel his powers fully return and felt the scratches from Wulf that he got during weapons practice, fully heal. _

"_You may though want to hide your powers until the time is right." Traximus said._

"_Thank you so much guys. We owe you one." Danny said to both Wulf and Traximus._

_Wulf placed a hand on Danny's shoulder and spoke, "Amikoj."_

_He then spoke in English, "Friends."_

_Traximus smiled at them and said, "We Gladiators look out for our own."_

"_What did you mean by 'when the time is right'?" Leo asked, a little confused._

"_You'll see." Traximus answered as the platform stopped and the crowd cheered as they saw the Gladiators, Danny, Jazz and the Turtles in the Arena._

"_LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"_

_However just when it seemed like Traximus was going to be the one to deliver the first blow, he threw sword into the ground, completely taking the crowd by surprise. Traximus smiled at Danny, Jazz and the Turtles as the other Gladiators dropped their weapons to the ground and Wulf roared._

_Traximus looked up at the camera and said in defiance, "We will not fight! We will no longer die to amuse the Prime Leader! His time is at an end!"_

_Prime Leader Zenramam was completely shocked and in anger he commanded, "GUARDS! SEIZE THEM!"_

_Triceraton guards suddenly came at Wulf, Traximus and the other Gladiators on jetpacks and began blasting at their feet, making them walk back towards some doors._

"_NO! / NO!" Wulf and Traximus shouted, worried about the fate of their friends as the doors closed, leaving Jazz, Danny and the Turtles in the Arena._

_Prime Leader Zenramam then faced Professor Honeycutt and demanded, "This is your last chance! Build me the Teleportal device, or your friends will perish!"_

_Professor Honeycutt shook his head and said in defiance, "NEVER!"_

_Prime Leader Zenramam hit the gong, signalling it was time for the fight to begin. The crowd cheered as Danny, Jazz and the Turtles, Monzaram and the Triceraton All-Stars charged at each other._

_Leo and Danny took on Monzaram who managed to kick Leo, before swinging his sword at Danny. But Danny blocked it with his sword and held on, allowing Leo a chance to get back up before pushing him back._

_The warrior Raph faced, threw his chain which wrapped all around him and held his arms down tight. As the warrior bought Raph closer, ready to deliver the final blow with his blade, Jazz ran over and cut the chain with her sword, allowing Raph to break free and deliver a kick right in the warrior's face, knocking him unconscious._

_Mikey managed to whack the weapons out of his opponent's hands before leaping up and kicking the warrior down and knocking him unconscious. The crowd roared in excitement for their new favourite warriors._

_Prime Leader Zenramam growled in complete anger and frustration. Raising his hand, he signalled for Danny, Jazz and the Turtles to be executed right in the spot._

_The crowd gasped and started chanting, "LIVE! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE!"_

"_I don't think he's gonna let us live!" Jazz exclaimed._

"_Then let's not leave it up to him." Raph said._

_Without waiting a second longer, Danny punched his hands together and changed into his ghost form, completely taking Prime Leader Zenramam and the crowd by surprise._

"_WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!" Prime Leader Zenramam roared. "The cuffs are supposed to block that boy's powers!"_

_The Turtles landed right in front of the Prime Leader and Professor Honeycutt. Danny and Jazz landed and stood with them. All of them pulled their weapons out and Danny lit his spare hand with ecto energy._

"_Jazz!" Professor Honeycutt shouted in joy and relief._

"_Professor! I'm glad you're alright." Jazz said as she quickly hugged Professor Honeycutt and then stood with her sword out with Danny and the Turtles as guards surrounded them front and back._

_Knowing there was only one way out of this situation, Leo held one of his swords at Prime Leader Zenramam's neck and demanded, "Drop your weapons or you'll be looking for a new leader!"_

* * *

**TURTLES IN SPACE PART 5: TRICERATON WARS**

"_For those of you just joining us, you are witnessing the greatest upset in Tri-Sports history!" _Razz announced.

"_That's right Razz! Six off-worlders have just taken our beloved Prime Leader Zenramam hostage!" _Zed continued.

"Drop the hardware, or your Prime Leader will be lizard cutlets!" Raph demanded as he aimed his sai at the Prime Leader's neck.

"Do….Do as he says." Prime Leader Zenramam ordered, fearing for his life.

The guards obeyed their leader and dropped their weapons as Zed and Razz continued their commentating on the situation. Leo and Mikey grabbed the blasters and handed one each to Raph, Donnie and Jazz.

"So what do we do now fearless leader?" Raph asked.

"I don't know. I'm trying to think through all that racket overhead." Leo said unsure, finding it hard to concentrate through the loud commentating from Razz and Zed.

Danny sighed and simply blasted right at the screens, making them explode and making it now quieter.

"Is that better bro?" Danny asked.

"Much better. Thanks." Leo answered. He then came up with a plan and said to Professor Honeycutt, "Okay let's try this. Professor Honeycutt, take us to your lab."

He aimed his blaster at Prime Leader Zenramam for a moment and continued, "Prime Leader, you're coming with us."

He faced the guards and demanded, "Everyone else, stay put and don't move a muscle."

They started walking down the hallway, slowly and cautiously as the guards too started following them slowly and cautiously as well. As soon as they turned round the corner of the hallway, the guards picked up their blasters and began firing from the other side.

"Call off your guards and tell them to stand down now!" Danny ordered the Prime Leader, holding his katana near his neck for emphasis.

Prime Leader Zenramam came round the corner and quickly ordered the guards, "Hold your fire and pull back!"

Danny and Raph pulled him back as soon as the guards stopped blasting. Jazz then asked Professor Honeycutt, "Which way is your lab Professor?"

"Well, there are actually several routes." Professor Honeycutt answered. "The Triceraton Homeworld, with its interconnected asteroid cities is a bit of a maze really."

Raph grabbed held Prime Leader Zenramam by the collar of his shirt, aimed the blaster at his head and ordered, "Show us the fastest way there spike! Now!"

"As you wish." Prime Leader Zenramam said, trying to remain calm giving the situation he was in.

Raph let him go and allowed him to lead them to a wall. The Prime Leader pressed a button and a hole opened, revealing a tube and suddenly, they were all pulled in by the strong air current. They all screamed as they forced through the tube and fell right into Professor Honeycutt's laboratory.

"You wanted fast didn't you?" Prime Leader Zenramam asked as they sat up and groaned from landing roughly on the floor.

"I got your fast right here!" Raph snapped as he aimed his blaster at him.

"Okay. Mikey, give me a hand welding the door and hatches shut. Don, you, Jazz and Danny help Professor Honeycutt gather everything he needs to construct his Teleportal device." Leo ordered.

"Okay / you got it / Right away / No worries." Donnie, Jazz, Danny and Mikey all said and started doing their jobs, while Raph kept on eye on Prime Leader Zenramam.

"Excuse me Leonardo, but you don't actually intend for me to build the Teleportal do you?" Professor Honeycutt asked, not liking the sound of Leo's plan.

"It may be the only way to solve the problem." Leo answered as he began to weld the doors shut.

"But if I'm captured, the knowledge will surely fall into the wrong hands." Professor Honeycutt pointed out.

"You can use the Teleportal to not only transport yourself, but also the device somewhere the Federation and the Triceratons can't follow." Danny suggested. "Like Earth for instance."

"If you don't build the Teleportal, we'll never get home to rescue Master Splinter." Donnie said as he, Jazz and Danny came back with their arms full of tools and parts.

"Professor, I know you don't want to build the Teleportal device and I agreed with you on that, but I also agree with Danny and the Turtles. We have to help them. They saved our lives so many times, especially mine when we were in prison. I want to pay them back." Jazz said in determination.

"Yes! By all means. Help your friends. Build the Teleportal." Prime Leader Zenramam said, hoping that Professor Honeycutt would build the device.

"You keep out of this." Raph said, making Prime Leader Zenramam keep quiet.

"The danger will always exist. Whether or not you build the Teleportal." Leo pointed out.

"What's to stop them from ripping apart your robot body and ripping the data from your brain?" Donnie asked.

Prime Leader Zenramam slapped his forehead in frustration as he exclaimed, "Slag! Why didn't I think of that?!"

"Good one Don!" Mikey said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Donnie said, feeling embarrassed that he just gave a bad guy an idea.

"Yes…I see." Professor Honeycutt said slowly and realisation.

Suddenly he grabbed the blaster right out of Raph's hands and held it at his metal head as he spoke, "I'm afraid the only sensible solution, is to blast me into scrap metal right now."

"WOAH PROFESSOR!" That's not what Donnie meant!" Jazz shouted as she grabbed the blaster and ripped it out of Professor Honeycutt's hands.

"Please Professor." Danny pleaded again. "You're our only hope."

Professor Honeycutt sighed and then looked at the pleading faces of Danny, Jazz and the Turtles. Nodding in agreement, he then said, "Alright. But you must promise me one thing. If all goes wrong, if it looks like we are about to be captured, then you must destroy me so my knowledge may never be used for evil and destruction."

"It won't come to that." Leo assured the robotic professor.

"But if it does come to that, will you swear on your honour to destroy me?" Professor Honeycutt asked.

Leo looked at the others, all of them nodding in agreement even though they wouldn't like it. They all said, "We swear."

While they weren't looking, Prime Leader Zenramam slowly walked backwards and stood in front of a desk and pressed a button quickly before they turned around.

"Where's the fastest ship out of here?" Leo asked the Prime Leader.

"Hmmmmm….now let me thinkg…." Prime Leader Zenramam said, pretending to think.

* * *

Danny, Jazz and the Turtles were unaware that the Prime Leader pressed a button that secretly was communicating with Commander Mozar in the main security room.

"_You six and Professor Honeycutt will have to make your escape in my personal cruiser. It's in my private space dock hanger." _Prime Leader Zenramam spoke over the communicator, knowing his second in command would hear him.

Mozar nodded and commanded his men, "You heard the Prime Leader. Get the strike team in position now."

With a growl of anger he finished, "We'll be waiting for them."

* * *

The huge door opened at the Prime Leader's private space dock hanger, Professor Honeycutt controlled the hover platform that he, Danny, Jazz, Prime Leader Zenramam and the Turtles were all riding on, heading inside.

"My ship is in the next bay." Prime Leader Zenramam said.

As Professor Honeycutt steered the hover platform around to the next bay, all of them were unaware of the strike team hiding in the shadows. One of the soldiers however, accidentally knocked over a box creating noise and alerting them of their presence.

"Guys look out! It's a trap!" Leo exclaimed as the soldiers began to fire their blasters.

Danny immediately formed a large ecto-shield around them and began deflecting the blasts. Danny then dropped the shield, allowing him and Leo to jump down. Pulling their swords out, they knocked out a couple of the guards while also chopping up their weapons.

Jazz, Mikey and Donnie blasted at the guards with their own blasters. Donnie then said to Jazz and Mikey, "Guys! Fire overhead!"

Mikey, Jazz and Donnie all fired at the roof, immediately blasting large holes and sending debris falling. Crushing some of the guards in the rubble. Leo and Danny continued to deflect the oncoming blasts as they ran over back, to where Professor Honeycutt parked the hover platform above of Prime Leader Zenramam's personal space cruiser.

"Order your troops to stand down! Now!" Raph demanded as he held his blaster at the Prime Leader.

Prime Leader Zenramam stepped forward on the platform and began to order, "Stand down! I order you to….."

He was cut off when a blast from one of the Triceraton soldier's hit the platform, causing the Prime Leader to fall and land on the deck hard.

"You fools! You hit the Prime Leader!" The head of the strike team reprimanded at his soldiers.

"What about our hostage?" Danny asked Leo.

"No time! Leave him!" Leo said and Professor Honeycutt began to lower them down to the cruiser.

The head of the strike team ran up to the Prime Leader and asked in concern, "Prime Leader, are you alright? Please forgive us!"

"Slag brains!" Prime Leader Zenramam growled as he sat up from the deck. "STOP THEM! Don't let them take my cruiser!"

* * *

But it was too late. Danny, Jazz, Professor Honeycutt and the Turtles had made it inside the cruiser and took their seats.

Mikey decided to joke as he sat down in one of the seats, speaking in a deep voice, "Mr Solo, ahead! More factor…."

He was cut off when Raph slapped him in the back of the head and snapped, "Knock it off Mikey!"

Professor Honeycutt plugged himself into the main controls and began to hack into the system, starting the ship up.

"Isn't it fortuitous that my robot body comes equipped with a piloting program?" Professor Honeycutt said brightly.

Danny, Jazz and the Turtles yelled in fright as the ship began to take off, heading for the exit at high speed.

"I think a few upgrades may be in order Professor." Jazz suggested as she held onto her seat.

"Hmmm….I believe you may be right Jasmine." Professor Honeycutt agreed.

As they exited the Triceraton Home World, they found they were suddenly being chased by three Triceratons on jet packs. Immediately the soldiers began to fire at them, several blasts hit the top of the ship a couple of times.

"Looks like someone doesn't want us to leave." Raph commented as they watched on the screen.

Professor Honeycutt and Jazz immediately began typing on the computers. Jazz noticed an evasive manoeuvre program and activated it and said, "Hang on tight guys! We're in for one bumpy space ship ride!"

As the ship narrowly avoided a large pipe, one of the Triceraton soldiers crashed right into it, creating an explosion. As the ship entered the large entrance of one of the floating Triceraton ships, another one of the Triceraton soldiers crashed into the bottom of pipe, also causing an explosion.

As the remaining Triceraton continued to pursue them, he continued to shoot blasts right at them. They exited the tunnel heading back outside into space, and after doing a complete loop-da-loop, Professor Honeycutt and Jazz rammed the ship right into the Triceraton, destroying his jetpack and sending him crashing into the strong glass dome of the Triceraton Home World.

They then continued on their way, heading near a planetoid and it looked nothing could stop them from escaping.

"Well everyone, it should be very smooth sailing from this point." Professor Honeycutt said brightly.

But as they came over the planetoid, they suddenly found their path blocked by a whole fleet of Triceraton ships.

"Unless of course, we happen to run into the entire Triceraton Space Fleet." Jazz corrected.

More Triceraton strike ships came from one of the giant floating ships, heading towards them. Leading them was Commander Mozar who immediately contacted them over their ship's radio, _"Attention Professor Honeycutt, this is Commander Mozar. Return at once to the Triceraton Home World, or face the wrath of the Republic's fiercest warriors."_

"Can't say I'm happy with our choices." Leo commented and started driving the ship at full speed, heading right towards them.

* * *

Commander Mozar was in complete shock at what he was seeing and shouted, "WHAT?! They're blasting straight for us! They must be insane!"

He watched as they narrowly avoided colliding with the strike team he sent out and started flying away from them.

"AFTER THEM!" He ordered his troops.

* * *

The strike team went after them, sending blasts in all directions. Leo then spoke as they narrowly dodged the oncoming blasts, "Master Splinter always said, there is no greater weapon than the unexpected."

"I really must meet this Master Splinter someday." Professor Honeycutt said, finding the words of wisdom Leo had spoken of quite interesting.

The ship rattled as they were hit by a blast. Raph and Danny immediately headed to the blasters, ready to launch a counter-attack as Danny said, "We're not out of the woods yet."

Jazz and Donnie sat down at the computers and began typing on the keyboard as Donnie said, "Better get the shields up and running."

Danny and Raph readied their blasters and immediately began to fire back at the Triceraton scout ships. Both of them managed to hit a scout ship each and sent both of them crashing into the Planetoid.

"Oh yeah!" Raph cheered for taking two ships down.

"Great job Raph, but there's still more to take down." Danny pointed out.

"Feeling confident in your piloting skills Professor?" Leo asked Professor Honeycutt.

"Oh yes, rather." Professor Honeycutt answered with a nod.

"Good, then let's try and loose them in that asteroid field." Leo said, pointing to asteroid field a few metres ahead.

Professor Honeycutt immediately began to fly the ship into the asteroid field, the Triceraton strike team continued to fire blasts as they narrowly dodged the asteroids, hitting the huge space rocks instead. Danny and Raph continued to fire blasts back at them, hitting the last of them and sending them crashing into the asteroids.

Finally, they came out of the asteroid field and found that no-more Triceraton scout ships were following them.

"Okay guys, I think we safely say that the difficult part is over." Jazz said as Danny and Raph rejoined them.

However, they immediately stopped as they came to an opening portal dead ahead of them. The ship rattled as the energy waves from the portal hit the ship and suddenly, the Federation space fleet came out of the portal.

"Um….I stand corrected. The really difficult part is just beginning." Jazz said nervously.

General Blank appeared on their screen, grinning at them like a madman.

"_Greeting Professor Honeycutt. I believe you have something that belongs to me, or should I say, you are something that belongs to me." _General Blank said, balling his fist in anticipation. _"Did you really think, the Federation would give up its most valuable scientific mind without a fight?"_

"They want a fight? Then let's show them where they can find one." Leo said.

The others knew immediately what he was talking about and Professor Honeycutt immediately turned the ship around and started heading back through the asteroid field. Several Federation fighter ships immediately began the chase on General Blank's orders.

* * *

"I want that Fugitoide alive! Destroy the rest including the girl if you have to, but bring me that Fugitoide unharmed!" General Blank ordered Lenai.

"Yes General." Lenai confirmed, though seemed a little worried about her own safety.

* * *

The entire Federation fleet continued the chase. Sending blasts at the cruiser. The ship rattled and shook as it was hit by a few blasts until finally, they came back to Commander Mozar's ship and several new Triceraton scout ships, who immediately began to attack on their arrival.

However, as soon as they saw the Federation ships, they immediately turned their attacks on them, allowing Professor Honeycutt to fly the ship out of the crossfire.

"I think it's time our friends get reacquainted." Leo said.

* * *

General Blank immediately contacted Commander Mozar through the holographic screen and roared at him after his ship shook from being hit by several blasts, "Mozar! What are your troops doing in this neutral sector?!"

"_I could ask you the same question General!" _Commander Mozar roared back, not exactly thrilled to see the leader of the Triceraton's life long enemy either.

* * *

"We can't avoid them forever." Danny pointed out.

"We don't need forever. Just enough time for Donnie, Jazz and Professor Honeycutt to build that Teleportal." Leo said.

Professor Honeycutt noticed another Planetoid ahead of them and said as he gestured at it, "That Planetoid should provide an ideal spot to build my Teleportal device."

Immediately he began heading towards the Planetoid, while the Triceratons and Federation continued their fight against each other.

* * *

Triceraton and Federation fighter ships were destroyed, Commander Mozar and General Blank fired more blasts from their giant ships at each other.

"You wouldn't be hunting down a certain Fugitoide that recently escaped from you Home World would you?" General Blank inquired, making Commander Mozar's eyes widen in shock.

After growling, Commander Mozar asked, _"How did you know Professor Honeycutt escaped?"_

General Blank continued to smirk as he answered, "You don't think we get Triceraton Gladiators on D'Hoonibb? It's our number one rated show."

General Blank's smirk however dropped when he noticed something Commander Mozar said and asked, "Wait! How did you know the Fugitoide is Honeycutt?"

Commander Mozar smirked as he noticed Lenai was near him and said, _"Why don't you ask your trusted aid?"_

"Lenai?" General Blank asked, now feeling anger that his most trusted aid had betrayed him.

Lenai said nothing, realising she had now been caught tried to make a run for it. General Blank ordered his soldiers, "SIEZE HER!"

Lenai was immediately captured and was now scared of her fate. Her own greed had let her down and now, she was going to pay the price.

* * *

Meanwhile Danny, Jazz and the Turtles had just finished putting on very large Triceraton space suits. They were definitely too big for them. Professor Honeycutt had no need of a space suit since he was now a robot and can survive without the use of oxygen.

"We're gonna need these atmosphere suits in order to work outside the ship and fortunately, the Prime Leader's ship was stocked with these special space suits, that can configure to fit a multitude of alien species." Jazz said.

She then demonstrated by pressing the button on the wrist of her own suit, they all watched as the tail of the suit disappeared and it immediately shrunk down to her size, now fitting to her body size and height.

The others pressed the buttons on their suits and the exact same thing happened for them, all except Mikey who looked down and said, "Unfortunately, there's only five of them."

Danny, Jazz, Leo, Donnie and Raph all laughed, noticing the tail on Mikey's suit move around for a moment.

* * *

As the fighting continued between the Federation and Triceratons, Commander Mozar was once again addressed by General Blank through the holo-communicator.

"_Commander Mozar, I order you to cease this unprovoked act of Triceraton aggression at once!" _General Blank demanded.

"I don't take orders from Federation slime General Blank!" Mozar roared back, not willing to give up the fight.

One of Commander Mozar's soldiers then entered the room and reported, "Commander, we have traced the warp vector pattern of the Fugitoide's cruiser to a Planetoid not far from here. Just in the Eglactic Sector. Troops are on their way to apprehend them now"

General Blank had heard everything and said with a grin before hanging up, _"Thank you Commander Mozar for your assistance in this matter. The Federation will handle it from here."_

Commander Mozar growled and snapped in determination, "Not if we get there first!"

* * *

While Leo and Mikey remained inside the ship, keeping an eye on any signs for the Triceratons or the Federation, Donnie, Danny, Jazz, Professor Honeycutt and Raph were outside, working on an almost complete Teleportal device.

As they were working, Mikey suddenly contacted them over their com-links, _"Guys! I'm picking up massive energy signals on the scanner. Looks like Triceraton and Federation fighters are heading our way!"_

"We need more time." Professor Honeycutt pressed as Donnie and Jazz placed the door on the device.

"You guys will need to stall them." Jazz said.

"_How?!" _Leo asked.

"Just keep them talking somehow. Anything to keep them from attacking and to give us the time we need to finish the Teleportal." Donnie answered as Professor Honeycutt, welded the door with a laser.

* * *

Mikey pressed the keys on the ships computers and said as he contacted General Blank and Commander Mozar, "I hope this thing has three-way calling."

General Blank and Commander Mozar's faces then appeared on holographic screens in front of Leo, as he sat down on the chair.

"General Blank, Commander Mozar, I am Leonardo of the Planet Earth. I demand an immediate cease-fire." Leo requested.

"_And why should we agree to your demand Earthling?" _Commander Mozar asked suspiciously.

"Because if you blow us up, then you'll also blow up Professor Honeycutt along with us and nobody will get the Teleportal. However, we'll give up the Fugitoide for a price." Leo answered and then proposed to the two enemies.

Mikey's eyes widened and he asked in confusion, "We will?"

"I'm trying to all-stay for ime-tay." Leo whispered to Mikey, using pig-latin to get Mikey to understand that he was bluffing in order to give the others outside time for them to finish building the Teleportal.

Mikey smiled and gave Leo a thumbs up, showing he now understood what his brother was doing.

Leo then continued speaking to Commander Mozar and General Blank, "We want a truce between the Federation and the Triceratons. We want assurances, that neither side will use the Teleportal technology for destructive purposes."

"_Agreed."_ Both General Blank and Commander Mozar said, nodding their heads.

That took both Mikey and Leo completely by surprise. They weren't expecting them to agree to their terms, or even agree with each other.

"Wait! Don't you guys want to argue about it some more?" Mikey asked them, confused.

"_No. The Triceraton Republic is eager to settle this matter peacefully." _Commander Mozar assured them.

However, he didn't realise that Leo and Mikey could tell he was lying and they knew General Blank would do the same.

* * *

Commander Mozar, quietly whispered to his soldier, "Once we have the Teleportal, we hit the Federation with everything we've got."

* * *

"_The Federation is equally eager to avoid unnecessary conflict." _General Blank said, also lying to Leo and Mikey.

* * *

Like Commander Mozar, General Blank also whispered to one of his soldiers, "Once we have the Teleportal, we hit the Triceratons with everything we've got."

* * *

Both leaders then demanded Leo and Mikey, _"Now bring us the Fugitoide."_

"Uh….." Leo said nervously. He looked out the window and saw Raph signaling that they need just a little more time.

Leo continued to distract the two leaders, "Okay but….first we'll need to….finalise your agreement. In writing of course. That is, once we determine a neutral meeting place neutrally acceptable for both sides."

* * *

"Naturally the Federation will require assurances of non-agression from the Triceratons." General Blank said.

He then whispered to his soldier, "Prepare to attack."

* * *

"We Triceratons have always honoured our treaties." Commander Mozar retorted calmly.

He then whispered to his soldier the exact same order General Blank commanded his soldier, "Prepare to attack."

After his soldier left, he continued and this time said accusingly at General Blank, "It is the Federation who must provide assurances of non-aggression."

* * *

Leo and Mikey relaxed and watched as the two began to argue with each other.

"_Are you accusing us of treachery lizard?" _General Blank sneered.

"_You Federation slime didn't force a hundred and fifty planets under your rule, by acting honourably!" _Commander Mozar pointed out, starting to get angry with his enemy once again.

"_Well, maybe if you Triceraton buffoons hadn't managed to blow up your own planet, you wouldn't be living on a bunch of floating rock fragments!" _General Blank retorted back.

"_HAIRLESS APE!" _Commander Mozar roared.

"_OVERGROWN LIZARD!" _General Blank roared back.

"This is better than a day time talk show." Mikey said, smiling at the two army leaders arguing.

"How are you doing out there guys? Did we buy you enough time?" Leo asked through the comlink to the others outside.

* * *

"I'm gonna say…." Danny began to answer, but then stopped as they saw three Federation fighter ships flying over them. "No."

The ships turned and started blasting at Danny, Jazz, Raph and Professor Honeycutt. Danny quickly acted and formed a large dome shield around them and the cruiser, protecting them from the blasts. He groaned as he kept the shield going with all his strength.

"Guys, I suggest you start taking care of these fighter jets. I don't know how long I can hold this shield!" Danny said to Leo and Mikey through the comlink.

* * *

Mikey and Leo immediately headed to the ships blasters and immediately began firing back, trying to keep them at bay and give the others more time to finish the Teleportal.

* * *

Commander Mozar saw the Federation fighter jets attacking them and roared in anger from his chair, "This is an outrage! It just goes to show the Federation can't be trusted!"

On Commander Mozar's command, three Triceraton fighter jets immediately started coming at them, blasting at Danny's shield and causing Danny to strain even more from the pressure. Mikey started blasting back at the Triceraton fighter jets.

Both Leo and Mikey then heard General Blank say on the holo-screen, _"It seems the Triceratons aren't to be trusted either!"_

"Hey, at least we can get them to agree on something." Mikey commented.

The Triceraton and Federation ships landed on opposite sides of the Planetoid, near the Teleportal. As the Triceraton soldiers came out of the jets with blasters in their hands, they charged at them all and shouted, "VICTORY!"

"Get that Fugitoide!" The leading soldier of the three Federation soldiers ordered as they too charged, blasters in hands.

Leo and Mikey then came out of the ship and joined the others. Leo then asked, "Please tell me you're ready Don?"

"We're ready." Donnie answered with a nod.

"But it hasn't been tested yet!" Jazz pointed out as Danny dropped the shield, changing back into his human form.

Blasts from both sides began to fire at them. Raph then said as he pulled out his blaster, "No time like the present!"

Raph and Mikey began blasting at the Triceratons and Federation back, while the others got inside the Teleportal. Raph and Mikey then slowly backed into the Teleportal and closed the door. Professor Honeycutt punched in the co-ordinates for Earth and it began to glow, noise could be heard from the machine indicating it was powering up.

But just when it seemed like they would be finally heading for Earth, the machine powered down and immediately stopped working.

"I'm guessing it's not supposed to do that." Mikey said.

"You think?" Raph and Danny said sarcastically at the same time.

Commander Mozar's ship finally arrived and hovered above them all. Leo then ordered as they began to exit the Teleportal, "Everyone back to the ship!"

But suddenly, Commander Mozar's ship sent a powerful cannon blast, hitting the ship dead on and destroyed it. Exploding in a ball of fire. The Federation and Triceraton soldiers then immediately began blasting at them again.

"Back inside!" Leo shouted.

All of them went back inside the Teleportal, but the blasts hit the glass roof of the capsule. Large cracks began to form, indicating it would break at any moment from the blasts.

"Oh dear!" Professor Honeycutt gasped.

Suddenly, the entire roof of the Teleportal broke and before they knew it, the entire device collapsed around them. Danny managed to put up one more shield around them, protecting them from the debris.

Danny dropped the shield and now, they were in the ruins of what used to be the Teleportal device.

"I'm afraid we have no choice now." Professor Honeycutt said. "You fellows must destroy me and the knowledge I possess."

Out of his robotic hand, he held out a small device with a button and handed it to Leo as he explained, "This is an EMP failsafe control. It will overload all my circuitry and wipe out my entire memory core."

Leo held the device in his hand, not knowing whether to follow Professor Honeycutt's request. Professor Honeycutt however insisted, "If you don't destroy me now, a weapon of ultimate destruction will fall into the hands of lunatics, who will not hesitate to use it."

Tears of sadness began to fall from Jazz's eyes as she knew Professor Honeycutt was right, but at the same time, didn't want him to be destroyed.

"I…I can't." Leo said, looking down.

"You swore. On your honour." Professor Honeycutt reminded him.

Leo looked between Professor Honeycutt and the Triceraton and Federation soldiers, who were coming closer and closer to them. He knew there was no other way.

His finger hovered over the button. The others looked down, knowing they were about to lose a friend. Danny hugged Jazz close who said as she continued to cry, "Goodbye Professor."

Leo closed his eyes, but just when he was about to push the button, a beaming light hit them, blinding the Triceraton and Federation soldiers.

"But how? The Teleportal didn't work!" Jazz said confused.

"Well….somebodies did." Leo said.

The beam of light grew larger and engulfed not only them, but the three Federation soldiers and the three Triceraton soldiers as well.

"This feels kind of familiar." Danny said as they felt themselves being transported.

"Yeah! And I didn't like it the first time!" Mikey exclaimed.

In just a matter of seconds, Danny, Jazz, Professor Honeycutt, the Turtles, The Federation soldiers and the Triceraton soldiers were completely teleported off the planet. But to where? And who by?

_TO BE CONTINUED….._

**NEXT TIME ON DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES….**

**The good news, Danny and the Turtles are finally back on Earth! The bad news, they're back at TCRI! But is it truly bad news? What secrets shall be revealed? Is Master Splinter alive? And are enemies back from the dead? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in: Secret Origins PART 1!**


	6. Secret Origins PART 1

A news reporter sat in front of his desk as the camera showed him and began to report, "Welcome back to our continuing coverage of our top story. Here's a recap of the event in the last eight hours."

The video near him showed an image of a tourist standing near the TCRI building eight hours ago, suddenly, the entire building started glowing and then a huge beam of energy shot right into the night sky.

"As seen here in our exclusive footage, caught on home video, a blinding flash of light lit up downtown and surrounding areas, apparently projecting it into space." The news reporter continued. "The origin of the flash, came from the TCRI building where our senior correspondent, Alex Cartland is standing by."

The camera showed Alex Cartland in front of TCRI with a microphone in his hand. He then began his report, "That's right Dwight. The scene here is tense in front of the still silent TCRI building…"

He was interrupted as his camera suddenly went static for a moment and suddenly gasped as he turned and saw that once again, a huge flash of energy hit the TCRI building.

"Is this the beginning of some alien invasion, or is this the end of life as we know it?" Alex Cartland said, now feeling scared of what is to come.

If only he knew, what that beam of energy really meant….

* * *

_**SECRET ORIGINS PART 1**_

Mr Mortu, the woman in the blue hazmat suit and several other Utroms were at the controls of the massive transport device. Activating it as the beam of energy continued to come. The woman in the suit, pressed the button and the energy formed right before their very eyes, Danny, the Turtles, Jazz (still in their spacesuits) and Professor Honeycutt.

"They're back." Mr Mortu said, relieved that they were alright.

"Not this place again." Raph complained as they all removed their helmets, although he was really glad to be back on Earth.

"We're home! Wahoo! We made it!" Mikey cheered, even kissing the platform in happiness.

However their happiness was short lived when suddenly, the three Triceraton soldiers and the three Federation soldiers had appeared behind them, standing on opposite sides of the portal. Looks like the Utroms device not only transported Danny, Jazz, Professor Honeycutt and the Turtles, but them too.

"Oh man! Looks like we bought back some tag-alongs guys!" Danny exclaimed.

Both alien races aimed their weapons at each other with the intent to kill. Raph pulled out his sais and said, "Rule number one. Never pick up hitch hikers."

The others pulled out their weapons ready to fight as well, but Mr Mortu stood behind them with his hands out in a calm matter.

"No! Remain stationary. Remain calm. We will return you to your native continuity." Mr Mortu tried to reason, but one of the Triceratons fired right at him, luckily he managed to dodge just in time.

"What is this madness?! Where are the rest of our warriors?!" The leader of the group asked. He then noticed Jazz and Professor Honeycutt and ordered, "Seize the Fugitoide!"

"What about the girl?" One of the other Triceraton soldiers asked.

"Forget about her!" The leader shouted.

"Oh dear!" Professor Honeycutt exclaimed.

"FIRE!" The Federation soldier ordered and immediately, both the Triceratons and the Federation soldiers began to fire at each other.

"Take cover!" Leo shouted.

Danny, Raph, Donnie, Leo, Jazz and Professor Honeycutt moved out of the way and took cover. Mikey dodged the blasts with flips.

"A welcome home party. You shouldn't have." Mikey said sarcastically.

One of the blasts suddenly blasted the tail part of Mikey's suit clean off. Mikey gulped before taking cover himself, "No really! You shouldn't have!"

"Deploy stasis beam." Mortu ordered.

The Utrom and woman nodded, both of them pulled out small devices and began blasting at the Federation and Triceraton soldiers. As soon as the beams hit them, they were frozen solid in some kind of suspended animation.

Leo, Danny, Mikey, Raph and Donnie looked in confusion. Raph then saw the Utrom and growled, but just when he was about to attack, a voice called out from the entrance, "My sons stop!"

They turned to see standing with the Guardians, was Master Splinter! Alive and well!

"They are not our enemy." Master Splinter said.

Danny and the Turtles all smiled to see that their sensei, their father was alive. All of them ran right up to him and pulled him into a tight group hug, shouting happily, "MASTER SPLINTER!"

"My sons…it is good to see you…too…please my spine!" Master Splinter said with a chuckle, feeling a little crushed by their hug.

Releasing him, Master Splinter smiled and said, "I want you all to meet some friends."

He gestured to the Guardians behind him and introduced, "I believe you have already met the Guardians. It was they who had found me, after the battle with the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius and bought me here, to these benevolent beings who saved my life."

He then gestured to Mr Mortu and introduced him, "This is my good friend, Mr Mortu."

Mr Mortu smiled as Master Splinter introduced Danny and the Turtles, "Mortu, these are my sons."

He turned to the woman in the blue hazmat suit and said with a warm smile to Danny, "And I believe, that there is a reunion to be made."

Danny looked at the woman. She removed her hood to reveal she had short auburn hair and purple eyes. She smiled warmly at the sight of Danny.

Danny at first was confused, but then memories flashed in his eyes and finally, he recognised who she was.

"Danny, I don't know if you remember me but it's me. Maddie Fenton. You're mother." The woman said. She looked down in guilt and continued, "I know that you're probably feeling mad at me right now, and you have every right to be, but if you just let me explain what happened…."

She was suddenly pulled into a tight hug by Danny. Tears of happiness fell from Danny's eyes as he was hugging his own mother.

"I've wanted….for so many years to finally see you again mum." Danny sobbed.

Maddie smiled warmly and hugged her son back as she said, "I wanted that too. I have missed you, so much."

Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Master Splinter, Jazz, Professor Honeycutt (even though he doesn't really have a mouth) and Mr Mortu all smiled at the scene before them. Jazz suddenly recognised the woman.

"Mum? Is that really you?" Jazz asked as she walked up to the two, stopping their moment.

Maddie looked at Jazz and her eyes widened. She touched Jazz on the cheek and asked, "Jasmine? My daughter?"

Jazz smiled as tears fell from her eyes. She nodded and said, "It's me mum. I've come home."

"Wait a minute!" Danny gasped in complete shock, stopping their hug for a moment. He pointed at Maddie and then Jazz and then back and forth again.

"My mother, Maddie Fenton is your mother?" Danny asked, still not believing it.

"Yes. This is my mother and that means….." Jazz answered and then stopped. She the gasped in shock and finished while pointing at Danny, "You're….you're my little brother."

"You're the missing child. The one mum spoke of in her recordings." Danny said, realising that this whole time during their huge galactic adventure, he had been helping his older sister!

"I was going to tell you Danny when you were ready, but then Shredder and Vlad Plasmius came after us so there wasn't exactly a right time to tell you." Maddie said. "You see after Jazz disappeared, Jack and I spent two years trying to find out where she was transported but couldn't recreate the accident or track her down. Being in hiding didn't make it easy either, but I kept trying."

Danny didn't say anything. Instead, he smiled and all three of them, joined in for a family hug.

"I can't believe it. You've been my sister. This whole time." Danny said after they pulled apart.

Jazz smiled and said, "Well, it may be a little late, but it's finally nice to meet you little brother."

She then asked Maddie, "So is dad around?"

Maddie looked down sadly, Danny as well since before they were blasted off into space, he had already learned about the fate of his father.

Jazz then asked, "Mum? Danny? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Jasmine but, your father, when Danny was two years old, your father was killed. His life was taken by the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius." Maddie said, in sadness.

Jazz's eyes widened in complete shock, she had just come home after so many years of being on a different planet, only to find out her father was dead. Tears fell from her eyes once again, but not of happiness, but sadness and grief.

"What happened to him? To our father?" Danny asked.

"It was a late night. I had just placed you Danny into bed, I was about to join your father in the living room, when the Foot and several of Vlad's cronies broke into our house. I wanted to help Jack fight them off, but Jack told me to take you son and hide. I didn't want to leave him but he took me back to your room, placed you into my arms hid me and you in the hidden compartment in the wall. Making sure the door was well hidden, I watched on the security camera as Jack began to fight the Foot and Skulker and Fright Knight. Your father fought bravely, but they bought him down." Maddie explained. "Shredder and Vlad Plasmius interrogated Jack, but he wouldn't tell them anything about where we were or about our friends here. Shredder wounded him and Vlad, delivered the final blow."

She looked sadly at Master Splinter and continued, "After they killed Jack, they went to Yoshi's place next. In the morning, I heard the news that Yoshi was killed as well. I hid in one of the safe-houses Mortu provided, but it wasn't long until Shredder and Vlad found me. I ran with Danny in my arms. Foot Ninja were chasing me everywhere. I couldn't let them catch me and I couldn't let them have my son either. So, I hid him in an alley, left a letter and said goodbye for now. It was the only thing I could do to keep Danny safe."

"I'm so sorry my children. But you should know Jazz that neither of us gave up trying to find a way to bring you home and Danny, if things could've been different, I never would have left you. I did it to protect you." Maddie finished, looking down in sadness.

Jazz nodded and wiped her eyes, she hugged Maddie tightly again. Danny hugged Jazz and Maddie as well, feeling sad for his father as well.

After a moment, they re-joined the others. Leo then broke the silence and said to Mortu, the Guardians, the Utroms and Maddie, "Thank you all for saving our sensei."

Leo, Danny, Mikey, Donnie and Raph gave them bows. Leo then asked Master Splinter, "But, who are they Master Splinter? What are Mortu and the others besides Maddie?"

"They call themselves Utroms, and their story is interwoven with our own." Master Splinter answered before heading over to the valves, filled with the same ooze that had mutated him and the Turtles. "The ooze that had originally mutated us all, was a by-product of their experiments, with this transmat device."

"We had stabilised the ooze with ectoplasm, allowing the transmat to have more energy to run." Maddie finished. "And because of me being around constant ecto-radiation from the raw ectoplasm, the ectoplasm changed Danny's molecules during my pregnancy, making him the half-ghost he is today."

"So, the chemical make-up of the ooze is caused by the interdimensional shift of non-essential, subatomic particles." Donnie theorised.

"That is correct young man." Maddie said, impressed by Donnie's intelligence.

"But where were we transported?! How did we wind up back here?! And what….what…." Mikey began to ask in complete shock and confusion, Raph however stopped him by slapping him on the head.

"All will be explained. But first, there's some business to take care of." Mr Mortu said. He turned to the Utroms at the controls and ordered, "Beam these intruders back to their original co-ordinates."

"Yes sir." The Utrom replied and began to power up the transmat.

While the Triceratons and the Federation soldiers were transported back to where they came from, none of them noticed one of the Triceratons crawled right past them, undetected.

"Master Splinter, this is Professor Honeycutt and Jazz." Leo introduced.

As Professor Honeycutt, Jazz, Danny and the Turtles began to explain everything that happened to them in space, the Triceraton soldier fell into a pipe, landing all the way into the sewers. He stood up and began to walk around, not knowing what fate lies for him.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Danny, Jazz and the Turtles removed their space suits and finished explaining their story of their galactic adventure against the Federation and the Triceraton Republic.

"I see my sons have gotten into their usual amount of trouble in the eight hours they've been gone." Master Splinter said with a chuckle, smirking knowing that they would be in trouble.

"Eight hours?! But….we….we were gone for three weeks?!" Raph said completely shocked, while the others eyes widened in confusion.

"Perhaps I can explain." Mr Mortu said. "The exigencies of interdimensional travel affect not only the laws of three-dimensional space, but the fluidity of temporal mechanics as well."

While the others were just completely confused, Jazz and Donnie were completely amazed as they both said, "That is so cool!"

"Yeah, if it made any sense at all!" Mikey.

"Can we get an English translation of that please?" Danny asked.

"Basically it means that time works differently when it comes to interdimensional travel." Maddie answered.

"But what the heck is going on around here?" Raph asked.

"My friends, let there be no more secrets between us." Mr Mortu promised.

He moved his tie and unbuttoned his shirt and jacket, revealing his true alien self within his robot body, shocking Danny, Jazz and the Turtles a bit.

"Follow me and we shall begin at the beginning." Mr Mortu said.

With that, Master Splinter, the Turtles, Professor Honeycutt, Jazz, and Danny followed Maddie and Mr Mortu down the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, because of the flash of energy that was shown, the public wanted to know what was going on at TCRI. So not only was there a group of people, but a whole squad of military personal as well, bringing guns, tanks and everything.

As the military started getting into position and clear the public, a medium sized spider like robot crawled out from one of the military's trucks and began to climb up the side of the building. Once it reached halfway, the front of it opened to reveal the face of none other than Baxter Stockman!

He was now nothing but his brain and his head, all attached to his new little robotic spider robot body, one eye was completely mechanical. He grinned and laughed as he continued his way up the building.

* * *

"So Maddie, how exactly did you meet Master Yoshi and the Utroms?" Leo asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Well Jack and I met Hamato Yoshi in Japan during our college years, we became really good friends and when we met Mr Mortu and discovered that he was an Utrom, he was not only impressed by Yoshi's skills in ninjustu, but also impressed by Jack's and mine's research and theories on ectoplasm, it's uses and the supernatural." Maddie answered. "He told us all his story and we became Guardians, sworn to protect their secrets."

Danny then wondered and asked, "How did you know Vlad?"

Maddie sighed sadly and answered, "Well, Vlad was also there when we met Yoshi. We were friends. Really good friends, but he was also in love with me. But I didn't feel the same way about him. He too became a Guardian, but one day we were experimenting with a proto-type ghost portal and I told Vlad how I felt about your father. He didn't take it too well and because his anger distracted him, he was hit by the energy of the proto-portal, not only giving him a case of ecto-acne but gave him his powers as well. He swore vengeance and the next thing we heard from Vlad, he had sided with the Shredder and became his ally."

"I'm sorry mum. But it wasn't yours or dad's fault." Danny said, trying to comfort his mother.

Maddie smiled warmly and ruffled his hair and said, "Thanks sweetie."

They reached the end of the hallway, where a door opened, revealing a large with a huge machine. The machine controls were all connected to seven large pods in the middle.

Mikey looked at the machine apprehensively and asked nervously, "I've seen this movie. We're….we're not gonna have anything burst out of our chests are we?"

"No Michelangelo. This is the Oracle Pod Chamber." Maddie explained gesturing to the pods.

"It is where our race assumes our highest state of communion." Mr Mortu continued. "Where many minds enter into oneness, by sharing life experiences. Inside these pods, you'll be able to share the story of our lives."

"You know, I can't think of one science fiction movie where a pod was a good thing." Mikey commented.

"All will be explained." Mr Mortu said as he pressed the controls and opened the pods. "Please, enter the pods and Jasmine, you're welcome to join them if you wish."

"Really? Awesome!" Jazz said, a little excited. "A chance to learn about a completely different race of people."

All of them entered a pod each, their hands were covered by large cuffs as the doors on each pod closed. Each of them had some sort of helmet connected to wires attach to their heads.

"Fascinating / amazing technology / weird but cool." Donnie, Danny and Jazz all said after their helmets were attached.

"A little off the top sir." Mikey joked as his helmet was attached.

"Prepare yourselves to become one, with the sacred memories of the Utroms." Mr Mortu said as he activated the machine.

All of them closed their eyes and felt themselves drift off inside their minds.

All of them appeared together in some sort of room, lights were flashing all around them. All of them were amazed already by what they were experiencing.

"Amazing! Technically, this is all happening in our minds and we're all sharing the experience simultaneously." Donnie explained.

The lights all faded and instead of the light room, they were now standing inside a large Utrom star ship that was flying across the galaxy. The Utrom piloting the ship in a hovering robot platform with arms, was none other than Mr Mortu himself.

"You're blessing honoured navigators?" Mr Mortu asked the three Utroms, floating in the pod of water behind him.

"Your course is straight and true, through the vastness of space and time. Captain, you have the blessings of the navigators." The three Utroms answered.

"Master Splinter, it looks like your friend Mortu is the captain of this ship." Danny said.

Mikey looked at the Utroms in the pod and said to Mr Mortu, "Okayyy. I'm not even gonna ask about the brains in the jar Mr Mortu."

When Mr Mortu didn't respond, Mikey tried again, "Mr Mortu?"

"Hello? Blob heads?" Mikey tried again, this time at the other three Utroms. But still, there was no response from any of them.

Getting annoyed and said with his arms crossed, "Fine! Be that way! Snooty Utroms!"

"Mikey, this is all Utrom history. It's already happened and we're just experiencing in our minds." Jazz explained. "It's like watching a movie in your head. None of them will respond to you."

"But, it all seems so real." Mikey said, sticking his hand up, but found it just went right through the glass of the pod.

Suddenly, the entire scene disappeared and they found themselves back in the light room again. Raph asked a little shocked, "Woah! What's happening?"

"If it's a movie, maybe we're cutting to the next scene." Mikey guessed.

And in a way, Mikey was right. For they found themselves in another part of the ship, but this part looked more like a prison. They turned around to see restrained and chained inside a pod, was a red Utrom, with a purple mark right across his right eye.

Mr Mortu came into the room as the Utrom prisoner spoke, "These security pre-cautions are pitiful! You will never hold me!"

"We have finally re-captured you after a hundred years of searching." Mr Mortu spoke. "We're not about to lose the most ruthless criminal the Universe has ever known."

The fugitive Utrom however merely laughed and said with a sickening grin, "I will escape and you will all perish! That is my promise."

"Big talk little slime ball." Raph said, insulting the prisoner.

"Big talk little slime ball." Mr Mortu said, also insulting the prisoner with the same insult Raph said.

Raph smiled and said, "Hey, I like the way this Mortu guy thinks."

Mr Mortu left the room and then Mikey ran up to the pod and began to insult the prisoner, "You-hoo! Hey there you ugly little Utrom!"

Just as Mikey was making faces at him, Master Splinter placed his hand on his son's shoulder and scolded, "Michelangelo! You should know better than to tempt fate."

"But Master Splinter, you're always saying we should tell the truth. And the truth is, Mr Creepy here is pretty ugly." Mikey said with a laugh, before going back to making faces at the prisoner.

"That is not the point." Master Splinter groaned and then just sighed, giving up on trying to stop his son's antics.

The scene once again changed back to the bridge of the ship and this time, they were heading slowly past the Planet Earth.

"Looks like they're passing close to Earth." Donnie said.

Suddenly, an Utrom came onto the bridge and reported to Mr Mortu panicked, "Captain! The prisoner has escaped!"

Mr Mortu gasped and immediately contacted some of his crew members, "Security, report!"

"_The prisoner is attacking! We're….." _The security stopped and nothing was now heard but their screams, indicating that the prisoner had took them down.

Suddenly, the entire ship's power was cut and all the lights went out.

"Emergency! Power cut! Engines are offline! Our minds are going dark, cell by cell. We are undone." The navigators spoke.

"Helm you have control of the bridge. Security detail with me to the engine room!" Mortu ordered and left with his fellow Utroms to the engine room.

Danny, Master Splinter, the Turtles and Jazz all looked worried about the fate of Mortu and the other Utroms.

"I sure hope nothing happens to these guys. I'm kind of getting to like them." Raph said in concern.

"Whatever happens, it's all history now Raph." Leo said.

The scene around them changed and now, they were standing in the engine room. Mortu and the rest of the security entered the engine rooms with electric batons at the ready.

"Be careful. The prisoner is very crafty." Mortu warned them.

They all suddenly heard sparks of electricity near them and gasped in horror as they saw the prisoner Utrom come out of hiding, holding two wires in his tentacles.

He chuckled at them darkly before saying, "You see? I always keep my promises. Goodbye Captain."

With a sickening grin, he attached the two wires together and suddenly, the entire engine room began to shake and rumble as the ship's engines exploded and they began falling through the galaxy. All the Utroms panicked and screamed as the ship began to fall.

Mortu made it back to the bridge of the ship and held on to a seat. When he saw Earth, he quickly commanded, "Helmsman! Set course for that uncharted planet!"

Through great difficulty, the helmsman managed to steer the ship, heading straight for Earth. Mortu continued to hold on as he spoke, "We are Utroms. We are one. We shall not fail! We shall not fail!"

The ship began to burn up as it entered the Earth's atmosphere. Mikey was really starting to freak out.

"It's only a movie! It's only a movie! It's only a movie! It's only a….." Mikey began to chant to try and keep himself calm, but could no longer do that. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

The ship skidded across the ocean water like it was a pebble, before finally it crashed onto the sandy shores of the land. When the smoke cleared, the ship was in complete ruins. Debris was everywhere and smoke still filled the air from the destroyed engines.

Danny, Jazz, the Turtles and Master Splinter were alright though, but the Utroms although managed to survive barely from the crash, they were all scared with the experience they had gone through.

"I can't believe we're all still in once piece." Mikey said in relief.

"Remember Mikey, it has already happened. We're all in just one big illusion." Danny reminded him.

"Tell that to my stomach!" Mikey groaned, holding his stomach.

He couldn't hold it long however and before they knew it, Mikey blew chunks all over the ground. Jazz grimaced in disgust and asked, "Please tell me that is only in our minds?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the army was setting up the barricades between the public and the TCRI Building. Sam, Tucker, Casey and April were watching from the Battle Shell, not knowing everything that happened to Danny and the Turtles in the past eight hours or what was happening to them right now.

"I don't like the looks of what's going on out there guys. Sooner or later, the army is going to try something." Sam said.

"I still can't get Danny or the Turtles on their Shell Cells." Tucker said, trying to contact Danny and the Turtles with his PDA. "I'm starting to worry. They've been in there for over eight hours. We should've heard something from them by now."

Casey couldn't wait any longer and began to leave as he said, "Alright time's up! I'm going out there."

April however grabbed his shoulder and stopped him as she said, "To do what Casey? There's about a hundred National Guards and soldiers out there between us and them. The best way we can help the guys is to sit tight and be ready for when they need us."

Casey groaned and punched the console of the Battle Shell. He glared out the window and said, "I know. But I don't have to like it."

Sam looked at the building in concern and worry for her friends and said in her head, _"Guys, please be careful."_

* * *

Back in the memory world, night had fallen. All the Utroms gathered around a campfire, the Navigator's pod was thankfully intact and they could still remain inside.

Mortu then spoke to his fellow Utroms, "My friends and honoured Navigators, we are safe but the ship is ruined."

He showed a holographic image of a map to their home planet as he continued, "We are stranded on this primitive planet. Billions of light years from our home world."

"There is not enough to salvage in order to repair the ship." The Navigators spoke. "We cannot return home?"

Mortu looked down in sadness as he answered, "No."

"That's terrible. I know how they feel. To be stranded on a strange planet with no way home." Jazz said sympathetically, remembering how it felt when she was teleported to D'Hoonibb.

"Captain, there's a structure beyond the next rise." An Utrom reported to Mortu after returning from patrol.

The next day, the Utroms headed over the next rise with Danny, Jazz, Master Splinter and the Turtles following them. As they reached over the hill, they were amazed to find that were not only in Japan, but the Feudal Era.

They looked in awe of the amazing buildings, structures and watched as a Samurai was practicing with his blades.

"This is Japan!" Danny said in amazement.

"Eleventh Century Feudal Japan from the look of it." Donnie guessed.

Master Splinter smiled in agreement as Raph stated, "I got one word. Wow!"

"This is incredible. I have read so many books before I was blasted off into space about ancient Japanese culture and….wow!" Jazz said in complete awe.

"To be actually here. To see the birthplace of Bushido and ninjustu." Leo said, also amazed by the scenery.

"I know bro, it's amazing." Danny said.

"Hey guys!" Mikey called out, grabbing their attention.

They looked over at Mikey who was standing in front of the samurai with his nun chucks out.

"Check it out! I'm in a samurai movie." Mikey said with a chuckle.

Mikey began to swing his nun chucks and although the samurai's sword kept going through him, Mikey continued to pretend that he was blocking the strikes with his weapons.

He smirked as he held his stance and spoke in a fake oriental accent, "Your blade cannot touch the mighty rōnin, Michelangelo-san! I am the storming sea! I am the breaking wind!"

Having seen enough, Master Splinter scolded Mikey's behaviour, "Michelangelo! Show some respect!"

With a small whine, Mikey put his nun chucks back in his belt and began to head back over to them, "Sorry sensei."

Mikey however, stopped when he noticed the samurai's rice balls sitting on a small mat on the ground. Smacking his lips in hunger, he knelt down in front of them ready to eat.

"Well, I'm definitely gonna respect his breakfast." Mikey said.

However, forgetting he was in an illusion, he tried to grab one of the rice balls, only to discover his hand went right through them. Frowning, he kept trying again and again, but it was the same result.

Danny, Jazz, Leo, Raph and Donnie began to laugh at Mikey as he kept trying to grab the food.

Master Splinter spoke with a chuckle, "There is some sort of lesson here, but I'm enjoying this too much to think what it is."

The scenery changed around them. Now they were back at the campsite and night had fallen. The lead scientist Utrom, Kaneer spoke to everyone, "In brief, we conclude that the technology on the planet is too primitive to build a flying vehicle, let alone an interstellar ship or even a hyperspace transmat device. The technology simply does not exist."

"Not yet. But we can wait." Mortu said.

"Okay! Reality check!" Mikey exclaimed, shocked by Mortu's statement. "How long do these guys live? They're gonna wait centuries until they can build themselves a way home?"

"I believe, that is exactly what they do." Master Splinter said, since back in the present, the Utroms had in fact, waited centuries for them to build themselves a way back home.

* * *

Back in the real world, Baxter Stockman continued to crawl around the side of the building. He stopped and scanned the fake window Danny and the Turtles had entered through when they first came to TCRI eight hours ago.

He grinned as he found the energy vent was still down and entered inside the building, sticking to the shadows and ready to carry out whatever plan he was up to.

"Proceeding to Phase One." Baxter Stockman reported to someone through a comlink and let out a dark chuckle.

* * *

Danny, Jazz, Master Splinter and the Turtles watched as Mortu and some of the other Utroms observe the humans in Feudal Japan, studying them in order for them to find a way to walk among them without being detected. As they watched them, Utrom and Kaneer suddenly came up with an idea.

The scene changed to several days later, all the Utroms gathered around Kaneer and Mortu who were hovering in front of a covered project.

Kaneer then spoke, "From our technology that we have been able to salvage from the crash, we give you the Exo-Suit."

Mortu and Kaneer lifted the covering to reveal the robotic body they now use in the present. Kaneer strapped himself in the middle of the body and continued to explain, "With the proper covering, this will allow us to move among these humans undetected."

"Fascinating. That's how they developed those robot bodies." Jazz said. Donnie nodded in agreement and commented, "I know. It's incredible what these Utroms can come up with."

Kaneer began to move the robot, though with difficulty at first. Looks like they would need a lot of practice before they were ready.

After a couple of days of practicing, Danny, Jazz, Master Splinter and the Turtles followed Kaneer who had disguised the robot and himself with a simple brown robe and hat, began to walk around the town.

None of the humans suspected anything that he was really an Utrom in disguised. Heading back into the woods, Kaneer said with a smile, "Ah! Satisfactory. Most satisfactory. Test one concluded. First outing; a complete success."

Suddenly, Kaneer's robotic foot hit a trip wire and gasped as he saw a huge log on a rope, heading right towards him.

"It's a trap! Look out!" Leo shouted.

Although the log went right through them, the log hit Kaneer making him fall on his back. After Kaneer recovered, he gasped in complete fear and horror as he saw who his assailant was. It was the prisoner Utrom!

"YOU!" Kaneer shouted in fear.

"What a wonderful toy! I want to play!" The prisoner Utrom said, looking at the robotic body with greed in his eyes.

"It's that evil Utrom that caused them to crash here in the first place." Danny said.

Raph growled as he pulled out his sais, "I was kind of hoping he didn't survive that crash."

The evil Utrom shoved Kaneer out of the robot body and took control of it. He stood up in the robot laughing and before Kaneer could get away, he was grabbed by the evil Utrom's robotic arm and held him upside down before tossing him away like he was nothing more than garbage.

Danny and the others pulled out their weapons as Raph said, "I know this happened a long time ago, but I'm getting mad right now!"

Danny, Raph, Mikey, Donnie and Leo each took a swing at the evil Utrom with their weapons, but it proved pointless since their strikes went right through him.

"Well that was useless." Donnie commented.

They watched as the evil Utrom walked away in his new robotic body with a laugh. The scene once again changed and they were back at the Utrom's camp, this time it looked like a few months had gone by.

The Utroms were still salvaging everything they could from the ship, in order to make themselves more Exo-Suits and anything else they could make useful with all the parts. Suddenly, they were interrupted as ninjas appeared bearing the Foot symbol and started throwing smoke grenades at them, destroying some of the parts they managed to salvage from the ship.

Danny, Jazz, Master Splinter and the Turtles were shocked to see the ninjas attacking them, but nothing could prepare for who Danny, Master Splinter and the Turtles were about to see next. Appearing in the middle of the battlefield, it looked to be a Feudal Japanese version of none other than, the Shredder!

They all gasped at the sight. Jazz then asked, confused to who the man was, "Who is that?"

"That Jazz, kind of looks like the Shredder!" Leo answered.

"Kind of too much like the Shredder." Raph said.

"But….it can't be the Shredder. We're seven hundred years in the past!" Danny exclaimed.

"Is this the Shredder? The one you told me about?" Jazz asked, still confused.

They all nodded. The Feudal Shredder commanded his Foot ninjas, "Ninjas attack! Destroy them all!"

All the Utroms fought to defend themselves against the Feudal Shredder and his army of Foot ninjas. The Shredder after throwing other Utroms off himself, stood and faced Mortu who was confused by the attack.

"What is the meaning of this?! We mean you no harm." Mortu tried to explain to the Feudal Shredder calmly.

However, it seemed that the Feudal Shredder was not up for conversation or peace, instead he immediately began to kick, and punch and strike Mortu with his own fists until Mortu fell flat down on his back.

"We come in peace!" Mortu tried once more as Feudal Shredder towered over him.

"But you will go in pieces!" Feudal Shredder roared in anger as he raised his foot to crush his small body.

Mortu gasped and quickly rolled out of the way before Feudal Shredder's powerful foot crushed him. Danny, Master Splinter and the Turtles were still confused that they were seeing the Shredder here in the Feudal Era.

"But it can't be our Shredder! This must be the Shredder's ancestor or something from the past." Donnie guessed.

* * *

Baxter Stockman continued to crawl among the roofs of the hallway, sticking to the shadows and hiding from any Utroms that were passing by. He continued to crawl until, he finally found his way into the Oracle Pod Chamber.

Professor Honeycutt was looking at the device of the Oracle Pods in complete fascination and awe.

"I must say, this is a most intriguing device Mr Mortu and Mrs Fenton." Professor Honeycutt complimented. "We really must exchange cosmo-inferial equations sometime."

None of them were unaware of Baxter Stockman's presence in the room as he stopped in front of the wire compartment of the Oracle Pod Chamber device. Taking off the lid, he began to work.

* * *

After it seemed like the battle with the Utroms and the Feudal Shredder was over. All the Utroms managed to escape from Feudal Shredder's wrath.

The Feudal Shredder began walking towards them. Mikey stood in front of Feudal Shredder as he stopped in front of them.

"Mikey get back. Don't get too close to him." Leo warned.

"Ah don't sweat it Leo. Like you told me, this isn't real." Mikey said, shrugging off Leo's warning as he walked right through Feudal Shredder.

He then began to tease him from behind, "Hey ugly!"

* * *

Baxter Stockman attached two wires together and sneered, "Sweet dreams you cursed freaks!"

The wires began to spark with electricity and the programming of the Oracle Pods began to change dramatically.

He then pulled another wire apart as he finished, "Or should I say, very unpleasant nightmares!

Releasing another spine chilling laugh, he felt pure joy at the thought of all the pain and suffering he was about to put Danny, Jazz, Master Splinter and the Turtles through.

* * *

Jazz, Mikey, Raph, Master Splinter, Donnie and Danny found themselves not only turning solid and real, but their weapons and staff had faded away, leaving them with no weapons.

"Our weapons! They've disappeared!" Leo exclaimed.

Danny then tried changing in his ghost form but found he couldn't and shouted, "I can't go ghost!"

It was then they realised that Feudal Shredder could see them and turned to face Mikey in anger and confusion by his appearance, "What?!"

Danny gasped and ran over to Mikey pushing him out of the way as he shouted, "MIKEY LOOK OUT!"

Feudal Shredder struck Danny with his gauntlet, knocking him down right into the bamboo trees.

"DANNY! / NO DANNY! / DANIEL!" The Turtles, Jazz and Master Splinter all shouted in fear and concern for Danny as he fell to the ground and groaned in pain before falling unconscious.

* * *

The alarms for all their pods began to sound. Professor Honeycutt asked in shock and confusion, "What's happening?!"

"I….I don't understand! Something has gone horribly wrong!" Mortu answered as he found he couldn't control the Oracle Pods by the computer controls.

"Oh no! Danny!" Maddie gasped in complete fear for her son as she saw the vital signs on Danny's pod. "Danny's vital signs are going critical! What is going on?!"

"This is Stockman. I'm all finished here and now proceeding with Phase Two." Baxter Stockman reported as he began to leave the room.

* * *

Jazz, Master Splinter and the Turtles all ran up to Danny and kneeled beside him. Jazz laid Danny's head in his lap as Master Splinter began to look him over. Feudal Shredder looked at them all with interest.

He faced his ninjas and ordered, "Capture those strange creatures and those two humans. They may prove useful."

"Daniel needs help. He is badly hurt." Master Splinter said.

Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Raph all stood back to back to each other as they prepared to face against the Foot Ninjas.

"Someone must've altered the program on us!" Donnie said.

"Whatever! We're in up to our necks and this reality isn't virtual anymore!" Leo exclaimed.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

**NEXT TIME ON DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTAN NINJA TURTLES**

**Danny, the Turtles, Jazz and Master Splinter are stuck in the memories of the Utroms! Thanks to Baxter Stockman's hacking, not only is the virtual reality no longer virtual, but now they discover they can really be hurt in this world. They're only hope to return to the real world, may be the Mr Mortu from the past. Can they find a way to escape their virtual nightmare? Who had ordered Baxter Stockman to do this to them? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in: Secret Origins PART TWO!**


	7. Secret Origins PART 2

_LEO: _Previously on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles….

"_We're home! Wahoo! We made it!" Mikey cheered, even kissing the platform in happiness._

_Danny and the Turtles all smiled to see that their sensei, their father was alive. All of them ran right up to him and pulled him into a tight group hug, shouting happily, "MASTER SPLINTER!"_

_Master Splinter gestured to the Guardians behind him and introduced, "I believe you have already met the Guardians. It was they who had found me, after the battle with the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius and bought me here, to these benevolent beings who saved my life."_

_He then gestured to Mr Mortu and introduced him, "This is my good friend, Mr Mortu."_

_Mr Mortu smiled as Master Splinter introduced Danny and the Turtles, "Mortu, these are my sons."_

_He turned to the woman in the blue hazmat suit and said with a warm smile to Danny, "And I believe, that there is a reunion to be made."_

_Danny looked at the woman. She removed her hood to reveal she had short auburn hair and purple eyes. She smiled warmly at the sight of Danny._

_Danny at first was confused, but then memories flashed in his eyes and finally, he recognised who she was._

"_Danny, I don't know if you remember me but it's me. Maddie Fenton. You're mother." The woman said. She looked down in guilt and continued, "I know that you're probably feeling mad at me right now, and you have every right to be, but if you just let me explain what happened…."_

_She was suddenly pulled into a tight hug by Danny. Tears of happiness fell from Danny's eyes as he was hugging his own mother._

"_I've wanted….for so many years to finally see you again mum." Danny sobbed._

_Maddie smiled warmly and hugged her son back as she said, "I wanted that too. I have missed you, so much."_

"_My mother, Maddie Fenton is your mother?" Danny asked Jazz, still not believing it._

"_Yes. This is my mother and that means….." Jazz answered and then stopped. She the gasped in shock and finished while pointing at Danny, "You're….you're my little brother."_

"_This is the Oracle Pod Chamber." Maddie explained gesturing to the pods._

"_It is where our race assumes our highest state of communion." Mr Mortu continued. "Where many minds enter into oneness, by sharing life experiences. Inside these pods, you'll be able to share the story of our lives. Please, enter the pods and Jasmine, you're welcome to join them if you wish."_

"_Really? Awesome!" Jazz said, a little excited. "A chance to learn about a completely different race of people."_

_All of them entered a pod each, their hands were covered by large cuffs as the doors on each pod closed. Each of them had some sort of helmet connected to wires attach to their heads._

"_Prepare yourselves to become one, with the sacred memories of the Utroms." Mr Mortu said as he activated the machine._

_All of them closed their eyes and felt themselves drift off inside their minds. They found themselves in another part of the ship, but this part looked more like a prison. They turned around to see restrained and chained inside a pod, was a red Utrom, with a purple mark right across his right eye._

_Mr Mortu came into the room as the Utrom prisoner spoke, "These security pre-cautions are pitiful! You will never hold me!"_

"_We have finally re-captured you after a hundred years of searching." Mr Mortu spoke. "We're not about to lose the most ruthless criminal the Universe has ever known."_

"_The prisoner is attacking! We're….." The security stopped and nothing was now heard but their screams, indicating that the prisoner had took them down._

_Suddenly, the entire ship's power was cut and all the lights went out._

"_Emergency! Power cut! Engines are offline! Our minds are going dark, cell by cell. We are undone." The navigators spoke._

_They all suddenly heard sparks of electricity near them and gasped in horror as they saw the prisoner Utrom come out of hiding, holding two wires in his tentacles._

_He chuckled at them darkly before saying, "You see? I always keep my promises. Goodbye Captain."_

_The ship skidded across the ocean water like it was a pebble, before finally it crashed onto the sandy shores of the land. When the smoke cleared, the ship was in complete ruins. Debris was everywhere and smoke still filled the air from the destroyed engines. _

_Danny, Jazz, the Turtles and Master Splinter were alright though, but the Utroms although managed to survive barely from the crash, they were all scared with the experience they had gone through._

"_Captain, there's a structure beyond the next rise." An Utrom reported to Mortu after returning from patrol._

_The next day, the Utroms headed over the next rise with Danny, Jazz, Master Splinter and the Turtles following them. As they reached over the hill, they were amazed to find that were not only in Japan, but the Feudal Era._

_The lead scientist Utrom, Kaneer spoke to everyone, "In brief, we conclude that the technology on the planet is too primitive to build a flying vehicle, let alone an interstellar ship or even a hyperspace transmat device. The technology simply does not exist."_

"_Not yet. But we can wait." Mortu said._

"_What a wonderful toy! I want to play!" The prisoner Utrom said, looking at the robotic body with greed in his eyes._

"_It's that evil Utrom that caused them to crash here in the first place." Danny said._

_Raph growled as he pulled out his sais, "I was kind of hoping he didn't survive that crash."_

_The evil Utrom shoved Kaneer out of the robot body and took control of it. He stood up in the robot laughing and before Kaneer could get away, he was grabbed by the evil Utrom's robotic arm and held him upside down before tossing him away like he was nothing more than garbage._

_The Utroms were still salvaging everything they could from the ship, in order to make themselves more Exo-Suits and anything else they could make useful with all the parts. Suddenly, they were interrupted as ninjas appeared bearing the Foot symbol and started throwing smoke grenades at them, destroying some of the parts they managed to salvage from the ship._

_Danny, Jazz, Master Splinter and the Turtles were shocked to see the ninjas attacking them, but nothing could prepare for who Danny, Master Splinter and the Turtles were about to see next. Appearing in the middle of the battlefield, it looked to be a Feudal Japanese version of none other than, the Shredder!_

_They all gasped at the sight. Jazz then asked, confused to who the man was, "Who is that?"_

"_That Jazz, kind of looks like the Shredder!" Leo answered._

"_Kind of too much like the Shredder." Raph said._

"_But….it can't be the Shredder. We're seven hundred years in the past!" Danny exclaimed._

_Baxter Stockman continued to crawl among the roofs of the hallway, sticking to the shadows and hiding from any Utroms that were passing by. He continued to crawl until, he finally found his way into the Oracle Pod Chamber._

_The Feudal Shredder began walking towards them. Mikey stood in front of Feudal Shredder as he stopped in front of them._

"_Mikey get back. Don't get too close to him." Leo warned._

"_Ah don't sweat it Leo. Like you told me, this isn't real." Mikey said, shrugging off Leo's warning as he walked right through Feudal Shredder._

_He then began to tease him from behind, "Hey ugly!"_

_Baxter Stockman attached two wires together and sneered, "Sweet dreams you cursed freaks!"_

_The wires began to spark with electricity and the programming of the Oracle Pods began to change dramatically._

_He then pulled another wire apart as he finished, "Or should I say, very unpleasant nightmares!_

_Jazz, Mikey, Raph, Master Splinter, Donnie and Danny found themselves not only turning solid and real, but their weapons and staff had faded away, leaving them with no weapons._

"_Our weapons! They've disappeared!" Leo exclaimed._

_Danny then tried changing in his ghost form but found he couldn't and shouted, "I can't go ghost!"_

_It was then they realised that Feudal Shredder could see them and turned to face Mikey in anger and confusion by his appearance, "What?!"_

_Danny gasped and ran over to Mikey pushing him out of the way as he shouted, "MIKEY LOOK OUT!"_

_Feudal Shredder struck Danny with his gauntlet, knocking him down right into the bamboo trees._

"_DANNY! / NO DANNY! / DANIEL!" The Turtles, Jazz and Master Splinter all shouted in fear and concern for Danny as he fell to the ground and groaned in pain before falling unconscious._

"_Oh no! Danny!" Maddie gasped in complete fear for her son as she saw the vital signs on Danny's pod. "Danny's vital signs are going critical! What is going on?!"_

_Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Raph all stood back to back to each other as they prepared to face against the Foot Ninjas. _

"_Someone must've altered the program on us!" Donnie said._

"_Whatever! We're in up to our necks and this reality isn't virtual anymore!" Leo exclaimed._

* * *

**SECRET ORIGINS PART 2**

As Leo, Raph, Mikey and Donnie stood prepared to fight, Jazz and Master Splinter guarded over the unconscious form of Danny. Jazz kept Danny's head laid gently on her lap as Master Splinter tried to get a response from her little brother.

"My son, can you hear me? Daniel?!" Master Splinter continued to try.

"Danny, please wake up. I just met you after all this time little brother, I can't lose you now." Jazz tried, tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

Outside in the real world, Maddie and Mortu were trying everything to pull Danny, Jazz, Master Splinter and the Turtles out of the Oracle Pod. Professor Honeycutt kept an eye on Danny's vital signs as they continued.

"Daniel's still critical. There has to be some way to pull them out of the virtual reality system." Professor Honeycutt said, worried and concerned for his friends.

"We're trying. Something had gone wrong with the program and now, everything in the virtual reality program is real for them." Maddie said, clear concern was heard through her voice for Danny, Jazz, Master Splinter and the Turtles. Especially Danny with the condition he was in.

"The system is locked up and the controls aren't responding to anything." Mortu said, pressing every key possible on the controls.

"How could this go so horribly wrong?" Professor Honeycutt said.

All of them still unaware of the culprit behind the virtual nightmare, Baxter Stockman crawling up the walls of the chamber, laughing and grinning at his work.

* * *

"Steady guys. Things are about to get ugly." Leo warned his brothers.

"This shouldn't be happening! This is supposed to be virtual reality!" Donnie said, confused as one of the Foot Ninja charged at him with his sword.

He ducked down and flipped in a full circle, kicking both ninjas in the stomach and sending them falling to the ground.

"They're not supposed to be able to see us, let alone attack us!" Donnie finished.

A ninja swung his sword at Raph, but he managed to grab his arm and pull it behind his back as he flipped over him. He held the other hand that had the sword in and smirked, facing the other ninjas.

"Come on ladies! Let's dance!" Raph taunted the other ninjas.

The other ninjas attacked, Raph blocked their strikes, using his hostage to block their strikes like a puppet on a string. He then twisted the ninja's hand, making him drop his sword before shoving him into the two other ninjas and kicked all three of them down at the same time.

A ninja threw a few shuriken straight at Mikey, but he swing down, up, left and right dodging all the shuriken. He at first smirked at them for dodging the shuriken, however the shuriken sliced a few bamboo that was behind him, making them fall right on top of his head as they fell.

"Leonardo, we must become shadows!" Master Splinter said, as Leo jumped up and performed a split kick, knocking two ninjas back away from Master Splinter, Jazz and Danny.

"Guys! Time to disappear." Leo ordered. "Raph, take Jazz and Danny and head for the bamboo. Mikey and Donnie, you're with me."

Raph picked up Danny and hoisted him over his shoulders, he and Jazz then ran through the thick bamboo forests, heading for a safe place to hide. Mikey, Leo and Donnie continued to fight off against the ninjas.

Before leaving to catch up with Raph, Jazz and Danny, Master Splinter used his own hands to cut down some bamboo for his sons to use as makeshift weapons, flipping them into the air.

"My sons, catch!" Master Splinter called out as he kicked the bamboo stalks to them.

Leo caught two of them to use as katanas, Mikey caught two shorter ones to use as tonfas and Donnie caught the longest one to use as a bo staff. As they continued to fight against the Foot, the bamboo stalks turned out to be great weapons.

Using them as though they were like their regular weapons, taking down more Foot ninjas quickly. However, just when it seemed like the Foot had finally been beaten, more came and they weren't the only ones. Feudal Shredder returned to the scene.

"Uh oh! Here comes the Shredder's great-great grandfather!" Mikey exclaimed.

Foot ninja archers began to fire arrows at them. Mikey, Donnie and Leo managed to block the arrows with their makeshift weapons.

"These guys might not be real, but they mean business!" Donnie exclaimed as he blocked a few more arrows.

Not wanting to stick around any longer, Donnie, Leo and Mikey leapt into the tops of the bamboo trees, dodging more arrows and disappeared without a trace. The Foot cut down the trees where they disappeared, but when the way was clear, they had found that they were no longer there.

Feudal Shredder ordered his ninjas, "Send some men to watch the road through the forest. They won't get far."

He faced the other ninjas still standing and ordered as he began to leave, "You others come with me. I have important business in the village."

Leo, Donnie and Mikey watched them from the tops of the trees above as the Feudal Shredder left. Leo then whispered to Donnie and Mikey, "You guys go find the others. Make sure they're okay. I'm gonna follow Mr Personality for a bit and catch up with you all later."

Leo waited for the coast to be clear, before jumping down to the ground and heading in the direction Feudal Shredder and the rest of his Foot ninja went.

* * *

Professor Honeycutt asked as they continued to try and figure out the system, "Why don't we just shut the system down?"

"Normally it would be that simple, but the system's been tampered with. The slightest disruption or energy spike could destroy them." Mortu answered. "We must disconnect their minds from the pods carefully. But it'll take time. Let us hope, they can survive that long."

Maddie placed her hands on Jazz's and Danny's pods, looking at them sadly. Mortu and Professor Honeycutt looked at Maddie with sympathy, knowing she was feeling fear for her children.

Mortu walked up to Maddie and placed his robotic hand on her shoulder as he said, "I understand your fear Maddie. It's the same fear I felt for my people when we crashed landed here on Earth. We'll find a way to get them out of the system safely."

Maddie nodded and turned back to Danny, Jazz, the Turtles and Master Splinter and said, "Just hold on a little longer. Just a little longer."

* * *

Leo had followed Feudal Shredder to the village as night had come. Hiding amongst the trees, he saw him walk up to what looked like some swordsmiths finishing whatever they were working on. As they saw Feudal Shredder approach, they kneeled to the ground and bowed before him. The blacksmith in the front was holding something wrapped in a red cloth.

"Swordsmith, is it finished?" Feudal Shredder asked.

The swordsmith unwrapped the object from the cloth, revealing a beautifully crafted blade as he answered, "Hai. I made the blade just as you requested."

He held the blade up to him as he said in awe, "The metal is amazing! I have never seen it's like before."

Feudal Shredder grabbed the blade and sneered, "Nor will you ever again."

Pulling out a very familiar looking handle, he finished, "Let's just say, the metal fell from the Heavens."

He attached the blade to the handle, making the swordsmiths gasp in complete shock and slight fear as it immediately glowed and sparked with electricity.

Feudal Shredder held it in the air with pride as he announced, "Just as the ninja are said to have descended from goblins, behold the Goblin Sword! The Sword of Tengu!"

Leo gasped, now knowing the origins of the very powerful sword he had held back in the present when he and Danny defeated Vlad Plasmius and the Shredder. The swordsmiths now felt the feeling of dread from their customer, and began to back away slowly in fear of what he would do to them with his new sword.

Feudal Shredder then sneered, "And now, for your….payment."

He aimed the sword straight at the swordsmith and blasted him with the raw energy of the sword, sending him crashing into the two other swordsmiths and destroying their work shed.

Feudal Shredder held the sword in the air once again in pride and announced, "The sword is perfect! With it, my enemies will not be able to hide! I will find them and destroy them!"

* * *

Leo returned back to the others, where they were hiding deep within the bamboo forests. Jazz continued to keep Danny's head in her lap, doing her best to comfort her little brother. Mikey kept pacing back and forth, looking down in guilt every time he looked at Danny.

"How's Danny doing?" Leo asked.

Master Splinter placed a hand on Danny's head and said, "We must be careful. Daniel is not well and I fear that in this dream world if we have believed we have died, then we will truly die."

"Being careful won't be easy. That guy that looks like the Shredder, he just invented the Sword of Tengu!" Leo exclaimed, informing them all of what he had witnessed earlier on.

Master Splinter's eyes widened in shock. Shaking his head he said, "This is not good."

Jazz then noticed Mikey still looking away in guilt and asked, "Mikey, are you okay?"

Mikey didn't answer. Master Splinter then tried, "What is wrong my son?"

Mikey finally looked up and said with sorrow, "It's all my fault. If I hadn't been messing around and just stayed back from that Shredder guy, Danny wouldn't have gotten hurt and it's because of me, he might….he might…."

"Mikey, it wasn't your fault. None of us could've predicted what happened when this world suddenly became real." Jazz said. "Danny wouldn't want you blaming yourself for this. It was an accident and I know Danny will pull through."

"Jasmine is right my son. This isn't your fault. Please be strong, for all of us and your brother Daniel." Master Splinter said.

Mikey nodded and managed to calm himself down. Jazz and Master Splinter was right. He had to be strong right now, for his family.

* * *

The military tried ramming the door open, but it wouldn't budge and suddenly, all the doors and windows sealed up with metal shields.

The General growled and roared, "My orders are to get inside that building and that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

He immediately ordered his men over their radios, "ALL UNITS! OPEN FIRE!"

All the soldiers immediately opened fire at the doors of the building. Using their guns, bazookas and even their tanks.

"CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE!" The General ordered as there was nothing but smoke.

All the soldiers immediately stopped firing their weapons and waited for the smoke to clear, hoping that they managed to break through. But when the smoke cleared, it showed that they didn't even put a dent in the entrance. The defence system the Utroms had made for this building, were definitely strong.

"I don't believe it! We're gonna need some heavy ordinance." The General decided and immediately used his radio to bring in some heavier artillery.

* * *

Professor Honeycutt, Mortu and Maddie were looking through the wiring of the controls, hoping to find some way to shut down the program and release Danny, Jazz and the Turtles from the virtual reality system.

A hologram appeared as they were working, interrupting them. They stopped to see it was the Council contacting them.

"Mortu, Guardian Maddie we are under attack. This location is no longer viable. We are surrounded." The Council spoke. "We have no choice. We must now use the Transmat and return home."

"Our preliminary defences are holding. We must save the Turtles, their master, Jazz and Danny." Mortu said. "They are under our care."

"Are their lives more important than the lives of the Utroms?" The Council asked.

"Council, all life is precious. I understand how important it is for all of you to finally return home, it's what me and my husband before he died wanted to help you with." Maddie spoke. "But I also just got my son and my daughter back. We have to save them all."

"It is true Guardian Maddie. All life is precious and we understand about your situation as well." The Council spoke. "We hope you are successful in saving the Turtles, their master, Daniel and Jasmine. But remember Mortu, you have a great responsibility to your fellow Utroms. You Maddie also have a responsibility to the Utroms as a Guardian. The burden is heavy, but you must bear it."

"I….I understand Council." Mortu said.

"So do I Council." Maddie said and the hologram disappeared.

She looked down and said, "Mortu, you should go help the others. I'll do my best here with Professor Honeycutt."

"Maddie, you are my friend. I will not abandon you, your children and our friends when you need me." Mortu said, shaking his head. "We will find a way to save them and ourselves."

* * *

Danny groaned as he woke up and asked, "Master Splinter? Guys?"

All of them sighed in relief to see him awake. He then asked weakly, "What happened? Where are we?"

"Were in the bamboo forests for now." Jazz answered. "We were afraid that you weren't gonna make it there for a moment."

"This virtual reality world may have affected my ghost powers, but I still have access to my healing powers. They're slow, but….at least I'm feeling….(groan)….slightly better." Danny said, wincing a bit.

"Glad you're alright bro." Raph said, smiling.

They suddenly heard a women scream and the sounds of weapons clashing. Donnie asked, "You guys hear that?"

"A fight near the forests." Master Splinter confirmed, using his incredible sense of hearing.

"Over the hill, to the north." Leo said, looking in his direction.

"I'll come with…." Danny said, about to get up, but stopped and groaned in pain sitting back down.

"You're not going anywhere right now in your condition Danny." Jazz scolded. "You're staying right here until you finish healing."

"You four go and investigate, Jasmine and I will stay here and watch over Daniel." Master Splinter said to the Turtles.

Leo, Raph, Mikey and Donnie bowed and immediately headed to where they could hear the sounds of fighting. They stopped at the edge of the forests to see on the road were five Foot Ninja, attacking an old man, a young woman holding a double bladed staff and a little boy who hiding behind his grandfather.

"No! Leave us alone!" The old man pleaded.

"Stay back!" The woman warned the ninja, holding her weapon tightly in her hands. Ready to fight against these Foot Ninja who dared to try and harm her family.

The Foot Ninja began to fight against the woman, who immediately began to fight them off and seemed to be doing well, considering it was one against five.

"You know, I'm really starting to hate these old school Foot Ninjas as much as I hate the modern day version." Raph commented as they watched the fight.

The woman blocked the oncoming strike of the ninja's sword with the middle of her staff, before using all her strength to push him back and send him falling to the ground head first, causing the ninja to fall unconscious.

Leo, Raph, Mikey and Donnie all smiled at her, impressed by her skills. Donnie commented, "She's good!"

"I definitely like her." Mikey added.

"What do you say we lend a hand?" Leo suggested.

All four of them ran to join the fight, but then stopped as they saw two ninjas in blue uniforms, wearing gold medallions and had the bottom parts of their faces covered, jump out from the trees and began to fight against the Foot Ninjas, already taking two of them out in just a few strikes with their swords.

"All sorts of bozos are coming to this party." Raph said.

"And it looks like more are coming to join in! Look!" Mikey exclaimed, pointing to over the hill.

The others looked to see more Foot Ninjas coming to aid their fellow ninjas. The odds were now against the two mysterious ninjas fighting against the Foot and the woman. Not wasting any more time, the Turtles jumped in and began to help the woman and the two ninjas fight against the Foot.

Each of them kicked a few of them down, after leaping in the air and jumping in. The woman pushed another Foot Ninja off her, but didn't notice one behind her, swinging the chain of his kursarigama (chain-sickle) at her.

She gasped as she turned and saw the end of the chain coming towards her head, but before it could hit her, Mikey used the end of his bamboo to catch the end of the chain allowing it to wrap around it and then pull the ninja away from the woman and threw him hard to the ground.

The woman gasped and couldn't believe her eyes. One of these strange kappa creatures saved her life.

Leo leapt in front of the woman and split kick a couple of Foot Ninja who were charging at her, right in their stomachs. The ninjas crashed right through the hard stalks of the bamboo trees. Donnie spun his bamboo staff, knocking back several Foot Ninja in their stomachs, and chests. He stood up from his knee and swept the legs of a ninja charging at him and sent him falling to the ground face forward.

Raph pulled out his makeshift sais and although managed to use them to block the oncoming strikes of the Foot Ninja's sword, the blade cut them until they were now only hand size, before Raph jumped up and kicked him in the face.

He threw away his makeshift weapons and said, "Looks like I'm doing this the old fashion way."

He jumped onto the end of the cart, causing the other side of it to lift and the handle bars to hit the Foot Ninja right in the jaw, making him fly back. He then leapt off the cart and double kicked the last Foot Ninja right in the stomach, knocking him down.

All the Foot Ninja recovered and immediately ran away from them all in fear for their lives. Leo, Donnie and Mikey threw away their bamboo weapons.

"Turtles kick serious ninja butt, even in Ancient Japan!" Donnie cheered as they high fived each other for their victory.

However, the elderly man wasn't convinced that the Turtles were good and immediately shouted at them, "Stay away evil goblins!"

He turned to the mysterious ninjas and pleaded them, "Save us! Save us from the green kappa! Goblins!"

"Somehow, I don't think we're gonna get the thank you we deserve." Leo said nervously, as the two ninjas came walking towards them.

The elderly man placed his grandson on the cart and began pulling it away as he told his granddaughter, "Come Oneki-san! We go!"

The woman however stayed behind for a moment to look at the turtles. She bowed in respect at them, thanking them for saving not only her life, but her family's life as well. She then ran to catch up with her grandfather and brother.

The two ninjas held their swords at them. Leo then tried to talk to them, "Look, we were only trying to help."

"We don't want to fight you." Donnie explained.

"Although I like fighting!" Raph exclaimed, cracking his knuckles at them. "What I don't like is being trapped in this stupid Utrom video game."

The ninja were taken back by what Raph said and their eyes widened in surprise. One of them gasped, "The Utrom?"

His partner asked, "How do these strange kappa know of the Utroms?"

Leo then finally looked at the medallions around their necks and recognised the symbol on the front of it.

"I've seen that medallion before! On the Guardians! Our friends here must be an early incarnation of the Guardians." Leo said.

He then asked the two Feudal Guardians, "You work for the Utroms right? Well look, we're on the same side."

"We need to talk to the Utroms. We're stuck in this place like they are and maybe they can help us. Can you take us to them?" Donnie asked.

The Guardians said nothing, indicating that they weren't going to lead them to wherever the Utroms were hiding. Leo then asked, "Can you at least let them know we need to see them?"

The Guardians once again remained silent as they thought about their request. They looked at each other and nodded.

They turned and began to leave as the first one answered, "We will tell them."

Mikey stopped them for a moment and asked, "Wait! But how will we find you?"

"If our masters agree to an audience, they will find you." The second one answered and then both of them left.

* * *

Baxter Stockman entered through to the security room where April and Tucker were in before through the ventilation system. As soon as the Utrom left the room, he walked up to the controls and plugged himself in, hacking into the system.

He immediately reported through his comlink, "Stockman here. Phase 2 is complete. Security system is down."

He grinned as he began to gloat, "Thanks to my genius…"

He was stopped when the eye piece connected to his eye and brain began to shock him with electric impulses, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He pleaded and the shocking stopped. "I should know better Masters."

"I have detected an underground passage that should allow you two and your men to enter the building unseen." Stockman continued, plugging into another part of the computer. "I'll deactivate the security of that sector and commence with Phase 3."

The energy turned from white to red once Stockman was finished hacking.

* * *

A military helicopter began to approach TCRI. The General reported to the soldiers operating the helicopter, "The area has been cleared. Knock on the front door."

The helicopter aimed its powerful missiles at the front doors of the TCRI building and fired, causing an explosion at the front doors.

* * *

The entire building shook, knocking Mortu, Professor Honeycutt and Maddie to their feet. They stood up and regained their balance as the building stopped shaking.

"Oh dear! That can't be good." Professor Honeycutt said in concern.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, it revealed that the army had finally broken through the front door of the building, unaware that it was thanks to Baxter Stockman taking down the security system which made the building strong against intruders.

The General immediately ordered his troops, "All units move in!"

The soldiers headed inside, ready to find out exactly what is going on in TCRI.

* * *

The Council immediately contacted Mortu, Maddie and Professor Honeycutt once again, "Mortu, Guardian Maddie, there has been a security breach and internal security control is not responding. We must leave at once."

"We understand Council." Mortu and Maddie replied before the hologram disappeared.

Maddie ordered the Utrom that was trying to help them with the controls of the virtual reality, "Deploy the security robots. They should help fend off the military for a while."

"Yes ma'am." The Utrom replied.

Mortu ripped off the top part of his disguise, revealing the top part of his robotic body and ordered, "Instruct the Transmat Room to prepare for immediate evacuation."

"But we have to free my friends." Professor Honeycutt pleaded.

"And we better figure it out soon. I don't know how much longer they can go for in there." Maddie said. She was relieved to see that Danny's vital signs were going back to normal.

"Of course Professor Honeycutt. Maddie. We won't abandon them. I promise." Mortu said with determination.

He continued to observe their health as he said, "If only they could activate the Pod's internal failsafe. But that's too much to hope for."

* * *

Donnie, Leo, Raph and Mikey returned back to their hiding place, they stopped in their tracks at the sight before them. Jazz, Master Splinter and Danny, who was looking better than he was before sitting around a mat with an assortment of sushi.

"Welcome back bros. Want some sushi?" Danny offered, before eating a sushi roll.

"Hey! / Danny you're alright / Alright Dan-man." The Turtles cheered as they sat down with them, glad to see that their brother was alright.

Raph ruffled Danny's hair before sitting down and said, "Ah Dan! I'm glad you're okay."

Mikey immediately dug into the sushi. Donnie reminded both him and Danny, "Uh guys, you know not a molecule of that food you're eating is real. It's all part of this illusion."

"Yeah I know. But right now, it's real enough for me." Mikey said, before he scarfed down some more sushi.

"Same here." Danny said, as he picked up some more of the raw fish.

"That is it!" Master Splinter said with realisation, grabbing everyone's attention.

"What is it Master Splinter?" Jazz asked.

"The answer! It is…" Master Splinter began, but was interrupted by him sensing someone was coming.

Out of the trees appeared the two Guardians the Turtles had talked to before over the hill. They all stood to attention and wondered if the Utrom had agreed to see them. Their request was answered as the Guardians stepped to the side to reveal an Utrom coming towards them in the robotic body.

He removed the robe to reveal it was Mortu. He said, "Greetings, I am Mortu."

They all bowed at Mortu in respect. Leo then said with a smile, "Mr Mortu, you're just the….uh….man we need to see."

Mortu raised his eyes at them, wondering what these strange creatures wanted to talk to him about, since they went through the trouble of asking the Guardians to deliver their message to them.

* * *

Baxter Stockman reached the entrance to the underground passage he had taken down the security system for. He opened the door using the keypad. When the door opened, it revealed Fright Knight, two of the Shredder's Elite Guard and two shadowy figures with them.

"All is ready Masters. They don't suspect a thing." Baxter said to them.

* * *

"At that point, the Pods story became real." Leo continued to explain what happened as they sat down in a circle, with the Guardians watching the area. "So you see Mr Mortu, we're trapped in this virtual reality and we can't get out."

"I do see." Mortu agreed, understanding what they were saying. "It is an interesting phenomenon. You have much knowledge of our ways, but your knowledge of the Shredder is incomplete."

He then began to further explain, "You should know, the Shredder is one of…."

He was interrupted when a dark laugh was heard. They stood up as several Foot Ninja appeared and Feudal Shredder came out of the shadows, in his hands was the Sword of Tengu.

"How fortuitous that I should find you here Mortu." Feudal Shredder said. He laughed as he held the sword up, "Now I can display the true powers of the Sword of Tengu, for your amusement and your demise!"

Immediately the sword began glowing. He slammed it down on the ground and sent a wave of energy straight at Mortu, hitting him hard and causing him to scream in pain as the energy also hit his real body.

Mortu jumped right out and all of them moved out of the way, as the exo-suit overloaded and exploded. The Guardians stood in around Mortu, ready to defend their master against Feudal Shredder.

Feudal Shredder laughed and sent another wave of energy from the Sword of Tengu, this time hitting the Guardians and sending crashing into the bamboo trees. Leo, Master Splinter and Donnie tried to grab the sword, but Feudal Shredder knocked them back with another wave of energy.

He sent another wave, this time hitting Master Splinter. Danny, Raph and Jazz tried, but Shredder used the power of the sword to bring them down and then blast them all back with Leo who tried again.

They all quickly dodged out of the way just as Feudal Shredder sent another energy blast from the sword. He laughed, feeling powerful with the sword. Mortu looked up at Feudal Shredder fearfully as he towered over him.

Leo and Jazz immediately went over to Master Splinter. Jazz helped Master Splinter sat up as she asked, "Master Splinter, are you alright?"

"Sensei? Are you okay?" Leo also asked.

"Leonardo, listen to me. There is little time." Master Splinter spoke. "This virtual reality is an illusion within an illusion. An illusion of the mind."

Leo was confused at first, but then Jazz realised what Master Splinter was saying and said, "If you control your mind, you can control the illusion! That's it! Since this is a virtual reality world, we are able to do things that you normally can't do in the real world. Use your mind Leo and you can control anything in this world."

Master Splinter nodded and then Leo said, "I will try guys."

He stood up and saw that Feudal Shredder raised the Sword of Tengu, ready to finish Mortu once and for all.

"Goodbye, Mortu." Feudal Shredder sneered.

Just when it looked like it was the end of Mortu, Leo looked at the sword and began to concentrate hard. Suddenly, the Sword of Tengu disappeared right from Feudal Shredder's hands, taking him by surprise.

"What?! Where is the Sword of Tengu?!" Feudal Shredder roared, looking for his lost weapon.

The sword suddenly appeared right in Leo's hands. He smiled and held it in the air where Feudal Shredder could see and shouted, "It's right here! You want it back?!"

"Woah! How'd Leo do that?!" Mikey exclaimed in shock.

Leo used the power of the sword and hit Feudal Shredder dead on, sending him back several feet and taking out his Foot Ninja. Not wasting another second, Leo sent another wave of energy from the sword, hitting Feudal Shredder again and knocking him several more feet.

He fired again and this time, Feudal Shredder was sent flying back right through the bamboo trees, right over a cliff. He screamed as he fell, falling and crashing into the sharp rocks below. The Foot Ninja all ran off in fear as Leo held the sword at them.

He once again focused his mind and in a few seconds, the Sword of Tengu had vanished from the virtual reality world. Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Master Splinter, Danny and Jazz all stood beside Leo, congratulating him on defeating Feudal Shredder.

"Lady and gentlemen, I give you Neo….Uh…..I mean Leo." Donnie said with a smile.

"Way to go bro." Danny said patting Leo's shoulder.

The Guardians stood before them. One of them, holding Mortu in his hands.

Mortu then spoke, "Your actions demonstrate the truth of what you say."

One of the Guardians handed Leo a small black box as Mortu continued, "Take this. It should help you all return safely to where you belong."

"But if we're stuck in a video game, how can you give us anything that will affect the real world?" Mikey asked completely confused. "I….we….you….uh…."

"Oh! My brain hurts!" Mikey groaned, holding his head as he felt a headache coming.

"If this world is a virtual projection created from our technology, then we Utroms have encoded an internal failsafe that can be activated by using the virtual reset device that you now possess." Mortu further explained, answering Mikey's question.

"Here we go, I hope." Leo said, ready to push the rest button.

"Goodbye and thank you." Master Splinter said, grateful for his friend's help.

"See you in a few hundred years." Raph said.

Leo pressed the button and instantly, a blinding light covered them all. Danny then forgot about something and called out to Mortu, hoping he could hear him over the noise, "Wait! What was it you were trying to tell us about the Shredder before Mr Mortu?!"

"The Shredder is an….." Mortu tried to tell them, but they couldn't hear him as the world faded.

* * *

Maddie, Mortu and Professor Honeycutt looked in shock and amazement as the pods released the Turtles, Master Splinter, Danny and Jazz. All of them stepped out smiling.

"They done it! They activated the internal failsafe!" Mortu said, glad to see that they were alright.

Maddie hugged each of them as she asked, "Are you alright? How did you activate the failsafe?"

"Well, Mortu helped us. It's kind of a long story." Leo answered.

"Well I don't care how you got out, what matters is you're all safe and sound." Professor Honeycutt said as he helped Master Splinter climb down.

"What happened though out here?" Jazz asked.

"That's what we've been questioning ourselves." Maddie answered.

"I don't understand why the Oracle Pods malfunctioned." Mortu said, tapping his face in confusion.

"Oh but I do!" A dark voice spoke.

They all turned to see standing there in the room was not only Hun, the Shredder's Elite Guard, Skulker and Fright, but also none other than the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius themselves, alive! Everyone gasped to see that their two arch-enemies were still alive.

"It….no...it can't be! Leo and I finished you both off ourselves! You….can't….be alive!" Danny shouted, still not believing what he was seeing.

"Did you honestly believe you destroyed us Daniel? I've been a half-ghost far longer than you have and am still much more powerful than you." Vlad Plasmius said with a grin.

Shredder chuckled and said, "As for you Leonardo, you merely separated my head from my body. A courtesy I will gladly extend to you all, for none of you are leaving here alive!"

Vlad and the Shredder both laughed, ready to take them down once and for all.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

**NEXT TIME ON DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES:**

**Shredder and Vlad Plasmius are alive! It's a race against time to not only defeat the Shredder, Plasmius and his goons, but to also help the Utroms use their transmat device to finally after all these centuries of waiting, return home to their home planet. Can they stop Shredder and Plasmius? Will the Utroms finally return home? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in- Secret Origins PART 3.**


	8. Secret Origins PART 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hey guys :) In some of my reviews I've had requests to do a Danny Phantom / Generator Rex crossover series. To be honest guys, I don't know if I can since I have never even watched Generator Rex.**

**Anyway, here is Secret Origins PART 3.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_MIKEY: _Previously on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles….

"_Something had gone wrong with the program and now, everything in the virtual reality program is real for them." Maddie said, clear concern was heard through her voice for Danny, Jazz, Master Splinter and the Turtles. Especially Danny with the condition he was in._

"_The system is locked up and the controls aren't responding to anything." Mortu said, pressing every key possible on the controls._

"_How could this go so horribly wrong?" Professor Honeycutt said._

_Leo had followed Feudal Shredder to the village as night had come. Hiding amongst the trees, he saw him walk up to what looked like some swordsmiths finishing whatever they were working on. As they saw Feudal Shredder approach, they kneeled to the ground and bowed before him. The blacksmith in the front was holding something wrapped in a red cloth._

"_Swordsmith, is it finished?" Feudal Shredder asked._

_The swordsmith unwrapped the object from the cloth, revealing a beautifully crafted blade as he answered, "Hai. I made the blade just as you requested."_

_He held the blade up to him as he said in awe, "The metal is amazing! I have never seen it's like before."_

_Feudal Shredder grabbed the blade and sneered, "Nor will you ever again."_

_Pulling out a very familiar looking handle, he finished, "Let's just say, the metal fell from the Heavens."_

_He attached the blade to the handle, making the swordsmiths gasp in complete shock and slight fear as it immediately glowed and sparked with electricity. _

_Feudal Shredder held it in the air with pride as he announced, "Just as the ninja are said to have descended from goblins, behold the Goblin Sword! The Sword of Tengu! With it, my enemies will not be able to hide! I will find them and destroy them!"_

_Master Splinter placed a hand on Danny's head and said, "We must be careful. Daniel is not well and I fear that in this dream world if we have believed we have died, then we will truly die."_

"_Being careful won't be easy. That guy that looks like the Shredder, he just invented the Sword of Tengu!" Leo exclaimed, informing them all of what he had witnessed earlier on._

_Leo then finally looked at the medallions around their necks and recognised the symbol on the front of it. _

"_I've seen that medallion before! On the Guardians! Our friends here must be an early incarnation of the Guardians." Leo said._

_He then asked the two Feudal Guardians, "You work for the Utroms right? Well look, we're on the same side."_

"_We need to talk to the Utroms. We're stuck in this place like they are and maybe they can help us. Can you take us to them?" Donnie asked._

_The Guardians said nothing, indicating that they weren't going to lead them to wherever the Utroms were hiding. Leo then asked, "Can you at least let them know we need to see them?"_

_The Guardians once again remained silent as they thought about their request. They looked at each other and nodded._

_They turned and began to leave as the first one answered, "We will tell them."_

_Baxter Stockman entered through to the security room where April and Tucker were in before through the ventilation system. As soon as the Utrom left the room, he walked up to the controls and plugged himself in, hacking into the system. _

_He immediately reported through his comlink, "Stockman here. Phase 2 is complete. Security system is down."_

"_I have detected an underground passage that should allow you two and your men to enter the building unseen." Stockman continued, plugging into another part of the computer. "I'll deactivate the security of that sector and commence with Phase 3."_

_A military helicopter began to approach TCRI. The General reported to the soldiers operating the helicopter, "The area has been cleared. Knock on the front door."_

_The helicopter aimed its powerful missiles at the front doors of the TCRI building and fired, causing an explosion at the front doors._

_The entire building shook, knocking Mortu, Professor Honeycutt and Maddie to their feet. They stood up and regained their balance as the building stopped shaking._

"_Oh dear! That can't be good." Professor Honeycutt said in concern._

_The General immediately ordered his troops, "All units move in!"_

_The soldiers headed inside, ready to find out exactly what is going on in TCRI._

_The Council immediately contacted Mortu, Maddie and Professor Honeycutt once again, "Mortu, Guardian Maddie, there has been a security breach and internal security control is not responding. We must leave at once."_

"_We understand Council." Mortu and Maddie replied before the hologram disappeared._

_Maddie ordered the Utrom that was trying to help them with the controls of the virtual reality, "Deploy the security robots. They should help fend off the military for a while."_

"_Yes ma'am." The Utrom replied. _

_Mortu ripped off the top part of his disguise, revealing the top part of his robotic body and ordered, "Instruct the Transmat Room to prepare for immediate evacuation."_

"_At that point, the Pods story became real." Leo continued to explain what happened as they sat down in a circle, with the Guardians watching the area. "So you see Mr Mortu, we're trapped in this virtual reality and we can't get out."_

"_I do see." Mortu agreed, understanding what they were saying. "It is an interesting phenomenon. You have much knowledge of our ways, but your knowledge of the Shredder is incomplete."_

_Leo used the power of the sword and hit Feudal Shredder dead on, sending him back several feet and taking out his Foot Ninja. Not wasting another second, Leo sent another wave of energy from the sword, hitting Feudal Shredder again and knocking him several more feet._

_He fired again and this time, Feudal Shredder was sent flying back right through the bamboo trees, right over a cliff. He screamed as he fell, falling and crashing into the sharp rocks below. The Foot Ninja all ran off in fear as Leo held the sword at them. _

_He once again focused his mind and in a few seconds, the Sword of Tengu had vanished from the virtual reality world. Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Master Splinter, Danny and Jazz all stood beside Leo, congratulating him on defeating Feudal Shredder._

"_Lady and gentlemen, I give you Neo….Uh…..I mean Leo." Donnie said with a smile._

_One of the Guardians handed Leo a small black box as Mortu continued, "Take this. It should help you all return safely to where you belong."_

_Leo pressed the button and instantly, a blinding light covered them all. Danny then forgot about something and called out to Mortu, hoping he could hear him over the noise, "Wait! What was it you were trying to tell us about the Shredder before Mr Mortu?!"_

"_The Shredder is an….." Mortu tried to tell them, but they couldn't hear him as the world faded._

_Maddie, Mortu and Professor Honeycutt looked in shock and amazement as the pods released the Turtles, Master Splinter, Danny and Jazz. All of them stepped out smiling._

"_They done it! They activated the internal failsafe!" Mortu said, glad to see that they were alright._

"_What happened though out here?" Jazz asked._

"_That's what we've been questioning ourselves." Maddie answered. _

"_I don't understand why the Oracle Pods malfunctioned." Mortu said, tapping his face in confusion._

"_Oh but I do!" A dark voice spoke._

_They all turned to see standing there in the room was not only Hun, the Shredder's Elite Guard, Skulker and Fright, but also none other than the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius themselves, alive! Everyone gasped to see that their two arch-enemies were still alive._

"_It….no...it can't be! Leo and I finished you both off ourselves! You….can't….be alive!" Danny shouted, still not believing what he was seeing._

"_Did you honestly believe you destroyed us Daniel? I've been a half-ghost far longer than you have and am still much more powerful than you." Vlad Plasmius said with a grin._

_Shredder chuckled and said, "As for you Leonardo, you merely separated my head from my body. A courtesy I will gladly extend to you all, for none of you are leaving here alive!"_

_Vlad and the Shredder both laughed, ready to take them down once and for all._

* * *

**SECRET ORIGINS PART 3**

"Attack! / Destroy them all!" Vlad Plasmius and Shredder both commanded at the same time.

Baxter Stockman laughed maniacally. Professor Honeycutt noticed and cringed as he commented, "Oh dear! And I thought _I _was stuck with an unpleasant robot body!"

Baxter Stockman merely smirked and blasted Professor Honeycutt with his blasters, causing him to yelp as he was blasted with the electrical attack right in his chest and sent him crashing to the ground.

"My sons, attack!" Master Splinter ordered.

Danny changed into his ghost form and pulled out his sword, the Turtles pulled out their weapons, Maddie handed Jazz a metal bo-staff and pulled out her own bo-staff and all of them began to fight against the Foot, Skulker, Fright Knight and Hun.

The Shredder's Elite Guard charged straight for Mortu. The door opened and three Guardians entered the room.

"Protect Mr Mortu!" The Guardians ordered.

They all charged with their powerful swords and began to fight against the Elite Guard. Master Splinter fought against Hun, blocking his round-house kick with his walking stick and then knocking him back, forcing him to hit against a pod filled with liquid.

"I've been looking forward to this re-match whelp." Skulker said with a grin as he stood in front of Danny. "This time, I will destroy you and your pelt will rest at the foot of my bed!"

"Seriously?! That's really gross!" Danny exclaimed before using his sword to block Skulker's own blade.

Skulker then tried multiple times to slice Danny with his glowing blade, but Danny turned intangible, ducked down and then split himself in two for a moment.

"The glowing blade is new!" Danny commented.

Skulker smiled for a second and said, "You like it? I've had some upgrades!"

He then continued his fight against Danny. Mortu delivered a powerful kick to a Foot soldier's stomach and although was about to be hit from behind by another Foot Ninja, Maddie flipped over and knocked the ninja out in the head with her staff.

"I've got your back Mortu!" Maddie said, causing Mortu to smile.

They both then stood ready as they now stood face to face with Shredder and Vlad Plasmius themselves.

"Well, well, well. Maddie Fenton. The woman who betrayed me and left me for that fat oaf of a man you called a husband." Vlad Plasmius sneered. "I was hoping that once I killed Jack, you would see the error of your ways and come to my arms, but you never did. I realised, you will never be mine and only when I kill you, will I be free of this pain in my heart."

"I never _was _yours Plasmius and Jack Fenton, was a better man than you'll ever be." Maddie said with a look of hatred towards the man who had betrayed both her and her husband and then killed Jack.

"Mortu, finally the time has come for you all to be destroyed! I have anticipated this moment for nearly ten centuries!" Shredder said, showing off his sharp gauntlets with the intent to kill.

"I'm surprised that with your _genius_ and even your friend here, it took you a thousand years to find us!" Mortu retorted as he stood ready with Maddie.

Mortu and Shredder began to fight against each other, while Maddie fought against Vlad Plasmius. Leo then realised something that Mortu and Shredder said as he fought against a Foot Ninja.

He then concluded, "If Mortu and Shredder have been enemies for that long, then that means…."

Jazz whacked the ninja she was fighting against with her staff, knocking him down and finished for Leo, "This is the same Shredder from Ancient Japan!"

"What is this guy?! Immortal or something?!" Danny exclaimed as he dodged another one of Skulker's strikes, before blasting him with an ecto blast from his hand, hitting him straight in the stomach and sending him into a pod.

Mortu and Maddie continued to fight against Shredder and Plasmius and although, both of them were doing pretty well at first, Hun appeared behind Mortu and grabbed him in his arms, holding him still for Shredder to finish him off.

"MORTU!" Maddie shouted and was about to help, but because she got distracted, Vlad punched her, sending her into the iron grip of the Fright Knight.

"Finally, it's time for you to die Maddie." Vlad Plasmius said with anticipation as he and Shredder stood in front of Mortu and Maddie, ready to finish them off once and for all.

Before they could however, Danny and Jazz stood in front of Maddie. Danny blasted both of them with ecto-blasts coming from his eyes like lasers. He then turned and punched Hun in the nose, causing him to let go of Mortu, while holding his face in pain and then Jazz whacked Fright Knight in the chin with her staff, causing him to let go of Maddie.

"You killed our father Plasmius, as long as we live, we will not allow you to kill our mother as well!" Danny roared at them.

Suddenly, both Plasmius and Shredder were being hit by blasts from several Utroms from their hover platforms. However, the blasts didn't have much effect on them, only angered them further.

Shredder leapt up and grabbed two of the Utroms and threw them to the ground, Plasmius then shielded him and Shredder from another round of blasts before sending ecto-blasts at them, knocking them right off their hover platforms and sending them crashing to the ground.

An Elite Guard jumped in front of the Utrom and the poor alien yelped in fright as the ninja raised his axe, ready to slice him in half. Just as he bought his axe down, Leo quickly grabbed the Utrom and moved out of the way, narrowly avoiding being sliced like pizza.

Leo then kicked the Elite Guard away, not giving a chance to pull his axe that was wedged into the floor. Just then, another one of the Elite Guard came up to them, almost piercing the Utrom in Leo's hands with his spear.

Leo held the Utrom up high, trying to keep him from being pierced by the sharp blade. The Utrom continued to yelp each time the ninja tried to stab him. Leo moved the Utrom left, right, up and down in order to keep him safe.

Leo stepped back and saw Donnie, knowing what he had to do. He quickly apologised to the alien, "Sorry about this."

"Donnie go long!" He then called out before throwing the Utrom across the room.

The Utrom screamed as he flew across the room, Donnie ran up and grabbed the Utrom and placed him back into his hover platform. The Utrom sighed in relief that he was alive and that he was back safe and sound on his platform.

Baxter Stockman walked up to Raph and Mikey as he yelled, "At last! It's time I finally had my revenge on you annoying mutations!"

"Stockman! Man, I almost didn't recognise ya. New haircut?" Raph said sarcastically, teasing Baxter Stockman on his new body.

Baxter Stockman merely glared and without warning, blasted both Mikey and Raph off their feet. They both groaned as they hit the wall and fell to the ground with a thud. He laughed as he fired another blast at them, but they moved out of the way.

Shredder kicked Mortu out of the way, causing the Utrom to fall out of his robotic body and faced Baxter Stockman. He then ordered, "Stockman! Hold! You have more important business."

"Never!" Baxter Stockman said in defiance as he faced Shredder. "My revenge comes first!"

He then tried blasting Mikey and Raph once again. Shredder roared once more, this time his eyes glowing red, "I said hold!"

Suddenly, Baxter Stockman screamed in pain as he was electrocuted. After a minute of being electrocuted, it stopped. Shredder then ordered, "Implement Phase 3 now!"

"Yes Master. The device will soon be under your control." Baxter Stockman complied, heading out of the room.

Mortu gasped as he sat up, "The device!"

He realised what Baxter Stockman was going to do as Donnie placed him back inside his robotic body.

"The Transmat! We have to stop that cyborg before it's too late!" Mortu said as he stood up.

Just as they were about to leave the room though, Hun, Fright Knight and Skulker stood in front of the doorway, blocking their exit. They turned to hear the sound of Plasmius and Shredder laughing.

"You will go nowhere!" Plasmius sneered.

Suddenly Leo and Danny charged from the side, kicking them both right into the wall into some sort of brown sticky substance. Maddie quickly rushed over to the controls and pushed some of the buttons, causing the substance to cover both Plasmius and Shredder and harden a bit trapping them inside.

Skulker, Fright Knight, Hun and the Elite Guard immediately went over to assist their masters.

Master Splinter then shouted at Mortu and Maddie as he, Danny, Jazz and the Turtles fought against the other Foot Ninjas, "Go! We will hold them off as long as we can!"

Mortu and Maddie nodded and then left the room with Professor Honeycutt, the Guardians and the other Utroms as Maddie called out to them, "We'll come back and help you as soon as the Transmat is secured!"

Plasmius and Shredder freed themselves from their prison. Plasmius then ordered, "After the Utroms now!"

They all began to head for the exit, only to find their path blocked by Danny, Jazz, Master Splinter and the Turtles.

"You have to go through us first!" Raph dared them, holding his sais at the ready.

"You're not worth wasting our time!" The Shredder said in annoyance.

He turned to the controls and began pressing on some keypads, the doorway behind them suddenly sealed up in the same brown sticky stuff, Plasmius and Shredder were temporarily trapped in. Lights beamed around the room and suddenly, waterfalls of white thick liquid began to fill up all around them.

A tube opened on the side of the wall, allowing Shredder, Plasmius and their men to get through safely. The tube then pulled back before Danny, Jazz, Master Splinter and the Turtles could even have a chance to use it.

They ran to the wall and began hitting it with their weapons, hoping to break out before they drowned in the liquid as the room continue to fill, while Donnie began working on the controls, to see if he could bring back that tube to get them out of there.

"Danny, any chance of phasing us out of here?" Mikey asked.

Danny turned his hand intangible and tried to phase through, but found he couldn't. He tried again, but nothing happened.

"I can't phase through! Mum really did a good job to make this place ghost-proof in case Vlad and his goons turned up." Danny said.

"It's no good! I can't work these controls!" Donnie exclaimed.

Leo managed to slice the wall, but the hole just instantly closed up. Leo then said, "I keep slicing but the wall just heals itself. It's like the room's alive."

That suddenly gave Donnie and Jazz an idea. They both looked at each other and Jazz asked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Donnie?"

"I think I am Jazz. This is a techno-organic chamber." Donnie answered and began explaining to the others.

Jazz then continued, "We need to think a little less techno and a little more organic."

Donnie and Jazz then whacked the wall with their staffs, it immediately moved around a little and they definitely heard a sound.

"See? The walls have techo-organic nerve endings! They can feel." Donnie concluded.

"Just follow our rhythm, if we can agitate the nerve endings enough, we may be able to get out of here." Jazz said.

All of them followed Donnie's and Jazz's rhythm. Hitting the walls with the handles and ends of their weapons. The walls continued to move about and more noise could be heard. Suddenly the water and room began to rumble.

"SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" Jazz and Donnie shouted.

Suddenly they were pushed by the major force of the water rushing upwards towards the roof, the floor broke and they burst out of there like someone popping a zit on their face.

They all stood up and Mikey grimaced at what they experienced, "Okay, that was nasty."

* * *

"Look here Mr Mayor, I don't care what kind of media fiasco you think this is! My orders are to get into that building and investigate those flashes of light." The General said through his phone, ignoring the Mayor of New York.

The soldiers continued to try to get inside the building, but they were stopped by the security robots at the front office.

* * *

"We can't sit around anymore. We need to know what's going on in there." April said as she was getting changed in the back of the Battle Shell.

"I don't think the authorities will answer to a couple of teenagers and adults April." Tucker said, as he, Casey and Sam kept their eyes on the front.

"That's true, but maybe they might talk to a TV news reporter." April said as she appeared from the back, wearing a yellow jumpsuit with a fake number nine attached to the front.

"How do I look guys?" April asked.

Sam and Tucker couldn't find the words. Casey however, did answer, "Uh great….if you're removing toxic waste."

April punched him in the arm and snapped, "You're no help!"

She then handed Casey a fake camera and asked, "Can you at least be my camera man?"

"Do I have a choice?" Casey asked sarcastically.

"What do you want us to do April?" Sam asked.

"You two can be my camera crew. Just pretend to be student interns or something." April answered.

* * *

Maddie, Mortu, Professor Honeycutt, some Utroms and the Guardians stood ready in front of the Transmat.

"Guardians be ready for anything." Mortu said.

Suddenly, a small metal ball was thrown in front of them. They all jumped back as it exploded, but it still knocked the Utroms to the ground by the force of the explosion.

Out of the smoke appeared Shredder, Vlad Plasmius, Hun, the Elite Guard, Skulker, Fright Knight and Stockman.

Maddie and the Utroms began to blast at both Plasmius and Shredder, but Vlad merely created a strong ecto shield around himself and the blasts didn't even affect Shredder in any way. They just kept walking forward towards them.

"Stop! We won't let you destroy the Transmat!" Maddie shouted and then both she and Mortu charged at their two enemies.

However Vlad grabbed her by the throat and held her up in the air, while Shredder attacked and sent Mortu and the other Utroms straight onto the platform of the Transmat. Stockman blasted Professor Honeycutt onto the platform next.

"I do not intend to destroy it Mortu. I will use it to send you to your doom." Shredder said viciously. "After I dispose of you, I will use this device to conquer the world of the Utroms and then I'll destroy every last one of your kind Mortu!"

"And I will finally destroy you my dear Maddie, once and for all." Vlad said with a sickening grin, as his grip got tighter.

Maddie tried to rip his hands off her throat, but he was too strong. Suddenly, Vlad was blasted in the back, causing him to let go of Maddie. She coughed and rubbed her sore throat from being chocked and quickly got out of the way of Plasmius's wrath.

Both Shredder and Plasmius growled as they turned to see Danny, Jazz, Master Splinter and the Turtles standing behind them.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Raph shouted as they stood ready to fight. "Remember us?"

"Argh! I grow tired of you creatures and your constant interference! Elite Ninja, attack!" Shredder ordered.

"Fright Knight, Skulker attack!" Plasmius ordered his two ghost henchmen.

All six of them attacked Danny, Jazz and the Turtles. Maddie weakly stood up and began to help them in their fight.

"Stockman, power up the transmat! Finish Mortu and his friends!" Plasmius ordered.

"Yes Masters." Baxter Stockman said fearfully, not wanting to be tortured again.

Danny took on the Fright Knight, sword against sword clashed together. Fright Knight swung his sword down to cut him, but Danny jumped up and swung down aiming for his head, but Fright Knight turned intangible, allowing Danny's sword to go through.

Fright Knight landed a punch right to Danny's gut, sending him right into the wall. He fell down to the ground and before he could get back up, Fright Knight grabbed him by the throat and held him against the wall.

He aimed his sword at him and said, "Did you honestly believe you and your pathetic family was going to stop us?"

As Fright Knight started bringing his sword forward to stab Danny in the chest, Danny quickly turned intangible and phased through the wall. Fright Knight looked around, trying to keep alert but too bad he didn't look down below him. He was suddenly blasted from the ground, by Danny as he phased through the floor by an ecto blast, straight into the roof of the room.

Leo fought against an Elite Ninja on one of the pipes, trying to land a hit on him, but the ninja was fast and powerful. The best he could do at the moment, was keep blocking his attacks he kept throwing at him with his spear.

"We have to stop Stockman!" Leo shouted.

Mikey leapt up onto a high platform, fighting against another one of the Elite Ninja. He then shouted as he managed to knock him back with his nunchucks, "And here I am fresh out of bug spray!"

"Why don't we just get Shredder or Plasmius to ask him to stop?!" Raph suggested as he held his ground against the axe wielding Elite Ninja. "He seems to listen to them."

He then ducked down and swept the ninja's feet, causing him to fall off the large wire they were fighting on.

What Raph said made Donnie realise something about Stockman and said while blocking the Elite Ninja wielding the double bladed sword, "That's it! Stockman's control chip must be voice activated!"

He pushed back the Elite Ninja and flipped right over to the machine, Stockman was at the controls already trying to hack into it. Donnie snuck behind the back and got Professor Honeycutt's attention.

"Professor Honeycutt, can your audio processor replicate any sound?" Donnie whispered.

"Of course." Professor Honeycutt answered.

"We need your best impersonation of the Shredder or Vlad Plasmius now!" Donnie said, gesturing to Stockman.

Professor Honeycutt understood Donnie's plan and immediately went into action. He changed his voice to sound like Vlad and ordered, "Stockman, step away from the controls."

Stockman immediately stopped working and stood away from the controls. Vlad and Shredder noticed this and Shredder roared, "Stockman! Don't listen to him! You obey only me or Plasmius!"

"Don't listen to him! Override all voice command protocols." Professor Honeycutt ordered, this time in the Shredder's voice.

Sparks of electricity could be seen from Stockman's head piece and suddenly he smiled as he exclaimed, "I….I'm free!"

He turned and faced Shredder and Vlad Plasmius as he exclaimed with a grin, "I obey no-one now!"

From his little robotic body, a wire wrapped around both Shredder and Vlad and suddenly, Stockman began to electrocute them with his electricity attack. Vlad and Shredder roared in pain as Stockman continued his assault.

Everyone stood in shock as they watched Stockman get revenge. Vlad suddenly changed back into his human form from the weak and as soon as Stockman stopped the assault, both he and Shredder fell to the ground unconscious.

Neither of them seemed to be breathing as Stockman shouted while running away, "I'm free! Free of them at last!"

Vlad's and Shredder's goons surrounded their fallen masters. Hun picked up Shredder's body while Skulker picked up Vlad's.

"Do you think they are…" Leo began to ask, all of them wondering the same thing.

"We'll be back freaks." Hun said, suddenly they all turned around and ran off.

As they did, some kind of device fell from Shredder's hands and landed on the floor in front of them. It dug its claws into the floor and a timer with ten minutes began ticking down. Red lines like veins began to spread across the room.

Donnie and Jazz were about to touch it to see what it was, but Maddie immediately warned them, "Don't touch it!"

They backed off from it as she continued, "It's an Utrom Implosion Device! If you touch it, the techno-organic virus it contains will destroy you."

Mortu checked the computers and said with fear, "Already it has infected the system! The entire building will implode, in less than ten minutes!"

Jazz, Danny, Master Splinter and the Turtles gasped in shock. They only had ten minutes to not only evacuate the Utroms using the transmat device, but also save the soldiers that were already inside the building and themselves!

"Can't you stop it?!" Donnie and Jazz asked in unison.

"No. Unfortunately the virus was comprehensive, it spread too quickly." Mortu answered.

"So Shredder and Plasmius found a way to stick it to us, even in defeat." Raph said, frowning at the small but destructive device.

"How the heck does the Shredder know about Utrom technology so much anyway?" Jazz asked.

The council contacted Mortu and reported, "The humans are making their way deeper into the building."

"We have to get them out before the place implodes!" Leo said.

"The lower floors are completely sealed off, there's no way to contact them and warn them to get out." Maddie said, looking at the computers.

"There must be someone on the outside we can contact." Leo said, trying to figure out a way to save the soldiers.

Raph and Mikey suddenly got an idea, they knew exactly who they could contact on the outside.

* * *

Casey, Sam, April and Tucker walked up to the General. April immediately began her act as a news reporter and asked the General, "General, April O'Neil with Channel Nine News. What can you tell us about the situation inside?"

"Reporters?! I said keep them back behind the barricades!" The General roared and a soldier immediately escorted them back behind the barricades.

"Hey! The people have the right to know what is going on jerks!" Sam shouted as the soldier walked back over to the General.

Suddenly, through their headsets they heard the voice of Leo calling them, _"Casey, April, Sam, Tucker! It's me Leo."_

"Leo? Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm hearing your voice." April said.

"Me neither. When did you get five way calling?" Casey asked.

Sam suddenly elbowed Casey in the stomach and snapped, "Hello?! Alive?!"

"Oh right! Wahoo!" Casey cheered.

"What happened to you guys? It's been eight hours." Tucker asked.

"_No time to explain Tuck. Listen guys, you have to get a message out to evacuate the building. It's gonna self-destruct in about six minutes." _Leo told them urgently.

After hanging up April, Casey, Sam and Tucker walked back up to the General to try and convince him to get his soldiers to evacuate TCRI.

"General, our station manager just received an urgent message from a terrorist organisation calling itself um…." Sam began but got stuck trying to come up with a name.

Casey then said, "Goongala-Cowabunga."

April, Sam and Tucker gave Casey strange looks. April then said, "They're gonna blow up the building! You have to get your men out of there…."

"I thought I told you to keep those lunatics behind the barricades!" The General roared at his soldier, clearly showing he wasn't in the mood to listen to them.

* * *

The clock continued to tick down inside. Only 5 minutes and thirty seconds were left! All the Utroms were gathered in front of the Transmat with the Guardians.

"Mr Mortu sir, the Transmat is powered up and ready to go." The Utrom at the Transmat controls reported.

"Primary team, assemble on the platform. We're going home." Mortu said.

The Utroms climbed out of their robotic bodies and began to walk over to the Transmat. One of them named Kraang whined, "I hate walking on my tentacles!"

"Oh shut up Kraang!" The other one snapped at him.

The Transmat activated and the Primary Team along with a couple of Guardians were transported out of the room.

* * *

Outside, everyone watched as another beam of energy shot up into the sky transporting the Utroms to their home world, but to them, it was definitely a sign that April, Casey, Tucker and Sam were telling the truth.

The General turned around and asked the four of them, "Uh…how much time did you say we have to evacuate?"

April, Sam, Tucker and Casey smiled, glad to see that their plan worked and the General was finally going to listen to them and give the order to evacuate TCRI.

* * *

As the soldiers were getting deeper into the building, one of them saw something move in the covers of the smoke filled entrance. It looked like something huge with a tail and it was definitely growling as it was walking away.

The soldier suddenly heard the General through his headset give the order to evacuate and called out, "Everyone move out! General's orders! Move it! Move it! Move it!"

Immediately, they all followed the orders of their General and began to evacuate.

* * *

With now only four minutes on the clock, the only ones left were the Council who had entered the room and said, "Mortu, we are the last. The others have been evacuated."

"Secondary Team will accompany the Council." Maddie ordered.

The bottom of the Council's robotic bodies opened to reveal the three Navigators that were on Mortu's ship from the beginning. They were each in small pods filled with water that kept them alive. Each Guardian held on to each of them and stood on the platform of the Transmat.

"It is good to be going home." The Council all spoke.

Danny then realised something and asked Maddie, "You're not staying on Earth are you mum?"

"For now Danny. With Vlad and Shredder still out there possible alive, it will be too dangerous for me to stay on Earth for the time being. I'll go with the Utroms and stay with them for now and hopefully, one day, I'll be able to return to Earth permanently." Maddie answered.

Danny nodded and looked down in sadness. Maddie looked at her son in sadness as well and gently lifted his chin up and asked, "Will you come with me?"

Danny thought about it. He looked between his mother and then at Master Splinter and the Turtles. He continued to think for a moment, before he knew what his decision was.

"I'm needed here. I am so happy that after all these years, I have finally found you again, but my home is also with my family here on Earth." Danny answered honestly.

"I know my son and no matter where I go, you will always be my son." Maddie said.

Danny hugged Maddie tightly and said, "And you will always be my mother."

"Professor Honeycutt, Jasmine, would you two care to join us?" Mortu offered them. "We would gladly offer you both asylum on our home world?"

"Really? Me? To live among an advanced peaceful civilisation where I can use my knowledge and skills for good? It's a dream come true!" Professor Honeycutt said joyfully.

"That would be so amazing! But…." Jazz began to say, although excited at first, but it dropped when she looked at her brother and her new friends. "I…I don't want to leave you Danny again…."

"Jazz, you should go with them. You've longer than I have to see mum again and hopefully one day if mum returns to Earth, you can come too." Danny said.

"Are you sure little brother?" Jazz asked.

Danny smiled and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "Go for it Jazz. Go learn about new worlds."

Jazz smiled sadly and hugged Danny as she said, "I'll miss you little brother."

"I'll miss you too." Danny said as she hugged her back.

Jazz then hugged each of the Turtles and Master Splinter as she said, "Goodbye my friends. Take care of Danny please and try keep him out of trouble."

"Us? Trouble? Never!" Mikey joked, causing them all to laugh for a second.

"I'll miss you too my friends. I can't thank you enough for everything you did for me and Jasmine." Professor Honeycutt said, feeling sad about saying farewell to his friends.

"Take care of yourself Professor. Take care Jazz." Donnie said.

Professor Honeycutt and Jasmine walked onto the platform of the Transmat, ready to leave. Leo then said, "Mr Mortu, thank you for everything."

Mikey sniffled and began to cry on Raph's shoulder, "Man! I hate long goodbyes!"

Raph cringed in embarrassment as his brother kept crying on his shoulder.

Maddie hugged Master Splinter and said, "I can never thank you enough Master Splinter for looking after my son."

"It was my honour Maddie, and I hope our paths cross again in the future." Master Splinter said hugging her back.

After they pulled apart. Maddie gave Danny and the Turtles one final hugs and then said to them all, "Look after each other and thank you Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael for being there for Danny."

"He's our brother Maddie. We'll always be there for him." Raph said, ruffling Danny's hair.

Maddie handed Danny a small communicator and said, "A way for you to contact me sweetie. It'll reach me across the universe. No matter what time, I'll be there if you want to talk to me."

"Thanks mum." Danny said, smiling and placing the communicator in his pocket.

"It has been an honour to know you and your race Mortu-san and Maddie." Master Splinter said, giving both Maddie and Mortu a bow.

"It's we who are honoured Master Splinter." Maddie and Mortu said, bowing back.

Mortu then held out both his hands and said to both Danny and Master Splinter, "Before we leave, I have a couple of small tokens for you and Danny of our appreciation."

In his hands, a couple of small blue orbs with metal coverings at the bottom appeared. Danny and Master Splinter took an orb each and looked at it.

Suddenly the room around them changed in their minds and both of them saw different images.

_MASTER SPLINTER'S AND DANNY'S MIND_

_Master Splinter watched as Master Yoshi was practicing his ninjustu in his apartment, before Yoshi turned and faced him. He was shocked at first, but then both of them bowed at each other in respect._

_Danny saw his father, Jack Fenton working on a new invention in the lab. Jack then stopped and faced Danny. He smiled warmly and ruffled Danny's hair. Danny was shocked at first, but then smiled and held the hand on his hand gently._

_Mortu's voice then could be heard in their minds, "Master Yoshi and Jack Fenton, were the most loyal Guardians that ever served the Utroms. They gave their lives to protect us, but their spirits lives in our collected history."_

The images faded and both Danny and Master Splinter smiled as they placed their orbs away. Wiping tears of sadness and joy from their eyes.

"You all better leave the building while there's still time." Maddie said as she stood on the platform.

Mortu climbed out of his robotic suit and asked Donnie as he got onto the platform, "Donatello, would you do me the honour of powering up the Transmat?"

"Sweet! I'm all over it Donnie said heading for the controls, but before he could power up the Transmat, a couple of shuriken were thrown at the controls, hitting them dead on and causing sparks of electricity to fly out.

They turned to see it was Shredder, Vlad Plasmius, Skulker, Fright Knight, the Elite Guard and Hun once again back.

"As long as either of us live, you will not leave this place alive!" Shredder roared.

Vlad landed in the middle of all of them and blasted them all back with an ecto-blast. Shredder and Plasmius walked up onto the platform and stood in front of them all.

"It's time to end your pathetic lives once and for all / Our thousand year struggle comes to an end Mortu." Shredder and Plasmius sneered and were about to attack them.

However, Leo, Raph, Mikey, Master Splinter and Donnie kicked the Shredder right off the platform with a couple of powerful dragon kicks and double phoenix punches. Danny landed in front of Plasmius and blasted him right in the face, knocking him right off the platform as well.

The Guardians and Maddie were about to help them, but Donnie told them, "No! Protect your Masters. We'll handle the Shredder and Plasmius."

"Let us finish the Turtles and the boy Masters." Hun said.

"No! We will handle them." Shredder ordered. "You and the others track down Stockman. He is still of some use to us."

Hun, Fright Knight, Skulker and the Elite Guard followed their masters' orders and began to head out of the building to track down Stockman. Since the Shredder and Plasmius were distracted, they watched as Donnie finally powered up the Transmat and activated.

"We will meet again / See you again someday my son." The head Guardian and Maddie spoke as they were being transported.

"After so long, I will not be denied my vengeance again! / No! Maddie must die!" Shredder and Plasmius screamed and tried to stop them, but it was too late.

They had finally been transported all the way to the Utrom Home World. Shredder and Plasmius turned and glared at the ones responsible for stopping their plans of revenge.

"You! You have been little more than thorns in our side." Plasmius sneered. "But now, you all have robbed us of our triumphs and for that, you shall all pay with your lives!"

Shredder raised his gauntlets and Plasmius fired deadly ecto blasts at them all, but Danny quickly formed an ecto shield around all of them and protected them from the oncoming strikes.

"Shredder, Plasmius there is no time! The building is about to implode! Even you two could not survive." Master Splinter tried to reason with them as Danny dropped his shield and they back off a bit.

"Then we shall all perish together!" Shredder roared.

Donnie tried to hit him with his staff, but Shredder simply cut his staff in half with his gauntlets and then kicked him in the chest. The clock was still ticking! There was only a minute and twenty seconds left!

Vlad started firing blasts at Danny and Leo. Danny grabbed Leo and moved him out of the way. As Mikey, Raph and Master Splinter took on the Shredder, Leo noticed a large missile looking weapon on the ground next to him.

He looked on the side and read Ecto-Foamer and thought it might help them take down Plasmius. He picked it up and fired it at Plasmius, Vlad suddenly gasped when he was hit by the sticky substance and stuck to the wall.

Vlad tried to phase from the stuff but found he couldn't and roared, "What in blazes?!"

"Looks like your mum left behind something useful Danny." Leo smiled at the invention.

Danny smiled back and then said, "Now to take down Shredder as fast as we can."

They all tried every single type of attack, but Shredder proved to be still the fast and strong ninja he was. Raph threw his sais at him, but he caught them both in his hands and kicked both Master Splinter and Mikey in the stomach knocking them back a few feet.

Leo jumped up and hit the metal of his armour with his sword, making him fall backwards and dropping Raph's sais.

"Thanks bro!" Raph called out as he grabbed his sais back from the floor. As Shredder stood up, Raph acted quickly and sliced at his armour with his sais, suddenly Shredder's armour started sparking with electricity and he writhed in pain.

Leo then sliced at another part of his armour and more sparks of electricity started flowing from the suit.

"Guys, use your weapons to penetrate his armour! I think we can stop him for good!" Donnie called out as he got an idea on how to defeat Shredder.

Leo handed Splinter one of his swords, who then immediately leapt up and attacked, the others followed suit. Leo with his other sword, Raph with his sais, Mikey with his nun-chucks and Danny with his own sword.

After the attack, all their weapons were now stuck in his armour. Shredder roared at them in pain, "You pathetic….creatures cannot….hurt….me!"

"Don't be so sure! Now Danny, Ghostly Wail time!" Donnie called out.

Danny took a deep breath and fired his Ghostly Wail straight at Shredder, his body sparked even more once the raw energy hit and even forced Vlad to change into his human form as the energy hit him as well.

Danny stopped as he was feeling weak from his using his newly developed power. Shredder fell to the ground once again like he was unconscious. Danny panted and changed back to his human form as he fell down to his knees feeling slightly weak.

Mikey and Raph helped him stand up as he said, "Out of power, but worth it to take him down."

They all looked at the unconscious form of the Shredder, but then suddenly heard a hissing noise coming from his stomach area. The front of his armour suddenly opened up and suddenly a very familiar alien came emerged from what now was revealed was a robotic body.

"The Shredder's…..an Utrom?!" Donnie shouted in complete shock.

It's true. Oroku Saki is an Utrom. That was what Mortu from the memory pods tried to tell them before they returned to the real world.

Mikey screamed as they all recognised him, "Argh! He's the prisoner dude! He's the one who….who…."

"Who escaped after causing Mortu's ship to crash land on Earth a millennium ago!" The Shredder roared at them.

"Dude, did you know about this?" Danny asked Vlad who was almost off the wall from the substance.

"As a matter of fact Daniel, yes I did." Vlad answered as he continued his way through the goo.

"He ain't so tough now! Let's just squish him." Raph suggested to the others.

Suddenly Shredder leapt right up and grabbed right onto Raph's head! Raph ran around trying to get the alien off him, his voice was muffled by his tentacles.

"What did you say?! Ha! Ha! Ha! I can't seem to hear you!" Shredder taunted as he held on.

There was only thirty seconds left on the clock as they tried to get Shredder off of Raph. Leo grabbed hold of Shredder and tried to pull him off with all his might.

"Get it off or there's gonna be a tiny little Shredder alien busting out of Raph's chest!" Mikey panicked, which Raph just managed to slap him for.

As Leo continued to try and pull Shredder off him, the Shredder suddenly snapped his teeth at Leo trying to bite his hands off, causing him to jump back. Master Splinter used his walking stick to finally pry the Shredder off, sending straight into the wall.

The Shredder got back up and hid behind one of the containers. Donnie finished at the controls and said as the final ten seconds approached, "Guys quick! I got the Transmat recalibrated!"

"Let's hope that wherever we're going is a lot better than the last place we went!" Leo said as they headed to the Transmat and began teleporting out of TCRI.

Vlad finally freed himself from the wall, he and Shredder ran as fast as they could to be transported out of the building with Danny, Master Splinter and the Turtles but they were too late and missed the transport beam.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Shredder and Vlad screamed as the clock reached zero.

* * *

There was a blinding flash of light, everyone outside took cover from the light. Sam, Tucker, Casey and April took cover behind the Battle Shell and as soon as the light from the implosion was gone, they all looked to see that there was no longer a building standing there. There was nothing except now a huge crater in the ground where the building once stood.

But there was also no sign of Danny, Master Splinter or the Turtles anywhere. Casey, Sam, Tucker and April began to think the worst had happened to them when suddenly, a portal opened above them and out came from it was Danny, Master Splinter and the Turtles. '

They all screamed as they fell from the sky and straight into the Battle Shell, causing them all to groan in pain.

"Well….I got us out, but I neglected to get us down." Donnie said, cringing slightly from their rough landing.

"Guys you're alive! / Master Splinter, you're all okay." April and Sam said in relief.

They all cheered as they got down from the roof and got hugs from them all. Master Splinter then noticed Tucker and asked, "And who are you young man?"

"This is Tucker, a really good friend of mine Master Splinter." Sam answered. "He's really helped us a lot in the past two days."

"And don't worry, I'm good at keeping secrets." Tucker said.

Master Splinter looked at him carefully and said with a nod, "I believe you."

"What's with the get up April? Are you a news reporter?" Leo asked April.

She laughed and threw the mic away, "In another life time maybe."

"I suggest we continue our reunion in a less conspicuous location." Master Splinter suggested as he heard the police sirens.

They all climbed in the Battle Shell and Danny asked after buckling in, "So, do you guys think we've truly seen the last of the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius this time?"

"The Shredder? Plasmius?" April asked in shock.

Sam then asked, "They were in there too?"

"Boy have we got a story to tell you." Danny and the Turtles all said in unison as Donnie drove the Battle Shell, heading back to the lair after eight hours of finding Master Splinter, getting transported across the universe and back, finally discovering the secrets of their origins, the truth of Maddie Fenton, saving the Utroms, Maddie, Jazz and Professor Honeycutt and facing the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius once again.

**THE END**

**NEXT TIME ON DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURLES-**

**Sometimes you revisit the past and other times the past revisits you. While Danny, Master Splinter, the Turtles, Sam, Tucker, Casey and April go to Casey's grandmothers old farmhouse for some well deserve downtime, they start to reflect on everything that has happened to them over the past few months. What memories will they reflect on? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in: Reflections.**


	9. Reflections

_MASTER SPLINTER: Sometimes you re-visit the past….._

A glass jar with four baby turtles falls to the ground and breaks, and then suddenly a canister filled with green ooze with the letters TCRI on it, falls right on top of them spilling everywhere.

A two year old boy was sleeping, when a kind shadow picked him up. The ooze clears to show the Turtles and Danny standing together.

_Other times the past re-visits you._

They all pulled out their weapons and Danny changed into his ghost form, finding themselves surrounded by Foot Ninja, Purple Dragons, the Shredder's Elite Guard, Skulker, Fright Knight and ghost skeletons.

As Danny and the Turtles fought against them, each of their opponents just disappeared into thin air after one strike from each of their weapons.

_Those moments can blur the boundary between memories and reality._

Danny and the Turtles suddenly found themselves standing on the giant hand of the Shredder, standing with Vlad Plasmius, laughing in the air as they glared at them.

There was a flash of light and Master Splinter opened his eyes from mediating.

_Yet sometimes the past is a mirror in which we can see the reflection of what danger the future holds._

Master Splinter looked at his sons in front of him, mediating in the warm sun. His thoughts on one thing, with everything that has happened to them all lately, what does the future hold?

**REFLECTIONS**

The Battle Shell was parked out the front of Casey's grandmother's farmhouse. After the fight with the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius and reuniting, Master Splinter thought it would be a good idea to go to farmhouse for some rest and recuperation.

However at the moment, Danny, Leo, Raph and Donnie were standing with their masks as blindfolds around their eyes. Except for Danny who instead, had a cloth around his eyes and was training in his human form. Each of them had a bamboo staff in their hands.

"Master Splinter, when you said we were coming up here for a little rest and recuperation, I thought you meant well, rest and recuperation." Donnie said, confused as they were in their training session.

"Ah Donatello, there is nothing more restful for a ninja than rigorous training." Master Splinter said wisely. "It brings focus and….huh?"

He stopped and turned around hearing the noise of something going on behind him. He looked to see Mikey, instead of standing with the others in the training session, he had his mask up, his staff leaning on his shoulder and in his hands was Game Dude.

He laughed quietly as he continued to play, but then suddenly it was whacked out his hands by Master Splinter. He gasped and held the game console in his hand, worried it might be broken.

"Game Dude! Speak to me Game Dude!" Mikey shouted, hoping that it wasn't the case.

He yelped as Master Splinter dragged him back to the others, placing his mask around his eyes and blindfolding him. Sam, Tucker, Casey and April were all sitting down on a picnic rug at a tree. Tucker was on his PDA, April was reading a book, Casey was relaxing and Sam was watching them train.

"Now, defend yourselves." Master Splinter instructed them.

"Uh sensei, we got zero visibility here." Raph said.

That did not matter as Master Splinter began his attack. He flipped over them, landing first in front of Leo who blocked his strike from above with his staff, before swinging at his legs to try and trip him over his feet, but Master Splinter flipped over him and landed in front of Raph. Raph blocked his walking stick with his staff from the side before Master Splinter flipped over and aimed at Donnie's head with his stick, but Donnie managed to sense the strike coming and blocked it with his staff.

Master Splinter landed in front of Danny and tried to strike him in the chest, but Danny blocked the attack with the middle of his staff and almost managed to knock his walking stick out of his hands, but his sensei pushed back and then flipped over them before Danny could try and attack.

He landed in front of Mikey who also managed to block his attack at his legs with his staff. He stood up straight with a smile and asked, "Not bad huh sensei?"

"Yes, not bad at all." Master Splinter answered. "We are finished for today."

Danny, Mikey, Donnie and Raph dropped their staffs and began to remove their blindfolds, but then suddenly Master Splinter whacked Mikey's feet with his walking stick, causing him to fall on top of Donnie, which made him fall on top of Danny and made him fall on top of Raph, causing all of them to fall down like they were dominos. Leo however sensed them coming and before he too could be pushed down, he flipped out of the way and the others fell down to the ground.

"Master Splinter! You told us we were finished!" Danny complained.

"A true ninja should never believe everything he hears." Master Splinter said.

Leo finished fixing his mask and stood in front of Master Splinter. They both bowed to each other as his sensei said, "Well done Leonardo."

"There goes Leo making us look bad again." Donnie groaned as Leo helped him stand up.

"Yeah well Leo doesn't always get it right." Raph pointed out as he sat up and fixed his mask.

"What was that Raphael?" Master Splinter asked.

"Uh….nothing sensei." Raph answered, not wanting to make a big deal out of what he was talking about.

"Come, let us sit down and talk." Master Splinter said as they joined the others on the rug.

Raph then decided to just tell them what he meant, "It's no big deal really, but I was just thinking about the first time we met the Shredder and Plasmius and how they almost had Leonardo here, going over to the dark side. It's a good thing Danny could see right through them and didn't believe their story."

Leo groaned and then looked down in guilt, "Here we go again. You know, I still feel like an idiot about that whole thing."

"It wasn't your fault Leo. He and Plasmius sounded very convincing." Danny said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah. He almost had you believing he was a good guy, remember?" Raph said and began retelling what happened.

_FLASHBACK_

"The Shredder and Plasmius invited you and Danny to a little party, and like a sucker you two went."

_Danny and Leo walked around the empty room but there was no sign of anyone anywhere. They both suddenly gasped at the sight of the Foot symbol hanging down on a wall and growled believing this was a trap._

_Suddenly a blue glowing net grabbed Danny and electrocuted him a little causing him to yelp in pain._

"_DANNY!" Leo shouted and then a few Foot ninja came out of the shadows and circled around them followed by a robot looking person with a green flaming mow hawk grinning at the sight of Danny as he said, "Hello ghost child"_

_Danny changed into his ghost form and phased out of the net. He pulled out his katana blade and charged it up with his ecto energy ready to fight alongside with Leo. Donnie, Raph and Mikey watched from above through the rooftop window._

_Danny sent a powerful blast straight at Skulker which hit him dead on and sent him crashing into the wall, Skulker let off a predatory growl with his grin. Leo rolled underneath three of the ninjas as they tried to attack him head on and then back kicked them to the ground. Skulker sent multiple daggers at Danny but he quickly put up a shield and blocked them, Danny then went through the floor intangibly and grabbed Skulker by his leg and started dragging him around everywhere as he flew._

"_LEO HEAD'S UP!" Danny shouted as he threw Skulker towards Leo who leapt in the air and sliced Skulker's suit in half completely destroying it and revealing Skulker was nothing more than a small little green ghost._

_Danny picked him up and flicked him away and then helped Leo take care of the other ninjas. Both he and Danny stood back to back and using their swords cut the ninja's swords in half and then blasted and knocked them all to the ground. The ninjas and Skulker groaned in pain and then they both heard someone clapping behind them._

_They turned to see walking out of the shadows was a man wearing a white and grey Japanese fighting uniforms with the same red foot symbol on them and also another man wearing a black business suit with grey hair that was tied back in a ponytail. They both were smiling impressed by the skills they both had shown._

"_Impressive. Very impressive. My agents said you two were good but their description doesn't do you justice" The first man said. The second man then said, "And sorry about Skulker there. I had ordered him to lead the attack to test both your skills, especially you boy since they had also described you as very skilled with both your ghost powers and the art of ninjustu"_

"_I am Oroku Saki. Eighth generation master of ninjustu" The first man introduced himself. He gestured to the second man and said, "This man here is my associate and ally Vlad Masters, owner of DALV companies. And you two are?"_

_Leo and Danny put away their swords but remained suspicious especially Danny as he felt spectral energy radiating off Vlad Masters. Leo then answered, "I am Leonardo and this is my brother Danny"_

"_We both felt it was urgent that we meet" said. "There are things you need to know._ _I too am like you. A half ghost._ _"You and your brother have been caught in the middle of a battle that is so much bigger than yourself. You must know that there is a corrupt and evil force that is out there right now working its insidious tentacles into every aspect of our world"_

_Saki sighed, "Unfortunately the only thing standing against this force is me and my humble army of ninjas. I was fortunate to meet Vlad years ago who joined my organisation and although it has made our army stronger, we still stand alone against them as my master did and his master before him. It has been my destiny as well as Vlad's to fight for the side of good"_

"_We were hoping you both could find it in your hearts to join us and fight against this evil and I could teach you young Daniel everything I know and have learned about my ghost powers" Vlad said. "We could stand together"_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

Imitating Darth Vader from Star Wars Mikey said, "Join us Leonardo and Daniel. We are your fathers."

"I can't believe you bought the whole Shredder's twisted story." Raph said to his older brother.

"Neither can I." Leo said, looking down in regret.

"Leo, it's okay. You shouldn't feel bad about this." Sam said. "The thing about bad guys, they always manage to twist their words to make you think what they're doing is good."

"Samantha is right my son. You hoped their words were true. It is the nature of a good heart to hope." Master Splinter agreed.

Leo smiled and said, "I'm just glad you guys opened my eyes. Especially you sensei. I should've seen through their lies. I should've seen them coming."

"Yeah well, I'm just glad that the Shredder and Plasmius didn't see Master Splinter coming." Mikey said, remembering the battle that took place.

_FLASHBACK_

"Remember that first time we went to face the Shredder and Plasmius? They pretty much kicked our shells all over the place!"

_Leo, Raph, Donnie, Danny and Mikey stood in front of the water tower while Master Splinter sat on top of it and that's when Shredder, Plasmius and the Foot came onto the roof._

_Shredder then jumped in front of Donnie and with just a few palm strikes and punches he knocked him right into the wall and caused him to drop his staff._

_Plasmius, Danny and Raph stood face to face with each other. Plasmius created a sword out his energy and jumped up to strike right at them only to have his attack blocked by Raph's sai and got kicked in the back by Danny. Plasmius grabbed Raph by his arm as he tried to punch him, twisted his arm behind his back and then kicked him away. He grabbed onto Danny's arm only to scream in pain as the power of the Spectre Deflector zapped him hard and he fell to the ground. Danny stood before him and smirked._

_Danny pulled out the metal thermos and pressed the button._

_The energy hit Vlad dead on and with one final scream he was sucked right into the device and Danny closed the lid on it. Danny groaned a little weakly as he was forced to change back into his human form from lack of energy. Shredder jumped behind him and was about to strike him when Danny saw him coming and blocked the attack with his sword while accidently dropping the thermos to the ground. Luckily it wasn't hard enough to break and allow Plasmius to escape. Shredder continued to throw strikes at him with his blades but Danny kept blocking him until he swept his legs and he grabbed him by his ninja belt and delivered a powerful kick right into his stomach sending him flying and into the wall, landing next to Donnie._

_Leo blocked the strikes and fought against a Foot ninja, he kicked the ninja away but didn't know that Shredder was behind him and was about to finish him off with his blades._

"_NO!" Raph shouted and immediately blocked the strike with his sais but Shredder picked him up and threw him to the wall causing him hit it hard and cause a dent in it._

_Mikey spun around and knocked down the ninjas surrounding him with his nun chucks but Shredder came up and punched him right into the wall right next to the others. It wasn't long before he delivered a powerful punch to Leo's face and sent him into the wall. Danny, Raph, Mikey and Donnie weakly moved over to check on their older brother and looked up with slight fear as Shredder walked up to them and raised his gauntlet high ready to deliver the final_ blow.

"_None of you will leave here alive!" Shredder sneered at them._

"For a moment there, I thought the Shredder was going to finish us all off." Danny said, shaking a little at the memory.

"Yeah. Too bad that both he and Plasmius forgot about one thing. A little ninety pound weapon of mass destruction we like to call, dear old dad." Raph said.

_Master Splinter jumped in front of his sons in defence and blocked his blow with his walking stick._

"_You destroyed my family once! I will not allow that to happen again!" Splinter shouted._

_Splinter let go and then knocked him in the back with his stick. He jumped over Shredder and landed in front of the water tower. Splinter looked behind him and got an idea as he taunted Shredder to attack him. _

_Shredder charged straight for Splinter just as the thermos lid exploded and Plasmius came out in his human form, he saw Shredder fighting against Splinter and changed into his ghost form and ran over to help him fight._

_The two delivered multiple series of punches and kicks but Splinter blocked each one and ducked as Shredder tried to strike him with his gauntlet only to slice one of the beams holding the water tower instead. Splinter then carried out his plan, he jumped in front of each beam and watched as Shredder and Plasmius sliced or blasted each one in half. _

_With one beam only holding the water tower, it began to tilt and lean and before Vlad could notice Splinter pinched a nerve on his shoulder causing him to change back into his human form._

"_THIS IS FOR MY MASTER YOSHI!" Splinter shouted as he jumped in the air and kicked one of the broken beams._

_Shredder and Plasmius both gasped as they realised what they did and before they could get away in time as Splinter, Danny and the Turtles moved out of the way, the water tower fell and all the water fell right on top of them sending them over the roof in a massive tidal wave. They landed on the streets and suddenly before they could do anything else, the water tower fell right on top of them._

"I thought I had avenged my Master Yoshi, but the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius was not finished." Master Splinter said.

_Shredder's hand sprung from the debris as well as an intangible hand, belonging to Vlad Plasmius._

_FLASHBACK END_

"Finished? From what you guys told me about him, I wonder if they'll ever be finished." Tucker said, putting his PDA down for a moment.

"They definitely have a habit of coming back." Leo said, agreeing with Tucker.

"Yeah. Remember what happened at April's place a few weeks later after that fight?" Donnie asked.

"I wish I could forget it." Mikey said, remembering all too well what happened, especially when Leo was gravely injured by the Shredder's and Plasmius's forces.

_FLASHBACK_

_Suddenly Leo and Danny screamed as they came crashing through the living room window causing them all to gasp in shock as they landed on the floor hard and unconscious._

"_Danny! / Leo! / what happened?!" They all shouted in fear, shock and concern as they saw Danny had a cut on his leg and Leo was seriously injured._

"_WHAT?!" Raph shouted as they all knelt down to them. "Who did this to you?!"_

_Mikey held Leo's head up as Raph asked again, "Bro who did this to you?"_

"_Danny's been cut on the leg by some kind of weapon." Sam said as she looked at the cut. Danny groaned as he woke up slowly and said, "It was an ambush."_

_Raph growled in anger and pulled out his weapons and stood at the window, "I'm gonna find out who did this."_

"_No Raph! It was the Foot!" Danny shouted._

"_What?" Everyone said still in shock._

"_Wait." Leo's weak voice spoke._

_Raph came back and knelt down beside Leo as he spoke, "They're back…..The Shredder….Plasmius."_

_the door was kicked down right of its hinges and entering the shop was none other than Shredder and Vlad Plasmius._

"_Oh crud!" Raph exclaimed._

"_It's really them. Like Leo and Danny said." Mikey said still in shock._

"_Did you really think you had seen the last of us?" Plasmius sneered. "And here I thought in your training, you five learned to never underestimate your opponent."_

"_You freaks have been thorns in my side long enough." Shredder then sneered._

_Master Splinter stood beside his sons as Shredder finished, "No-one opposes the Shredder or Plasmius. And now I will have my revenge for our last encounter. Say farewell to each other while you still can"_

"_Oh yeah Mr Spikeypants! Well you're the one who should be saying….uh…farewell to….to yourself." Mikey retorted back nervously._

"_Oh yeah Mikey. That got him." Raph said sarcastically._

"_Guys I say we shred their butts once and for all, for Leo!" Raph said as he held up his sais._

_Raph and Mikey took on Shredder while Donnie and Danny took on Plasmius, unfortunately it wasn't long before he took them both down with just one punch to the face and one strike from his gauntlet._

_Plasmius grabbed Donnie's staff and kicked Donnie straight into the pole by a kick to the stomach, he then used the staff to block a strike from Danny's sword and then quickly pulled out a device from his pocket that had two metal prongs on the top part of it and hit Danny in the side, it immediately electrocuted Danny causing him to yelp in pain and suddenly he was forced back into his human form._

_The assassins immediately charged straight at the turtles, Danny stood up as Plasmius charged straight at him with a sword made from his own ectoplasmic energy and Shredder charged straight at Master Splinter with Donnie's staff._

_Mikey saw the door and jumped over to it, he opened it up and called out to the others, "Everybody in here! We can hold them off!"_

_Raph, Casey and Danny kept the Foot Ninja back as Sam and April took Leo inside the storage room, Master Splinter, Mikey, Donnie, Danny, Raph and Casey then entered inside and locked the door from the inside, cutting the Foot off as Shredder and Plasmius broke free from the cabinet._

_Shredder said to Plasmius, "Get out that explosive you made Plasmius"_

_Plasmius pulled out a small black and yellow techno ball as Shredder walked over to the door and picked up a metal pole and placed it between the door handle and the gas pipe. _

"_Now activate it and set this place in flames" Shredder commanded._

_Plasmius then got the idea and grinned as he activated the explosive device and threw it to the ground, the wooden floor immediately set alight in flames._

"_Like the phoenix, we have risen from the ashes!" Shredder said as he cut the gas pipe in half and the room immediately began to fill with gas._

"_And into our fire, you shall fall" Plasmius finished and then the two powerful enemies, disappeared within the flames._

_Danny then smelled something and said, "Uh I can smell smoke"_

_Everyone then began to smell the air and could smell the smoke as well. Donnie then said, "I smell gas"_

_Mikey then suddenly felt the door and said, "This door's getting hot"_

_He then tried to open it up but found he couldn't and exclaimed, "It's jammed! It won't open!"_

"_Gas plus flame equals….." Casey began but then his eyes widened in horror and shouted, "LET'S BOOK NOW!"_

"_WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Raph shouted as he, Mikey and Danny started using their weapons to try and force the door open but it wouldn't budge at all._

_A few moments later the entire store exploded, destroying the entire building and leaving it engulfed in flames._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

"That definitely wasn't a good day." Sam said, as they all looked down on the memory.

Especially April, since it was her apartment and her father's antique shop that got destroyed. She sighed in sadness and asked, "I really miss that old place. Do you think they're gone? For good? The Shredder and Plasmius?"

"I don't know. I sure thought Leo and Danny finished them off that night at Foot Headquarters." Raph answered, remembering when they returned to New York after Leo recovered and faced the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius once again.

_FLASHBACK_

"_DANNY USE YOUR NEW POWER! WE HAVE TO WEAKEN THEM TO GET CLOSE ENOUGH TO GET THE SWORD AWAY!" Leo ordered as they dodged several blasts from Plasmius and Shredder from their swords._

_Danny nodded and stood up. He took a deep breath, concentrated and then released another powerful wail. Shredder and Plasmius both screamed as they were pushed back but Danny did not stop as they were pushed back against the debris behind them. _

_The Guardians had finished defeating the skeletons and the Foot Ninja and watched in amazement at Danny and the Turtles fighting against Plasmius and the Shredder. Vlad was suddenly forced to change back into his human form from the wail and the Sword of Tengu was suddenly forced right out of Shredder's hands and into the air. _

_Danny stopped the power surge and then Leo dug his swords into the ground and jumped in the air for the Sword of Tengu._

"_LEO CATCH!" Donnie shouted as he threw the protective glove to Leo._

_Leo quickly grabbed the glove and placed it on before grabbing the Sword of Tengu. Danny grabbed his own sword and jumped with Leo right towards Shredder and Vlad._

_Shredder and Vlad both jumped out of the way just before Leo and Danny could hit them with their swords. They both stood side by side each other as they faced the Shredder and Vlad Masters who had very little energy to change back into his ghost form. _

_Vlad and Shredder grabbed one of Leo's swords each and stood face to face against Leo and Danny. All of them holding their swords up high, both of them glaring at each other as they tightened their grips on their weapons._

_They both then jumped in the air and charged straight at each other. The sounds of swords was the only thing the others could hear as they watched them pass each other and landing on opposite sides. There was nothing but silence for a moment and then suddenly, Shredder's helmet fell off along with his head inside and his body fell to the ground. Vlad said nothing except fall to ground and took one last breath of life._

_Danny groaned a little weakly from using his new power twice and changed back into his human form and turned with Leo and faced the now lifeless bodies of the Shredder and Vlad Masters AKA Vlad Plasmius._

_Leo picked up his swords and Raph, Donnie and Mikey joined their brothers and stood in front of the flames in victory._

_FLASHBACK END_

"Yeah, but it wasn't the end of him that's for sure." Danny said, remembering their fight with them just recently back at TCRI.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Remember the night the Utroms were finally going to beam themselves back home and my mother and sister were going with them? The Shredder and Plasmius came back into the TCRI building, badder than ever."_

"_You all better leave the building while there's still time." Maddie said as she stood on the platform._

_Mortu climbed out of his robotic suit and asked Donnie as he got onto the platform, "Donatello, would you do me the honour of powering up the Transmat?"_

"_Sweet! I'm all over it Donnie said heading for the controls, but before he could power up the Transmat, a couple of shuriken were thrown at the controls, hitting them dead on and causing sparks of electricity to fly out._

_They turned to see it was Shredder, Vlad Plasmius, Skulker, Fright Knight, the Elite Guard and Hun once again back._

"_As long as either of us live, you will not leave this place alive!" Shredder roared._

"It seems like they're always trying to make sure we never leave any place alive." Leo added, remembering the device that destroyed TCRI.

_Some kind of device fell from Shredder's hands and landed on the floor in front of them. It dug its claws into the floor and a timer with ten minutes began ticking down. Red lines like veins began to spread across the room._

_Donnie and Jazz were about to touch it to see what it was, but Maddie immediately warned them, "Don't touch it!"_

_They backed off from it as she continued, "It's an Utrom Implosion Device! If you touch it, the techno-organic virus it contains will destroy you."_

_Mortu checked the computers and said with fear, "Already it has infected the system! The entire building will implode, in less than ten minutes!"_

_Jazz, Danny, Master Splinter and the Turtles gasped in shock._

"Bomb, schomb! You guys are forgetting the freakiest part of that whole ordeal. The Shredder's true identity!" Mikey said, remembering the final secret that had learned that night.

_Vlad landed in the middle of all of them and blasted them all back with an ecto-blast. Shredder and Plasmius walked up onto the platform and stood in front of them all._

"_It's time to end your pathetic lives once and for all / Our thousand year struggle comes to an end Mortu." Shredder and Plasmius sneered and were about to attack them._

_However, Leo, Raph, Mikey, Master Splinter and Donnie kicked the Shredder right off the platform with a couple of powerful dragon kicks and double phoenix punches. Danny landed in front of Plasmius and blasted him right in the face, knocking him right off the platform as well._

_Hun, Fright Knight, Skulker and the Elite Guard followed their masters' orders and began to head out of the building to track down Stockman. Since the Shredder and Plasmius were distracted, they watched as Donnie finally powered up the Transmat and activated._

"_We will meet again / See you again someday my son." The head Guardian and Maddie spoke as they were being transported._

"_After so long, I will not be denied my vengeance again! / No! Maddie must die!" Shredder and Plasmius screamed and tried to stop them, but it was too late._

_They had finally been transported all the way to the Utrom Home World. Shredder and Plasmius turned and glared at the ones responsible for stopping their plans of revenge._

"_You! You have been little more than thorns in our side." Plasmius sneered. "But now, you all have robbed us of our triumphs and for that, you shall all pay with your lives!"_

_Shredder raised his gauntlets and Plasmius fired deadly ecto blasts at them all, but Danny quickly formed an ecto shield around all of them and protected them from the oncoming strikes._

"_Shredder, Plasmius there is no time! The building is about to implode! Even you two could not survive." Master Splinter tried to reason with them as Danny dropped his shield and they back off a bit._

"_Then we shall all perish together!" Shredder roared._

_Donnie tried to hit him with his staff, but Shredder simply cut his staff in half with his gauntlets and then kicked him in the chest. The clock was still ticking! There was only a minute and twenty seconds left!_

_Vlad started firing blasts at Danny and Leo. Danny grabbed Leo and moved him out of the way. As Mikey, Raph and Master Splinter took on the Shredder, Leo noticed a large missile looking weapon on the ground next to him._

_He looked on the side and read Ecto-Foamer and thought it might help them take down Plasmius. He picked it up and fired it at Plasmius, Vlad suddenly gasped when he was hit by the sticky substance and stuck to the wall._

_Vlad tried to phase from the stuff but found he couldn't and roared, "What in blazes?!"_

"_Looks like your mum left behind something useful Danny." Leo smiled at the invention._

_Danny smiled back and then said, "Now to take down Shredder as fast as we can."_

_They all tried every single type of attack, but Shredder proved to be still the fast and strong ninja he was. Raph threw his sais at him, but he caught them both in his hands and kicked both Master Splinter and Mikey in the stomach knocking them back a few feet._

_Leo jumped up and hit the metal of his armour with his sword, making him fall backwards and dropping Raph's sais. _

"_Thanks bro!" Raph called out as he grabbed his sais back from the floor. As Shredder stood up, Raph acted quickly and sliced at his armour with his sais, suddenly Shredder's armour started sparking with electricity and he writhed in pain._

_Leo then sliced at another part of his armour and more sparks of electricity started flowing from the suit._

"_Guys, use your weapons to penetrate his armour! I think we can stop him for good!" Donnie called out as he got an idea on how to defeat Shredder._

_Leo handed Splinter one of his swords, who then immediately leapt up and attacked, the others followed suit. Leo with his other sword, Raph with his sais, Mikey with his nun-chucks and Danny with his own sword._

_After the attack, all their weapons were now stuck in his armour. Shredder roared at them in pain, "You pathetic….creatures cannot….hurt….me!" _

"_Don't be so sure! Now Danny, Ghostly Wail time!" Donnie called out._

_Danny took a deep breath and fired his Ghostly Wail straight at Shredder, his body sparked even more once the raw energy hit and even forced Vlad to change into his human form as the energy hit him as well._

_Danny stopped as he was feeling weak from his using his newly developed power. Shredder fell to the ground once again like he was unconscious. Danny panted and changed back to his human form as he fell down to his knees feeling slightly weak._

_Mikey and Raph helped him stand up as he said, "Out of power, but worth it to take him down."_

_They all looked at the unconscious form of the Shredder, but then suddenly heard a hissing noise coming from his stomach area. The front of his armour suddenly opened up and suddenly a very familiar alien came emerged from what now was revealed was a robotic body._

"_The Shredder's…..an Utrom?!" Donnie shouted in complete shock. It's true. Oroku Saki is an Utrom._

"Man! When we found out the Shredder was an Utrom, I nearly soiled my shell!"

"Nasty little bug!" Raph commented, remembering that too.

"_Dude, did you know about this?" Danny asked Vlad who was almost off the wall from the substance._

"_As a matter of fact Daniel, yes I did." Vlad answered as he continued his way through the goo._

"_He ain't so tough now! Let's just squish him." Raph suggested to the others._

_Suddenly Shredder leapt right up and grabbed right onto Raph's head! Raph ran around trying to get the alien off him, his voice was muffled by his tentacles._

"_What did you say?! Ha! Ha! Ha! I can't seem to hear you!" Shredder taunted as he held on._

_There was only thirty seconds left on the clock as they tried to get Shredder off of Raph. Leo grabbed hold of Shredder and tried to pull him off with all his might._

"_Get it off or there's gonna be a tiny little Shredder alien busting out of Raph's chest!" Mikey panicked, which Raph just managed to slap him for._

_As Leo continued to try and pull Shredder off him, the Shredder suddenly snapped his teeth at Leo trying to bite his hands off, causing him to jump back. Master Splinter used his walking stick to finally pry the Shredder off, sending straight into the wall._

_The Shredder got back up and hid behind one of the containers. Donnie finished at the controls and said as the final ten seconds approached, "Guys quick! I got the Transmat recalibrated!"_

_Danny, Master Splinter and the Turtles headed to the Transmat and began teleporting out of TCRI._

_Vlad finally freed himself from the wall, he and Shredder ran as fast as they could to be transported out of the building with Danny, Master Splinter and the Turtles but they were too late and missed the transport beam._

"_NOOOOOOOOO!" Shredder and Vlad screamed as the clock reached zero._

_There was a blinding flash of light, everyone outside took cover from the light. Sam, Tucker, Casey and April took cover behind the Battle Shell and as soon as the light from the implosion was gone, they all looked to see that there was no longer a building standing there. There was nothing except now a huge crater in the ground where the building once stood._

_FLASHBACK END_

"How come every place we go, things get blown up?" Mikey asked.

Raph shrugged and answered as he lit the campfire, since night had fallen, "Just lucky I guess."

"Lucky? Yeah. But that last time wasn't so lucky for the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius." Donnie said, wondering as well if the Shredder and Plasmius had survived that explosion.

"But, there's way they could've survived that right?" Sam asked. "No one could have."

"I don't know Sam. The Shredder and Plasmius may play rough, they may play dirty, but they don't play dead." Mikey said.

"Yeah, but they sure leave a path of destruction wherever they go." Leo said, remembering two brave people they had learned about. "I can't help but think of Master Yoshi and Danny's father, Jack Fenton. Not only was Master Yoshi Master Splinter's sensei, but both he and Jack were Guardians along with Maddie. Sworn to protect valuable secrets about the Utroms. Secrets that Shredder, Plasmius and their forces would stop at nothing to learn."

"Yeah, and then both of them were attacked by Shredder and Plasmius." Danny continued, remembering how his mother told him the truth of what happened to his father and to Master Yoshi by Master Splinter.

"They didn't go down without fighting though. Your father Danny, especially fought to protect you and your mother as well." Raph said, also remembering both stories.

"And from what both Maddie and Master Splinter says, Master Yoshi and Jack Fenton were a couple of really tough dudes." Mikey said, agreeing with his brothers.

"I wish we could've met them." Donnie said. "You have to admire their courage, they were defiant to the last."

"They really threw it back in the Shredder's and Plasmius's faces, even at the cost of their lives." Leo finished.

Danny and Master Splinter looked down in sadness. Master Splinter then said, "When I think of my Master Yoshi, my heart aches. But I know that Master Yoshi kept his honour to the end. The same for Jack Fenton. They were both true warriors and Guardians."

"Danny? Are you okay?" Sam asked, looking at Danny with sympathy, knowing what it's like to lose a parent.

"I'm doing fine. I mean, I wish he was still around, but he wouldn't want me to be sad about his death. He would want me to move on." Danny answered.

Sam placed her hand on his shoulder, hoping it would provide some comfort for her friend.

Suddenly Casey roared in anger and frustration, "The Shredder! Plasmius! Hun! And those Purple Dragons!"

He stood up and smashed the picnic chair as he continued to roar, "Bunch of heartless goons! I…I just wanna….ARGH!"

They all looked at Casey strangely, until April grabbed his hands and sat him down calmly as she said, "I think what Mr Jones is trying say here is, we're sorry for your loss Master Splinter and Danny."

"Thanks guys." Danny said, smiling in appreciation.

"Thank you. We have all suffered at the hands of the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius." Master Splinter said.

Suddenly, April and Casey looked to see that they were still holding hands. They quickly let and blushed a little. Danny then noticed Sam's hand on his shoulder, Sam and Danny both looked away from each other as she removed her hand and both of them blushed.

"_Love-birds." _Tucker said in his hands, while smirking at both Casey and April and Danny and Sam.

Donnie then thought of something, "You guys wanna know the funny part?"

"There's a funny part?" Raph asked.

"Well….not 'ha, ha' funny, but kinda ironic." Donnie answered. "I was thinking that both the Shredder and Plasmius had a bigger hand in our lives than we know. Without the Shredder and Plasmius, Danny wouldn't be half-ghost and we'd still be pet turtles in a glass jar right now."

That made everyone's eyes widened. Mikey then asked in a deep voice, "What ya talkin' about Willis?"

"Well allow me to explain." Donnie said and began his explanation of his theory. "As you all recall, we all got mutated by that strange ooze when we were only babies and it wasn't long until Master Splinter found Danny and discovered he was half-ghost caused by ectoplasmic radiation. The same ingredient that stabilised the ooze that mutated us in the first place."

"I remember it all as if it were yesterday, you were all so cute." Master Splinter said, causing them all to blush in embarrassment.

Donnie then continued, "The ooze and the ectoplasm that changed and mutated us came from the TCRI building right? And why did the TCRI building even exist? Because the Utroms were trying to build their Transmat so they could go home. And why did they have to go home and why did the Transmat even exist in the first place?"

"Because they were going to be late for dinner and they needed a quick way to get home?" Mikey guessed.

"No. Because one, Danny's parents had been experimenting to help build the Transmat with the Utroms, using ectoplasm that caused the ectoplasmic radiation that gave Danny his powers and because of an accident Vlad got into during one of their experiments of creating a ghost portal, thus causing him to become half-ghost." Donnie answered and continued. "And the Utroms needed to go home, because an evil prisoner they were transporting across the galaxy sabotaged their star-ship, causing them to crash-land on Earth centuries ago."

"And who was this evil prisoner who caused the Utroms so much trouble? Who were the two that spent years trying to find the Utroms and destroy them for revenge? They were in fact…..The Shredder and Vlad Plasmius! Ergo, the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius had a direct hand in our creation." Donnie finished as they were sitting around the campfire in a circle. "See what I mean?"

None of them spoke, for they were really clueless to what he was trying to say. Tucker then said, "Uh dude, you might want to clear that up, because none of us understand what you mean."

"Ladies and mutants, how not to tell our origin story." Mikey joked, as he placed a marshmallow on his stick to make smores.

"No. Listen. If the Shredder hadn't made the Utroms crash in the first place, then they never would've developed the ooze, and if they never developed the ooze, Jack and Maddie Fenton never would have perfected the ooze with the ectoplasm, and if they didn't use ectoplasm then Vlad never would've had his accident and Danny wouldn't have never been given ghost powers and we never wouldn't have never been mutated. And if we've never have been mutated, we'd be eating fish flakes in some kid's aquarium right now and Danny would've just been a normal kid." Donnie said, re-phrasing everything he said and finally, making his point.

That definitely made everyone understand everything Donnie had said to them. Danny then said, "Woah bro! That's really deep. I never would've thought of it that way."

Raph shivered and said, "Being that closely related to the Shredder and Plasmius makes me feel kind of….dirty."

"Hmmm…The Shredder and Vlad Plasmius may be a part of our origin, but it is we who choose our fate." Master Splinter pointed out.

"And even if the Shredder or even Plasmius is still out there, no matter what they throw at us, no matter how he messes with our lives, nothing they do will change the most important thing; that we're family." Leo said with a smile.

"Well said bro." Danny said, agreeing with Leo.

Mikey suddenly laughed and said to Leo, "Leo that was off the charts of the sap-o-metre. You've been watching way too many after school specials bro."

"Just eat your smores and keep quiet Mikey. Leo's got a point." Raph said, frowning at Mikey for mocking Leo's speech.

Mikey suddenly threw a marshmallow at Raph's face, causing it to stick in the middle like he had a nose. He growled in annoyance and frustration as he wiped it off, but Mikey laughed and mocked him.

"You are so dead laughing boy!" Raph growled as he got up and headed towards Mikey.

"Watch the gram crackers!" Leo warned, but it was too late.

Not only did Raph crush the gram crackers, he shoved Mikey across the grass and began to wrestle with him. Leo, Donnie and Danny then jumped in, trying to pull them apart but ended up getting caught in the rustle themselves.

As they rolled around in their rough play, they accidentally crashed into Tucker who no was tangled up in their rumble. Casey smirked and joined in as he shouted in glee, "PILE ON!"

Sam, April and Master Splinter merely watched from the sidelines as they wrestled around. April sighed and asked, "Well, it's definitely a family. But do you two think we'll ever be able to teach the kids some manners?"

"I wouldn't count on it April. It's basic typical male behaviour." Sam said as she continued to watch them.

"She has a point Miss O'Neil. And teaching my sons the ancient art of ninjustu is hard enough. I'm afraid even I cannot work miracles." Master Splinter said as they watched the boys continue their wrestling.

**THE END**

**Author's note:**

**I've been thinking on three possible scenarios for the next chapter. I'm gonna put a poll up for each one and I would like you all to vote for which way you would like the chapter to go.**

**Here are the options:**

Danny VS the Ultimate Ninja

Leo VS the Ultimate Ninja

Both Leo and Danny vs the Ultimate Ninja

**The poll will be open tonight after I post this chapter and will close at the end of this week, so vote for which one you would like to see! **

**Hope you enjoyed this new chapter and remember to read and review **

**Mikaela2015**


	10. The Ultimate Ninja

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for voting and the results are….**

**Danny and Leo will face the Ultimate Ninja! Plus, I finally found what the Ultimate Ninja's real name is.**

**Anyway, enjoy the new chapter**

* * *

On this night at the Brooklyn Bridge, Danny was holding onto Leo's legs as Leo held onto the wire. Both of them dangling dangerously over the water as above them, a man in a red mask stood above them on the large metal platforms that held the fence in place.

DANNY: _Growing up, Leo and I have been raised to believe that words like truth and honour are more than just words. But one of the real difficulties in living a life of honour, is that sometimes….."_

The man pulled out his two swords and without hesitation, cut the wire.

_You might have to pay the ultimate price for it._

"ARGHHHHHH!" Danny and Leo screamed as the plummeted to their doom below. Is this the end of Leonardo and Danny?

* * *

**THE ULTIMATE NINJA**

Lightning continued to flash throughout the sky as night fell. The storm was coming to an end and on a building, lightning hit an antenna before forming into a burst of light on the right. A dark purple tornado formed before it finally took shape.

Now standing there was a man. He had long red hair tied back in a high pony-tail, a dark purple cloak, dark blue, purple and gold ninja clothing, a red devil-like mask that covered his face except his eyes and had weapons including two katanas and a metal claw.

His name is Ue-Sama, or as he refers to be known as the Ultimate Ninja and he had to New York on a very personal mission. Walking over to a small leaking tap, he knelt down and allowed a few drops of water to fall onto his hand that was covered by a metal glove.

"Show me. Show me the ones I seek." Ue-Sama commanded the water and suddenly, it began to circle around in the air, creating like a mirror.

An image of Leo and Danny (half of him human and half of him in his ghost form) appeared in front of him.

"_Here are the ones you seek." _An eerie voice replied.

"Yes, now find them. For their lives will end very soon." Ue-Sama said, looking at the images of the two with determination.

* * *

Leo was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. After finishing brushing, he picked up the glass to fill it up with water to rinse, only to stop when he found one of April's stockings in it.

He pulled it out and said with a sigh, "Nice."

He looked around to see that not only April had hung up her clothes around the bathroom, but had also added a pink shower curtain to the shower. April had been living with Danny, Master Splinter and the Turtles for the past few weeks.

After her home was destroyed by Shredder, Vlad Plasmius and his goons, they figured it was the least they could do. Sam had offered April to stay at her place, but she kindly refused and accepted the guy's offer to live with them. And even though they loved having April live with them, some of the things she did kinda annoyed Leo.

The laundry hanging in the bathroom was just one of them. Leo exited the bathroom with a yawn. He then stopped in front of Master Splinter and they both bowed to each other.

He then decided to talk to him about April, "Master Splinter, may I speak with you?"

"Certainly my son." Master Splinter said with a smile.

"You know, it's great having April live with us. After all, I mean she's been through a lot. She lost her place because of us. But it's just that…." Leo began, but then was suddenly cut off by April as she walked up to them with a hairbrush in her hand and said to Master Splinter, "Hey, I found that hairbrush I promised you."

"How'd the shampoo and conditioner work out?" She asked as she handed him the brush.

"It was wonderful." Master Splinter answered with a smile, accepting the hairbrush.

He ran a hand through his hair as he continued, "My hair has never felt so full bodied and supple. And my split ends, they are all gone."

Leo looked at his sensei in shock and then crossed his arms for a moment, looking between April and Master Splinter.

"Truly, I am in your debt Miss O'Neil." Master Splinter thanked.

"Oh, you're more than welcome." April said smiling, before walking away humming.

Leo uncrossed his arms as he watched April leave. Master Splinter then asked, "What was it you wanted to speak to me about Leonardo?"

Leo simply decided to drop it and said as he walked away, "Nothing sensei. Everything's just fine."

Danny was practicing his katas, Mikey was in the kitchen, Donnie and Tucker were in Donnie's lab and Sam and Raph were in the living room, watching the evening news.

"_The police seem unable to keep the peace on our city streets." _The reporter reported as Raph spun his sai. _"And this reporter can only hope that the current wave of gang violence, is not the precursor of things to come."_

Raph stopped spinning his sai and turned off the TV, glaring at the screen as he said, "I hate watching the news! It's all bad! These gangs out there banging heads….it really ticks me off!"

"Raph, everything ticks you off." Donnie pointed out from his lab.

"Not everything." Raph said, disagreeing with his brother until Sam gave him a look.

"Alright everything." He admitted, Sam returned back to her book she was reading.

Tucker and Donnie were in the middle of checking out a hover-platform they managed to salvage from what remained of the TCRI building and they were amazed by how much technology went into making it.

"The technology on this thing is just simply….well….amazing." Tucker described.

"I know. Those Utroms really know how to make cool stuff." Donnie said.

They both then cringed as they heard the sound of pots and pans could be heard from the kitchen, and it could only mean Mikey was making all that noise.

"Hey Mikey! Could you keep it down to only a slightly deafening cacophony?" Donnie called out.

"Sorry bro! We don't have any cacophony, but we do have popcorn." Mikey said as he came out of the kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn. "The glorious golden kernels of freshly popped joy because it's movie night!"

He sat down on the floor in the living room and already began to eat the popcorn. Danny then asked as he finished his katas, "Speaking of movie night, where is Casey Jones? He's supposed to be bringing the movie."

"Probably not the best idea letting Casey pick the flick." Donnie said as he sat down in the lounge chair and Tucker sat on the floor.

"Donnie has a point. There's no telling what that vigilante bone-head has picked tonight." Sam said, saving her page and putting her book down, while April and Master Splinter joined them and sat down on the couch.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Casey, holding a video tape in his hands and looking really happy about it.

He heard the end of their conversation and said, "Just something super spectacular! A movie so goongala-great, they only re-made it a gazillion times and this my friends is the original, like me."

He began to walk over when suddenly, he tripped over a groove in the floor and the video tape came flying right out of his hands. Danny quickly changed into his ghost form as Leo jumped from the stair rails and flipped right in front of the TV's. Danny flew up and grabbed the tape and then spun it down to Leo who caught it in his hands as Danny flew back down, changed back into his human form while spinning around in a flip and landed next to Leo.

They both high-fived each other and said, "Let the movie begin."

Leo placed the tape in the VCR and then he and Leo sat down on the floor with the others. Casey jumped onto the couch in excitement, almost accidentally hitting April. She moved over and he looked away in embarrassment as the movie began to play.

"Hey bonehead, I can't believe you picked a western." Raph whispered, not really excited about Casey's choice of movie.

April however was really happy about the movie Casey picked and said in excited, "I can't believe it either! This is _Rio Gato! _I love this movie!"

Casey smiled and asked sharing his excitement, "Me too! Isn't it great how that punk kid challenges the old man?"

"Just so he can make a name for himself? And it's great where…." April began, but then was cut off by Leo who asked, "Uh guys? Can we just watch the movie instead? Please?"

Casey and April looked down in embarrassment for almost spoiling the movie and said, "Sorry."

They all then continued to watch the movie. As Mikey almost finished the popcorn as the movie came to it's ending, everyone was on the edge of their seats, wondering what was going to happen as the two main characters stood face to face in a gun draw.

"_After I'm done with you Sheriff, they'll know my name in every territory west of the Mississippi! Now draw." The Kid challenged, feeling cocky._

_The Sheriff however did not smile and said, "Look Kid, having people know your name isn't important. Fame and glory ain't worth fighting for."_

"_Enough talk old man! I said draw on the count of three!" The Kid however snapped, wanting to win this fight._

Everyone held their breaths as the Kid counted down and then suddenly…..

BANG!

Everyone gasped as the characters shot their guns, wondering who won. The answer came when the Kid suddenly collapsed dead, leaving the Sheriff the victor. The Sheriff put his guns away and shook his head before walking away.

The movie ended. Casey stood up and asked, "Can I pick em' or can I pick em'?"

"I gotta admit as a Goth that was actually a really awesome movie." Sam commented.

"Casey, you definitely know how to pick a great flick." Danny said, smiling.

"They sure don't make them like that anymore." Leo said.

"How cool was that Sheriff Barton guy?" Mikey said, pretending he had a gun.

"Yes. It was as if he were a samurai of the Old West." Master Splinter agreed with Mikey, describing what he thought of the main character of the film.

"Oh! The popcorn's gone." Mikey groaned, looking at the now empty bowl of popcorn.

"I can't imagine where it all went, _Mikey._" Raph said sarcastically while crossing his arms at his brother.

"I was hungry, but now I'm really hungry." Mikey whined.

Donnie then smiled brightly as he suggested, "I think it's time for….gee I don't know….an ice cream run!"

Mikey, Leo, Danny, Raph and Donnie all stood up and cheered in excitement. Master Splinter hummed in thought before saying, "It is too dangerous on the surface. The increased gang activity alone makes it ill advisable to go."

"We'll be careful sensei." Leo promised.

"I will accompany you to ensure you do not get into mischief." Master Splinter said sternly. He then smiled as he added, "Besides, I am craving a double thick ice cream shake."

It wasn't long until they were all in the Battle Shell and heading down the road to the local ice cream shop. They were all unaware that Ue-Sama had seen them from the rooftop of one of the buildings.

The water mirror once again spoke to him, showing the Battle Shell and the images of Leo and Danny inside, _"There are the ones you seek."_

"Beware warriors. I am coming." Ue-Sama said, his eyes narrowing at their faces.

As soon as the mirror disappeared, he spun around in his cloak like a tornado and disappeared into thin air.

Leo, Master Splinter, Donnie, Raph and Mikey waited by the Battle Shell in the alley they had parked in as April, Casey, Tucker, Sam and Danny returned with cups of ice cream for all of them.

"Okay. Who ordered the double banana split with caramel and almonds?" Tucker asked.

"Me! Me! I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!" Mikey sang in excitement at he grabbed his ice cream off Tucker.

"You say that one more time Mikey and I really am gonna scream." Sam said in annoyance as they handed out the ice cream to each of them and they began to enjoy their dessert.

"I gotta admit, that Rio Gato movie turned out to be a great flick. One thing though, how did Sheriff Barton beat the kid, when the kid obviously had better skills?" Raph asked, curious about the film's ending.

"I believe the young gun slinger fought only for fame and glory, while the Sheriff fought to protect his friends and loved ones." Master Splinter suggested. "Of course possibly, Sheriff Barton won because it was only a movie and needed a happy ending."

"Yeah maybe." Raph said, still not sure as they finished their ice cream.

All of them were unaware that Ue-Sama was hiding the in dark shadows of the alley behind them as Donnie said, "I don't know. Statistically speaking, the odds are against him."

"Donnie here makes a valid point. I mean Sheriff Barton was a pretty old guy." Tucker said.

"Thanks for the stats Brainiac's." Mikey said sarcastically.

"Hey. Sheriff Barton may have been old, but he still beat the kid." Sam said, joining in the debate.

Ue-Sama looked to see Leo and Danny standing beside each other and pulled out two sharp blades with purple ribbons on the end of them and aimed it at their backs.

"Sam makes a point. Sheriff Barton was pretty quick on the draw for an old guy." Danny began to say as Ue-Sama threw the blades at them. "I mean he was…."

Leo and Danny sensed the oncoming blades coming towards them and using their fast reflexes, they both turned and caught the blades with their hands, the sharp point's just inches from their faces.

"Bro's!" Raph shouted in concern.

"Watch your backs." Leo warned them.

"Get behind me." Casey told April as he stood in front of her protectively.

"Yeah right." April said sarcastically, not having much confidence in Casey's fighting skills.

Master Splinter looked at the blades with the purple ribbons in Leo's and Danny's hands and said as he grabbed them from them, "I have seen these markers before, but not from around here."

"Is it the Foot? Or Vlad's ghosts? Are they back?" Raph asked as they stood ready.

Master Splinter frowned as he answered, "It is not the Foot or Vlad's ghosts. It is a challenge. They are markers for a duel. A duel until only one is left standing."

"Then why the two markers?" Tucker asked, confused.

His answer came when Ue-Sama made his presence known and appeared from the shadows. He stood in front of them all as he spoke to Leo and Danny, "Young warriors. The ones known as Daniel and Leonardo. I have come to this dimension to battle Oroku Saki and Vlad Masters, also known as the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius, but you two stole that honour from when you defeated them in combat and so, for fame and glory I must destroy you both in their place. I challenge you young warriors, to a duel."

"Hold on whackbag! You mess with my brothers, you mess with me!" Raph snapped in defence as he stood in front of Leo and Danny protectively.

"You mess with all of us." Casey added joining in as he, Sam, Tucker and April stood behind Leo and Danny defending them.

"You got that right." Mikey added as he pulled out his nun chucks.

"Diddo." Donnie said, holding his bo staff, ready to defend his brothers.

Ue-Sama turned to Splinter and reminded him, "These are not the rules."

"Yes. I know." Master Splinter said, still frowning at him.

Leo and Danny quietly gasped but said nothing. Ue-Sama bowed in respect at Splinter and then pulled out a den-den daiko **(Japanese pellet drum). **He played the instrument a few times in his hands before it suddenly began to glow and suddenly changed to a small hand held war paddle. Ue-Sama let it go and it float in the air before them before suddenly, a person suddenly appeared floating in the air. It was a Gyoji **(A traditional referee for the Japanese art of sumo) **and he now held the war paddle in his hand.

Everyone gasped at the sight of him. Danny then asked, really confused like everyone else except for Master Splinter, "Master Splinter, what is going on?"

"It is a universal challenge match." Master Splinter answered.

The Gyoji waved the war paddle in the air and suddenly, some kind of dome like force-field formed around them. Raph tried to use his sai to break the barrier, but it didn't even scratch it.

"What's up with this cage?" Raph asked the mysterious Gyoji.

"If the warriors known as Daniel and Leonardo refuses the match, then your lives are forfeit." The Gyoji answered.

"And if they accept the challenge and lose, then their lives are forfeit." Ue-Sama added. "And part of accepting the challenge on Daniel's part on my terms, will mean that he will not be allowed to use his powers other than ecto-blasts."

"That seems a little unfair to you though. Two against one." Danny commented.

Ue-Sama merely chuckled darkly and said, "I love a challenge. Simple as that."

"You two must choose my sons on whether to accept or not." Master Splinter said.

"Sensei there is no choice. I Leonardo accept the challenge." Leo said to the Gyoji.

Danny nodded, agreeing with Leo as he said to the Gyoji, "And I Daniel also accept the challenge as well."

"So noted. Challenge accepted." The Gyoji said. "Duellists prepare."

Danny and Leo stood in front of Ue-Sama as he said, "Soon warriors, you shall taste defeat."

The Gyoji turned to Danny and asked, "Please hold out your arm."

Danny held out his arm and suddenly, the Gyoji controlled a small amount of water from a puddle on the ground and sent it to Danny's wrists. The water swirled around until it stopped and formed some kind of wrist band.

"What is this?" Leo asked, looking at the wrist band on his brother's wrist as Danny looked at it himself.

"The wrist band is ensure that the warrior known as Daniel, can only use his ecto-blast and none of his other powers as per agreed when the challenge was made." The Gyoji answered.

"Master Splinter, what is going on?" Donnie asked.

"I will explain later. Now is not the time." Master Splinter said before walking up to the Gyoji. He looked up at the spirit and requested, "I demand a full observance."

The Gyoji bowed his head and agreed, "Full observance accorded."

"A full observance?! I…." Ue-Sama began to argue but then stopped and said to Master Splinter, "Fine old one! Observe all you want. It will not change the outcome."

He once again spun around in his cloak like a tornado and disappeared into thin air. All of them only heard his voice once more around them like an eerie whisper, _"Warriors….warriors….prepare to meet your doom."_

He laughed throughout the air. Sam then commented, "Boy! Over-dramatic much?"

"I wish I was fighting that nutcase." Raph said as he put his weapons away back on his belt.

"I wish we knew exactly what we're supposed to do." Leo said.

Master Splinter stood in front of Danny and Leo and said, "You two must face him together in combat my sons and you must be careful. He will be a difficult opponent. But you both have the skills and most importantly, you both have the hearts to defeat him."

Danny and Leo bowed to Master Splinter and looked at the Gyoji who floated near them. The Gyoji once again took control of the puddle of water and moved under their feet. Both of them looked at the water in confusion but then suddenly felt themselves sinking and unable to climb out.

"Hey! / What the heck?!" Danny and Leo shouted as they sunk further.

"LEO / DANNY!" Sam and Raph shouted and jumped to try and save them, but it was too late as their hands sunk underneath and they disappeared.

"They're gone!" Tucker shouted in complete shock.

Raph and Sam stood up to attack the Gyoji, but Master Splinter held them back as they shouted at him, "What did you do to them?!"

"Behold." The Gyoji said as he controlled the water and floated it up, creating some kind of mirror.

They all saw the image of Danny and Leo, now somewhere in Central Park. It seems all the Gyoji did was transport them to where they would face Ue-Sama.

"It is all right Samantha and Raphael. Calm down." Master Splinter said, which seemed to make them stop struggling against his hold and they watched the screen. "All is in order."

They now understood when Master Splinter had asked the Gyoji for a full observance of the fight. They would be able to watch every moment of Danny and Leo's duel with Ue-Sama.

"What do we do now Master Splinter?" Mikey asked.

"Now we wait and we watch." Master Splinter answered, all their eyes on the mirror.

* * *

"Looks like this is where the fight is supposed to begin." Danny said as they stood up from the ground.

"Can you still change into your ghost form?" Leo asked.

Danny tried and found he could still change into his ghost form, but could only feel a connection to his ecto-blasts.

He looked down at the wristband the Gyoji had given him and said, "Looks like this thing really works well. I can only use my ecto-blasts and that's it."

Danny and Leo walked throughout the park, their eyes scanning the area everywhere for any sign of Ue-Sama. They suddenly saw something zip fast amongst the trees on the right side, making them stop in their tracks.

They suddenly felt a presence on the other side, but when they looked there was nothing there as well. Suddenly Ue-Sama's cloak floated down in front of the on the ground. Figuring their opponent had dropped it, they turned back around and remained on their guard, unaware that the cloak rose up and now Ue-Sama was right behind them.

* * *

The others saw and Mikey shouted, "Look out guys! He's right behind you!"

"Save your breath Mikey. He can't hear you." Raph told him and they continued to watch.

* * *

Ue-Sama tried to strike Leo with a punch, but they both felt him coming and Danny blocked the punch with his arm and they both stood together in front of Ue-Sama. The challenge had really begun at this moment.

Ue-Sama continued to strike at both of them with a series of punches, but both Leo and Danny managed to block each one and tried counter attacking with their own series of punches and kicks, but Ue-Sama proved to be a skilled warrior as he blocked each of their strikes as well.

He suddenly grabbed Leo's hand and threw him straight at Danny, causing him to crash into him and sent them both crashing into a street lamp, causing it to bend on impact.

Ue-Sama pulled out a kusarigama from the back of his cloak and spun the chain end around and threw it, heading straight towards Danny and Leo. They quickly recovered and dodged the oncoming chain, bending down and jumping out of the way to each side as it hit the street lamp and bought it down.

Ue-Sama threw the chain end at Leo who pulled out his swords and blocked the oncoming strike. He looked to see Danny had hidden in the trees behind Ue-Sama as the ninja continued to strike at him with chain. Danny signalled to Leo a plan in hand signals as his brother continued to block the strikes.

Leo understood and allowed the chain to wrap around the blades of his sword and began to pull. Danny quickly moved to the trees where Leo was standing and waited as Leo pulled the chain and dragged Ue-Sama towards him. Danny then came out and kicked him right in the stomach, sending him painfully crashing into a tree.

Danny landed beside Leo as he undid the chain from his swords and sent the kusarigama straight into the trash can behind them.

Leo and Danny high-fived each other for their team work.

* * *

"Wahooo! Two points!" Mikey cheered.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Donnie cheered with a smile as he, Raph and Mikey high-fived each other for their brothers.

"Wow! They're….awesome!" Tucker said, impressed by Leo's and Danny's skills in ninjustu.

* * *

Ue-Sama recovered and ran towards a small bridge that was above the main road. Leo and Danny followed him and watched as he jumped onto the top of a truck. The two began jumping from the trees in an effort to catch up with their opponent.

Finally landing on the back of the truck behind Ue-Sama, the two pulled out their swords and stood ready once again to continue the fight.

Ue-Sama pulled out his own swords and stood ready. Danny blasted an ecto-blast at Ue-Sama's feet, but he jumped and dodged the oncoming blast. His and Leo's swords then began to clash as they both fought against each other.

Leo then jumped out of the way and Danny began to fight against Ue-Sama's sword. The sounds of their swords clashing could be heard as the truck continued down the road. As Danny ducked down from Ue-Sama's sweep of his blade, Leo then ducked down and swept Ue-Sama's legs, causing him to fall backwards.

Leo then jumped and aimed his swords at Ue-Sama, but Ue-Sama suddenly disappeared and Leo's swords got stuck in the truck. He tried to pull them out but Ue-Sama didn't give him a chance to and appeared right behind Leo and kicked him in the back, almost making him fall of the truck.

Danny gasped and ran up to him from behind with his own sword, but Ue-Sama once again disappeared and before Danny could notice, he re-appeared and grabbed Danny by the throat with one hand causing him to drop his sword, while holding one of his own sword at Leo with the other.

* * *

"Hey! That guy cheated!" Casey shouted in anger at the dirty trick Ue-Sama pulled.

"That's gotta be against the rules!" Raph shouted at the Gyoji.

"Your complaint is so noted." The Gyoji simply said, but made no move to do anything about what Ue-Sama did.

"Noted?! Why aren't you doing anything about it?! You're the referee of this match aren't you?!" Sam shouted at him, really concerned for both Danny and Leo like everyone else.

"Such things are considered at the end of the challenge, not during." Master Splinter said, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder in an effort to keep her calm.

"At the end?! It might be too late for that!" Donnie said as they saw on the screen, Ue-Sama striking at Leo while still holding Danny by his throat tightly choking him.

* * *

As the truck started coming towards the Brooklyn Bridge, Leo continued to dodge the strikes of Ue-Sama. Danny finally managed to pry Ue-Sama's hand off his throat and landed beside Leo. Ue-Sama pulled out his other sword and continued to swing at both Leo and Danny, making them go back more and more towards the edge of the truck.

They both yelled out in fright as they began to lose their balance on the edge of the truck. Ue-Sama laughed and raised his swords to deliver the final blow at them.

Leo then saw a grappling hook on Ue-Sama's belt and shouted, "Danny! Ecto-blast now!"

Danny blasted Ue-Sama in the stomach causing him to back up a bit, Leo then quickly grabbed the grappling hook as they both fell. Danny grabbed the grappling hook off Leo as Leo grabbed his hand, he then threw the hook part on the edge of the truck and snagged onto it.

He swung both himself and Leo towards Ue-Sama from behind and before Ue-Sama could react, Leo kicked him right in the back causing him to fall off the truck and onto the road. Danny and Leo let go of each other and flipped and rolled onto the road before standing up right and stood on the road of the Brooklyn Bridge where Ue-Sama stood, quickly recovered.

They both jumped off the road as cars came rushing towards them and climbed all the way to the top of one of the bridge's towers. Ue-Sama however, gave Leo and Danny no time and immediately pulled out a chain with two metal balls on one end and attacked them head on. He knocked down Leo with the metal balls sending him crashing to the ground and scratched Danny on the back with his gauntlet, causing him to cry out in pain as he fell to the ground.

* * *

"LEO / DANNY!" They all shouted as they saw what happened.

"That's it! I'm putting a stop to this! Starting with you weirdo!" Raph shouted in a rage as he charged towards the Gyoji.

However a tube barrier surrounded him and stopped him from coming any further. The Gyoji then spoke to Raph, "You must not interfere. Honour dictates certain rules."

"When I get out of this thing, I'm gonna…." Raph began to rant in anger, punching against the barrier.

Master Splinter stood in front of him and scolded, "Raphael, enough!"

However Master Splinter looked down in sadness as well, worried about Danny and Leo like he was. Raph sighed and calmed down. Satisfied, the Gyoji dropped the barrier and set Raph free.

Master Splinter placed his hand on Raph's shoulder in comfort as he said, "It is hard to watch. I know. But we must."

"But Master Splinter, there has to be something we can do." Sam said.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Donnie asked, hoping he had an answer.

Master Splinter looked at the Gyoji and said, "Yes there is."

He walked up to the Gyoji and said, "As family members, we claim right of attendance."

"So granted." The Gyoji agreed and waved his war paddle.

A bright flash of light and a puddle of water expanded and appeared beneath their feet. The barrier and they began to sink down into the water, just like Leo and Danny did when the challenge began.

"Okay, this is too strange!" Casey exclaimed as they sunk beneath the water.

* * *

Ue-Sama was about to strike at Danny once again to finish him off, but Leo thought quickly and grabbed his arm, ripping the gauntlet off and kicking Ue-Sama back in his stomach straight to the ground.

Leo walked over and helped Danny stand up as he asked, "You alright bro?"

"Yeah I'm fine Leo. Thanks for the defence." Danny said, smiling at his brother.

They both looked to Ue-Sama had made no move to get back up. They both walked closer towards his to see if he was surrendering as the Gyoji, Master Splinter, April, Sam, Tucker, Casey, Raph, Mikey and Donnie appeared, the barrier still around them.

"This isn't how we left things." Mikey said as all of them smiled at the changes that had happened since they teleported out of the alley.

"Change is good." April said with a hopeful smile.

"Yo! You go Leo and Dan!" Casey cheered.

However, the fight wasn't over yet. Ue-Sama still had some tricks up his sleeve. He pulled out some green powder and threw it straight at Leo and Danny, causing them to cough and to be blinded for a moment as it caused a green mist to surround them.

Suddenly Ue-Sama came attacking them at full force with a series of double kick counters and palm attacks right at their chests, sending them moving closer and closer to the edge of the platform. Not giving them a chance to defend themselves, he struck them with his palms right in their chests and sent them flying over the edge.

They both screamed as they fell. The others all screamed in shock and fear for the two, "LEO! / DANNY! / MY SONS!"

Ue-Sama merely laughed cruelly in the air as he watched them fall. Leo however managed to grab on one of the smaller wires on the side of the larger wires. Danny was holding onto Leo's legs as Leo held onto it with one hand, while the other held the gauntlet he snatched off Ue-Sama's arm.

With a yell, Ue-Sama ran across the large wire and pulled out both his swords, cutting the first part of the wire, sending them falling further to what would mean their deaths. Both of them dangling dangerously over the water.

Grinning under his mask, Ue-Sama showed no mercy at them as he pulled out his swords once more and without hesitation, he cut the rest of the wire..

"ARGHHHHHH!" Danny and Leo screamed as the plummeted to their doom below.

"We gotta help them!" Donnie shouted and all three of them attacked the barrier with their weapons, but it didn't even make a dent in it. There was nothing they could do.

Leo and Danny continued to fall. Danny then thought quickly and shouted, "Leo, put on the gauntlet and grab the wall!"

Leo put on the gauntlet as Danny grabbed onto Leo's legs once more. He dug the blades of the gauntlet into the wall and they slowed down, they both held on tightly as the gauntlets did their work and stopped them just a few meters above the water.

They both panted in relief. Leo then said, "I have got to get me a pair of these."

"Order a pair for me as well while you're at it. Now let's get back up there." Danny said, smiling in determination.

Leo shared the same smiled and began to climb up as Danny held on. Back on the platform, Ue-Sama stood in front of the others in victory as they were still in the barrier.

"They are finished! I have won! I am the ultimate warrior on this planet!" Ue-Sama shouted and laughed, believing he had won the challenge. "With this victory, my fame and glory grows. Soon all will know my name. I am Ue-Sama, the Ultimate Ninja!"

"Just wait pal and I'll give you all the fame and glory you call handle!" Raph threatened, ready to take him down for killing his brothers.

Danny and Leo however stood behind Ue-Sama together as Leo said surprising them all, "Hang on Raph. We're not finished with him yet."

Ue-Sama gasped in complete shock as he faced them and exclaimed, "No! It can't be!"

"Oh it can be and it is." Danny said smirking. "Now how about we finish this now."

The others cheered that Leo and Danny were indeed alive and well and cheered as well for them to beat Ue-Sama and finish this fight.

Ue-Sama grabbed one of his swords and jumped up, pulling out several shuriken from his cloak and threw them at them as he disappeared into thin air. Leo blocked some of the shuriken with the gauntlet while Danny, blasted the other shuriken into dust with his ecto-blasts. Ue-Sama re-appeared, but he was met by a powerful ecto-blast from Danny's feet, which not only knocked him back, but destroyed his mask as well.

Leo threw away the gauntlet as Danny landed beside him and they both started kicking and punching Ue-Sama everywhere in perfect synch with each other's moves.

"COME ON!" Leo and Danny shouted as they delivered another punch and kick, knocking back more and making him weary.

Ue-Sama pulled out his swords and swiped at both Leo and Danny, but they both flipped over him and kicked him in the back sending him falling to the ground and making him drop his swords.

Leo caught one of the swords, while Danny caught the other. They both then dug them into the ground criss-crossing each other, leaving Ue-Sama's head in between them, but the blades didn't kill him except left him trapped between his blades.

He looked up at Danny and Leo in complete shock. Danny and Leo merely looked down at him and said, "You lose."

"No! I cannot lose! I cannot!" Ue-Sama exclaimed, still in shock that he was beaten them.

"Sorry but you just did pal." Danny said.

"But you fought well." Leo said as he and Danny bowed in respect. He winked and said with a smile, "It's okay."

"I….I do not believe it! I….I surrender." Ue-Sama said finally admitting defeat.

Leo removed the swords and threw them to the side near the others. The Gyoji nodded and announced as he removed the barrier and Danny's wristband, "Winners, Leonardo and Daniel."

The others all ran at Leo and Danny, all cheering and giving them hugs for their victory.

Master Splinter caught up with them and said bowing at them and smiling with pride, "My sons, I am so proud of you two."

He then gave Leo a hug and then Danny. All of them continued to laugh and cheer for their victory as they joined in a group hug. Ue-Sama glared at Danny and Leo and decided he was not going to let them leave here alive and live to tell that they had won.

Pulling out some more green dust, he blew it in the air and they all watched in shock and horror as a giant demon like serpent appeared from his hands and it charged right at them to kill them. However a shout and the sound of blade could be heard in the air and then suddenly, the serpent fell apart in half and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

From the dust and standing behind Ue-Sama was a very tall muscular man, wearing regal Japanese robes of red, black and gold with a flowing red cape and metal gloves on his hands that went to his elbows, white long hair that flowed freely and a golden mask with horns. In his hands was huge katana, the weapon he had used to destroy the demon serpent Ue-Sama had summoned.

Ue-Sama looked up at the figure with fear. The Gyoji bowed his head the man and said, "Your Highness."

Ue-Sama bowed his head to the ground in both respect at the man, but also with shame. Though it could not be seen, the man was glaring at Ue-Sama behind his mask.

The man then spoke, looking down at Ue-Sama as he put his sword away, "To use such dark arts in defeat, not only have you disgraced yourself but you have disgraced me! Your own father with your lack of honour. You have not earn this combat, yet you have the audacity to attempt to make a name for yourself in such a manner!"

He calmed down and then said to Master Splinter, "Splinter-san, you have trained your students well. I salute you."

Bowing his head at Master Splinter, Master Splinter did the same, both of them showing that they were friends.

The man then spoke to Leo and Danny and he was smiling behind his mask at them, "You have fought well young ones and won honourably."

Danny and Leo smiled at the man in front of them. The man raised his hand and in a flash of green light, Danny and Leo's katanas appeared.

"I return to you two, your katanas." The man said, floating the weapons to them.

Leo and Danny grabbed them and bowed, thanking him. The man bowed back and said to them all, "Once many generations ago, we visited this dimension. The people here took us to be goblins and Tengu. But we endowed a chosen few, with the first gifts of the art of ninjustu. You have carried that tradition well."

He then added a bit bitterly, "Better even than my son."

"Come, we go home." The man finished and gestured the Gyoji over.

There was another flash of light and Ue-Sama, his father and the Gyoji disappeared in some water, heading back to wherever their home was.

Leo and Danny put their swords away and Danny changed back into his human form. Master Splinter then said to Leo and Danny still smiling, "My sons, you have made us all proud."

He turned to everyone and said, "Come, let us also go home."

As they began to climb down the large wires of the bridge, Raph asked as he shared all their confusion as to what happened, "Master Splinter, I don't mean any disrespect but what the shell was that all about?"

"Be patient. When the time is right, all will be made clear." Master Splinter simply answered.

The others dropped it and decided to allow Master Splinter to tell them what exactly that was all about when the time was right.

**THE END**

**NEXT TIME ON DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES….**

**Nano is back! When it turns out Nano is indeed back from the dead, he not only breaks Harry out of prison, but also kidnaps the scientist who created him for only one thing, to finally have a family! Can Danny and the Turtles stop Nano for the second time? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in: Return of Nano!**


	11. Return of NANO

The moon shone brightly down on the amusement park known as Coney Island. Casey, Raph, Leo, Danny and Mikey all stood together back to back, weapons out ready to fight.

RAPH: _You're might ask what we're doing in a spooky old amusement park at night. You might ask what we're looking for or….what's looking for us._

A shadow looms over them, they look up to see a giant robot body made of amusement rides towering over them.

_You might ask why we're being attacked, by what looks like a bunch of freaked out rides._

It threw its giant fist at them, all of them jumped out of the way, avoiding getting crushed.

_And why we're getting our shells kicked! Yeah you might ask all that, but just don't!_

They charge towards it. Raph leaps up and digs his sais into its leg, however it grabs him with its dragon head arm and attempts to crush Raph inside the mouth. Raph holds the top and is now struggling to keep himself from being killed.

_I ain't got time for questions right now!_

* * *

_**THE RETURN OF NANO**_

April stood in front of the bathroom mirror in her bath robe. She had a towel wrapped around her wet hair and applied a green facial mask. She picked up her toothbrush and her toothpaste and was about to brush her teeth, however when she squeezed the tube, she found there was no toothpaste left.

After growling, she shouted in frustration, "Somebody took my toothpaste again! I didn't even know turtles had teeth."

She began to head out of the bathroom when she heard the sound of Mikey's excitement. She turned and saw Mikey coming right at her from the left on a hover-board and ducked with a yelp.

"Watch out April! You're in the middle of my obstacle course!" Mikey called out as he continued to ride his board around the lair.

April walked over to Donnie and Danny who was putting on some scuba gear at the pool in the middle of the lair. She couldn't believe of all the things Donnie could've invented for Mikey, he chose to make him a hover-board.

"Donnie! All that amazing Utrom technology and you build Mikey a flying skateboard?" April asked.

"Well…you know Mikey April. It's the only way I can get any peace." Donnie said as he placed his helmet on.

Without another word, both Danny and Donnie jumped into the water but accidentally splashed April with the water. She yelped as she was now soaking wet once again.

"Sorry about that April." Danny said as they came back up and opened their helmets.

She looked at her toothbrush and groaned in disgust, "Sewer water! Ewe!"

"Well April if it makes you feel better, it's not sewer water. It's actually coming from the river." Danny said with a sheepish smile.

April put her hands on her hips and said, "Nice try, but that doesn't make me feel better."

She then asked, "What are you two doing down there anyway?"

"I'm looking into building an access way. There are a lot of underwater tunnels that could be excavated to allow us a way into the river and I asked Danny here to give me a hand."

"We'll see you later." Danny said as they closed their lids and before April could call out to them, they dove back under the water and once again accidentally splashed April.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." April muttered sarcastically.

"INCOMING!" Mikey shouted, causing April to duck as he once again zoomed past over her head on his hover board.

Master Splinter was sitting in the living room watching the news. His face looked at the news reporter in concern as he was reporting the latest news of the rising gang activity in the city.

"_With innocent victims caught in the crossfire of the rising gang violence, the police are warning the public to stay off the streets in much of the city…." _The reporter reported.

Master Splinter suddenly heard Mikey's loud laughing and the sound of him zooming towards him. He ducked down and glared at his son in annoyance as he zoomed over his head.

"Michelangelo! Quiet!" Master Splinter shouted.

Mikey however had no intention of being quiet whatsoever and continued to ride around the lair on his newest toy. He began to circle around Raph who was lifting bell bars.

"Hey Raph! Check this out!" Mikey called out and continued to spin around and around Raph in circles.

Raph growled in annoyance. He put down his weights and grabbed the front of the hover board and threw Mikey off, however he didn't watch where he was aiming and sent his brother crashing right into April, causing them both to hit the ground hard.

Raph gasped and ran over to help April up after Mikey climbed off of her.

"Sorry April. I wasn't aiming him at you." Raph apologised as he helped her stand back up.

"Hey, getting flattened by giant turtles and half-ghosts is just part of my new lifestyle." April said with slight annoyance.

Casey then entered the lair with a tool bag and wearing a green jumpsuit and said, "Yo guys! Just letting ya know, I'm burrowing a bunch of tools."

April smiled at the sight of Casey and said, "At last another human. Well…almost."

She walked over to him and asked, "Hey Case, where ya heading?"

"Coney Island." Casey answered. "Promised a buddy I'd look at the ferris wheel for him. Doing a little repair work on the side."

"Coney Island. I haven't been there since I was a kid. I love that place." April said smiling, remembering all the fun times she had spent at Coney Island.

Casey smiled back and offered, "Yeah? Me too. You know uh…you could come with me."

"Me?" April asked, surprised Casey would ask her this."

"Yeah well…you're good with the wrench. You could help." Casey said, spinning the wrench in his hand a couple of times.

"I love too!" April said in excitement. She then said calmer, "I mean…yeah that'd be great."

"COMING THROUGH!" Mikey shouted, causing them to duck once more as he flew over them on his hover board, with Raph chasing him from behind.

She then said to Casey quietly, "It would be nice to get out of here. I kinda got turtles and half-ghosts coming out my ears."

"I'll pick ya up around ten. Hey, maybe we could grab a late night snack or something." Casey said as he began to leave.

He then stopped and asked nervously, "But uh…you know…it's not a date or anything. Right?"

April's eyes widened and she agreed, "Uh absolutely! It's not a date."

The two left it at that and went their separate ways.

* * *

At the city's junkyard later that evening, everything seemed quiet. But then suddenly, some of the junk moved and out came a familiar group of tiny robots. NANO bots. Danny and the Turtles had faced NANO and destroyed it, but it seemed that even after all that, some of the NANO bots had survived.

He began floating around the junkyard, looking for suitable parts to make itself a body. Finally, he stopped at some old broken camera equipment and made himself a small robotic body, once again showing he now had the mind of a child.

He turned towards an old television and walked towards it. Using its techno-pathic abilities, he fixed the TV and it now showed an old black and white television show about a family. He sat down and watched the episode.

"_How was your day mother?" The man asked his wife, putting down his newspaper._

"_Oh the usual father. Junior has something to tell you." The woman answered as she knitted. "Don't you Junior?"_

"_Uh…I got an A on my math test." The boy said with pride as he stopped playing jumping jacks for a moment. He then looked down in guilt as he finished, "But I guess I kinda got in trouble for pulling a face in the class picture."_

"_Oh Junior!" The woman scolded her son. "With shenanigans like that, how is a mother supposed to raise a family?"_

NANO repeated, "Family…."

He changed the channel showing a news reporter standing in front of Rikers Island Prison. The image showed a familiar man stepping out of a prison bus.

"_Conman Harry the Shrub Parker, is being moved to Rikers Island Prison. Over the course of a four day crime spree, Parker made off with over a million dollars in diamonds and other valuables."_

As soon as NANO saw the man, he immediately recognised him. It was the same man that took him in and used him to break into stores to steal, though to NANO, he was doing what it was told to please its 'father'.

"Daddy! Daddy!" NANO shouted and began to make his way to Rikers Island Prison immediately.

* * *

Over at said prison, Harry was playing poker against some of the other prisoners, where they used chocolate instead of poker chips. He looked at his cards and smirked with complete confidence in the hand he had.

He threw in two chocolate bars in the middle as he said, "I see ya crunchy munchy and raise ya a razzle dazzle."

The other prisoners that were playing realised he had won once again and instantly gave up. Harry chuckled and said, "Like taking candy from a bunch of babies. But you should see the candy I got stashed on the outside. It sparkles real pretty."

He stood up and began grabbing all his chocolate that he won as he said, "I tell ya boys, when I get out of here I'm gonna live like a king."

Suddenly a playing card fell out of his sleeve and landed on the table. Harry's smirk dropped when he realised that the other prisoners now knew he had cheated. He gulped as the prisoners stood up and began advancing on him, ready to make him pay for cheating.

"Uh….can't we discuss like the sophisticated gentlemen that we are?" Harry pleaded nervously as he backed up.

Suddenly there was a loud noise and all the power had gone out, spooking all of them. The television behind them suddenly turned on and it began to move, ripping itself right off the wall and began crawling down like a spider. While most of the prisoners ran to their cells in fright, Harry was backed right up to the wall by the moving television.

"G-g-get away from me!" Harry shouted in fear.

Suddenly the screen turned on, showing an all too familiar theatre mask on the screen smiling at him. It then said, "Daddy…."

Harry at first was confused but then realised it was NANO! He watched as NANO spread out wires and his energy, grabbing all kinds of technology that was in the room, including one of the vending machines and began combining them all together.

Once finished, he was now a larger robot and he shouted once more in happiness, "Daddy!"

Harry smiled, happy to see his 'son' once again. He then said, "Kid! You're alive! Boy did I miss you! We're going straight back to the top. First up, take me to the loot kid. It's high time I got my hands on that sparkly diamond goodness again."

Suddenly the prison guards came barging in and charging towards Harry and NANO. Harry then lied to NANO while pointing at the guards, "Those are bad men kid! They're keeping your dear old, innocent dad in here when he didn't do nothing."

NANO frowned and began to rescue his 'dad'. He opened the glass of its chest and wires grabbed Harry and pulled him inside. The lid closed and once he knew Harry was safe, he immediately charged towards the wall, knocking down the guards. Harry continued to smile, realising he was now going to be free. NANO attacked the wall and continued to punch it until finally, he broke through and began to run away from the prison.

"Bada-bing! Bada-boom! That's my boy!" Harry cheered as he was carried off to freedom and the sounds of the prison alarms were heard behind them.

* * *

Back at the lair, April, Danny and Donnie were in the garage working on one of the vehicles Donnie was making out of some of the Utrom technology that he managed to salvage from what was left of the TCRI building. April had changed into a blue jumpsuit and wore a green scarf around her neck.

"Hey April, hand me that 3/8's?" Donnie asked.

April grabbed the tool and handed it to Donnie. She then checked her watch and noticed the time.

"It's almost ten. I've gotta clean up." April said, referring to the grease she had on her cheek and nose.

"Why? We're just gonna get dirty again?" Casey asked as he entered the garage while hiding something behind his back.

"I prefer not to wear grease in public." April answered with a sheepish smile.

"I know we're just working on the ferris wheel but…." Casey said, before he pulled out a bouquet of flowers, though most of them were missing.

He chuckled nervously as he finished, "I guess some of the petals got blown off on the motorcycle."

April didn't mind though. She accepted the flowers with a smile as she said, "It's the thought that counts."

"So….where are you taking our April?" Leo asked with his arms crossed, smirking along with Danny, Mikey, Raph and Donnie.

"Guys it's not a date." Casey said, shaking his head.

"And when will you have her home young man?" Master Splinter asked in a stern voice as he entered the garage.

April scoffed and said as she took Casey's arm and began walking out of the garage, "Everybody knock it off. It's not a date. It's just Casey and we're just working a repair job. Now goodnight."

However, the others continued to give them a knowing look and continued to believe that it was a date and not just a repair job. They all nodded their heads and hummed together. About an hour later, Danny and the Turtles were watching a late-night movie when the news came on.

"_File this one under B for bizarre. Eye witnesses described the strange escape of Harry Parker, that he was helped by machines that came to life." _The news reporter announced.

Leo turned off the TV and asked the others, "Remind you of anything?"

"It's gotta be that walking junk pile, that almost flattened us last time." Raph answered.

He then said in confusion, "But I thought it got toasted."

"I guess some of the NANO bots survived and re-built themselves." Donnie guessed.

He looked at the robot in front of him and said feeling sorry for NANO, "Man that poor thing! Remember when it was acting like a kid? It just seemed so helpless."

"Yeah. It was so _helpless, _that it almost stomped us into turtle and half-ghost pancakes last time." Mikey said with a hint of sarcasm.

"But it wasn't his fault. That crook was teaching him to steal." Donnie defended NANO as he got up and stood in front of them. "I mean, imagine if Splinter had been evil. We might be crooks instead of who we are."

"Is there a point to this Donnie?" Danny asked.

"We should help it. Give it an alternative life, a chance it never had. Like Master Splinter helped us." Donnie proposed, wanting to make sure NANO went down the right path this time.

Leo, Raph, Mikey and Danny all looked at each and knew Donnie was right. If there was a chance they could help NANO, then they knew they had to take it.

Raph shook his head as he said, "I just know we're gonna regret this."

"The question is, where do we start looking?" Leo asked, wondering how they were going to find NANO.

"Every search starts at the source." Donnie answered and they headed to his lab.

He sat at the computer and began opening one of the files he had as he said, "There might be something on the NANO bots themselves that will help us. I kept detailed records of the first time we came across this NANO technology. "

He opened up the video image of the NANO bots and zoomed in on one of them froze the image. Zooming in closer, he saw some numbers on its back.

"That's it! A pattern registration number and if it's registered, its source can be found. Especially with a little digging on the internet." Donnie concluded and began to search the internet, using the registration number he found to find the original place NANO was created.

* * *

At the lab where NANO was first created, Julie was working on more NANO tech hoping it would be more successful than the last one she made. Her lab suddenly began to shake and she gasped as she saw the wall start to crumble. Before she could react, NANO burst into the lab.

He smiled as he reached for her and said, "Mummy!"

NANO grabbed her despite her protests and placed her inside its chest with Harry. He simply smiled and said, "Calm down lady, he ain't gonna hurt ya….I don't think."

Julie frowned as she recognised Harry and said, "I saw you on the news! You're that thief!"

"_Alleged _thief." Harry corrected with a frown of his own at her attitude towards him. "And who the heck are you?"

"I am the inventor of this NANO technology." Julie answered as they struggled to move against the large wires inside.

"Then explain what the heck he thinks he's doing?!" Harry asked, now confused by NANO's actions.

NANO sent out itself around and suddenly the room around both Harry and Julie began to change. A house that looked like the one NANO was watching on the TV. A couch, a sofa chair, a fireplace all appeared inside, really freaking Harry and Julie out even more, even making them hold on to each other.

Nano appeared in the makeshift home in a smaller robotic body and continued to smile at his 'parents'. Harry and Julie were then forced onto the couch. He then gave Harry a newspaper and Julie a ball of yarn and knitting needles.

NANO began playing jacks on the floor as he said to them, "Uh….I got an A on my math test."

Harry then was the first one to speak, "He's gone kinda wacko. I don't know what happened to him."

Julie glared at Harry and said, "You happened to him!"

The two of them began to argue with each other, while NANO watched his smile fading away.

"You know what lady, now that I met ya, I'm starting to understand why the kid ran away from here in the first place! / You can't talk to me like that you lowlife! / You better get out of my face with that lowlife talk!" Harry and Julie continued to argue.

NANO had heard enough. In a roar of anger he shouted, "Stop fighting! STOP!"

He suddenly stood and once again sent out more NANO bots around both the inside and outside of the house, making large spikes appear, almost hitting Julie and Harry and making them scared even more at NANO.

"Mummy and daddy be happy NOW!" NANO demanded, his anger in full force.

"No kid! Don't hurt us!" Harry pleaded as he and Julie held on to each other for dear life.

"Please stop!" Julie then pleaded.

NANO suddenly stopped being angry as he saw the fear in their eyes and looked at them in sadness and guilt. He pulled the spikes away from them a bit.

"You not happy?" NANO asked them.

The screen then changed as he was accessing its memory file. The image showed Harry and NANO breaking into stores and stealing jewellery and money. NANO then smiled as the image faded and it seemed he found a way to make his 'parents' happy.

"I make you happy!" He said joyfully and once again began to use his techno-pathic powers.

Most of the house had been used to make NANO's new body, he was now larger than ever. Harry and Julie were once again inside his chest behind glass, banging on the glass demanding to be let out and scared of their fate.

NANO crashed through the wall and fence surrounding the lab and began making his way to make his 'parents' happy.

* * *

Danny, Leo, Raph and Mikey followed Donnie through the dark streets, heading for the lab. Donnie then stopped at the lab and said, "This is it. The pattern registration number lists this address."

As they headed towards the smoking hole that was now on the side of the lab, they already guessed that NANO had been here.

"Looks like NANO boy had left the back door open for us." Raph said.

They entered inside and already saw the damage NANO had done to the lab. Leo then said, "I think we're too late."

Raph then noticed something and asked in shock, "What the heck is that?"

They all looked and saw the now destroyed make-shift family home. Mikey then commented, "Woah! Looks like Dick and Jane, gone insane!"

Danny then saw the large footprints NANO left behind and said, "One thing's for sure, tracking NANO down won't be too hard. I guess all we do is follow the trail."

* * *

At Coney Island, the last of the customers left the theme park and Casey's friend closed the gates, leaving just April and Casey in there alone.

"The place is all ours." Casey said as they begun heading towards the ferris wheel. He then noticed the ship on the roller coaster and suggested, "But before we work on the ferris wheel, let's check out the view from up there."

"Aren't we supposed to be working?" April asked with her hand on her hip.

"Sheesh April live a little!" Casey said as he stood on a wooden crate near the fence.

He suddenly lost his balance and almost fell, but luckily he grabbed onto April's shoulders which kept himself from falling. They both just continued to stare into each other's eyes lovingly for a moment.

"Uh…I'm sorry. I didn't….mean to." Casey said and then they both smiled.

They both began to lean in to what seemed like they were going to kiss each other, but suddenly, a loud noise which sounded like huge footsteps could be heard.

"What was that?" April asked, looking around for the source of the noise.

"Uh….I didn't hear nothing." Casey lied, wanting to continue their moment.

They both watched as NANO suddenly burst through the gates and stood in the middle of the amusement park. They both hid and watched as NANO turned at the ticket booth and saw the chest of treasure chest.

He picked it up and phased it inside his chest as he said, "Make daddy happy!"

A huge hand appeared inside and presented Harry the treasure chest, which was filled with all the jewels and money Harry had stolen during his crime spree.

"The jewels! My stash! But we hid them in that warehouse downtown kid." Harry said, confused about his stash being at Coney Island. "What are they doing here at this amusement park?"

NANO phased his head inside and answered smiling, "I put here for families. They all see shiny pretty. All for families."

"Great kid. I'll just hold onto them." Harry said as he took the treasure chest.

He then said, "Now uh…we had our fun and all, but it's over. I gotta go. I wanna leave. Just let me leave. Okay?"

NANO's smile dropped and changed to an expression of sadness after hearing that.

Julie then nervously requested gently, "And me as well. Please let me go."

"Leave? Go?" NANO repeated.

He suddenly got angry and roared at them both, "No! No leave me! NO!"

NANO smashed up the ticket box in a fit of anger and then began destroying the ferris wheel. April and Casey came out of their hiding spot as they saw the Battle Shell enter the amusement park. Donnie parked right in front of them.

Leo rolled down the window and asked Casey and April, "So…how's the date going?"

"Am I glad to see you guys." April said in relief.

Casey then pointed at NANO as he said, "That thing's back and it's going nuts tearing up the place!"

Danny changed into his ghost form as he and the Turtles came out of the Battle Shell and watched as NANO continued to have his tantrum and taking it out on the ferris wheel.

"Donnie, are you sure about this? That thing's a lot bigger and angrier than the last time." Danny said, feeling unsure about Donnie's plan.

"It's throwing a tantrum. We have to try and talk to it." Donnie said.

"Talk to it?!" Raph exclaimed, looking at Donnie like he was nuts.

Still they ran to the front of NANO and began to try Donnie's plan. NANO stopped and looked at them in confusion.

Leo then began nervously, "Uh….robot thingy? We mean you no harm. We don't want to fight you."

NANO suddenly recognised Danny and the Turtles and once again starting going through his memory file. Danny and the Turtles watched as they appeared on his screen, showing the last time they fought against him.

NANO especially remembered when Leo cut his hand off during their last encounter. Now that he remembered who they were, he was definitely not wanting to talk to them. His glared at them and began sending his energy out to three rides, taking them apart and attaching them to his body. When he finished, he was now bigger, more powerful and now was ready to take his revenge against those who destroyed him last time.

Danny and the Turtles pulled out their weapons and nervously started stepping back as NANO kept walking towards them. It stopped and then slammed his giant fist down to crush them, they all jumped back and barely dodged the strike.

Casey then said urgently to April, "Come on. The guys need help."

Casey and April ran right over there and stood by them as they kept stepping back. Leo then said, "Don! We have to shut it down now!"

"It won't be easy. It's composed of millions of tiny NANO bots. You have to de-activate them all." Donnie said as they dodged another strike from NANO.

"Darn! And I was looking for a giant off switch!" Mikey said sarcastically as Donnie helped him back up.

That suddenly gave Donnie an idea as he said, "Wait! That's it! We can turn it off, Mikey. All the NANO bots with an electro-magnetic pulse!"

He then told the others, "You guys keep it busy. Wehn I give the word, lure him to the roller coaster. April, I'll need your help."

April nodded and began following Donnie to the roller coaster. Casey looked annoyed as he exclaimed, "Hey! That sneaky little green nerd just stole my date!"

"Did he just say 'lure'? How quaint." Mikey said, before shouting at Danny, Raph and Leo, "How the heck are we supposed to lure it?!"

Casey, Raph, Leo, Danny and Mikey all stood together back to back, weapons out ready to fight. NANO threw his giant fist at them, all of them jumped out of the way, avoiding getting crushed.

"Let's just focus on not becoming turtle and half-ghost pancakes Mikey." Danny said.

They all charged at NANO. Leo and Danny both leaped up and struck at his legs with their swords and ecto blasts, but it had no effect on NANO. Raph leaped up and dug his sais into the robot's leg, however, NANO grabbed him with its dragon head arm and attempted to crush Raph inside the mouth.

Raph held the top of the mouth and struggled to keep himself from being killed.

"Now I know...what it feels like...inside a trash compactor." Raph said in a strained voice.

Danny flew up and grabbed Raph, turning both himself and Raph intangible and pulled him out of there. NANO roared and tried swiping at them, but Danny flew both him and Raph out of the way of his giant hand.

Donnie and April made it to the roller coaster and stood in front of the generator that was in the middle of it.

Donnie pulled out his laptop as April opened the powerbox as he explained, "April, I need to interface my laptop with the roller coaster's operating system. I'll wire the tracks for electricity."

April plugged the two wires from Donnie's laptop into the power box as she clarified his idea, "I get it. You're gonna magnetise the tracks, switching the polarity from positive to negative alternately."

"And the resulting intermate multi-puller flux should create the electromagnetic pulse." Donnie finished as he began to type away on his laptop.

April looked at Donnie impressed, "I like it. But do you think it'll work?"

"Uh...I'm making this up as I go." Donnie answered honestly.

NANO continued to attack Danny, Raph, Leo, Mikey, and Casey. He was even firing metal from his dragon head arm at them. Donnie continued to work on his laptop and then suddenly, the entire roller coaster began to spark with electricity. The electromagnetic pulse began to spin around the roller coaster.

Donnie smiled to see it was working and then called out to them, "Hey guys! Get it over here!"

Mikey and Danny began waving their arms and calling out to NANO, "Come on you big ugly pile of junk! / Hey robo-dude, what's the matter? Can't catch us? / Step on the turtle and win a prize / come on robot thingy!"

NANO was starting to get annoyed and began heading towards Mikey and Danny. Mikey then pulled out his hoverboard and began flying away along with Danny beside him, before NANO could grab them.

NANO continued to try and crush them with his feet, but Danny and Mikey continued to fly and dodge away. NANO continued to follow them, heading closer and closer towards the roller coaster.

Danny and Mikey saw the electric pulse coming and hovered over the roller coaster for a moment. NANO reached out to grab them, but they moved out of the way and the pulse hit NANO dead on.

The electromagnetic pulse began to surge through NANO's body causing it to scream before it completely fell apart as all the NANO bots were shut down and it was finally over.

Harry and Julie climbed out of the rubble, tired, a few scratches but otherwise no injuries.

"Take me back to jail! Anything's better than this!" Harry said, not wanting to deal with NANO bots anymore.

Danny, Leo, Raph and Mikey watched as the screen went blank, but not after they heard NANO say his last words, "Family...family..."

They all looked down at the now destroyed NANO solemnly. Raph then said, "Man! Poor kid."

"All he wanted was a family." Mikey said.

"Doesn't seem like that much to ask." Leo said in agreement.

A few minutes later April, Danny, Raph, Donnie, Casey and Mikey watched from the sidelines as Harry was arrested once again, though they didn't believe him when he said he was kidnapped by a robot.

Leo then came up with them with the chest and said to April, "April, we found the stolen jewels the police have been looking for."

"We were thinking you should turn them in. There's a big reward and with it, you can rebuild your place again." Danny said as Leo handed the chest to her.

"But guys, we should share the reward." April said, not feeling right about claiming the whole reward for herself.

"Sharing is good." Mikey agreed on a little eagerly.

Raph punched him on the arm as he snapped, "Will you knock it off?!"

"What?" Mikey groaned while rubbing his arm.

April smiled at them and said, "Thanks guys. Thank you so much."

They all looked down a little sad that April would be leaving them once her place had been rebuilt.

"I guess once you get your place back, we won't be seeing so much of you anymore." Donnie said, expressing everyone's feelings.

April however only continued to smile at them, she gave Donnie a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush.

She then said which made them all smile, "Of course you will guys. We're family."

**THE END**

**NEXT TIME ON DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES-**

**Looks like crocodiles do sometimes end up in the sewers of New York! When Mikey encounters a mutant crocodile in the sewers, he's determined to prove to his brothers that what he saw is true. Not only that, Danny and the Turtles may encounter a couple of familiar enemies. Will they survive this croc hunt? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in: What A Croc!**


	12. What A Croc!

Mikey gasps at the sight in front of him.

**MIKEY: **_It seems like we always end up in these whacked out situations. I don't know. Maybe it's our karma?_

Leo, Danny, Raph and Donnie charge at what looked like a robotic ninja turtle. Donnie charged at it, but the robot blocked his attack, grabbed his staff and then kicked him right in the stomach, sending him crashing into some debris.

_Like we did something bad in a past life. I mean really, really bad! Super villain holding the world hostage, destroying Tokyo kind of bad!_

Mikey continued to watch in shock as Danny tried blasting at it, but it deflected the blasts with a strong shield. Danny then clashed his sword against the robot's sword, but it was hard for him to get the upper hand as the robot then blasted Danny with its own laser blast, sending him straight to the ground.

Leo then began fighting against the robot with his own sword, but the robot got out his own sword and began fighting against Leo. The robot then flipped Leo right over its shoulders and straight to the ground next to Danny.

_Come to think of it, it's probably Raph's fault! Everything bad that happens to us, was because of something Raph did in a past life._

Raph charged at the robot and pushed it down to the ground, but the robot got the upper hand and kicked Raph in the stomach, sending him crashing into the wall and before he could fall the ground, the robot through its sais straight at Raph and pinned his hands against the walls.

Mikey glared at the robot and stood ready with his nun-chucks, ready to take it on and hopefully take it down.

_Oh well! No use crying over past lives. I guess we just gotta accept things as they are and always be ready to kick some shell!_

Mikey and the robot leapt in the air and charged at each other, nun-chucks against nun chucks. Skills against skills. Mutant turtle vs robot turtle! Who will win?

* * *

_**WHAT A CROC!**_

Late that evening in the lair, loud snoring could be heard from Raph's room. As Raph slept in the hammock that was his bed, underneath him Mikey slept. Since April moved into their home after her own place was destroyed, she had to stay in Mikey's room while Mikey had to become Raph's roommate.

Mikey however, wasn't exactly happy with his roommate. Because of Raph's snoring, Mikey couldn't fall asleep at all. He tried covering his ears with his pillow, but it wasn't helping.

"Hey shell for brains! Can ya keep it down?!" Mikey snapped annoyed. "There are some people in New Jersey who are trying to sleep!"

He threw his pillow at Raph, but Raph even in his sleep blocked the pillow and continued to snore. Mikey sighed and decided to get out of Raph's room, knowing he wasn't probably going to get much sleep anyway. He heard April humming from his room and decided to go check up on her.

As he entered, he saw that she was packing her stuff and her antiques that managed to survive in the blaze. Her apartment and store were already almost finished being built thanks to the award she got from the police after they stopped NANO again.

"Can't sleep either huh?" Mikey asked.

"I'm too excited to sleep. I can't wait to have my old place again." April answered while smiling.

"I understand. I can still remember back when this used to be my room." Mikey said sadly.

He then frowned and shouted down the hallway, "When I didn't have to listen to my roommate snore like a chainsaw!"

Mikey groaned after hearing Raph snore once again and stood back in his room. April then said to him, "Don't worry. I'll soon be out of here and you'll be back in your room before you know it."

Mikey then noticed his comics on the ground and asked nervously, "Um….April? What are you doing to my Silver Sentry comics?"

"Oh I needed something to wrap my stuff in and these were just lying about, so I…" April began answering casually, but didn't get a chance to finish when Mikey screamed in slight horror of the thought of April using his comics.

April however laughed and said as she stood up from the ground, "Calm down Mikey! I'm joking! I know better than to mess with a guy's comics."

"Oh! Ha! Ha! Real funny April. Enjoy your packing." Mikey said sarcastically, annoyed at her joke as he left the room.

April however continued to smile and said, "Yep. Moving out is looking pretty good."

Mikey noticed a light coming from Danny's room. He looked inside to see Danny talking to Maddie and Jazz on the holographic communication device she left for him before they teleported from Earth to the Utrom Homeworld.

Danny jumped a little when he noticed Mikey behind him and said, "Oh hey Mikey. What's up?"

"Nothing. Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your phone call." Mikey apologised.

He then smiled and said, "Hi Maddie. Hi Jazz."

"_Hello Michelangelo / Hey Mikey."_ Jazz and Maddie replied, smiling at him.

"It's okay Mikey. Couldn't sleep?" Danny asked.

"Nope. Raph's snoring isn't helping either." Mikey answered. "I'll leave you to your phone call dude."

With that, Mikey left Danny's room allowing him to speak to Maddie and Jazz alone. He then noticed Master Splinter and Leo in the living room, sitting in from of the television screens listening to the news.

But just as Mikey was about to ask them why they were up, Leo held his hand up at him and Master Splinter shushed him, their eyes not leaving the screen as they continued to watch the news.

"_Meanwhile in other news, an unexplained wave of gang activity is sweeping through the streets of New York. How long before they knock on your door. We'll have the full story when Channel 9 news returns." _The reporter announced on the T.V's.

Mikey then heard noises coming from the pool in the middle of the lair and had the feeling that Donatello was still up at this late hour as well. He walked over to see Donnie was welding some metal together.

He smirked as he snuck up on him and shouted, "BOOO!"

Donnie shouted in surprise and jumped around facing Mikey, holding the still lit blowtorch in his hands at him in defence.

"Woah! Easy partner! Don't shoot!" Mikey said, holding his hands up innocently.

Donnie turned off the blowtorch and took off his goggles and warned in annoyance, "Mikey, never sneak up on a turtle while he's welding."

Mikey looked at the huge metal pulley system attached to the side of the pool and commented sarcastically, "Hey, love what you've done with the place."

"Yeah. Go ahead. Make jokes Mikey. But when I'm using this underwater access way to cruise the river in a sub, you're gonna miss out on some fun. Unless you make yourself useful and help." Donnie suggested with a knowing look.

Mikey then realised that Donnie was gonna make him do something he probably didn't want to do. Faking a yawn he said, "Suddenly I feel sleepy."

Donnie however was having none of that and elbowed him in the chest. A few minutes later, Mikey was geared up with Donnie's scuba helmet, which was attached to an air hose so he could breathe and wearing a harness attached to a rope.

"This cross-base will secure the access way and insure its stability." Donnie said as he handed Mikey the medium sized metal pole. "So, you know what you're supposed to do right."

"Yep. I'm supposed to swim in cold river water, when I should be in a warm cosy bed." Mikey complained while closing the front of the helmet.

Donnie nodded and gave him a thumbs up while smirking. Mikey then took a position and cannon-balled into the water, causing the water to splash all over Donnie.

"Chuckle-head." Donnie grumbled while shaking the water off himself.

Mikey continued to swim under the water, heading for the access way Donnie had been working on. Reaching the access way, he placed the cross-base into position and began welding it to the structure. As he was welding, he suddenly heard a noise coming from the other side of the tunnel.

Turning his head to the ride and flicking on the flashlight he had on top of the helmet, swimming towards another tunnel was some sort of large crocodile, with wraps around his wrists, ankles and his waste.

The crocodile growled as he saw the light on him and faced Mikey who yelped, "What the shell?!"

The crocodile began swimming to him. Mikey gasped and turned off the flashlight, hiding within the darkness and within the access way structure. The croc began to look around for Mikey as he hid.

"_Remember what Master Splinter said. Fade into the surroundings." _Mikey said in his head, trying to remain calm.

The croc came near the surface of the entrance that led into the lair, he then noticed the air hose and realised that his intruder was using it to breathe under the water. Knowing Mikey would react to being without air, he cut the hose with his teeth, officially cutting off his air supply.

The helmet suddenly filled up with water fast, Mikey panicked at first but then calmed down and took a deep breath. The croc floated down and now was floating right in front of him, waiting for Mikey to come out wherever he was hiding.

Mikey however continued to remain calm and hoped, he would be able to hold his breath until Donnie helps him.

* * *

Donnie stopped working as he noticed splashing movements coming from the water.

"What's that goob doing now?" Donnie wondered in annoyance.

Suddenly the other half of the air hose sprung from the water and realised that Mikey wasn't fooling around.

"My guess he's drowning!" Donnie shouted, now panicking and worried about his brother.

He immediately ran over to the harness rope and pressed the button to start pulling him in as he shouted, "Hang on Mikey!"

* * *

An air bubble escaped from Mikey's helmet, allowing the croc to know he was there. The croc roared and reach in to grab Mikey, but luckily he was pulled away just in time by Donnie and bought back up to the surface. The croc growled and swam away.

Mikey quickly pulled off the helmet, coughing and then breathing in large gulps of air. He then said, "Get the others! You guys aren't gonna believe this!"

After getting dried off and waiting for Raph, Leo and Danny to join them, Mikey had told them what happened down there in the water. However, they all looked at him like was crazy and making it all up.

"…So I was like (pants) and it was all (growls) and I'm like (whimpers). Then it got all (snorts twice)…." Mikey spoke quickly.

Raph was the first to comment, "Cuckoo."

Donnie agreed and commented, "Crazy."

Danny nodded and commented, "Water-logged."

Leo however remembered something and said, "Hold on guys. Raph, remember that albino croc we tangled with years ago? Mike's croc could actually exist."

"It does exist! And it's all (growls) and (snorts) and (snaps his teeth)." Mikey pressed, trying to get them to believe him.

"We should've seen it coming bro. You're one rib short of a barbecue." Raph said, smirking as he pointed at Mikey.

Mikey swatted his hand away and snapped, "Look I know what I saw. There's a huge ugly reptile in the sewers and for once it's not you Raph. I'll prove it you. I'm going back down there and I'm gonna find that thing."

"Are we really gonna let him do this?" Danny whispered to Leo.

"He seems pretty serious about this and knowing him, he won't stop until he proves it." Leo whispered back.

"If you're serious, take this porpoise device." Donnie advised as he lifted a cloth and revealed a brand new, high tech dive mask connected to an air tank that the diver straps to his back. "I made it to explore some of the underwater passage ways. It's a got a built in camera, a transmitter and a two-way radio in the mask."

Mikey smiled and began to put on the equipment on. Donnie walked over to his computer and connected to the mask as he finished, "We'll be able to see and hear your mystery croc on here, if it exists."

"Stay tuned guys as Mikey TV takes you on a croc hunt." Mikey joked with a fake Australian accent.

Without wasting any more time, Mikey dived into the water and began to head into the direction where the croc was swimming and began his search, while the others remained behind and watched everything from the camera on the mask through Donnie's computer.

As Mikey floated near the underwater sewer tunnels where he first saw the croc, he suddenly heard the same growling and hid. The croc swam out of one of the tunnels and headed to another one with something in his mouth. Using his strength, the croc pulled the metal gate right off the tunnel and swam inside.

Mikey came out of his hiding spot and began to carefully and quietly swim through the tunnel where he saw the croc swim into. Mikey's head surfaced as he watched the croc crawl out of the water and began walking through a tunnel.

* * *

Through the camera, the others could definitely see that the croc was, in fact, real and Mikey was telling the truth from the beginning.

"_You guys seeing this?" _Mikey whispered through the radio as he continued to follow the croc.

"I take it back Mikey. You're not insane…well not completely." Raph admitted.

* * *

As Mikey continued to follow the croc as carefully as he could, he then realised where the croc was living. He recognised the old place as their first home.

"Check it out guys. Big, dark and scaly is living in our old lair." Mikey whispered as he hid amongst the debris and watched the croc, now standing in what looked like some sort of make-shift lab and on the side was a large device.

He watched as the croc took the small device out of his mouth and placed it on the table. He then put on a lab coat and a pair of glassed. His pupils changed from slits into normal pupils. The croc picked up the device and held it in his hand.

"You were right my friend. The remaining component was exactly where you said." The croc said to someone as he grabbed some tools and stood in front of something that Mikey couldn't see. "Now I can complete my task for you and then you can aid me in completing mine, as per our deal. I am so glad I have made your acquaintance. I don't mind telling you, I've had quite a lot of experience repairing these units."

He chuckled for a moment as he continued while fixing whatever he was fixing, "Child's play really, once you understand the basic principles."

"Well what'd you know? It's just a big crocodile version of Don." Mikey commented as he moved up a bit closer.

The croc finished whatever he was doing and placed his tools down as he said, "It is finished my friend. Why don't you take it for test drive?"

Mikey could hear the sounds of something moving and could sort of see the bottom part of an Utrom exo-skeleton. He reported to the others, "He's got an exo-skeleton. I can't really see, but I think….I think he's talking to an Utrom."

"_An Utrom?!" _The others shouted, causing a high pitch noise to hit Mikey's ears and make him yelp.

The croc heard the noise and growled as he turned and found Mikey.

"An intruder!" The croc growled as he removed his glasses and his pupils once again formed into slits.

Mikey began to run. The croc shouted, "STOP!"

Not wanting this intruder to get away, he began chasing after him on all fours. Mikey ran through the small doorway entrance, but that didn't stop the huge mutant croc as he came crashing through. Mikey yelped and dived straight under the water. The croc growled even louder and dived in, continued the hunt.

Mikey swam down deeper into the water, remembering from when they used to live at the old lair, there was an access cover down on the floor. Sweeping off all the dirt and debris, Mikey found the access covering and using all his strength, pulled the metal cover off just as the croc caught up with him.

Using the cover as a weapon, he whacked the croc in the face giving him time to swim into the hole. The croc tried to go after him, but he was too big to fit through. Only his head would fit and he roared as he tried to squeeze through to go after Mikey.

Mikey continued to swim until he surfaced in another part of the sewers. He then attempted to contact his brothers, "Guys, are you there?"

"_Mikey! Where the shell are you? What's happening?" _Raph asked through the communicator, worried about his brother.

"I'm in the 39th Street runoff. It got a little hairy back there with my reptile pal, but I think I lost him." Mikey answered.

Unfortunately he spoke too soon, the croc sprung out from the water and before Mikey could react, he was caught and dragged under the water once again.

* * *

The others gasped at what they saw. Danny and Raph both shouted in horror, "Mikey! / Michelangelo!"

* * *

The croc emerged from the water with Mikey in his mighty strong grip. With his razor sharp teeth, he chomped down on the air tank on Mikey's back destroying it and then threw him to the wall, causing the entire scuba gear to fall off of Mikey as he fell back into the shallow end of the water.

The croc growled as he slowly advanced on him. Mikey said quietly, "Good crocodile. Good crocodile."

But his pleas didn't work and he barely dodged the powerful strike of the mutant crocodile's powerful tail, allowing it to hit the wall instead and leave a large dent where it would've been his head.

The croc continued to throw punches as he roared, Mikey yelped as he continued to dodge them as best as he could.

"Bad crocodile!" Mikey shouted as he pulled out his nun chucks, once he got a good distance from him. "Don't make me have to use these!"

All the croc did was roar once again. Mikey had enough and said, "Okay! You asked for it!"

However, Mikey didn't even get a chance to attack when the croc suddenly spun round and whacked straight into the wall with his large scaly tail. He groaned in pain as he fell to the floor and looked up at the croc as he came closer to him.

"Look, I didn't mean you any harm." Mikey pleaded calmly, hoping that it would.

The croc roared and growled at first, but then he took a deep breath and calmed down. He could see in Mikey's eyes that he was in fact telling him the truth and this attack was not necessary. His pupils changed back to normal, which showed Mikey that the croc had calmed down and was not going to continue his attack.

"I….I am sorry. " The croc spoke calmly with a face of guilt. "Sometimes I get carried away."

They both suddenly heard a noise and suddenly Donnie, Raph, Leo and Danny showed up in the Sewer Slider. They all then jumped out of the vehicle, pulling out their weapons, Danny changing into his ghost form and stood ready to fight against the croc.

Raph threw one of his sais at the croc, barely missing. The croc growled and believed he was tricked by Mikey.

"Look guys, a handbag with claws." Raph teased.

The croc's eyes changed back into slits and he was once again in attack mode. Mikey however tried to tell his brothers not to fight, but he didn't get a chance to since the croc once again, hit him with his tail and sent him crashing into the wall again.

Danny, Leo, Donnie and Raph charged at the mutant crocodile. The croc grabbed the end of Donnie's bo staff, however Donnie used the other end to leap up and punch the croc right in the snout, causing him to let go and hold it in pain from the punch.

The croc recovered quickly, but his arm was held in front of him by Raph, while Leo and Danny delivered a series of punches and kicks. The croc pushed Raph back to Donnie, before grabbing both Leo and Danny with his hands and throwing them straight to the ground.

"Okay. All those who think it was a bad idea to get this thing mad, say aye." Danny groaned as he, Raph and Leo got back off the ground.

"Aye!" Leo, Raph and Donnie immediately agreed.

The croc charged and body slammed them right into the Sewer Slider. But that wasn't going to stop them, they charged once again, but the croc dived into the deep part of the water and disappeared. They all stood on alert, waiting for the croc to attack them.

"Where did he go?" Raph asked.

"I'm not sure. But I'm hoping France." Donnie said a little nervously.

Danny suddenly yelped as he was pulled under the water by a clawed hand.

"DANNY!" Raph, Leo and Donnie shouted and immediately dived under to help Danny.

Danny managed to phase himself out of the croc's hand and as soon as they surfaced near where the old lair was, they managed to pin the croc down, but just as Raph was about to deliver the final blow, Mikey appeared and stopped Raph's sai with his nun chuck.

"Will you guys wait a minute?!" Mikey pressed, before letting go.

He looked down at the croc and offered calmly, "Sorry. Sometimes we get carried away too. How about a truce?"

The croc could hear the truth in Mikey's voice and calmed down, once again his pupils changed back to normal and he stopped his attack mode.

He looked up at them all and said, "You may let go of me now. I accept the truce."

They all then slowly climbed off the croc and Danny changed back into his human form, but Leo warned, "Alright Mikey. But if this croc bites your head off, I don't want to hear any complaining."

The croc stood up and brushed the water off himself before speaking, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Leatherhead."

They all nodded and introduced themselves individually, "Leonardo / Raphael / Donatello / Michelangelo / Danny."

Leatherhead smiled and said, "Come. It is so very draftee in these sewers. Let us return to my temporary laboratory, where we can speak more."

They all followed Leatherhead back to their old lair. All of them smiled as they remembered living in their old home.

"Ah. There's no place like home." Raph said as they looked around the old place.

"My sentiments exactly." Leatherhead agreed.

Donnie then recognised the large device standing in Leatherhead's lab and asked impressed, "Woah! You're building a transmat?"

"You are familiar with the transmat? Then you know of the Utroms?" Leatherhead asked, smiling that he had met others who knew the Utroms.

Before they could answer, he noticed something familiar about Danny and took a closer look at him. He then asked, "You look familiar. Are you…..You wouldn't happen to be related to Maddie Fenton?"

Danny smiled and answered, "Yes. She's my mother."

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet you in person. Maddie would always tell me how she hoped to meet you someday." Leatherhead said, gently ruffling Danny's hair with his large hand.

"As for your other question, we and the Utroms go way back." Leo said, answering Leatherhead's previous question.

"How do you know the Utroms?" Raph asked.

"The Utroms are my family. It is a long story and it began, when I little more than a hatchling." Leatherhead answered and began to explain his story. "I assumed I began life as a mere exotic pet, but for some cruel human reason, was cast into the sewer. Fortunately, I was discovered not by humans but by the Utroms who took me back to TCRI after deeming me worthy of further observation. Maddie would often take care of me during this time. However one day during the course of this observation, I was accidentally exposed to a mutagen the Utroms had created. The mutagen not only changed my physical form, but also greatly accelerated my intellectual development and when the Utroms realised that I had become sentient, they adopted me. I was happy living with the Utroms. They and Maddie taught me so much. Life was good until the humans discovered our base and tried to destroy us. My family barely escaped and I was left behind. But once I finish building this transmat, I will be able to re-join my family once again."

They suddenly heard footsteps and Leatherhead smiled as he said, "Ah my friend has returned."

They all turned to see the same exo-skeleton that Leatherhead was working on standing in the doorway but….it wasn't an Utrom. Their eyes widened in shock as they saw who's head was in the middle of the body.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you my good friend…." Leatherhead began but didn't need to finish the introduction as they all knew who it was.

"BAXTER STOCKMAN?!" They all shouted, revealing their shock.

It was indeed Baxter Stockman, now in the robot body. He said nothing, but grinned at the sight of Danny and the Turtles now standing before him.

"Hey Stockman, love the new look." Raph mocked.

"What happened? The spider thing wasn't cutting it with the ladies?" Mikey asked with a smirk.

"Hardy-har-har." Stockman said sarcastically.

He then walked up to Leatherhead and placed a hand on the mutant crocodile's shoulder as he said, "Leatherhead my dear friend, do you recall the traitors I told you about?"

Leatherhead nodded and that's when Stockman lied, "It was these turtles and the boy who sabotaged the TCRI building. It was them who destroyed the transmat and it was they who caused the Utroms to leave."

"Them?" Leatherhead growled, believing Stockman's lies. "You mean….I don't understand Danny….you betrayed your own mother?"

"What?!" Danny exclaimed, appalled that Leatherhead would believe Stockman's lies.

"Baxter Stockman telling lies? Imagine that." Mikey said, not surprised that someone like Stockman would trick Leatherhead.

Leatherhead however seemed to really believe Stockman and once again growled in anger, "Them!"

"It was these five are why I had you build our little you-know-what." Stockman said, before walking over to the lab desk and picked up a box.

"And now we can put it to work." He finished before opening the lid of the box and throwing out what looked like was a metal sphere, a metal square and a metal pyramid.

The three objects began to float around in circles until, they formed into larger pieces and before they knew it, standing before them was a robot that looked like one of the Turtles.

"Donnie, what in the shell is that?" Leo asked.

"I'm not sure but it doesn't look good." Donnie answered in a worried tone.

It bowed in respect at them and then took a fighting stance. Its eyes then glowed and some sort of scanner hit Donnie and scanned his entire body. It then gestured for Donnie to come at it and fight.

Donnie pulled out his bo staff and said, "Allow me."

Donnie leapt up and bought his bo staff down to strike at the robot directly, however the robot countered his move by suddenly pulling out a metal bo staff and blocking his strike. The two opponents continued to strike and block each other's blows when suddenly the robot's staff disappeared and it grabbed onto Donnie's bo staff.

It then punched him in the stomach and delivered a powerful kick at his chin, sending him crashing into some debris at a wall behind them.

The robot then scanned Danny next as he changed into his ghost form. Danny didn't waste any time and flew straight at him, sending a ball made of his ecto-energy right for its chest. But the robot deflected the blast with a strong shield. Danny then pulled out his sword, charged it with his ecto-energy, but the robot pulled out his own sword and did the same thing as Danny did.

The two clashed swords with each other, but it became hard for him to get the upper hand as the robot then blasted Danny with its own laser blast, sending him straight to the ground.

It then scanned Leo and as Leo charged at it, it bought out another sword and it seemed to be able to counter every single one of Leo's moves with every strike and counter attack. The robot then suddenly jumped, grabbed onto Leo's shoulders and flipped him right over, sending him straight to the ground and landing next to Danny. Leo groaned and sat up on his knees, holding his head in pain.

Raph didn't want to give the robot a chance to counter and attack and immediately charged growling in anger. The robot quickly scanned Raph and pulled out its own pair of sais and leapt at Raph too. Sais clashed as Raph managed to push it down the ground, but the robot managed to get the upper hand and kicked Raph off in the stomach, sending him crashing into the wall and making him drop his sais. Before Raph could fall to the ground, it through its sais straight at Raph and pinned his hands against the walls.

The robot next scanned Mikey as he spun his nun chucks in his hands. It pulled out its own pair of nun chucks and began spinning them around too. They both leapt up in the air and began to fight against each other. This entire fight was truly a test of skills against skills, mutant turtles and half-ghost against machine.

Leo and Danny pulled the sais off the wall releasing Raph as Donnie explained, "That robot knows exactly what we're gonna do, before we do it. Somehow it programmed itself with our fighting styles and its processors is working faster than our reflexes."

"So what do we do? How do we stop something that can predict our moves before we even can do them?" Danny asked.

"Something…unexpected." Donnie answered.

Raph then got an idea as he saw Danny's sword and grabbed it off him as he asked, "Can I burrow this for a second?"

Mikey was kicked away by the robot as jumped in. The robot saw Raph and once again, pulled out a pair of sais and immediately attacked. However, Raph blocked each strike with the sword and before the robot could counter attack with one of Raph's moves, Raph pushed the robot back a bit and then sliced off one of its arms.

"Master Splinter always said we must train in every weapon form." Leo said as they each began to swap weapons with each other and Danny changed back into his human form. "It's time to put in a little practice."

Leo grabbed Donnie's bo staff, Donnie had Raph's sais and Mikey handed Danny his nun chucks while he grabbed two metal poles. As Raph held against the robot with Danny's sword, Leo charged in using the staff to push himself into a jump and high kicked the robot right back.

Donnie smiled as he spun Raph's sais around in his hands, but accidentally dropped one. He then threw the other sai, hitting the robot's back dead on and causing it to spark more with electricity from the damage.

Danny then ran up and slid right underneath the robot's legs, throwing the nun chuck around the robot's other arm and with all his strength, ripped it right out of its socket. Mikey immediately began hitting against the robot with the two metal poles before knocking its head right off its body and destroying the robot.

They each grabbed their weapons back off each other as Raph cracked his knuckles and said, "Play time is over."

Stockman although shocked at first, grinned back and replied, "You're so right. I am done playing."

Stockman picked up a piece of the brick wall that was lying around and threw it at them, giving them no chance to defend themselves and knocked them all down.

Stockman walked through the dust cloud that formed as he said, "I'll be happy to finish you off personally."

He walked up to Leo and Donnie and back-handed them both. He then walked up to Raph and punched him right in the face, sending him straight back down to the ground. He walked up and grabbed both a weakened Mikey and Danny in the air by their arms, ready to finish them off first.

"I can't count how many times you meddlesome freaks robbed me of my revenge when I was working for the Shredder." Stockman boasted loudly. "But this time, nothing will stop me!"

"The Shredder?!" He suddenly heard Leatherhead growl and he was suddenly grabbed by the neck by the mutant crocodile, causing him to drop Mikey and Danny.

"You worked for the Shredder?!" Leatherhead roared once again, now realising the truth. "He was the Utroms most hated enemy. You weren't intending to help me with the transmat! You used me!"

Leatherhead's eyes turned into slits as he roared and bared his sharp teeth at Stockman. The two pushed against each other once Stockman managed to get out of the chokehold. Leatherhead pushed him back.

Stockman stood near the doorway and said, "Very well. You pathetic freaks can all perish together! Believe me, I am doing evolution a big favour!"

He picked up a gas bottle and threw it at the wall, causing it to explode on impact as he ran away. The entire room began to shake as the old lair was beginning to cave in.

"LEATHERHEAD LOOK OUT!" Donnie shouted as he pointed at the ceiling.

Leatherhead saw and just as started to come down, he put his hands up and held the roof up with all the strength he had.

"Guys we gotta get out of here now!" Donnie shouted and they all immediately began to run towards the exit.

Mikey and Danny stopped in front of Leatherhead. Mikey then pleaded, "Leatherhead come with us!"

"Forget about this place." Danny then tried.

Leatherhead just shook his head and said, "No. If I do not have the transmat, if I cannot be with the Utroms, then life is meaningless."

"Leatherhead please! / don't do this!" Danny and Mikey both pleaded once again.

"Mikey! Danny! Get out of there!" They heard Leo call.

"Leave me….my friends." Leatherhead said, struggling to hold the roof up as his eyes changed back to normal.

Knowing they had no choice, Mikey and Danny ran out of there as the roof came crashing down and the old lair and Leatherhead were now gone.

They all looked at where Leatherhead lived in sadness and sympathy. Mikey said, "Poor Leatherhead."

"Can you imagine being that alone?" Leo asked.

"You know, things may get rough at times but at least we have each other." Donnie said with a small smile, which made them all feel a bit better.

"Yeah." Mikey agreed as he hugged Leo, Danny and Donnie close in a brotherly hug.

They began to walk away as Mikey then smirked and said, "Yeah but do we have to have Raph?"

Raph heard that and said as he ran after Mikey, "Come here knucklehead!"

"OW!" Mikey shouted in pain after Raph slapped him on the head and then punched him in the arm. "Hey watch it!"

**THE END**

**NEXT TIME ON DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES…..**

**Danny and the Turtles return to the Underground City! When Donnie believes he may have found a cure for their friends who are trapped in the old ancient city, they travel down there to give it to them, hoping it would be able to allow them to finally return back home on the surface, however giving the cure may prove more difficult than they thought. Will they be able to cure them? And why are their friends attacking them? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in: Return to the Underground!**


	13. Return To The Underground

The view shows the Underground City, only this time the city is not illuminated by the light of the Crystal Moon. The city was shrouded in darkness.

DONNIE: _A while back, I made a promise to some friends._

As Donnie is working on something in the corner of the chrysalis chamber, Leo, Raph, Danny and Mikey are fighting off against Quarry, who seems to be attacking them as if she didn't know who they were. She was covered by a net while holding Raph in her hands.

_And believe it or not, that thing struggling in the net right now is one of those friends. It's kind of a long story. Our friends were mutated into monsters by the Shredder's scientists and now, they're forced to live underground._

Quarry threw Raph away and ripped the net right off her. Donnie continued to work as held a gun like device in his hands

Mikey threw another net at Quarry and the four of them tried to pin her down. Quarry however, released her acid spit at the net melting it and causing the others to back away so they wouldn't get burnt.

_Prisoners of an ancient city, powered by a giant crystal moon and I believe it's these very same special crystals that are the key to saving our friends and hopefully curing them for good._

Donnie worked a bit quicker and loaded a vile of glowing serum into the needle gun. He turned and stood ready to administer it to Quarry, if they can manage to hold her still enough to actually give it to her.

_Problem is, right now my friends don't particularly want to be cured._

Quarry roared and began to charge straight for Donnie…..

* * *

**RETURN TO THE UNDERGROUND**

It was late in the afternoon. Mikey and Raph were throwing a frisbee to each other and Leo and Danny were sparing with each other.

Mikey threw the frisbee after catching it, however Raph missed it and the frisbee landed right in Donnie's lab and threw all his notes everywhere.

That's when he got frustrated. He picked up the frisbee and snapped gaining all their attention, "Hey you guys! Can't you just leave me alone?! I'm sick of all these interruptions! I can't work like this!"

With that, he threw the frisbee straight to the ground, where Danny caught it with his foot and stopped it.

"Woah! Take it easy Donnie. Are you okay?" Danny asked as they all walked over to his lab.

"I know you ain't slept in days but…" Raph said, worried about Donnie.

"Maybe you're….I don't know….working too much?" Mikey suggested.

Donnie walked over to his computer with one of the crystals in his hand as he said, "I'm trying to find a cure for our friends, trapped in the underground city."

"That creepy place?" Mikey asked, remembering with a shudder.

"Well how do you think they feel?" Donnie reminded them as memories of their time in the underground city came to their minds. "They're like prisoners down there."

"Remember that creepy sole survivor guy? Calis?" Danny asked. "How he was using the Crystal Moon to change them back to normal, but he only did it so he could have them re-populate the city?"

"Yeah and I remember we had to put that whackbag on ice." Raph answered.

"And when our friends strayed too far from the city, they turned right back into monsters since they were nowhere near the Crystal Moon." Donnie finished as he continued to examine the crystal. "We made them a promise remember? A promise to find a cure. And I know the cure has something to do with these crystals, I just don't know what."

Donnie then headed back to the main part of his lab. Raph was about to talk to him, but Leo stopped him and said, "Let him go Raph. Don's got that, no matter what it takes look. We better leave him alone."

The others then left, but Danny stayed behind as he suddenly thought of something. He went into Donnie's lab and said, "Hey Donnie, I know that you're busy but I think I thought of something that could help. My mum was the one who released them from that genetics lab, she might have an idea on how to cure them."

Donnie paused his work and thought about what he said. He then smiled and asked, "Do you think we could call her?"

"Sure and if you want, I can help you." Danny offered.

Donnie nodded and allowed Danny to pull out the communicator. He immediately pressed the call button and in just a few moments, Maddie appeared on the screen and smiled at the sight of Donnie and Danny.

"_Hello Donatello, Danny. How are you two?"_ Maddie asked.

"We're good mum. We actually wanted to ask you something." Danny answered.

"Maddie, do you remember when you helped those mutated people escape from the Shredder?" Donnie asked.

"_Yes, I do remember. My mission was to set them free and bring them back to TCRI so we could cure them, however due to the chaos of the lab being destroyed, they scattered and we were unable to find them." _Maddie answered.

"So, you wouldn't know anything about these crystals? Or if maybe they could be a cure for them?" Danny asked as he showed her the crystal.

"_Unfortunately no. I'm sorry. I know that's not much help." _Maddie answered.

"Thanks anyway and don't worry, we'll figure it out." Donnie said and with that, they hung up.

Over the next couple of days, Donnie and Danny worked together trying to figure out what the crystal was made of so they could figure out if it could cure their friends. They tried cutting a sample off, drilling, zapping, using ecto-blasts and even pouring acid on it, but nothing they tried even dented the crystal.

Danny had fallen asleep at the desk as Donnie tried drilling it one more time, but still the crystal remained complete.

Donnie groaned, "I still don't know what these crystals are made of and I don't have a clue how they work."

Donnie yawned and not a moment later, he laid his head down on the desk and fell asleep. As the two slept, the crystals began to glow and let off a sound. Suddenly, the two began to dream as they heard the noise in their heads.

_DONNIE'S AND DANNY'S DREAM_

"_Donatello. Daniel." Quarry's voice could be heard as they found themselves in the Underground City._

_They blinked and saw Quarry standing in front of them. When they blinked again, she was in her monster form, roaring at the Crystal Moon._

"_Hear the crystal."_

_Some form of liquid suddenly fell from the Crystal Moon and poured all over Quarry._

"_Hear the crystal."_

_She then floated out of the liquid and was now in her human form as she repeated once more, "Donatello / Daniel. Hear the crystal."_

Danny and Donnie suddenly both woke up and looked down at the crystals. Donnie held them up as he asked Danny, "Did you just…."

"Have a dream about Quarry and the Crystal Moon? Yes." Danny answered. "And she kept repeating, 'hear the crystal' over and over again. I think….I think I know how the crystal is a cure now."

"Yeah me too. Go and get the others." Donnie said.

After waking up his brothers, Danny led them back to Donnie's lab. Mikey yawned and complained, "This better be good guys. A turtle needs his beauty sleep you know."

"Danny and I have been doing some testing and have discovered that the crystals react to sound." Donnie began explaining as he turned on a sound wave machine. The crystals glowed as the vibrations hit. "High frequency sonic disruption to be precise."

He then turned up the frequency higher as he continued, "That will cause the crystals to break down into their purest simplest form."

The crystals glowed brighter until they finally broke down and liquefied right before them. Donnie then turned off the machine as Danny picked up the tray and placed it into a vial.

Danny then finished, "We also remembered what Calis said about the regenerative energy within these crystals. When the crystals are in their liquid form, we can administer it like a serum. We found a cure."

"And that means our friends will finally be able to leave the Underground City." Donnie concluded.

Leo smiled impressed and commented, "Guys that's amazing!"

"Way to go egg-heads." Raph congratulated.

"Uh….I'm not sure we deserve the credit." Donnie admitted. "We both got the idea in a dream."

"A dream? You mean a crystal like dream?" Mikey asked, as he remembered back from their last adventure to the Underground City. "Like the one both me and Danny had last time we went underground?"

"Exactly Mikey." Danny answered.

Leo picked up the vile and said, "We gotta get back down there right away."

"I've been working on that too. It's a lot shorter, if we go straight down." Donnie said as he pulled out a vehicle plan.

They followed Donnie to the garage where he stood in front of a large, high tech tunnel excavation vehicle and announced, "Gentlemen and Mikey, I give you the Turtle Tunneler!"

They all went inside and strapped themselves into their seats. Donnie began pressing the controls as he was strapped in the driver's seat. The Tunneler began to rumble as it started up and Donnie then drove it out of the garage and began heading down the sewer tunnels.

Donnie stopped the vehicle in front of the hole they went through when they first went to the Underground City.

"From here on in, the ride gets a whole lot bumpier." Donnie said as he pulled a handle.

The front of the Tunneler began to spin and suddenly, a massive flux of blue energy formed into a sharp drill and began to make the hole a lot bigger. Donnie then proceeded through as the Tunneler continued to drill its way through the tunnels.

They passed through the old sub-station tunnels and continued to drill their way through to the next wall. They finally came through the underground caves where they travelled with Quarry towards the Underground City and continued on their way through the next few tunnels.

"Are we there yet?" Mikey joked.

Raph slapped him on the head, causing his to yelp in pain as he said, "Zip it goofball."

Donnie continued his way through the tunnel and said as they were coming closer to their destination, "Next stop, Underground City."

"Already? I barely had time to watch the in-flight movie." Mikey complained as he put his mini DVD player.

Leo was confused as he saw it was dark at the entrance of the tunnel and asked, "Wait a minute. Guys, isn't there supposed to be a light at the end of this tunnel?"

And Leo was right. When they reached the end and Donnie stopped the Tunneler near the ledge was, they saw the city was in complete darkness and there was no sign of the Crystal Moon to be seen.

"The Crystal Moon is gone!" Donnie exclaimed, which caused the others to gasp in shock.

"Okay. I know there was a big Crystal Moon hanging on the ceiling the last time we were here." Raph said.

"It can't just be gone." Leo said, shaking his head.

Danny then realised something and said, "Uh guys….I think the situation has turned a whole lot worse. The Crystal Moon was the only thing that kept our friends from turning back into monsters. Which means that now, they're probably scattering around the city in their monster forms."

And Danny was also right, for as soon as Donnie turned the spotlight on the Tunneler around, there roaring at them was one of those friends in their monster form known as Insectia. He jumped right on the front of the Tunneler and began to attack at it with his claws.

Donnie turned the Tunneler around, hoping to shake off the monster, only to run into a spider-like monster known as Spider-fang who immediately jumped on top and began to attack them as well. Donnie drove the Tunneler and the monsters jumped off when Donnie turned back on the drill and broke through the wall.

However when they broke through the next clearing and Donnie turned off the drill, they were grabbed by who they recognised as Stonebiter and Razorfist. They all gasped in fright as they were picked up by the two and thrown over the ledge. They all screamed as they fell straight into the molten lava.

However just when it seemed that they were doomed, they found nothing had melted or even damaged the Tunneler and Donnie drove the vehicle straight out of the lava and onto the path, which was just outside the entrance to the city. Raph, Leo, Danny and Mikey just continued to be shocked by what just happened.

Donnie merely smirked and said, "What? You think I wouldn't have designed this thing to withstand lava? What kind of idiot do you think I am?"

"Are there different kinds?" Mikey asked.

Donnie ignored that question and continued to drive through the city. Mikey asked nervously, "Um…why are travelling into the city and not to say….Singapore?"

"Because we made a promise to help our friends Mikey and we're gonna keep it." Donnie answered, determined to fulfil his promise to cure his friends so they can return home.

It was quiet….though a little too quiet. Two shadows had spotted them and began follow them.

Danny then said, "They're definitely out there somewhere."

"Yeah. They're stalking us." Leo agreed.

The shadows continued to stalk them, waiting for the opportunity to strike. Raph then asked, "Why don't they attack already?"

"Because they don't want the Tunneler, just the chewy green snacks inside." Mikey said, frightened that he may become monster food.

Donnie stopped the Tunneler as they arrived to the top part of the city and turned off the lights. After turning off the vehicle, he said, "Guys don't worry. I packed us a little something for emergencies."

He clicked the side of his seat and as he stood up, the back part of his seat remained on and was now like a high tech backpack. The others followed Donnie's lead as he further explained, "Our seat backs detach to become tech pack units. High tech weapon pack and survival gear and from the looks of this place, we're gonna need them."

They all climbed out of the Tunneler, Mikey being the last one as he turned on the spotlight of his pack. He then asked nervously, "Excuse me, why are we leaving the nice, safe, heavily armed vehicle?"

"Because I need to find more crystals." Donnie answered as he and the others turned on their spotlights.

"Don't worry Mikey. It's gonna be a piece of cake." Raph assured him.

However, the sound of their friends roaring didn't seem to put Mikey at ease. They all quickly headed inside the building, hoping to find more crystals inside as Mikey said, "Yeah. Except we're the cake!"

They entered the chamber where they first freed their friends from the first time they were at the Underground City. Raph noticed Calis still frozen and said as he walked up to him, "You still here? Yo buddy, that bus ain't comin'."

Danny looked down at the crystal and saw it was glowing and still working. He pulled it out and handed it to Donnie as he said, "This one is still working Don and it doesn't look like it was effected by the disappearance of the Crystal Moon."

Donnie held onto the crystal and said, "It's a start, but we'll need to find more."

A door suddenly opened and they walked inside to see something they definitely didn't see the last time they were in this chamber. Inside the room hundreds of frozen people, all wearing the same type of clothing as Calis was.

"What is this place?" Leo wondered as they continued to look around the room.

"Great! Just what we need, more creepy bald guys." Mikey gulped.

"Guys, I got the feeling that Calis didn't tell us the truth about his supposedly extinct race." Danny said, now realising that Calis was lying about being a sole survivor. "But, what I don't get is that if his people are still here, why make up that story in the first place?"

The sound of screeching was suddenly heard. Raph then said as he aimed the spotlight near the door and watched as the shadowy figure was coming closer, "No time to worry about that guys. Looks like we got company."

Donnie raised the crystal and it closed the door, however the monster was slamming against the door, creating large dents. Danny changed into his ghost form and pulled out his weapon along with the others, ready to defend themselves if they needed to.

And it looks they did, since smoke now began rising from the door and before they knew it, the door melted and standing before them was Quarry!

They calmed down a bit. Mikey chuckled in relief and said as he walked up closer to her, "Quarry! Am I glad to see you."

Quarry sniffed him but then suddenly reared up and screeched at him. Raph then realised what she was about to do and shouted, "Mikey look out!"

Just as she spat acid at Mikey, Danny quickly formed an ecto-shield around Mikey and protected him from the acid. Raph then commented, "Too bad the feeling ain't mutual."

"What's up with her?" He then asked. "It's like she doesn't remember us at all?"

"That's because I don't think she does." Leo answered.

Quarry then started to advance on Raph. Donnie then shouted, "Raph, press the red button on your tech pack!"

As Quarry leapt at him to strike him down, Raph quickly pressed the red button and suddenly, a spark of electrical energy shot out from the top of his tech pack and hit Quarry dead on, knocking her down.

"Don't worry. She's just stunned." Donnie assured them.

But she wasn't for long as she immediately got back up and roared at them in anger. She then charged at them once again to attack.

"Guys, keep her busy! I'm gonna try the antidote serum on her." Donnie said as he pulled off his tech pack and kneeled down, preparing the serum.

"Use your tech packs only." Leo instructed. "Danny, only use your powers if it's necessary."

Mikey yelped as Quarry charged right for him first, and then he fired several nets at her with his tech pack which seemed to slow her down a bit. He tried to fire more, but none came out.

"Nets! I'm all of nuts!" Mikey said panicking. He then realised his mistake and corrected himself while still panicking, "I mean nuts! I'm all out of nets!"

"Relax goofball." Raph said as he fired another stun blast at Quarry and then jumped right onto her, trying to hold her down on the ground.

He then shouted at Donnie as he struggled to hold her down, "Yo Donnie! Any day now with that cure thingy!"

Donnie tried looking for the serum he had already prepared back at the lair. He finally found it and began putting it into the needle gun.

Quarry finally managed to get back up and threw Raph right off her. She melted the nets with her acid.

Leo threw another net at Quarry and the four of them tried to pin her down. Quarry however, released her acid spit at the net melting it and causing the others to back away so they wouldn't get burnt.

She then looked at Danny and began walking towards him, snarling and sneering at him with anger and fury. Danny didn't want to hurt her and put his hands up in a calming gesture which seemed to make her stop, though she continued to snarl at him.

"Quarry please stop! It's me Danny! Don't you remember me?" Danny asked, hoping to get through to her.

Quarry seemed to stop snarling and looked at Danny in confusion. Believing she might be remembering something, he spoke again, "We're your friends Quarry. I'm the son of the woman who helped you all escaped from the lab that Shredder took you all too, remember? Please try to remember us."

For a few moments, Quarry's eyes widened as if she was remembering something. But then she went right back to snarling as acid dripped from her lips. Before Danny could react, she grabbed him by his shoulder, her claws digging into his arms and causing them to bleed as he lifted him up into the air.

Danny yelped and winced in pain as she held him. Donnie suddenly ran up and injected the serum into her arm as he shouted, "Quarry! Stop it!"

Quarry suddenly began to stagger and dropped Danny, before falling to the ground and panted heavily, causing a dust cloud. When the dust cleared, they could hear Quarry groaning as they saw she was now fully human! The cure had worked!

She wearily looked up at them and said in joy, "You came back! I knew you would."

She noticed Danny's bleeding arms and said in regret to all of them, "I'm so sorry if I hurt you. I didn't know what I was doing, I swear."

They all nodded, not angry at her or anything since they understood that she couldn't remember herself as a monster. Quarry managed to find some spare clothes and put them on before re-joining them back in the chrysalis chamber.

"I can't thank you all enough. You came back with a cure." She said with a smile. "It's unbelievable."

"Donnie and Danny are full of all kinds of ideas." Raph said, giving the credit of the cure to Danny and Donnie.

"Quarry, what happened to the…." Donnie began to aske, but she cut him off and said, "My real name is Sydney."

"Oh. Sorry. Sydney, what happened to the Crystal Moon?" Donnie asked, now using her real name.

She sighed and looked down before answering, "The Crystal Moon. It's all our fault. We were getting stir-crazy being trapped down here, so we tried to find a cure ourselves. We used up a lot of crystals but…it was hopeless. We thought perhaps we might find a cure with a larger piece of crystal, so we turned to the Crystal Moon. We discovered some explosive geodes in a chamber of the Underground City and with them, we hoped to break off a sizable piece of it. But the geodes turned out to be more powerful than we realised. The entire Crystal Moon fell from the cavern ceiling and sank beneath the molten lava! Without the moon's regenerative energy, we instantly reverted back into monsters! Savage! Mindless! Fighting amongst ourselves and lashing out at anything that moved."

Sydney took a deep breath and calmed down. She turned back to them all and smiled as she said with newfound hope, "But now that you've cured me, you can cure all of us! We can all go home."

Donnie cringed at that and rubbed his neck head nervously as he said, "Yeah, except for a little problem. I only had enough crystals to make one vial of serum. I never expected to find a shortage of crystals down here."

Quarry picked up another crystal from the ground and realised, "Without the Crystal Moon, all the crystals are dead."

"We have to raise the Crystal Moon to bring back the energy source, that way the crystals won't be dead and we can cure everyone." Donnie said.

"Yeah, but how? That thing has to have melted away into nothing but lava by now." Mikey pointed out.

Donnie shook his head and explained, "Not necessarily. The crystals are almost indestructible, remember? They don't liquefy from heat, they liquefy from sonic vibrations."

"Well if it's down there, let's get it back up here where it can do some good." Leo said, agreeing that they have to somehow get the Crystal Moon out of the lava.

"Yeah, any bright ideas Donnie? Or even you Danny? We're gonna need one." Raph asked.

Donnie and Danny began to think of a plan. Danny then wondered as he proposed, "Remember when we used the old Underground City Tram? The cables should still be pretty strong enough. If we secured one end to the tram tower and the other end around a strong rock ledge."

Donnie nodded in agreement and then added, "Yes, that could work. The rock ledge should provide us with a good angle for optimum leverage and then, I'll take the Turtle Tunneler down into the lava, to hook the cable to the Crystal Moon."

He turned to Sydney and asked, "Are there any more of those exploding geodes you guys found?"

Sydney nodded and answered, "Yes. There's heaps of them."

"Good. We can use them to dislodge the tram tower from its foundation and topple it over, which will then raise the Crystal Moon from the lava. We'll be cutting it close, but it just might work." Donnie finished.

Everyone was silent for a moment as they took in Donnie's and Danny's plan. Mikey then spoke, unsure if the plan will work, "Just one question. Who came up with this plan? Whackos R Us?"

"I'll admit it's a little unorthodox, but it'll work." Donnie assured them. "I hope."

"It should work. I mean, when have our plans never worked?" Danny asked them.

* * *

Danny flew Leo from the tram tower to the other side with the cable, attaching it to the rock ledge. Leo then handed the other end of the cable to Danny, who then flew down and passed it to Donnie.

Mikey and Raph were at the bottom of the tower, surrounding the front of it with the exploding geodes. Donnie attached the cable to the Tunneler and hopped inside with Sydney, ready to put their plan into action and hopefully, raise the Crystal Moon out of the lava.

"Sydney, you don't have to do this." Donnie said.

"Yes I do. I'm the only one who knows where the Crystal Moon went down." Sydney said as she strapped herself into her seat.

"We gotta do this quickly, because I don't know how long the heat shields will hold." Donnie said as he turned on the Tunneler and activated the infrared scanner. They drove into the lava and began to dive down.

Mikey and Raph placed the last of the explosive geodes and gave Leo a thumbs up. Leo contacted Donnie through the comlink and said, "Explosives are in place."

"Now all we gotta do is sit back and wait for Donnie's signal." Raph said.

They all suddenly heard a roar and knew what that meant. The other monsters had found them and were now on their way to attack them. Leo turned on his spotlights and aimed at the top, where Stonebiter, Razorfist, Insectia, Spiderfang and Clawjumper were all standing above them.

"Or we could keep busy by fighting for our lives!" Mikey exclaimed.

All of the monsters jumped down off the ledge and stood before them, now advancing up to them slowly, ready to attack them.

"Donnie I hate to interrupt, but we got company up here." Leo said urgently through the comlink.

"_Stall them, but try not to hurt them." _Donnie replied.

Leo launched his grappling hook from his tech pack as Insectia and Razorfist charged at him. The end of the hook attached the edge of the wall, he pulled himself up and allowed Insectia and Razorfist to crash into each other.

"Come on you big uglies! Follow the leader!" Mikey taunted Stonebiter and climbed up the wall.

* * *

Donnie dove the Tunneler down further and further. The heat was already intensifying the deeper they went. Sydney then saw on the monitor the Crystal Moon and shouted, "Donnie, the Crystal Moon is just dead ahead."

"Good. Keep an eye on the heat shields." Donnie instructed. "They're starting to go!"

* * *

Danny and Raph continued to fire stun blasts from their tech packs at Spiderfang and Clawjumper. Spiderfang suddenly fired his sticky web substance from his mouth straight at them, but Danny quickly formed an ecto-shield around himself and Raph, before blasting at Spiderfang once again, sending him falling into the lava.

But the lava didn't affect Spiderfang at all and he climbed straight out, without a single burn or injury on him.

Mikey led Stonebiter and Razorfist into a corner, but he was trapped and realised he was still out of nets. Leo suddenly lowered down and grabbed Mikey's arm as he said, "Thought you could use a lift Mikey."

He lifted Mikey out of the corner before Stonebiter could punch him with his rocky fist.

* * *

As Donnie and Sydney got closer to the Crystal Moon, Sydeny continued to keep an eye on the heat shield monitors. Both of them were already sweating from the rising heat.

"Donnie, we have to pick up the pace. Heat shields are already down 50% and structural breach of the Tunneler will be in less than two minutes." Sydney advised.

* * *

The stun blasts seemed to be useless against Crusher. Crusher grabbed onto the back of Raph's tech pack and destroyed it, dropping Raph to the ground in the process. Mikey jumped onto Crusher's back, trying to keep him from attacking Raph, but Crusher slammed Mikey back against the wall, knocking the wind out of him.

Leo and Danny ran from Razorfist and Insectia as Danny pressed, "Donnie, you need to hurry. I don't know how much longer we can keep this up!"

Leo jumped off the edge and grabbed onto Danny's arm. Danny flew down and swung Leo straight at Crusher. Leo kicked Crusher right in his chest and knocked him back away from Raph and Mikey.

Danny and Leo then saw Spiderfang crawling down the wall behind their brothers and shouted, "GUYS LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late. Spiderfang fired his webbing at them both and wrapped them up. Before Leo and Danny could free them, Spiderfang caught them in his webbing as well. All four of them struggled against the strong substance as all the monsters started coming at them.

* * *

Donnie continued to circle around the Crystal Moon with the Tunneler, wrapping the cable around it tightly. The heat shields were almost completely down and they only had thirty seconds left. Donnie attempted to lock off the cable, but he missed. It was hard to concentrate with the unbearable heat.

* * *

"Him and his big ideas! 'Come on guys! Let's go down to the Underground City and have some laughs before we get eaten!'" Mikey complained, mocking Donnie's voice as the monsters continued to advance on them, closer and closer.

* * *

Sydney panted from the heat. She weakly said, "Heat shields are down ten percent! We're not gonna make it!"

Donnie wasn't going to give up. He tried once again to attach the cable and this time, he was successful.

"GUYS GO NOW!" Donnie shouted through the comlink.

* * *

"We're kind of tied up right now!" Mikey replied.

Leo continued to struggle, trying to reach his swords. He smiled as he managed to grab them and cut himself free from the webbing. He released Raph, Mikey and Danny from their casings. Mikey attached his grappling hook to the wall behind the monsters and swung up over them.

He activated his sonic sound disrupter and aimed it right at the geodes. At the high frequency, the geodes exploded and the tower fell, pulling the cable tight and raising the Crystal Moon from the lava.

As soon as the Crystal Moon was raised, its light glowed and once again, the Underground City was no longer shrouded in darkness. With its regenerative energy now back, all the monsters changed back into their human forms. Crusher and Insectia changed back into Emily and Johnathan, Spiderfang and Stonebiter changed back into Sophie and Alex and Clawjumper and Razorfist changed back into Natalie and Peter.

All of them smiled in joy as they were back to being human. Danny, Leo, Raph and Mikey high fived each other. Leo then contacted Donnie and Sydney through the comlink, "Guys, you both did it!"

But there was no reply. All four of them suddenly grew worried. Leo tried once again, "Don! Sydney! Can you hear me?"

They ran back over to the edge of the lava, but found no sign of Donnie or Sydney. Just when they thought they didn't make it, they suddenly heard a noise coming from the lava river. The Tunneler suddenly emerged and landed back onto the shore.

Danny, Leo, Mikey and Raph all cheered and hugged Donnie and Sydney as they climbed out, happy to see that they were alive and their mission was a success. With the Crystal Moon, Donnie now had enough to make more serum and injected the cure into their friends, finally freeing them of their dreadful curse.

Now cured, they finally left the Underground City. They took them back to the surface and they all smiled as they stood in an alley of New York as morning came.

"This is it guys. Daylight again." Donnie said and all of them awed in wonder and joy.

Sydney suddenly started crying. Danny asked her, "What's wrong Sydney?"

"I….I forgotten how beautiful the sunrise was." Sydney answered in joy as she followed the others.

She turned around and said to them all, "Thank you, from all of us. We owe you our lives."

Danny and the Turtles all smiled back at them, happy to see them finally returning home after all this time. With one final goodbye, Sydney and the others left to go and get back to their lives.

"Well guys, let's go home." Leo said.

Raph, Mikey, Danny and Leo all flipped and jumped inside the manhole. Before Donnie jumped in, Mikey came back up and said, "Donnie, you may be a pain in the shell but I'm glad to call you my bro."

Donnie smiled and then joined the others back into the sewers, happy that hopefully, their adventures in the Underground City are over.

_**THE END.**_

_**NEXT TIME ON DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES….**_

**New York is at war! With the increasing gang violence between the Mob, the Purple Dragons, the Foot and the ghosts, the innocent people of the city are getting caught in the crossfire. Leo and Danny feel like the war is their fault and want to do everything they can to stop it, but will their attempts do more harm than good? And who are these possibly new allies? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in: City at War! PARTS 1, 2 AND 3.**


	14. City At War PART 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So…a lot has been happening which explains the long absence and lack of new updates to my stories. My grandfather passed away about nearly four weeks ago, so there was a lot going on there. Then things got busy with work and now, trying to be safe from COVID-19. But gonna keep positive and creative. Hopefully this won't last much longer and I hope everyone is being safe and keeping their hopes up.**

**So without further delay,**

**Here is a brand new chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Danny and Leo are running like crazy to get out of an abandoned warehouse, both their faces covered by panic and fear.

**DANNY: Do you ever notice that there never seems to be enough time? Like when you're playing video games, or hanging with friends?**

They both look back to see a bomb, counting down its last three seconds.

**LEO: Or when you're running like crazy to get away from a huge bomb that's about to explode?!**

The bomb explodes and although they both jumped towards the window, the force still of the explosion still hits them. They both brace themselves as they crash through the windows and scream as they crash into the water hard, while the warehouse continues to explode.

**DANNY: How the heck did we ever get ourselves into this?**

**LEO: And….how the heck are we ever gonna get out of it….alive?**

* * *

**CITY AT WAR PART 1**

Under the bright full moon, Leo, Danny and Raph ran across the rooftops. Even though Danny liked to fly, there was nothing like running across the rooftops with your brothers. The feeling of the thrill and excitement as they leapt between the buildings, watching out for trouble over New York City.

Leo and Danny landed on a roof right near a billboard that had a target on it. Both of them drew their swords and aimed.

Leo went first, flipping over in the air before stabbing his sword into the target, but unfortunately missed the bullseye as he landed on the platform of the billboard. Danny then tried, but unlike Leo he was a little bit closer to the bullseye but still missed.

Both of them groaned in disappointment and then Danny said, "Looks like my aim is still a little bit off. Which is weird since both us are pretty good at our weapons."

Raph landed on the roof and said, "Guys, I don't know about all those fancy moves…."

He threw one of his sais straight at the target and got a perfect bullseye. He smirked as he got up and grabbed his sai as he finished, "But I prefer just getting the job done."

Leo and Danny pulled their swords from the targets. Leo then said as he looked down at his blade, "Master Splinter says that grace and form should flow together in beauty, creating true power."

"Woah! That's a little too intense bro. You gotta relax a little." Raph suggested.

Danny suddenly smirked and got an idea as he stood on the edge of the building. He then suggested, still smirking, "Here's a great way to relax guys. How about a little game of Follow the Leader?"

Leo smirked back and challenged, "And since when did _you_ become leader?"

"Since right now! Now try and keep up bros, unless you're both really are _slow _turtles." Danny teased and began to run across the rooftops.

"Bring it on!" Raph yelled and began to chase after Danny.

"You won't be leader for long bro!" Leo yelled as he followed behind Raph.

Raph and Leo were catching up Danny from behind, turning a corner on the roof. Leo nearly fell off but managed to keep his balance and continued to chase after his brothers. All three of them laughing as they continued their late night run.

As Danny landed on top of a water tower, he noticed a rope and jumped onto it, it snapped from the pole and he cheered as he swung across the buildings.

"WAHOOO!" He cheered as he continued to swing.

Raph followed Danny's lead and grabbed onto the second rope, swinging behind him and yelling, "Just your friendly neighbourhood Turtle Man!"

As Leo grabbed and swung onto the third rope, he called out to Raph as he swung beside them, "You look like Raph-zan, Lord of the Jungle to me!"

"What's that make you? Jane or Cheetah?" Raph joked with a smirk.

All three of them suddenly heard the noise of a car screeching near an alley. After landing on a roof, Raph gestured both Leo and Danny to be quiet as he pointed down over the edge of the building. They all looked over to see what was going on. Raph recognised some of the men walking into the alley as members of the Mob, the one leading them was Weasel; Don Vizioso's right hand man.

"Looks like some kind of deal going down." Raph whispered.

In Weasel's hand was a suitcase. He looked at the shadows and asked, "You got the stuff?"

"Do you have the payment?" The voice said, before coming out of the shadows and revealing to be one of Shredder's Elite Guard.

"Right here." Weasel said with a nod and then tossed him the suitcase.

The Elite Ninja caught the suitcase and placed it on the ground. He opened it up to reveal it was full of money. He picked up one of the bundles and began to count it.

"Hey! Are you actually gonna count it?" Weasel asked nervously.

The Elite Ninja growled and said after placing the money back into the case and closing it, "This is only half of what we agreed."

"Ah! You get the other half of the money, once _we _leave with the stuff." Weasel said cockily.

There was suddenly smoke and standing next to the Elite Ninja was none other than the Fright Knight himself. He pulled out his sword the Soul Shredder and said menacingly, "You are not going to leave."

"Foot Ninja! Exterminate these insects!" The Elite Ninja ordered as he pulled out his weapon and out of the shadows, came several Foot Ninja.

"Ghosts! To my side!" Fright Knight ordered and skeleton ghosts came out of the shadows, ready to fight by the Foot's side.

"Exterminate me?! We'll exterminate you pal! Let em' have it boys!" Weasel shouted and suddenly, a fight broke out as the mob began firing their guns at them.

Foot Ninja and the ghosts dodged the bullets and began their attack, but the mob wasn't going to give up so easily and continued to fire at them. One of the bullets ricochet just at the ledge of the building Leo, Danny and Raph were watching from.

Leo and Danny were about to jump in but Raph stopped them, "Woah bros! Where ya going? Those are all bad guys down there."

"But…it's not right!" Leo protested.

"Shouldn't we do something about this?" Danny asked.

"Right or wrong, it's not our fight." Raph said, shaking his head.

"I'm not sure about that." Leo said, thinking of something that's been on his mind for a while.

A helicopter suddenly flew above them, shining a spotlight on the alley and before they all knew it, the entire entrance of the alley was surrounded by police cars. As the Foot Ninja, mob and ghosts began to flee, the police started their chase.

Raph smiled and said, "There ya see. Here come the good guys. A happy ending."

Raph began walking off, heading for home, leaving Danny and Leo behind for a moment. Both Leo and Danny continued to look down at the alley where the fight took place and the same thought was on both their minds.

Was it their fault they caused this war?

* * *

Meanwhile in a Foot HQ building in Japan, a young eighteen year old woman with black shoulder length hair and green eyes, wearing black leggings, a red training shirt and black flats was punching and kicking against a practice dummy in a training room. Her name was Karai.

She suddenly heard her communicator beeping and flipped right over to it.

She picked it up and said, "Report."

"_It is as we feared Mistress Karai. The word on the street is that Shredder and Vlad Plasmius are no more. Several different factions are fighting for territory. The city is at war."_ One of her subordinates reported.

Karai placed the communicator down and ordered her two men behind her, "Fuel the jet and contact my sister in Amity Park, America. It is time to bring order to the chaos….our way."

The men bowed and left to do their jobs. Karai ran right back over to the practice dummy and with one powerful side kick, she knocked the head clean off.

* * *

At a mansion in Amity Park, a fifteen-year-old African American girl with black curly hair and wearing training clothes was doing chin-ups on a pole. Her name was Valerie Gray. She suddenly heard her phone going off and swung off the pole with a flip.

She walked over and recognised the number on her phone. She answered it and said, "This is Valerie. Report."

"_Your sister's suspicions about New York were unfortunately right. The word on the street is that the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius are no more. Several factions are fighting for territory. The city is at war." _One of Karai's men reported.

After hanging up, she turned to a ghost with flaming blue hair and a guitar named Ember MacLaine and said, "Ember, get ready and tell Hobson to prepare the jet. We're going to New York."

Ember nodded and disappeared from the training room as Valerie then said while picking up an ecto-gun, "Looks like my sister and I will have to bring order to chaos….our own way."

She spun around and fired the gun, the blast hit the target on the wall dead-on bullseye. She blew the smoke off the gun and looked ready for action.

* * *

Later that night, Leo was watching the news on the television. Every channel he turned on, talked more and more about the increased violence, innocent people getting caught in the conflict and it led up to one conclusion. Ever since the Turtles, Danny and Master Splinter defeated Vlad Plasmius and the Shredder, there has been nothing but increased crime and the Mob, the Purple Dragons, the Foot and some of Vlad's ghosts who have either sided with the Purple Dragons or the Foot, have been fighting each other for territory of the city.

The same thing was on Danny's mind as he read through the newspapers in his room. Particularly with news about people getting in the crossfire and some of them were hurt because some of Vlad's ghosts were involved. To both Leo and Danny, it looked like they made things worse and they were responsible for everything that has happened.

Danny suddenly heard the sound of Leo yelling and ran out of his room to see he had stabbed his sword in the target, only to have missed the bullseye completely. Leo growled and pulled his sword out, only to turn and face Master Splinter.

"You are troubled, my son?" Master Splinter asked. "I have also noticed Daniel was feeling troubled as well. Tell me, what is on both your minds?"

Leo sighed as he put his swords away as Danny joined them. Leo then began, "I….I'm confused Master Splinter. I guess I hoped things would change when we finally got rid of the Shredder and Vlad Master. You know, for the better? But it seems like everything has just got worse."

"I feel the same way as Leo Master Splinter. I too thought that things would be a whole lot better without both the Shredder and Vlad, but ever since that night at TCRI, things have gotten worse up on the streets of New York. Especially between the Purple Dragons, some of Vlad's ghosts, the Foot and the Mob." Danny then said.

Raph, Donnie and Mikey had heard what they both said and Raph completely disagreed as all three of them joined them, "Are you both out of your mind?! We did the city a favour."

"Did we? Did we really?" Leo pointed out. "Raph, can't you see what's going on up there?"

"The city is at war. Don't you feel just a little bit responsible for what's going on?" Danny asked.

"No. Because it's not our deal." Raph answered, getting a little bit annoyed with his brothers.

"It is! Even if we didn't mean to make things worse, we did." Leo said, trying to get Raph to see reality. "Don't ask me to explain how, but somehow it feels like our fault."

"I kinda know what he means." Mikey said, sort of understanding what Leo and Danny were talking about.

"Nobody asked you Mikey!" Raph snapped, slightly pushing Mikey back.

"Leonardo, Daniel if one shoulders the weight of the world, all that one will accomplish is to be crushed under the world's weight." Master Splinter advised.

"But that doesn't make any sense Master Splinter! We all set out to do something good, but it ended up turning out bad." Danny said, completely confused by Master Splinter's words. "We did start this whole mess sensei. Are we really just gonna walk away from this?"

Master Splinter sighed and said to them sternly, "I do not wish to discuss this Daniel. You both must listen to me and let this go. It is too dangerous for either of you to get involved in this war up there. For now, you must do nothing."

"I'm sorry Master Splinter, but I can't do nothing. I can't!" Leo said and began to head for the exit.

"I can't do nothing either sensei. Like it or not, it is our fault and I'm going to try and fix things." Danny said, agreeing with Leo as he followed behind.

"Leonardo! Daniel! Stop!" Master Splinter ordered.

With one last look at their sensei, Leo and Danny walked away and headed out of the lair.

"Dude!" Mikey exclaimed shocked as he walked off to his room.

"What boneheads!" Raph snapped as he walked off to his room.

Donnie sighed and muttered sarcastically, "One big happy family."

Master Splinter sighed in frustration and shook his head, however, he knew there was now nothing he could do to stop Leo and Danny. He only hoped that they would be alright, whatever they planned to do to stop this war.

* * *

Later that night, Danny and Leo were both sitting on top of a water tower. Leo sighed as he stood up and said, "I just don't get what Master Splinter is thinking on this one. Do nothing? Doesn't he realise that innocent people are getting hurt? Because of us."

"I get it Leo. I don't what Master Splinter means either." Danny said.

He too then sighed and placed his hand on his forehead as he said, "The question is, what the shell we are going to do?"

They both looked over the city, until something caught their eye. A bunch of Foot Ninja was jumping across the roof tops, as if they were in a hurry.

"Well….guess we're gonna find out." Leo said, he was about to take off when Danny stopped him and said, "Leo, if we're going after them, we should do this invisible, at least until we know what they're up to."

Leo thought about it and knew Danny was right. Nodding to his brother, Danny changed into his ghost form and then grabbed onto Leo before turning invisible, taking into the air and flying after the Foot Ninja. The followed the Foot Ninja to the docks on the south side of the city, to what looked to an abandoned warehouse.

The group of Foot Ninja stood outside the doors as Fright Knight and a Foot Elite Ninja stepped out of the warehouse. Fright Knight then ordered one of them, "Barricade this door. Make sure they can't get out."

Two of the Foot Ninja closed the doors and placed a metal pole on the handles, making it impossible for anyone inside to escape. After the Foot Ninja, the Elite and the Fright Knight left, Danny phased both him and Leo inside.

Danny immediately dropped the invisibility and they both stood ready to fight, but found something shocking. Not only was Weasel and the other mob members on the ground, groaning in pain and unconscious, but they found something else. A bomb! And this one was set to explode in less than one minute!

Not wasting any more time, Danny and Leo started grabbing the mob and Weasel and threw them through the garbage shoot, all of them yelling as they landed in a month's worth of garbage.

Danny and Leo then turned to the important matter at hand; stopping the bomb from exploding. Leo then asked Danny nervously, "Uh….you've been hanging around Don. Any chance you can stop it?"

"This is a very complex design Leo." Danny responded, nervous as well.

"What did you expect? A big round ball, with a lit fuse that said bomb?" Leo asked sarcastically.

"Well Mr Bomb expert, why don't you stop it?" Danny asked back.

They both looked at each other and then they both did a round of rock, paper, scissors which Leo won since Danny picked 'paper' and Leo picked 'scissors'.

Without wasting any more time arguing, Danny knelt before the bomb and asked Leo, "Gently open the lid Leo please?"

Using the blade of his katana, Leo opened the lid of the bomb. Both of them gasped as they saw it had a lot of wires, and there were practically only 30 seconds left.

Danny and Leo began to sweat with nerves and fear. Danny then said, "Okay. How hard can this be? Donnie does this stuff all the time."

Nervously, Danny grabbed the large wire that seemed to be the right one to pull and without hesitation, pulled it. The timer suddenly stopped on eleven seconds and seemed to have stopped.

Danny and Leo wiped the sweat off their foreheads. Both of them chuckled, releasing all their tension and nerves they had been feeling.

"Look at the bro. No sweat." Leo said with a smile.

His smile dropped however, when suddenly the bomb once again started up and the countdown continued. Without waiting a moment longer, they both bolted for the nearest window to get out of there, but before Danny could grab Leo and turn them both intangible, the bomb exploded and they both screamed as the force from the explosion sent them both crashing out the window and falling into the river hard.

The Elite Ninja, Foot Ninja and Fright Knight watched as the warehouse went up in a ball of flames. The Elite Ninja then spoke, "Mission: complete."

With that, they all left the scene as sirens were heard. Leo and Danny re-surfaced from the water and looked at the scene of destruction before them.

* * *

Meanwhile back the lair, Mikey was at a table with four toys on top of a map of New York City and a pair of dice. The toys consisted of a robot, a bobble-head ninja, a rubber ducky and a ghost.

"This town ain't big enough for the two of us! Mwahahaha!" Mikey mocked while moving the robot.

Donnie had noticed this and looked at him strangely as he asked, "Uh….you feeling okay Mikey?"

"I'm figuring out what's going on with the gangs, curtesy of table-top gaming." Mikey explained.

He placed the ghost and the bobble-head ninja down as he began explaining, "You see, this is the Foot and all the ghosts that worked for Vlad. They used to own the whole map, but with the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius gone, the others are starting to fight for territory and some of the ghosts that worked for Vlad, are picking sides."

"From what I can guess from the news reports, the Purple Dragons and some of the ghosts that went to that side have made a power play and grabbed a bunch of territory." He continued, while picking up the duck and pushing over the bobble-head ninja.

He then picked up the robot and hit it against the ninja as he finished, "The Foot Ninja and ghosts who stayed with them are losing territory to the Mobsters and the Purple Dragons. It's chaos."

"Thank you for that informative and concise explanation." Donnie said, still looking at him slightly strangely for how he explained the whole gang war.

Mikey looked closely at the robot as he asked in wonder, "The question is, what are the Mobsters gonna do now that they're in third place and none of Vlad's ghosts went to his side?"

* * *

Weasel was sitting in his office, with three other mobsters and Johnny 13 after recovering from almost being blown to bits in that warehouse the other night and they were furious that they're in third place with the Purple Dragons and the Foot.

"This is an insult! We've been left behind, while the Purple Dragons and the Foot, along with most of Vlad Plasmius's ghosts is dividing up the city. We need to take action now!" Weasel snapped.

"But what more can we do?" An Italian mobster asked.

"We gotta do something! My own mother's giving me disrespect!" A mobster with a Jersey accent said.

"It's downright criminal I tell ya." The third mobster said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm not sure Shadow and I can handle this anymore. Even my own girlfriend Kitty won't even talk to me." Johnny said as Shadow floated behind him.

Don Vizioso slammed the doors opened and entered the office as he announced, "Enough whining! The new player; the one that got us all the high tech fire power guarantees that if we follow his battle plan, we'll kick them off the map. Just so we're clear, I hate this new guy. But given the situation, we don't have a choice."

He looked at the map of New York and ordered in determination, "Get ready to move! Tonight the city will be ours."

* * *

Danny and Leo continued to follow the Foot Ninja across the city. They continued to run, until they reached the exact same place where Leo and Danny first met the Shredder and Vlad Masters. Danny made them visible and changed back into his human form, before they looked through the large hole in the roof, to see Fright Knight, the Elite Ninja, Foot Ninja and several ghost skeletons gathered in the place. Training, preparing weapons, etc.

"So….this is what happened to the Foot and Vlad's ghosts since we got rid of him and the Shredder?" Leo whispered.

"How the mighty have fallen and plus….there aren't as many ghosts around here as well. Especially Skulker." Danny commented, noticing that there weren't many ghost skeletons or Skulker was around.

Leo sighed as he stood up, pulling out his swords while saying, "Looks like it's just us two, against them."

Danny stood up and changed into his ghost form while pulling out his own sword and added, "All of them."

Suddenly, they were both grabbed from behind by several pairs of hands and pulled away from the entrance. They knocked the hands off them and was about to attack, but stopped when they saw it was just Donnie, Mikey and Raph.

"Geeze! Anybody would think you two weren't happy to see us." Mikey joked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Danny asked.

"Making sure you two don't get into something you can't get out of on your own." Donnie answered, showing that they're willing to come and help them…well, except for Raph.

"We're like the cavalry….without the horses." Mikey added.

Raph growled as he looked over the edge, "We shouldn't be here guys. This ain't our war."

Before they could react, Foot Ninja and ghost skeleton appeared from the shadows and surrounded them. They all stood, ready to fight as Mikey said nervously, "Uh….looks like it's _our _war now."

The fight began, each of them taking on several Foot Ninja and ghost skeletons. Donnie spun his staff and blocked an attack from the front by a ghost skeleton and before a Foot Ninja could attack him from behind, he pushed his staff backwards and hit him right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the ninja.

Donnie gasped as he looked up and saw a ghost skeleton charging towards him with a machete. Donnie quickly blocked his attack and from the back of his belt, he pulled out a thermos and sucked the ghost right inside.

Danny charged his ecto energy into his sword and spun around, sending a circle of energy right into the Foot Ninja and ghost skeletons, knocking them backwards straight into the wall and smashing the ghost skeletons into pieces.

Raph charged and barrelled right into a couple of Foot ninjas, before jumping up and kicking another right in his cheek with a round-house kick. Mikey was surrounded by several Foot Ninjas. Spinning his nun chucks, he spun around and hit several of them at the same time.

"Say….haven't we met? At the big fight at Shredder's?!" Mikey asked as he blocked the sword strikes from another Foot Ninja. "Awe…..come on! You have to remember!"

He twisted one of his nun chucks around the blade, before pulling it out of the ninja's hands and whacked him right in the face as he finished, "I knocked you right on your…."

However he didn't have time to finish when three skeleton ghosts leapt up and kicked him, right down through the hole of the roof, sending him falling right into the seriously damaged building.

"MIKEY NO!" Raph roared, before running and pushing the three skeleton ghosts along with himself down the hole.

Raph got up from the pile of broken skeleton bones and walked over to Mikey, helping him stand back up from his fall.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Mikey assured.

"You better be bro. You ain't alone." Raph said, as the two found themselves surrounded by more Foot Ninja and ghost skeletons, along with the Fright Knight and Shredder's Elite Guard.

"Mikey and Raph went down inside! We better stick together." Leo said as broke the Foot Ninja's sword with his own blade.

Several swords swept down to attack him from the front, but he managed to block them before pushing them back and delivering a double spin kick, knocking them all flat on their backs. Danny blasted the other Foot ninjas and ghost skeletons back, giving Leo, Donnie and himself a chance to jump down inside the building to aid Raph and Mikey.

Donnie, Leo and Danny landed in front of Raph and Mikey and kicked all the Foot ninjas surrounding Raph and Mikey and Donnie sucked the ghost skeletons into the thermos. The fight then continued.

After Donnie spun his staff around, knocking back some ghost skeletons and Foot ninjas, he then then thought of an idea with a smirk, "Wait a minute! A bo staff and a crowd of guys that mostly look the same? Time to try out one of my all-time favourite movie stunts."

The Foot ninjas and ghost skeletons that began surrounding him suddenly stopped and watched as he slammed his staff into the floor. They then stood back and looked at the mutant turtle strangely as he leapt up and spun around on his staff in circles, before hitting the ground and having no affect on their enemies.

"Well….that didn't work." Donnie said in realisation.

Raph landed in front of him and said, "You need a refresher course in reality Donnie."

"Lesson 1!" He then shouted as he phoenix punched a Foot ninja in the face.

"Lesson 2!" He shouted as he gut kicked a ghost skeleton, smashing it to pieces.

"Lesson 3!" He finished as he leapt up and kicked a Foot ninja in the side of the head and knocked him unconscious. "Class dismissed."

Even though they were putting up a good fight, they were greatly outnumbered by the numbers of ghost skeletons and Foot ninjas, leading them now to them standing in the middle of the room, back to back, completely surrounded by Fright Knight, The Elite Guard, Foot Ninjas and ghost skeletons.

"I don't want to complain, but there seems to be an awful lot of these dudes!" Mikey exclaimed, unsure if they would make it through this battle.

* * *

As the fight was at a standstill inside, all of them were unaware of a large van parking in the alley next to the building. It was Don Vizioso, a few of his men, some sort of mysterious figure and Johnny 13 had just arrived on his motorcycle behind them.

Shadow came out of the building invisibly and spoke to Johnny. He nodded and reported to Don Vizioso, "The whole army of both Shredder's and Vlad's goons are hauled up in there."

Don Vizioso nodded and asked the figure standing behind him in the back of the Van, "Is this really gonna work with that many?"

The figure came out of the darkness of the van, revealing himself to be none other than Baxter Stockman himself. His head no longer connected to the middle of his new robotic body but on top.

"Oh ye of little faith. I have intermit knowledge of the Foot and Vlad's ghosts. They will have no way of dealing with what you're about to unleash upon them." Baxter answered confidentially and then literally, turning his head all the way backwards to something big that was behind him, laughing menacingly.

Don Vizioso groaned in annoyance and disturbed, believing that Stockman was definitely crazy, but having the feeling he had no choice but to rely on him if he wanted to take control over New York.

Johnny and one of the other mobsters opened the back of the van and opened the doors. From the darkness, a red sort of light appeared as if it was scanning for something. Johnny and the mobster stood back and watched with wide eyes as a huge round shaped robot jumped out of the van.

The robot turned towards the building and began firing blasts at the wall, causing a huge explosion and another large hole. Danny and the Turtles gasped and watched as the robot appeared from out of the smoke.

Mikey ducked behind a pillar and commented at the robot, "Cool!"

However, the robot instantly began to fire blasts straight at Mikey. He yelped and hid more behind the pillar.

"Not cool! Not cool!" Mikey shouted, instantly taking back his comment about the robot.

The robot continued to aim it's red light at random spots in the room, sending blasts at the Foot and ghost skeletons. Danny and Leo remained hidden behind a pillar and looked at the robot, noticing the red light coming from one of its eyes.

Leo and Danny looked at each other and knew what they had to do. Danny ran out from behind the pillar and began charging straight towards it, dodging and shielding the blasts as they came. While the robot focused its aim on Danny, Leo came out and leapt onto the robot, stabbing his sword right into its robotic eye and destroying the red light.

The electricity sparked as Leo got off the robot, but instead of exploding, the robot went haywire and began to fire more powerful blasts at random and faster.

As the commotion was going inside, Stockman and Don Vizioso watched from the screens inside the van. Stockman hummed and decided, "Time for Plan B. I'm afraid it lacks the finesse of my robotic creation, but we really have no choice. It's a rather….messy alternative."

"Messy?" Don Vizioso asked confused.

Stockman grinned and said as he pulled out a switch, "Observe."

Pushing the button, bombs that were placed on the pillars around the outside of the building immediately exploded. The entire place began to shake and rumble, large amounts of debris began to fall.

Raph pulled Leo and Danny out of the way of some of the falling debris and growled at them, "I hope you're happy you two. I hope doing the right thing was worth it."

The place continued to shake until….the entire building collapsed! The main question is…..did Danny and the Turtles make it out of there alive?

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	15. City At War PART 2

**MIKEY:** Previously on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles…..

"_Foot Ninja! Exterminate these insects!" The Elite Ninja ordered as he pulled out his weapon and out of the shadows, came several Foot Ninja._

_Meanwhile in a Foot HQ building in Japan, a young eighteen year old woman with black shoulder length hair and green eyes, wearing black leggings, a red training shirt and black flats was punching and kicking against a practice dummy in a training room. Her name was Karai._

_She suddenly heard her communicator beeping and flipped right over to it._

_She picked it up and said, "Report."_

"_It is as we feared Mistress Karai. The word on the street is that Shredder and Vlad Plasmius are no more. Several different factions are fighting for territory. The city is at war." One of her subordinates reported._

_We all set out to do something good, but it ended up turning out bad." Danny said, completely confused. "We did start this whole mess sensei. Are we really just gonna walk away from this?"_

_Master Splinter sighed and said to them sternly, "I do not wish to discuss this Daniel. You both must listen to me and let this go. It is too dangerous for either of you to get involved in this war up there. For now, you must do nothing."_

"_I'm sorry Master Splinter, but I can't do nothing. I can't!" Leo said and began to head for the exit._

"_I can't do nothing either sensei. Like it or not, it is our fault and I'm going to try and fix things." Danny said, agreeing with Leo as he followed behind._

_Raph growled as he looked over the edge, "We shouldn't be here guys. This ain't our war."_

_Don Vizioso nodded and asked the figure standing behind him in the back of the Van, "Is this really gonna work with that many?"_

_The figure came out of the darkness of the van, revealing himself to be none other than Baxter Stockman himself. His head no longer connected to the middle of his new robotic body but on top. _

"_Oh ye of little faith. I have intermit knowledge of the Foot and Vlad's ghosts. They will have no way of dealing with what you're about to unleash upon them." Baxter answered confidentially and then literally, turning his head all the way backwards to something big that was behind him, laughing menacingly._

_Don Vizioso groaned in annoyance and disturbed, believing that Stockman was definitely crazy, but having the feeling he had no choice but to rely on him if he wanted to take control over New York._

_Johnny and one of the other mobsters opened the back of the van and opened the doors. From the darkness, a red sort of light appeared as if it was scanning for something. Johnny and the mobster stood back and watched with wide eyes as a huge round shaped robot jumped out of the van. _

_The robot turned towards the building and began firing blasts at the wall, causing a huge explosion and another large hole. Danny and the Turtles gasped and watched as the robot appeared from out of the smoke._

_Leo and Danny looked at each other and knew what they had to do. Danny ran out from behind the pillar and began charging straight towards it, dodging and shielding the blasts as they came. While the robot focused its aim on Danny, Leo came out and leapt onto the robot, stabbing his sword right into its robotic eye and destroying the red light._

_The electricity sparked as Leo got off the robot, but instead of exploding, the robot went haywire and began to fire more powerful blasts at random and faster._

_As the commotion was going inside, Stockman and Don Vizioso watched from the screens inside the van. Stockman hummed and decided, "Time for Plan B. I'm afraid it lacks the finesse of my robotic creation, but we really have no choice. It's a rather….messy alternative."_

"_Messy?" Don Vizioso asked confused._

_Stockman grinned and said as he pulled out a switch, "Observe."_

_Pushing the button, bombs that were placed on the pillars around the outside of the building immediately exploded. The entire place began to shake and rumble, large amounts of debris began to fall. _

_Raph pulled Leo and Danny out of the way of some of the falling debris and growled at them, "I hope you're happy you two. I hope doing the right thing was worth it."_

_The place continued to shake until….the entire building collapsed!_

* * *

**CITY AT WAR PART 2**

After the whole building collapsed, a green light could be seen from the rubble. Danny panted as he held the shield around him and his brothers, before dropping it and collapsing to his knees in exhaustion.

"Good thinking Danny. That shield really saved our shells." Leo said.

"Almost makes up for you two, leading us straight into…." Raph began to growl, only to be cut off by Donnie, "Guys! Let's continue this discussion elsewhere."

Moving fast, they all ran out of the building as the last of it collapsed and smoke could be seen everywhere. They all turned to see what remained of the building.

"Okay….what was the deal of that kamikaze robot?" Donnie asked, still shocked by the appearance of the robot that almost killed them.

"Looks like there's a new player in the mix." Mikey guessed.

"Great! Just what this town needs." Raph muttered in frustration.

He then turned to Danny and Leo and snapped, "If having them drop a building on our heads doesn't convince you two we should stay out of this, I don't know what will!"

"And since when do you run from fight Raphael?" Danny asked, not phased at all by his brother's attitude towards him and Leo.

"First, I ain't running. Second, it wasn't our fight to begin with!" Raph argued.

"Yeah?! Well guess what?! It's our fight now hothead!" Leo shouted, now turning it into a louder argument.

"Who you calling hothead?! I'm not the one who dragged us into this in the first place!" Raph roared.

As the three continued to fight, Mikey and Donnie suddenly noticed something moving in the rubble of the building and suddenly, the robot's arm shot out from the debris.

"Uh guys…." Donnie tried to warn them, but they were so busy arguing, they didn't hear them.

"Oh! Right! You're the level headed one who only fights for honour when it's convenient for you!" Danny shouted.

"Guys!" Mikey called out, trying to get their attention.

Finally, the noise of the robot rising from the rubble completely stopped the arguing between Raph, Leo and Danny, damaged but still operational. Once again, it began blasting everywhere almost hitting Foot Ninja and the ghosts. One of the Elite Guard and Fright Knight sliced at the robot, but it did little damage.

With no other choice, Fright Knight, the skeleton ghosts, the Foot and the Elite Guard stood with Danny and the Turtles and began to fight together against the robot. Each of them hit the robot with ecto-blasts and weapons, but it seemed like the robot was indestructible.

One of the arms grabbed a Foot Ninja, but thanks to Donnie hitting his staff against the arm, it caused the robot to release the ninja from its grip.

"Fighting side by side with Foot and Fright Knight? Now you know this has gotta be wrong!" Raph said, feeling strange about fighting beside enemies that in the past have tried to destroy him and his family.

"Make no mistake whelp! Once the robot is defeated, we will destroy you all!" Fright Knight said, before leaping up and slicing at the robot with his sword.

"Now that's the enemies we know and loathe!" Donnie said, while trying to pull his staff from the robot's grip.

As the fight raged on, a bus came round the corner and all the people gasped in fright to see the battle between the robot and ninjas. The bus driver tried to slow down, but the robot had seen them and immediately sent blasts at the bus, hitting it dead on and damaging it both on the inside and out.

The bus driver pulled the bus over and all the people including the driver ran out and ran away in fright, however they didn't notice they left two people behind and they were trapped under the damaged seats.

"Help! / someone help us please!" Leo, Danny and Raph could hear a man and a woman scream from inside the bus.

Without hesitation, Leo and Danny ran right over to the bus. Raph shouted at them, "What do you two think you're doing?!"

"There's innocent people in there! We've got to get them out!" Danny shouted back, before ripping the bus doors open with his enhanced ghost strength.

They both went inside and Leo cut away the debris with his sword. Leo lifted the seats off the man, while Danny phased the woman out from the seats intangibly.

"What….what are you two?" The man asked, a little shocked by Leo and Danny's appearance, though both him and the woman rubbed their heads in pain.

"Figments of your imaginations." Leo answered as they began to help them out of the bus. "You both hit your heads pretty hard."

"Let's get you both out of here and then head straight to the hospital." Danny told them as they climbed out of the bus.

"Thank you anyway. Both of you." The woman thanked them.

* * *

Meanwhile on a jet, Valerie and Karai sat in their seats and watched the skies past them as they were nearly arriving at New York.

One of the Karai's men came up to them with a computer as he said, "Mistress Karai, Mistress Valerie, one of our New York's sources recovered this security camera footage from a warehouse that was…prematurely demolished."

Karai held the computer and both of them watched the footage and Danny and Leo running into the warehouse. Karai played the footage again and stopped it just as Danny changed into his ghost form and zoomed in on both Leo and Danny.

"Interesting." Karai and Valerie both said with smirks.

Ember then said to them both, "My sources from New York also confirm what you're thinking right now about the boy. He is indeed half-ghost, just like Mr Masters."

"Even more interesting." Valerie said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Purple Dragons HQ, the members of the gang were all cheering as Dragon Face took to the stage.

"Yo! Listen up Dragons. With the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius out of the way, this is our moment." Dragon Face announced. "We can own this town! It's time to prove to the mob, the ninjas, the ghosts and all the other wannabes that the Purple Dragons ain't just a bunch of dumb street punks!"

The crowd cheered in agreement with Dragon Face. Suddenly a voice from above called down, "I couldn't agree more."

They all fell silent and looked up to see Hun on the top platforms of the roof. Dragon Face said in surprise, "Hun! W-we thought that you weren't coming back."

Hun continued to smirk at Dragon Face who then boldly said, "Look, things have changed around here. I'm in charge now. You can't just come waltzing in here like you own the place."

"That's where you're wrong pup!" Another voice shouted and suddenly, Dragon Face found himself trapped in a net.

The Purple Dragons watched in shock as Skulker walked onto the stage with a grin and finished, "He does own the place."

Hun then jumped down and landed on his feet on the stage, completely destroying the wrestling ropes surrounding it. Dragon Face found himself not feeling so cocky and brave as Hun stood dangerously over him with a glare that could kill.

"Every inch of turf you rule, every kick back you collected and every little crumb you ever been handed, you owe to me!" Hun sneered. "And you owe it to not only the Shredder, but to Vlad Masters as well and it is in their memory that I vow along with the help of my ghostly friend, to lead the Purple Dragons to the top of the food chain! We are going to rule this city!"

Skulker then gave Dragon Face a mild electrical shock, causing him to yelp in pain as the current hit him through the net.

Skulker looked at the crowd and dared, "Any other objections?"

No one shouted or even objected. Skulker then said with a grin, "I didn't think so."

* * *

The robot kept on blasting at them, Danny and the Turtles to take cover of the broken pieces of wall from the collapsed building. Even the Foot and ghosts had to take cover, much to their displeasure of working with their enemies.

Donnie then noticed some live wires from a fallen set of power lines. He then called out, "Guys! I think I know a way we can stop this robot. I just need to get to those down power lines."

Raph however had other plans and said as he ran towards the damaged bus, "Forget it! I know how to stop old tin butt."

"Raph wait! Listen to me!" Leo called out, trying to stop his brother, but Raph wasn't hearing it.

"Listening to you and Danny, is what got us into this mess in the first place." Raph said as he put on the seat belt and turned on the bus.

At ramming speed, he began driving straight for the robot. The robot turned around and began firing at the bus, one of the blasts hit the side where the fuel tank was and made a huge hole, causing fuel to leak out. The next blast hit the bus right underneath, causing it to flip and scrape across the road before hitting the front of another building.

"NO! / RAPH!" Everyone shouted.

Leo immediately ran over there and pulled the doors opened with his sword. He then asked Raph who was now stuck in the seat upside down, "Raph! You alright bro?"

"Yeah I think so." Raph answered.

"Well you don't deserve to be! That hot headed move, nearly got your shell waxed." Leo shouted at him.

The fuel continued to leak from the bus, the robot saw this and fired a blast at the trail of fuel, setting it on fire and the flames were heading towards the bus.

"Oh! So it's okay when yours and Danny's mistakes blow up in our faces?!" Raph challenged, as Leo was trying to pull him out of the seat.

"Getting involved in this gang war was not a mistake!" Leo argued as he continued to pull.

"Right! This was a noble, heroic effort! Thank you Leonardo. The streets are so much safer thanks to you and Danny." Raph said sarcastically.

"LEO! RAPH! GET OUT OF THE BUS NOW!" Donnie called out to them as the flames got closer and closer.

Leo pulled out his sword and cut the seat from the metal, causing it to fall and Raph to growl. They both then ran out of the bus and ducked as the flames reached and it exploded in a fiery blaze. They looked back to see the bus, now nothing but fire.

Raph looked at Leo and said, "Whatever you do, don't say I owe you one."

Donnie picked up the two live wires and stood behind a stream of water that was flowing from a broken hydrant. He then called out to Mikey, Danny, the two Elite Ninjas and Fright Knight, "Herd the robot this way!"

"No sweat! YEHAW!" Mikey joked and charged towards the robot, causing Fright Knight, Danny and the two Elite Ninjas to look at him strangely.

All of them charged at the robot, causing it to walk backwards until it was finally standing in the water. Donnie then made his move, he dropped the live wires into the water and then jumped back. The electrical currents flowed through the water and hit the robot hard, electrocuting and short circuiting it, until finally it shut down completely.

"Nice work guys." Mikey complimented them all on their efforts.

"Destroy the Turtles and that hybrid!" One of the Elite Guards ordered and immediately, the Foot Ninjas, skeleton ghosts and the Fright Knight bared their weapons at Mikey and Danny.

"Yeesh! Some guys just can't take a compliment!" Mikey said as he and Danny stood back.

All the Foot and ghosts started advancing on the two of them. Mikey then added, "A lot of guys can't take a compliment!"

"Mikey let's go!" Danny shouted and the two began to run off, heading into an alley.

"Captain America, eat your heart out!" Mikey said as he grabbed the lid of a garbage tin, threw it like Captain America and hit two Foot Ninjas.

Danny then blasted several of the ghost skeletons and Foot Ninjas back, before picking up Mikey and flying him to the roof the building, as several more Foot Ninjas and ghost skeletons chased after them.

"Those two need help!" Raph said as he and Leo watched to see them being chased.

But before they could leave to help their brothers, familiar blasts were heard behind them and they turned to see two more rampaging robots had emerged and were now attacking.

* * *

In the van, Don Vizioso, Stockman and Johnny 13 watched the scene, impressed by the destruction Stockman's robots were causing.

"I gotta admit dude, when you deliver, you deliver." Johnny said with a grin.

"Not only are we taking down the Foot and Vlad's ghosts, but those costume freaks along with that ghost kid to boot." Don Vizioso said, sharing the same grin as well.

"A happy coincidence, but one for which I came fully prepared." Stockman said with a nod.

Don Vizioso pulled out his mobile and called Weasel. As soon as he answered he said, "Yo Weasel! Let the boys know we're smokin' the competition and when I say smokin', I mean smokin'."

* * *

Danny continued to fly Mikey across the rooftops as several Foot Ninjas and ghost skeletons continued to pursue them. Using his eyes, Danny sent a laser blast at an antenna and blasted the top part off. Mikey caught it and then threw it at one of the ghost skeletons, hitting it dead on and smashing it into pieces.

Danny then flew down into an alley and stood against the wall with Mikey, turning them both invisible. They watched as the Foot Ninjas and ghost skeletons landed in the alley and began to look around for them.

They looked in the garbage dumpsters and all the boxes, but couldn't find them. They then entered the abandoned building on the left to continue their search in there. As soon as the door had closed, Danny dropped the invisibility.

"That was close." Danny said with a sigh of relief.

"Invisibility. A ninja's best friend." Mikey said.

* * *

The jet had landed at the airfield. Karai came out in her fighting gear; a black jumpsuit with the Foot symbol on the front, a dark grey vest held together by a grey belt, metal shin guards and metal wrist guards, a red bandana on her forehead, a katana on her back and a tanto attached to her belt.

Valerie had come out wearing a high tech red and black ghost hunting suit with a helmet that showed her face. One of Karai's men heard something on his communicator and listened carefully.

He then turned to the two and said, "Mistress Karai and Mistress Valerie, I have received word that the ones you seek have been sighted."

Valerie then ordered, "Into the car. Quickly."

* * *

At April's brand new rebuilt apartment / antique shop, Casey and Sam were helping April unpack some of her stuff.

"Hey, you really fixed this place up." Casey complimented as he was carrying a tray of China tea set and cups.

"Please be careful with that Casey." April pleaded while looking at the tray cautiously.

"What? Don't you trust me?" Casey asked innocently.

"About as far as I can throw you." April answered, while taking the tray from him.

"No offence Casey, but….you aren't exactly gentle when it comes to antiques." Sam commented as she came back taking some rubbish out.

April turned around with a smirk, before yelping in surprise as she saw Danny and Mikey standing at the doorway, making her drop the tray of antiques and causing them to break.

"Hey April." Mikey and Danny greeted with smiles.

"Why do you two always do that?!" April snapped at them in annoyance.

"It's a ninja thing." Danny answered as he changed back into his human form.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Sam asked, handing April the broom.

"Nothing. Just running from a bunch of Foot Ninja and ghost skeletons." Mikey answered and began explaining. "My bros and I are in the middle of this big fight, and we…."

"Big fight? How come I wasn't invited?" Casey asked, a little offended that he wasn't invited to the fight.

April suddenly stood up from the mess in shock and asked with a glare, "Woah! Woah! Woah! Michelangelo, Danny, you're telling me that you both ran into my shop, my _new _just fixed up after it was blown to pieces and burned to the ground by Foot Ninja and ghosts shop, because you're both being chased by a bunch of Foot Ninja and ghosts?!"

That made Danny's eyes widened in realisation of the stupid move they just made. They could've hidden anyway, but the last place they shouldn't have hidden in was April's brand new place where it was finally just rebuilt after it was destroyed by their enemies.

"Yeah! We were running and…." Mikey began to answer, but then Danny nudged his arm and gestured to the shop.

Mikey's eyes then widened as he finally realised why Danny stopped him from talking. He slapped himself in the head and said, "Oh man! What a bonehead! I can't believe we came in here."

"Sorry April. We weren't thinking and we'll just go." Danny said and he and Mikey turned to take their leave.

"Hang on guys, I'm coming with you." Casey said, now wearing his hockey mask and gear.

"So am I guys. It's a good thing my dad is out of town and it'll give me a chance to try out these new weapons Donnie made me." Sam said, who now had a wrist ray on her right wrist and a metal belt which had a thermos and a few extra weapons for emergencies.

"Hey April, mind if we borrow your wheels?" Casey asked.

"Absolutely I mind." April answered with her arms crossed.

"Then I guess Mikey, Danny, Sam and I can stay here." Casey said with a smirk.

April's eyes widened, not wanting her shop to get destroyed once again. She pulled out her van keys and handed them to Casey as she said, "It's parked on the other side of the street."

"Thank you." Casey said, before pulling down his mask.

"Hey April, do me a favour and call my grandma. Let her know I'm staying over at a friend's place." Sam asked.

They all then ran out of the shop and headed for April's van. April looked at them all worriedly and said, "Be careful."

* * *

Back at the fight, police and SWAT teams were all gathering themselves on the rooftops ready to take control of the fight. However behind them, shadows had gathered and suddenly smoke grenade were thrown and exploded at the feet, blinding them. All of them were suddenly trapped in nets and taken down by the figures.

When the smoke cleared, it was revealed the ones who took out the police and SWAT teams were Skulker, Hun and the other Purple Dragons.

Raph looked up to see them watching from the rooftops and said, "Uh oh!"

Hun, Skulker and the other Purple Dragons began aiming their weapons at them all. Raph then said, "Leo, if we don't live through this, I'm holding you and Danny personally responsible."

"Dragons, take them down." Hun ordered and all of them began firing down at them.

The Foot, ghosts, Raph, Leo and Donnie scattered everywhere dodging the bullets. Hun and Skulker fired a couple of missiles at them.

"LOOK OUT!" Raph shouted and pushed Leo and Danny to the ground, out of the way as the missiles hit a car dead on and it exploded right behind them.

Hun fired another one at them, but they all managed to dodge it in time. Donnie then said, "Guys, we're in way over our heads. We have to get out of here!"

They all turned at the sound of a car horn and looked to see a van driving towards them and dodging Skulker's and Hun's missiles with ease. The van came to a halt in front of them, the door opened revealing Danny, Mikey, Sam and Casey.

"Somebody call a cab?" Danny and Mikey both said in unison.

Raph, Donnie and Leo cheered and quickly climbed into the van. Hun growled and fired another missile at them, hoping to stop them before they got away. But Casey immediately drove off before the missile could hit them.

Skulker and Hun continued to rapidly fire at them, but Casey expertly dodged them at top speed. Mikey complimented from the back, "Nice road warrior moves Casey!"

"Wahooo! You should see me at rush hour." Casey said in excitement.

"No you shouldn't!" Sam said, holding on tight.

The robots started firing at Hun, Skulker and the Purple Dragons, but Skulker fired an ecto-missile and completely destroyed one of the robots.

"What's going on out there? Your tin cans are getting crushed!" Don Vizioso shouted, as the screen for the second robot went blank.

"A minor setback, though a strategic retreat would be in order." Stockman said as he started the van and began to drive off.

Hun and Skulker saw the van, and fired missiles at it. Stockman dodged the missile but suddenly came face to face with the third robot, who immediately began firing at them.

"Well, isn't this ironic?" Stockman said before one of the blasts, hit the bottom of the van and made it flip, hitting some debris from the destroyed warehouse before it was destroyed by Skulker and Hun.

* * *

As dawn came, Danny, the Turtles, Casey and Sam found themselves in a makeshift camp inside an empty water tower on a building.

"So, what's with the makeshift camp?" Sam asked.

"We didn't want to risk leading anyone back to the lair, so Leo and I have been staying here." Danny answered.

"It should be good enough for all of us until we figure out our next move." Leo added.

"Next move? You mean like, going home and forgetting about this nonsense?" Raph suggested, not wanting to be part of this gang war anymore.

"We have to do something." Leo pressed.

"Like what?! Put more fuel on the fire? I said it before and I'll say it again. This ain't our fight!" Raph yelled at Danny and Leo, while Donnie took a seat on a box and Mikey laid down on one of the hammocks.

"You two might want to sit down. This could take a while." Mikey suggested to Sam and Casey.

Outside the water tower on a chimney, one of Karai's men was listening in on their conversation using a listening device.

"So whose fight is it then Raph? The innocent people that are getting caught in the crossfire?" Danny said.

"You can't save a whole city bro, but you can make it worse by trying!" Raph snapped, trying to get Leo and Danny to see sense.

"So, we should just forget Bushido and our entire code of honour?" Leo said, crossing his arms.

"Where's the honour in sticking your nose where it doesn't belong?" Raph retorted.

"Nobody asked you to even be here Raph!" Danny yelled, now really getting mad at his brother. "If you don't want to be here and try and help, then maybe you should just go back home!"

Ember stood outside the water tower and turned up the volume of her guitar, aiming her powers at the bottom of the water tower.

"Just say the word Leo and I'm out of here." Raph snapped.

"Since when do you need my permission Raph?" Leo challenged.

That's when Raph had enough and said as he began heading towards the exit, "You know what? You're right. Good luck in your little crusade you two, just try not to get these other guys iced!"

However just as Raph was about to leave, Ember strummed her guitar and a huge wave of musical ecto-energy hit the bottom of the tower and caused the bottom to be destroyed. Danny changed into his ghost form as he and the Turtles stood ready to fight against their attackers, Sam landed perfectly, while Casey fell on his stomach.

They looked to see Ember and Karai's men standing before them, now in their own Foot Ninja uniforms. Karai jumped out and stood with her sword ready and suddenly, Valerie flew in on her hover board, jumped off and landed perfectly on her feet while aiming a blaster from her wrist at them.

"I believe we have a few matters to discuss." Karai said.

"My name is Valerie and this is Karai." Valerie greeted, sharing the same serious face as Karai. "And we are here to restore order to the Foot and Vlad's ghosts."

"I got your order right here ladies." Raph said, pulling out his sais ready to fight against these new comers.

"Stand down Raph." Leo ordered.

"No! I'm sick of being everyone's punching bag and I'm really sick of taking orders from you!" Raph shouted at Leo.

"Just listen to him for once!" Danny snapped.

But Raph wasn't hearing it and immediately charged at Karai and Valerie. Karai threw a chain at Raph's hands and knocked his weapons right out of his hands, while also knocking him to the ground.

Valerie then leapt up and was about to blast Raph right in the face, but Danny shielded her blast with a large dome shield while shouting, "NO!"

Her blast rebounded off the shield and she stepped back, the fight had begun. Ember and Karai's men all charged first, while the others charged as well. Leo and Danny each took on Karai and Valerie.

Donnie spun his staff and kept striking one of Karai's men, but he kept dodging out of the way. Suddenly the ninja grabbed Donnie's staff and spun kicked him right in the stomach. Donnie groaned as he landed right near Casey.

"Let me try! GOONGALA!" Casey shouted before charging at the ninja.

The ninja dropped Donnie's staff and head-butted Casey right in his stomach and then kicked him back. Mikey swung his nun chucks at the other ninja, but like the other one, he was too fast and in just a few seconds, he grabbed Mikey's arm and flipped him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Sam kept firing blasts from her wrist ray at Ember, trying to bring her down. But Ember kept dodging them and suddenly, gathered up some ecto-energy in her hands and threw it at the ground near Sam's feet. Once it hit the ground, a circle of ecto-energy spun around Sam, trapping her inside some kind of ecto-vortex.

Sam tried blasting at it with her wrist ray, but nothing happened. Sam glared at Ember, who merely smirked and said, "Nice try baby pop."

Casey and Mikey both tried to take down the ninja together, but he kept dodging all their attacks with ease.

"He's…gotta have a…weakness." Mikey panted, feeling out of breath.

They both charged once again, but Ember stood in front of the ninja and blasted them both back with her guitar, sending them crashing at the bottom of the water tower.

"Or not." Mikey groaned in pain.

Danny and Valerie blocked each other's punches and kicks at each other. Danny tried to get the upper-hand by sending a duplicated behind her, but she saw it coming and immediately destroyed the duplicate with a blaster that came from her back and then punching the real Danny right in the face, knocking him towards the ground.

Leo and Karai both fought against each other with their swords, both proving to be excellent fighters with blades. However when the two clashed their weapons once again, Karai kicked Leo in the stomach and knocked him flat on his back.

Casey charged at Karai, but she wrapped her chain around his legs, causing him to trip over. Raph charged at Karai, but she jumped up on top of a higher part of the building, causing Raph to stab his sais in the door.

He growled and ripped his weapons out of the door. Donnie and Mikey stood against Karai's ninjas. Donnie then suggested, "Let's switch opponents this time."

"Couldn't hurt to try." Mikey agreed.

But the same results happened. The two ninjas proved to be a lot faster and stronger than the two of them put together and they both found themselves knocked flat on their backs once again.

"On second thought, maybe it could hurt." Mikey said, rubbing his head in pain.

Sam continued to blast against the vortex, trying to get out of it. She then noticed a small gap between the vortex's energy that opened every three seconds. She waited patiently and then fired between the gap, which flew right out and hit Ember dead on in the back, causing the vortex to collapse.

But just as Sam was free, one of Karai's men suddenly jumped down behind her and punched her, sending her falling right next to Donnie and Mikey.

Raph stood in front of Karai and charged, but she leapt out of the way and threw her chain at him, it wrapped around one his hands and knocked his sai right out, he pulled against the chain until Leo jumped up and cut the chain in half, sending Raph falling to the floor. But Karai simply jumped backwards and landed on her feet.

Danny pulled out his sword and continued to deflect all the blasts Valerie sent his way, while Karai continued to swing her sword against Leo's. Leo managed to catch one of Karai's strikes with both his swords and push it out of her hands.

Karai jumped back and threw her chain once again, wrapping it around Leo's blade and pulling it out of his hands. She then threw the chain again, but Leo cut it with his other sword. Karai threw the rest of the chain at him and while he was distracted, she leapt up to push him down with a kick, but he donkey-kicked her, sending her flying back and hitting against the roof floor.

Danny deflected another blast, before charging up his sword with his energy and sending it straight at Valerie, which hit her dead on and threw her down to the floor right next to Karai.

Leo and Danny walked up to the two, believing they were unconscious, however they were faking it. Valerie suddenly blasted them both, sending them falling on their backs and before they could recover, Karai put her foot on Leo's chest and held him there, while holding her tanto blade near his head in a threatening manner and Valerie grabbed Danny's arms and pulled them around his back, cuffing them with ecto-handcuffs which immediately cancelled out his powers and forced him to change back into his human form. She then picked him up by the collar of his shirt and pressed the end of her blaster, right at his temple.

"Now, we came here to discuss a matter with you and discuss it we shall." Karai said, her blade glistening in the sunlight. "With or without your leader and your youngest brother. "

"It's your choice and I suggest, that you choose wisely." Valerie added, tightening her hold on Danny's shirt.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…..**_


	16. City At War PART 3

**RAPH: **Previously on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles…

_On a jet, Valerie and Karai sat in their seats and watched the skies past them as they began heading to New York._

_One of the Karai's men came up to them with a computer as he said, "Mistress Karai, Mistress Valerie, one of our New York's sources recovered this security camera footage from a warehouse that was…prematurely demolished."_

_Karai held the computer and both of them watched the footage and Danny and Leo running into the warehouse. Karai played the footage again and stopped it just as Danny changed into his ghost form and zoomed in on both Leo and Danny._

"_Interesting." Karai and Valerie both said with smirks._

_Ember then said to them both, "My sources from New York also confirm what you're thinking right now about the boy. He is indeed half-ghost, just like Mr Masters."_

"_Even more interesting." Valerie said._

"_Every inch of turf you rule, every kick back you collected and every little crumb you ever been handed, you owe to me!" Hun sneered. "And you owe it to not only the Shredder, but to Vlad Masters as well and it is in their memory that I vow along with the help of my ghostly friend, to lead the Purple Dragons to the top of the food chain! We are going to rule this city!"_

_Skulker then gave Dragon Face a mild electrical shock, causing him to yelp in pain as the current hit him through the net. _

_Skulker looked at the crowd and dared, "Any other objections?"_

_No one shouted or even objected. Skulker then said with a grin, "I didn't think so."_

"_I said it before and I'll say it again. This ain't our fight!" Raph yelled at Danny and Leo._

"_So whose fight is it then Raph? The innocent people that are getting caught in the crossfire?" Danny said._

"_You can't save a whole city bro, but you can make it worse by trying!" Raph snapped, trying to get Leo and Danny to see sense._

"_So, we should just forget Bushido and our entire code of honour?" Leo said, crossing his arms._

"_Where's the honour in sticking your nose where it doesn't belong?" Raph retorted._

"_Nobody asked you to even be here Raph!" Danny yelled, now really getting mad at his brother. "If you don't want to be here and try and help, then maybe you should just go back home!"_

_Ember stood outside the water tower and turned up the volume of her guitar, aiming her powers at the bottom of the water tower._

_Ember strummed her guitar and a huge wave of musical ecto-energy hit the bottom of the tower and caused the bottom to be destroyed. Danny changed into his ghost form as he and the Turtles stood ready to fight against their attackers, Sam landed perfectly, while Casey fell on his stomach._

_They looked to see Ember and Karai's men standing before them, now in their own Foot Ninja uniforms. Karai jumped out and stood with her sword ready and suddenly, Valerie flew in on her hover board, jumped off and landed perfectly on her feet while aiming a blaster from her wrist at them._

_Danny pulled out his sword and continued to deflect all the blasts Valerie sent his way, while Karai continued to swing her sword against Leo's. Leo managed to catch one of Karai's strikes with both his swords and push it out of her hands. _

_Karai jumped back and threw her chain once again, wrapping it around Leo's blade and pulling it out of his hands. She then threw the chain again, but Leo cut it with his other sword. Karai threw the rest of the chain at him and while he was distracted, she leapt up to push him down with a kick, but he donkey-kicked her, sending her flying back and hitting against the roof floor._

_Danny deflected another blast, before charging up his sword with his energy and sending it straight at Valerie, which hit her dead on and threw her down to the floor right next to Karai._

_Leo and Danny walked up to the two, believing they were unconscious, however they were faking it. Valerie suddenly blasted them both, sending them falling on their backs and before they could recover, Karai put her foot on Leo's chest and held him there, while holding her tanto blade near his head in a threatening manner and Valerie grabbed Danny's arms and pulled them around his back, cuffing them with ecto-handcuffs which immediately cancelled out his powers and forced him to change back into his human form. She then picked him up by the collar of his shirt and pressed the end of her blaster, right at his temple._

"_Now, we came here to discuss a matter with you and discuss it we shall." Karai said, her blade glistening in the sunlight. "With or without your leader and your youngest brother. "_

"_It's your choice and I suggest, that you choose wisely." Valerie added, tightening her hold on Danny's shirt._

* * *

**CITY AT WAR PART 3**

Karai kept her tanto aimed at Leo's head, still pinning him down to the ground with her foot on his stomach. The ecto cuffs were still around Danny's wrist, keeping his powers cancelled out as Valerie held him up by the collar of his shirt and aiming her blaster right at his head.

"Drop your weapons!" Karai demanded.

Raph growled however and none of them made a move to drop their weapons. Not even Sam who was now completely worried for Danny.

"Didn't you hear her? She said, drop your weapons." Valerie repeated, holding the gun closer to Danny's head. Karai moved the blade closer to Leo's head as well.

Knowing they had no choice, Donnie, Mikey, Casey and Sam dropped their weapons to the ground. Raph however, continued to growl and made no such move to drop his sais.

"Uh Raph? Didn't you hear the nice ladies with the knife and blaster?" Donnie asked nervously, trying to get his hot headed brother to drop his weapons.

"Raph, just do what they say." Danny said.

"Don't do me any favours Raph." Leo said.

Raph growled even louder and threw his sais, right near Leo. Karai then spoke, "Good. Perhaps now we can talk."

"Oh is that what you girls wanted? Because we got the feeling you two wanted to kick our butts." Sam said sarcastically.

"If we wanted to destroy you, you would not be alive to talk." Karai said.

"Okay, let's talk. But it's going to be difficult, with your tanto at my head and your little sidekick's blaster at my brother's head." Leo agreed.

Karai nodded to Valerie. Valerie let Danny go and pressed the button to release him from the ecto cuffs. Karai then put her sword away and let Leo go, allowing him to stand up.

Raph however, was not so convinced. He immediately grabbed his sais again and charged straight at Karai. Valerie was ready to defend her, when suddenly Danny shielded them with a force field and Leo grabbed Raph's arms, trying to hold him back.

"Raph no! I gave them my word of honour!" Leo snapped.

"You're honour?! Bro, you and Danny are really getting under my shell!" Raph snapped back, jumping back but holding his sais at the ready.

"Come on Raph. Let's hear what the pretty ninja lady and her friend have to say." Casey pleaded, putting his hand on Raph's shoulder to calm him down.

Raph growled, not liking it one bit but at least calmed down enough to hear Karai and Valerie out. Karai was the first to speak, "As we told you, our names our Karai and Valerie."

One of Karai's men pulled out two gold medallions. One had the Foot symbol and the other had both the Foot and Vlad's initials on the other.

Karai and Valerie grabbed them both as she continued, "And we command the Foot Clan and Vlad's ghosts in Japan and Amity Park. We are here to restore order to the New York faction of both. When you turtle men and the half-ghost boy destroyed the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius, you threw the city into chaos."

"We in both Japan and Amity Park hoped that all the parties involved in this war would simply just destroy each other, leaving the city under both the Foot's and Vlad's ghosts control. But we did not expect the city to be consumed during the process." Valerie continued.

"If the Foot and Vlad's ghosts is to regain control of its New York operations, we are going to need your help." Karai finished.

"Are we done talking? Is it time to fight?!" Raph said, pulling out his weapons as he heard enough.

"You are impudent!" Karai snapped at Raph, not liking his attitude towards both her and Valerie. "If you were my retainer, I would have you beaten!"

Raph charged at her, but Donnie and Mikey held him back as he said, "Oh yeah! You're Foot alright! You even sound like the Shredder."

Once Raph stopped trying to charge at them, Mikey and Donnie let him go. Donnie then said, "Uh even if we wanted to help you both, I don't see how we could help. This war's out of control. We're kind of in over our heads as it is."

"Yes we are aware of that. But Karai and I have come up with a plan that'll stop this war." Valerie said, with slight determination. "We know that it'll work."

"Then why do you need us?" Danny asked, wondering what their part would be in their plan.

"All plans must have their….contingencies." Karai answered, with a slight smile. "Make your decision."

Valerie and Karai walked slightly away from them, giving them space to huddle and think about whether or not to help them with their plan.

"Well….what do you think guys?" Leo asked them all.

"I think they can swim their butts back to Japan and Amity Park." Raph answered, not liking it one bit.

"I think that Karai lady is perfect. Looks, brains and she's a ninja." Casey said, a little smitten by Karai's looks.

"Is that really important right now Casey Jones?" Sam said, annoyed at Casey's short attention span.

"But what did Karai mean by contingencies?" Mikey asked.

"She means that if something were to go wrong, we're basically Plan B." Danny answered.

"There's seems to be one thing missing from this equation." Donnie pointed out. He turned to Karai and Valerie and asked, "Uh excuse me? What's in it for us?"

"Three things. One, you can save New York from being torn apart as well as innocent people getting caught in the crossfire. Two, you can free the streets from the Purple Dragons and the Mob." Valerie began answering.

Karai then continued, "And three, the Foot, the ghosts, the Foot Elite and Fright Knight are honour bound to slay the ones who defeated their masters. They shall be relentless. They will destroy you, your master and your comrades. But if you help us, there will be no revenge for the Shredder's and Vlad Plasmius's destruction."

They walked away once again to give them space to talk it over. Leo was the first to speak, "Listen, this is the chance we've been looking for. We can set things right."

"I agree with Leo here. I know it's a deal with the devil, but at least it's a devil we know and I think we should play along for now." Danny added, agreeing with his older brother.

"Us team up with the Foot? It sounds crazy." Donnie said.

"I don't about this guys." Mikey said, shaking his head a little bit.

Raph had enough and snapped, "I've heard enough! There's no way I'm teaming up with those two!"

"Raph just listen to me! We know this thing is too big for us to fix…" Leo began, but Raph cut in, "Listening to you and Danny is what got us into this mess in the first place!"

"We have to take this opportunity! It's the only way we're gonna be able to fix the mistakes that we have made." Danny said.

"Oh! Because that's the honourable thing to do?" Raph said sarcastically.

He walked over to the edge of the building and said, "You guys can be their little toads if you want, but not me! I'm outta here!"

He looked back at Sam and Casey and asked, "You two coming Case?"

"You know Raph? I was always taught that no matter what, you fix your mistakes. I'm staying." Casey said, crossing his arms.

"I am staying as well Raph. If Leo and Danny think that this is the right thing to do, then I'm gonna help them. Instead of running away, maybe you should stay and help." Sam then said, with a firm nod at the end.

"Whatever." Raph muttered before leaping off and heading back home.

Karai and Valerie walked back over. Valerie then asked, "Have you all made your decision?"

Leo, Donnie, Danny and Mikey all gave respectful bows as Leo answered, "We accept your offer of alliance."

"But no funny stuff." Mikey warned.

"We never had much reason to trust the Foot or anyone associated with Vlad before." Donnie said.

Karai and Valerie returned the bows as Karai said, "We have never had to ask for aid before. Now let us begin, we haven't much time. Listen closely…."

Karai and Valerie began to explain the plan to Danny, the Turtles, Sam and Casey. They only had a few hours to get ready to put it into action.

* * *

As night came, Fright Knight, the Foot, the Foot Elite and several of Vlad's ghosts were standing on a rooftop when they suddenly saw something standing at the top of a building in the moonlight. Their eyes widened when they saw standing there was none other than the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius themselves!

"Masters?!" Fright Knight and one of the Elite Guards both shouted in shock.

"You're both alive! But how?" Another one of the Elite Guards asked.

"That is of no importance." Vlad Plasmius answered.

"Follow us." The Shredder ordered and they both began to walk off.

"Our masters have returned!" Fright Knight said, pleased.

Vlad Plasmius and the Shredder kept running across the rooftops, occasionally looking back to make sure that the Fright Knight, the Foot Elite, the Foot Ninjas and Vlad's ghosts were following them.

* * *

Back where the robots had destroyed the building before they were destroyed, Don Vizioso's van still remained on its side. Suddenly, the metal from where the top of the van would be was suddenly punched down.

Out of the van came Baxter Stockman, Don Vizioso, Johnny 13 and Shadow. Stockman grinned and shouted joyously, "I'm alive! Alive! Once again, I have made a fool of fate."

"I thought we were gonna sleep with the fishes for sure." Don Vizioso said, straightening up his jacket. "Good thing your Shadow over there, gave us some protective cover."

"Now that that's over, let's get back into the fight." Johnny said, eager for a good fight.

However, they suddenly found themselves surrounded by Hun, Skulker and the several other Purple Dragons.

"How ya doin' boys?" Don Vizioso asked, a little nervously.

Hun and Skulker growled at the sight of Baxter Stockman. Stockman yelped and tried to remain hidden behind the mob boss and Johnny 13.

"Don't worry. I'll make them an offer they can understand." Don Vizioso reassured Stockman.

He was about to talk to them when he noticed something standing at the top of the building across the street and gasped, "Woah!"

Everyone turned to see the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius standing there, looking down at them. That's when Stockman began to really panic, "The Shredder! Vlad Plasmius! I'm doomed! Doomed!"

"Masters." Hun and Skulker said at the same time.

"We have work for you to do." Shredder said, walking away and Vlad gestured for them to follow them.

"Purple Dragons, follow me." Hun ordered.

Dragon Face glared at Hun for a moment and then, they all followed behind Skulker and Hun. Stockman then cheered, "They're leaving. We're going to live! We're going to live!"

Weasel and two other cars then drove up and parked where Don Vizioso was. Don Vizioso climbed inside the car with Weasel and said, "Weasel, the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius are back. Seems the guys don't know when to stay in the morgue."

Shadow flew off and drove Johnny 13's bike over to him. Johnny climbed on his bike as Don Vizioso said with the window down, "We're gonna own this city no matter what! Let's go and see if we can put those guys down for good."

With that, they drove off leaving Stockman behind. The Shredder and Vlad Plasmius continued to run across the rooftops, all three parties continued to follow behind at a distance.

* * *

The Shredder and Plasmius had returned back to the destroyed Foot HQ and headed inside at the top, where Danny, Sam, Mikey, Leo, Donnie and Casey were waiting for them.

Donnie then asked, "So?"

"Did it work?" Sam asked.

"They have all taken our bait and are following us here." Vlad Plasmius answered before pushing a button on his wrist to reveal it was really Valerie. "They should arrive within minutes."

"They are in…" The Shredder began, before he removed his helmet to reveal it was really Karai disguised as the Shredder. "For a surprise."

"Okay, nice holographic disguise generator and voice synth technology. You both look and sounded like the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius." Donnie said, really impressed by the technology they used.

"Hearing the Shredder's or even Plasmius's voice gives me the shivers." Mikey said, shaking slightly.

"I don't understand how you two can serve people as evil and dishonourable as the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius." Leo said, making the girls eyes widen a little.

"He has a point. Those two have done so much evil in their lives." Danny added. He frowned and said, "Especially to my own family."

Valerie and Karai were silent for a moment, until Karai spoke, "You all knew the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius as merciless enemies, but…Valerie and I knew another side of them."

Karai then began to tell her story, "It was Oroku Saki who discovered me, many years ago in Japan after my parents had abandoned me. He took me into his home and allowed me to train alongside him, which is how I learned the ancient art of ninjustu. I respected him and he trusted me. To me he was Oroku Saki. He was more than just my master, he became my father. Over time, I had met Vlad Plasmius and Valerie. We both trained together, learning ninjustu as well. We became so close, that we both see each other as sisters. "

Valerie smiled a little at the 'sister' comment and then began her story. "My mother died a year after I was born and so it was me and my father Damion Gray since. We were happy. My father was one of the head scientists at Axiom Labs. When I was six years old, my father didn't come home one night from work. It was only moments later when the police arrived, I discovered my father was murdered. I was so scared and with no other family, I ran away. I lived on the streets for a year before Vlad found me. He caught me steeling food from his fridge and he was impressed that I was able to sneak in without triggering the alarms. He took me in and trained me. Taught me everything from martial arts, using ghost weapons and science. Over time, I began to see him as another father to me and as Valerie said, eventually we met each other and became like sisters to each other."

"It was their destinies to find us and it became our duty to serve them, as it became your fate to slay them." Karai said. "Thus we are all servants of fate."

"I'm not so sure of that." Danny said. "Master Splinter has always taught us that we are free to decide our own paths. Our lives are always dictated by our choices."

"They are here Karai, Valerie." Ember reported.

"Looks like your plan is working." Donnie said.

"So far, but one must always plan for the unexpected." Valerie said.

"That's why we're here." Leo said.

Karai nodded and then ordered, "Now conceal yourselves and let us see what fate awaits us."

Danny, Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Sam and Casey all hid themselves on the railings of the roof. Valerie activated her holographic disguise generator and changed into Vlad Plasmius, while Karai placed on the helmet and activated the voice synth technology, making sure she was ready to sound like the Shredder.

She grabbed the sword off one of her men and ordered, "Prepare yourselves."

Entering from one side of the place was Don Vizioso, Weasel, Johnny 13, Shadow and several other gangsters, guns and weapons in their hands.

"Steady boys." Don Vizioso ordered.

On the other side of the room, Hun, Skulker and the Purple Dragons entered and then breaking through the windows came the Foot, ghost skeletons, Fright Knight and the Foot Elite Guard. All of them stood ready to fight, surrounding Shredder (Karai), Vlad Plasmius (Valerie), Karai's two men and Ember.

"You know, this plan kind of stinks." Mikey commented quietly, not feeling confident that this plan would work or not.

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" Sam asked.

"Well if Karai and Valerie's plan works, nothing." Donnie answered. Leo then added, "They'll get the Foot, Hun and Skulker to wipe out the Mob and then get the Foot and the Dragons to stand down. The war will be over."

"That sounds good. And if their plan doesn't work?" Mikey asked, a little nervously.

"Well….then it's us against all of them." Danny answered.

"Mikey makes a good point. This plan does kinda stink. Let's hope that it works." Sam said, agreeing with Mikey a little.

"This war is at an end!" Vlad Plasmius (Valerie) announced to them all.

"We have returned to resume control of the city." The Shredder (Karai) then said, putting the plan into motion.

"Master Shredder and Plasmius, we thought you were both destroyed." The leader of the Elite Ninja said.

Fright Knight then said as they bowed in respect, "We serve you two always."

"Masters, Hun and I remain your servants." Skulker said, placing his arm on his chest in respect.

"As will the Purple Dragons." Hun added as he bowed in respect.

"Good. We command you to rid us of this pestilence." Vlad Plasmius (Valerie) ordered Hun and Skulker, pointing at Don Vizioso and the other Mob members.

"Yo! Wait a minute! This ain't right. We want to take over Shredder and Plasmius's turf, not get it back for them!" Dragon Face shouted in rage, not wanting to go back working for the Shredder and Vlad.

"Traitor! You dare!" Hun roared at Dragon Face.

"Shredder, Plasmius, we have a saying in our family….but you two won't live long enough to hear it!" Don Vizioso said with a smirk before ordering, "FIRE!"

He, along with the other mob members and Johnny 13 began firing their weapons at the Shredder (Karai), Plasmius (Valerie), Karai's men and Ember. Each of them began to block the shots with their swords and Ember kept using blasts from her own guitar to block the shots.

"Purple Dragons! Take them out!" Skulker and Hun ordered.

"Forget Hun and his ghostly pal! Every man for himself!" Dragon Face said, refusing to follow Hun anymore.

The other Purple Dragons however, followed Hun and Skulker's lead and began firing their own weapons at the Mob. Meanwhile Fright Knight, the Foot, ghost skeletons and the Foot Elite Guard circled around the Shredder (Karai), Plasmius (Valerie), Karai's men and Ember, forming a protective shield around their _masters._

"Protect our masters!" Fright Knight ordered, as he kept deflecting the shots with the Soul Shredder.

As the fighting continued, more of the Mob were being taken down. Johnny 13 suddenly didn't look so sure about this and called, "Shadow! Let's get out of here!"

Shadow immediately grabbed Johnny 13 and flew off with him, ushering to safety. Up on the roof railings, Danny formed an ecto shield around himself, Leo, Sam, Casey, Donnie and Mikey to protect them from the shots.

"Yo Dragon Face! Catch!" Hun shouted as he aimed his large weapon at the now former Purple Dragon.

He immediately fired it and Dragon Face jumped right out of the way, before he could get hit. He then aimed his own bazooka weapon at both Hun and Skulker and fired. Skulker fired an ecto grenade at it, which immediately exploded and caused them all to fall to the floor.

When the smoke cleared, the Mob and the Purple Dragons were all down. All of the Mob's men were down, leaving only Weasel and Don Vizioso left. Knowing they weren't going to win, they planned to immediately leave.

"Looks like their plan is going to work after all." Danny said.

But Don Vizioso wasn't going to leave without giving one last shot. He activated a round grenade and said with a smirk, "Hey, I almost forgot Shredder, Plasmius. Here's a little present from your old friend Baxter Stockman! SAYONARA!"

He threw the grenade and then ran away. The grenade landed at their feet and with no time to react, it exploded and knocked them all back. Shredder's helmet fell off and so did the holographic disguise generator bracelet, breaking on impact as they landed at Skulker's and Hun's feet.

They both picked up the devices in confusion and then looked as Ember and Karai's men helped stand the two girls up, revealing that they weren't really the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius at all.

"Karai! / Valerie!" Skulker and Hun both growled.

With their disguises now gone, the Foot, the Foot Elite Guard, the ghost skeletons and the Fright Knight were now all angry at being fooled by the two girls.

"To impersonate our masters…..is sacrilege! You two dishonour them!" One of the Foot Elite Guards said with disgust and hatred.

All of them now stood, ready to take down the ones who impersonate their masters.

"Looks like it's time for Plan B." Leo said, now knowing that their plan didn't work.

They all jumped down, Danny changed into his ghost form as he did and began to fight. Donnie jumped up on his staff and delivered a split kick at two of the Foot Elite Guards. Leo cut two ghost skeletons in half with his swords and then jumped out of the way before one of the other Elite Guards could get him with his axe.

Sam fired several shots from her wrist ray at a few ghost skeletons and then pulled out what looked like was a tube of lipstick, was actually an ecto laser and fired at a Foot Ninja that charged at her, knocking him right back into a pillar.

"I am loving these weapons you made me Donnie! They're the perfect accessories of pain!" Sam said, liking her new weapons.

Mikey spun his nun chucks and then ducked them down, attaching them to the feet of a couple of Foot Ninjas and tripping them over backwards. Danny dug his sword into the ground and spun around on the handle, firing several ecto blasts from his feet at several ghost skeletons and Foot Ninjas.

Karai's men charged at the Foot Elite Guard and attacked, but the Elite Guard merely dodged their attacks and kicked them right back. Ember continued to fire energy from her guitar at the Fright Knight, but the ghostly knight continued to turn intangible and then fired a purple flaming ball of ecto energy, hitting her in the stomach and sending her flying back right into a wall.

Karai blocked a Foot Ninja's sword striker with her own sword and then back kicked another Foot Ninja that came to attack her from behind. Valerie then fired a blast from her own blaster straight at the Foot Ninja's gut and kicked him away from Karai.

She then grabbed Karai's hand and spun her around, allowing her to kick back several other Foot Ninjas that charged for both of them. Valerie activated her hover board and flew around, trapping several ghost skeletons in a containment device, however the Fright Knight leapt up and tried to cut her with his sword, but she jumped out of the way and her hover board ending up being sliced in half instead.

Hun fired a bazooka at Leo, who leapt out of the way as the shot hit a wall and exploded on impact. Foot Ninjas then fired poisonous darts at Casey, who yelped and blocked them with his baseball bat. He felt himself, making sure that none of the darts hit him and then cheered as he saw that he had caught them all.

His victory was short lived when a Foot Ninja kicked him in the stomach while he was distracted. Mikey continued to hit Foot Ninjas and ghost skeletons back with his nun chucks, but a Foot Ninja snuck up and hit him on his shell with a staff. Skulker threw a net at Casey and caught him in his trap, sending him falling to the ground.

Hun, the remaining Purple Dragons, Skulker, the Foot, the Foot Elite Guard, the ghost skeletons and Fright Knight surrounded the group, outnumbering them and leaving them with no chance of escape.

"Okay…..we're outnumbered, out-weaponed and surrounded. What do we do now?" Mikey asked, wondering how they were going to pull through this battle.

"We make peace with ourselves and prepare our bodies for destruction." Karai answered, prepared to give her life to see her plan successful.

"Funny how you two didn't mention that part of the plan earlier." Mikey commented.

"Mistress Karai, you and Mistress Valerie must leave immediately." One of Karai's men said, concerned for their safety.

"No! I will stay here and see this through." Karai said, though determined she was still nervous on the inside.

"As will I. No matter what happens." Valerie said, sharing her determination with her sister.

"The Shredder and Vlad Plasmius may have raised you two, but you're both nothing like them." Leo said.

"How so?" Karai and Valerie asked, curious for his answer.

"You both understand honour." Leo answered.

"He's right. There's more honour in both of you than the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius ever had." Danny added.

Valerie and Karai gave both the boys small smiles for what they said. One of the Elite Guard then said to Hun and Skulker, "You two, eliminate them all and we will not forget your help when we control New York City."

"That's the first thing I heard since this stupid war began that makes sense. He grinned as he and Skulker aimed their weapons at them, ready to take them down once and for all.

However before they could fire, a couple of throwing stars were thrown at their guns, causing them to spark with electricity. Hun and Skulker threw the weapons to the floor and everyone took cover as they then exploded and filled the room with smoke.

They all stood up, but in the smoke filled room the sounds of three Foot Ninjas being pulled down and they yelped as they were punched and kicked right out of the smoke cloud. Emerging from the smoke with a smile on his face was none other than Raphael, returning to help his brothers and friends in their fight to end the city gang war.

"Hey guys. Miss me?" Raph said.

"Raph! / Alright!" Danny, Leo and Donnie cheered, happy that their brother returned.

The Elite Guard, Fright Knight, ghost skeletons immediately charged into battle. Leo said as they charged as well, "I thought you were sitting this one out."

"Well I calmed down thought about it and realised I was…." Raph began to say as he dodged the spear of one of the Elite Guards. He flipped backwards, kicking the Elite Guard in the chin and knocked him back before finishing, "Being an idiot."

"You did that all by yourself?" Mikey asked, a little impressed as he jumped over and whacked another one of the Elite Guard in the face.

"Well…." Raph started before jumping back and split punched a Foot Ninja and a ghost skeleton in their chins and finished, "I kinda had a little help."

And that help was Master Splinter, who flipped out of the smoke and high kicked two of the other Elite Ninjas before landing.

"My sons, I was worried we would be too late!" Master Splinter said as he blocked a Foot Ninjas sword from behind him with his staff without even looking and then whacked the ninja right in the stomach.

"Nah! We had everything under control." Donnie said as he spun his staff and destroyed a couple of ghost skeletons.

One was about to hit Donnie in the back with a blade, but Sam jumped in and blasted it away with her wrist ray. She then added with a slight smirk, "Kinda."

"Everyone, let's us finish this!" Valerie and Karai both spoke as they fought against the last Elite Ninja and Fright Knight together.

Raph and Donnie both jumped in and punched and kicked both the Fright Knight and the Elite Ninja right into a couple of pillars, making them drop their weapons in the process.

"Daniel! Use your wail!" Master Splinter ordered. "End this fight."

They all stood behind Danny as he took a deep breath and unleased his powerful ghostly wail. Taking out the rest of the Foot Ninjas and ghost skeletons. The wail's energy even hit the other Elite Ninjas and the Elite Ninja and Fright who were against the pillar, weakening them further.

Danny then stopped the wail and fell to his knees, feeling a bit tired. He changed back into his human form, now out of energy to stay in his ghost form. Sam and Mikey helped him stand up and he smiled at them.

The fight was now over and now, it was time to finish Karai's and Valerie's plan. They both walked over to the weakened Elite Ninja and Fright Knight at the pillars and pull out their medallions. The golden metal of the medallions, shined a little within the dim light of the room.

"Do you know what the seals are?" Valerie asked the Elite Ninja and Fright Knight as they weakly stood up.

Both the Elite Ninja and Fright Knight nodded, but it was the ghostly knight who answered, "Yes. It is the Shredder's and Vlad Plasmius's seal. The seal of both the Foot and all ghosts who serve as part of the Foot as well."

"Then you are honour bound to obey us, for Valerie and I represent the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius." Karai said.

"We will not!" Both the Elite Ninja and Fright Knight snarled, refusing to obey their orders. Valerie pulled out what looked like was a glowing katana blade and raised her sword along with Karai. Both the Fright Knight and Elite Ninja bowed their heads, willing to accept their fates.

They both lowered their swords. Donnie, Mikey, Leo, Danny and Mikey all grimaced and closed their eyes as they heard the swords cut something, but gasped as when they opened their eyes and saw that the Fright Knight and the Elite Ninja were not killed or fully killed. Karai merely sliced the Elite Ninja's hat in half and Valerie merely cut the Fright Knight's cape off, surprising everyone.

Even Skulker was surprised and merely stood there not doing anything, seeing that the fight was now over. However, Hun was still not going to allow Karai and Valerie to order him around. He grabbed a pillar using his strength and whacked Valerie and Karai a couple times with it.

"I WILL NEVER SERVE YOU TWO!" He roared and raised the pillar to deliver the final blow.

He suddenly felt three hands tap him on the back and when he turned around, Leo, Danny and Raph punched him in the face at the same time, knocking him back a little. He swung the pillar at them, but the three brothers delivered a series of kicks and punches, forcing him to drop the pillar before kicking him in the stomach together, sending him staggering back near the large hole at the window.

He waved his arms as he was losing balance and said with slight fear, "Oh crud!"

Karai and Valerie both leapt and delivered a powerful combined flying dragon kick straight into his stomach, sending him falling out the window with a scream. He continued to fall and landed right on top of a police car as it arrived at the scene, after getting reports of a fight being heard by witnesses.

He was alive, but now very injured and weak. Karai and Valerie turned back and pointed their swords at both the Elite Ninja and Fright Knight.

"Swear loyalty to us! Swear it!" Karai demanded.

Knowing they had no choice, both the Fright Knight and the Elite Ninja both agreed, "We swear it."

Fright Knight and the Elite Ninja looked at the remaining Foot Ninjas, Elite Guard, ghost skeletons and Skulker and gestured for them to bow at Karai and Valerie, showing their loyalty. With no other choice, they bowed, showing their allegiance. The city gang war, was now over.

"Go and await at the temporary headquarters, down at Fifth Avenue for now." Valerie ordered them.

The Elite Ninja, Foot Ninjas, ghost skeletons, Fright Knight and Skulker nodded and then left, following their orders. Ember, Karai, Valerie and Karai's men stayed behind.

Valerie and Karai walked up to Danny and the Turtles, Master Splinter, Sam and Casey, both with genuine smiles on their faces.

Valerie was the first to speak, "Thank you all for your help. We owe a great debt of gratitude."

"And we shall keep our promise. The vendetta is lifted." Karai continued. "The Foot and the ghosts will not take revenge for the slaying of their masters."

"You and Valerie are both honourable Karai. I know you'll keep your word." Leo said, smiling back.

"You stood with us till the last. All of you have great strength and courage." Karai said. "I hope in the future when our paths cross, we will not be enemies."

"I guess only fate can tell." Danny said, referring to when they talked about fate before the fight began.

"Regrettably Danny, fate is not the only master we must serve." Valerie said as they walked towards the hole in the window.

They gave them one last respectful bow and Ember said, "Later baby pops."

Within a fiery tornado made from Ember's hair, they disappeared out of sight, taking their leave. Danny and Leo both sighed as they now had to face Master Splinter.

Danny was the first to speak, "Master Splinter, we're both really sorry about walking out of the lair like that."

Leo then started, "We both felt we just had to do something and we…"

Master Splinter however only smiled and said, "It is alright my sons. Sometimes you must follow your heart, even if others tell you not to."

"Thank you Master." Both Leo and Danny said, smiling back and relieved that their sensei had forgiven them and had seen, they had done the right thing.

* * *

It had only taken a week for Foot Headquarters to be rebuilt after the damages it had sustained from when Danny and the Turtles returned to New York to face the Shredder and Vlad Plasmius. It was as if a fight never happened and everything was back to normal.

Ember and Karai's men all entered the main office and kneeled down before Karai and Valerie who were sitting at the large main desk.

"All is ready Mistress Karai, Mistress Valerie." One of Karai's men reported.

"The damages have been fully repaired and we are fully operational." Ember finished reporting.

"Excellent. You may leave us now." Karai ordered.

Ember and Karai's men left the room. Valerie then pressed a button on the desk and the wall opened behind them, revealing a hidden medical room / lab.

In a large tank filled with liquid and covered with small worms was Oroku Saki! On a hospital bed, covered in bandages and attached to an IV filled with a glowing purple substance was Vlad Masters!

On another bed, was a new robotic human body for Oroku Saki, ready for when it was needed for use.

Karai and Valerie kneeled before them and Valerie reported, "Everything is proceeding as planned Masters."

"Ah! Good! The healing powers of the ghostly plant known as Scadivia has almost finished healing my body." Vlad spoke, grinning a bit.

"My new body is prepared and the viosites have almost finished healing my flesh." Oroku Saki said. He too grinned with anticipation.

"Soon we shall be ourselves again…." Vlad began and the Oroku Saki finished, "And soon, Daniel and the Turtles!"

Karai and Valerie, though hid their now worries faces very well from their masters, reflected back on their promise to Danny and the Turtles as Vlad and Oroku Saki laughed in excitement to get their vengeance.

How are they going to keep their promise to Danny and the Turtles, when their masters want revenge?

**THE END**

**NEXT TIME ON DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES-**

**What started out as just a test run of Donnie's new submarine, becomes an expedition of a weird underwater city! Is it linked to the sudden disappearances of ships on the waters of New York? Has an old foe they had forgotten about returned? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in: Junklantis!**


	17. Junklantis

**DONNIE: **_**They say the sea is the last unexplored frontier on Earth and I have to agree, because what we're looking at is one of the strangest things I had ever seen.**_

Mikey, Danny and Donnie are sitting in a submarine under the ocean. Their mouths widened in shock as they over the next rise, was a huge underwater ocean facility.

**And that's saying a lot coming from a five foot talking turtle. What started out as a test run for the new Shell Sub, had quickly turned into a discovery of bizarre proportions. Of course, all exploratory missions should be under taken with complete caution.**

Something huge suddenly emerged from the facility with eight long metal tentacles and a huge circular mouth, it even had a row of razor sharp teeth around its mouth! One of the tentacle latched onto the Shell Sub and began to bring it towards its mouth.

**If you venture into new territory unprepared, it can really come back to bite you in the shell!**

* * *

**JUNKLANTIS**

It was a dark foggy night on the ocean waters near New York City. A cargo ship was coming in and was heading into port.

The Captain ordered the crew member driving the ship, "Helm, three degrees north-east."

"Three degrees north east." The crew member repeated and turned the ship according to the Captain's instructions.

"It should be smooth sailing into the harbour, once we get through this fog." The Captain said with confidence.

However as they were sailing through, they were unaware that a large shadow swimming under the water was coming at them at top speed. The ship suddenly shook, causing the Captain and his crew to fall to the floor of the ship and it came to a stop.

The other crewmember looked at the depth metre and noticed it picked up something on the radar. He reported it to the captain, now panicking, "We hit something sir, but it wasn't there a second ago!"

"Impossible!" The Captain exclaimed, in a state of complete shock.

Suddenly, long metal tentacles sprung from the water below and latched onto the ship, tearing holes in the hull and now causing it to sink at a fast rate. The tentacle continued to tear the ship apart piece by piece, giving the crew only minutes to abandon the ship before it was taken under the water, leaving no trace of it. The only thing left behind was the Captain's hat, which sank to the bottom of the ocean.

* * *

"_Once again, a frater has disappeared without a trace in New York Harbour. This brings the total of ships mysteriously lost in the area to fifteen…." _The news reporter said on the news that was on the TV in the lair, but nobody was watching it.

Leo, Mikey, Master Splinter and Raph were all gathered at the pool with Donnie standing on the other side of something large being held by a rope system on a hook, covered by a cloth. In Donnie's hand was a carton of milk tied to a rope and Danny was standing on the bridge, his hand holding the end of the cloth ready to remove it.

"Your attention please! Let the ceremony begin." Donnie announced.

He signalled to Danny who then pulled off the cloth to reveal Donnie's latest invention. A new high tech submarine.

Donnie let go of the rope and tossed the carton of milk at the submarine as he announced, "I christen thee, the Shell Sub!"

"Excellent work my son. It makes one think of the giant under sea turtle of Japanese mythology." Master Splinter praised, amazed by his son's hard work.

"Well I can't take all the credit. It was thanks to Danny here giving me a hand to put it together once in a while." Donnie said, bashfully as Danny walked over to the other side. He cleared his throat and continued, "Anyway now that the underwater access way is completely finished, it's time to take the new Shell Sub on its maiden voyage."

Mikey suddenly jumped at the controls and asked in excitement, "Can I launch her?! Can I?! Can I?!"

"Be careful Mikey, if you put one scratch on it…." Donnie began to warn, but Mikey instead laughed and pulled the leaver to lower it down.

However, he did it very quickly causing a huge splash, soaking Danny, Leo, Raph and Master Splinter in water.

"Way to go bonehead." Raph grumbled.

"Just what I needed, another bath." Master Splinter said sarcastically before shaking his head dry.

Danny simply phased the water off him and then did the same for Leo, Raph and Master Splinter. Mikey then shouted in excitement, "Dibs on the first ride!"

He leapt onto the Shell Sub and continued to shout, "First Mate Michelangelo ready to launch sir! Arooga! Arooga! Arooga! Dive! Dive! Torpedos away!"

Without wasting any more time, he jumped right inside and climbed into his seat. Donnie groaned, "Mikey's our first mate. Wish us luck."

"We're gonna need it." Danny added and then he and Donnie climbed inside the brand new submarine.

When they got inside, they saw Mikey was messing around with some of the buttons and singing, _"Rule Britannia! Britannia rules the waves. I don't know the words to this stinky song…."_

Danny and Donnie gave him looks of disbelief before taking their seats. Donnie slapped Mikey's hand away from the buttons and said, "Initiate launch sequence."

He flicked on a few switches, the sound of the Shell Sub's engine could be heard and the lights were turned on. Donnie then ordered Danny, "Release umbilical."

"Umbilical released." Danny replied as he pulled down a lever.

The umbilical cords released from the submarined, Donnie then drove it under the water and headed down the access way that had been built. The exit tunnel doors opened up and they were now out in the open waters of New York.

Mikey smiled and said in awe, "This is very, very cool!"

"Let's take her deeper." Donnie said as he drove the submarine deeper into the water.

There was all kinds of debris from past ships and it wasn't long until they came across the ruins of a very old ship. Danny commented in amazement as he read the name of the ship, "Amazing. The S.S Putney."

"The Putney was an old whaler back in the turn of the century, when New York was the greatest sea port in the world." Donnie informed them.

After taking a good swim around the ship, they continued their exploration. Suddenly something came up on the radar. Danny then reported, "Guys, there's something on the radar and it's heading near us."

"What is it?" Mikey asked.

They looked out the window to see a car driving across the bottom of the water! A car towing a trailer filled with debris and had claws. They all looked at it strangely as Donnie answered, "It's a car."

"Um….what's that car doing on the bottom of the river?" Mikey asked.

"About twenty-miles per hour." Donnie added.

They watched as the car stopped in front of the S.S Putney, rose up and floated towards the side of the ship and ripped a chunk off it. It placed the piece in the trailer it was towing and then grabbed the anchor from the ship and placed it on the trailer.

"It looks like its salvaging parts from the old ship." Danny said.

"Let's check it out." Donnie said as the car began to leave the area.

Sticking the dark shadowy areas of the river, they began to follow the car hoping to find out where it's going. It wasn't long until the car had joined with several more cars, each of them the same and each trailer filled with salvage parts from ships both old and new.

"Figure that New York's got a traffic problem, even at the bottom of the river." Mikey commented.

"But where are they all…" Donnie was about to ask in wonder, when he saw something that answered his question immediately and just said, "Woah!"

Over the next rise, the cars were heading towards a huge underwater facility, with lights and everything. Danny then asked, "Um…. You don't suppose that could be Atlantis, Donnie?"

"Atlantis is a myth and even if it isn't, I don't think it's a suburb of New York." Donnie answered.

They got in closer and watched as a huge metal door opened at the bottom of the structure and the cars went inside. They continued to look around the structure and noticed it was made from all kinds of pieces of junk and debris that had fallen into the river.

"That's not Atlantis. It's Junklantis." Mikey commented.

"Let's just back off a bit. This is getting really creepy." Danny suggested.

Mikey suddenly gasped and said as he pointed to something he could see from his window, "Um….I think it just got creepier!"

Something huge suddenly emerged from the facility with eight long metal tentacles and a huge circular mouth, it even had a row of razor sharp teeth around its mouth! One of the tentacle latched onto the Shell Sub and began to bring it towards its mouth.

"What is that?!" Mikey shouted in a panic.

"I don't know, but it's got us!" Donnie shouted and the boys all screamed as they were placed inside and the mouth closed, leaving them in the dark and only their headlights on.

"Okay, this is officially one of the creepiest experiences of my life!" Mikey exclaimed.

Donnie drove the Shell Sub further and then a huge metal door closed behind them. They rose to the surface and parked at the small dock. A door opened and several men wearing black suits with masks and armour made of junk stood before them. They also held in their hands metallic sticks with prongs on the end.

"Now what do we do?" Mikey asked.

"Come on." Donnie said. "If we play along for now, we may find out exactly what is going on."

Donnie, Danny and Mikey all climbed out of the Shell Sub and Donnie tried saying to the men, "Uh….we come in peace?"

However the men responded by activating their weapons, revealing they were electrical shockers. Mikey then whispered to both Donnie and Danny, "Forget coming in peace. I really wish we had bought our weapons."

It turned out what they were captured in was a huge robotic whale. Mikey commented as the robotic whale entered the facility, "I feel like Joana on this thing. Where do you think they're taking us?"

"I have a feeling, we're about to find out." Danny answered as the whale rose to the surface at a pier inside the facility and came to a stop.

The mouth opened and they followed the two guards in front of them, heading out of the robotic whale and heading for somewhere in the facility. Guards followed behind Donnie, Danny and Mikey to make sure they didn't try to run or escape.

"Time to make our escape out of this freakshow?" Mikey whispered.

"Not yet. We don't even know where we are." Donnie said.

One of the guards shoved Donnie to keep moving. Donnie shouted back as they continued on, "Hey!"

As they walked along, they could see men lifting all kinds of metal and debris from piles with giant magnets, and building more submarines. Ones with enough weapons that could take out a whole Navy base.

"This is amazing." Donnie commented as they headed up a hill, where several computer monitors and satellites were.

As they stopped, Danny could smell a rancid fishy smell in the air and commented while covering his mouth, "Which one of you ate rotten fish? That smell is nasty!"

Suddenly turning from the computer screens, in his still robotic suit with claws and now wearing a dark blue suit and captain's hat was the Garbageman!

"You!" The Garbageman snarled, recognising the ones who had taken him down on his landfill operation.

"The Garbageman!" Donnie and Danny shouted in shock, not believing that this guy was still alive.

"But he went into the river…..uh…..in this river!" Mikey reminded and then suddenly realised it was the same river he fell into.

The boys could remember when they first met the Garbageman, who had attempted to kidnap nearly all the homeless people of New York and make them work like slaves at his landfill operation. If it hadn't been for Danny and the Turtles, the homeless would never have been freed and now made themselves a brand new home at the landfill. For months, they had believed that the Garbageman was gone for good, but it turns out he had been alive all this time.

"Yes. My river." The Garbageman said, gesturing to himself.

"What is all this?" Donnie demanded.

"SILENCE!" The Garbageman shouted and suddenly Danny, Donnie and Mikey were zapped in the back by his henchman and fell to the ground in pain.

The Garbageman moved in front of them and said, "First rule my friends, I talk and you listen!"

He grinned as he continued and held the three of them up by his mechanical claws, "You know, I should thank you for setting me on this path. Dumping me on the river opened my eyes to a world of hidden treasures just waiting to be salvaged. So thank you."

"So you're the one behind the disappearances of those ships!" Donnie concluded.

"You're not welcome!" Danny snapped, glaring at their enemy.

"I'm actually glad that you're here. I often wondered what you are, now I'll be able to find out." The Garbageman said, with slight excitement.

"Sir, our men on the dock says that the target is weighing anchor." One of his henchmen reported.

"Perfect." The Garbageman said as he dropped Donnie, Danny and Mikey on the ground, who all groaned in pain still feeling the side effects of being electrocuted.

The Garbageman turned around and ordered, "Everything is going according to schedule. Assemble the men, I wish to speak with them."

He turned to the guards surrounding Danny, Donnie and Mikey and ordered, "Take these three to the brig and hold them there. I want to dissect them later."

He laughed in excitement, for not only was he about to take down a huge target, but also get his revenge on those who were the cause for his downfall the first time.

Danny, Mikey and Donnie were being escorted to the brig. One of the guards unlocked one of the cells. Donnie then said, "You know guys, I think now is the time for what we talked about earlier."

"Sounds good to me." Mikey and Danny said at the same time, before Mikey grabbed the hand of one of the guards and threw him over his shoulder straight into the cell.

Danny then changed into his ghost form and overshadowed one of the other guards, controlling his body and making the guard the other guards that were guarding them. Donnie leapt over a guard who tried to zap him with the electric stick and then used the door of the cell, hitting him in the head and knocking him out.

Mikey yelped as he dodged one of the other guard's stick. He smirked as he saw another guard coming at him with the stick and quickly ducked down as both guards struck but instead of zapping Mikey, they zapped each other and knocked each other unconscious.

Danny then phased out of the guard he was overshadowing and punched him in the face, rendering him unconscious. They removed three of the guards' uniforms before locking them up in the cell and put on the helmets.

Mikey then joked at Donnie, "Aren't you a little short to be a junk-trooper?"

"Ha, ha….very funny." Donnie said sarcastically.

"Not the time for jokes Mikey." Danny said. "We need to focus on finding a way out of this madhouse."

Mikey, Donnie and Danny stood behind the other henchman and began listening to the Garbageman's speech. Thanks to the disguises, the Garbageman had no idea they were there.

"You my followers know, that I believe garbage is power and our salvaging the various wrecks and refuges founds at the bottom of the sea has proven my worth." The Garbageman spoke. "We have grown in power and strength! We no longer have to pick the leavings from the bottom, we now make our own wrecks to salvage. We have sunk ship after ship unchallenged and our next prize awaits on the surface. A cruise ship! Loaded with wealth."

"A cruise ship!" Donnie whispered. "He's gonna sink a cruise ship."

"All those innocent people…." Mikey added, thinking about the many lives that will be lost if the Garbageman succeeds.

"No-one can stop us! No-one!" The Garbageman shouted in excitement, ending his speech.

His followers cheered for their leader. A few moments later, the Garbageman and most of his guards assembled in front of the giant whale and began to march inside as the Garbageman once again shouted in madness, "This cruise ship will be our greatest prize yet!"

"Now's our chance." Donnie whispered.

Danny, Donnie and Mikey held their electric sticks in their hands and followed the guards behind, blending in and heading inside the giant robotic whale. Donnie, Danny and Mikey waited with the other guards while the Garbageman headed to the control room. Still sitting in the water was the Shell Sub.

"Let's take the Shell Sub and get the heck out of here." Mikey suggested.

"We have to stop the Garbageman from sinking that cruise ship first." Danny said.

The whale swam out of the facility and began swimming underneath behind the cruise ship. The Garbageman then ordered, "Prepare to send that ship to the bottom of the ocean. Activate tentacles! Full speed to surface!"

As the whale came closer to the cruise ship, the guards heard the Garbageman announce over the speakers, "Brace for impact!"

"Better make our move now!" Donnie said.

Danny, Donnie and Mikey each grabbed a guard and kicked, threw and punched right into the water. They removed their disguises and flipped altogether kicking several more guards as they charged at them.

Danny ecto blasted one of the guards and grabbed their electro stick, throwing it to Donnie who spun it round before zapping at the last standing guard. Just when they thought it was over, more guards came out of the door and began to charge at them to capture.

Danny, Donnie and Mikey groaned before they leapt and jumped using their heads and shoulders as springboards, knocking a few of them out as they leapt past before landing in the doorway. Mikey quickly closed it and locked it before the rest of the guards could come in.

They then made their way up to the control room and watched the screens as they were getting closer to the cruise ship.

"We've got to turn this thing around now." Donnie pressed, hinting that they were running out of time.

"Somehow I think that's gonna be a lot harder than it sounds." Mikey said as the guards in the control room surrounded them.

"Get this trash off my bridge!" The Garbageman ordered.

The guards charged straight at them and then Danny shouted to Mikey and Donnie, "GUYS GET DOWN NOW!"

Donnie and Mikey ducked as Danny focused his energy, creating a dome around him and with a huge shout, the energy released into several waves of blasts and hit all the guards in one go, knocking them all out.

Donnie and Mikey high fived Danny but then turned as they heard the Garbageman shout in rage, "YOU FREAKS!"

The Garbageman crawled down the wall and snarled at them, "This time…you won't escape!"

They all stood back, but the two claws grabbed onto Donnie and Danny, holding them up in the air and before Danny could phase out of the claw, the Garbageman pressed a button and the claw zapped him hard, causing him to scream in pain. The other claw began squeezing Donnie around the waist tightly.

"DON! DANNY!" Mikey shouted as he watched his brothers get squeezed and electrocuted.

"MIKEY! THE OXYGEN TANKS!" Donnie shouted as he struggled in the tight grip.

Mikey looked at the oxygen tanks and figured out what Donnie was saying. Without wasting any time, he grabbed one of the tanks and slid right under the Garbageman.

"Time to ventilate crab boy!" Mikey shouted as he placed the tank underneath and knocked the top off it, which sent him flying straight to roof hitting it hard.

As he landed back down, he let go of Danny and Donnie and fell unconscious. The three boys then walked over to the controls to try and figure out how to turn the robotic whale around.

"Okay, this must be the acceleration module." Donnie guessed as he looked at the controls.

"Donnie, you better accelerate it somewhere else because we're about to hit the cruise ship!" Danny pressed as he looked at the screen, seeing that they were very close to impact.

Donnie wasted no more time. He began pressing buttons and pulled on the leaver, the whale rocked as it finally turned around and began swimming away from the cruise ship, thus stopping the impact and saving all the innocent lives on board. All the robotic whale did was flip out of the water for a moment, before diving back down.

The people on board the cruise ship just thought it was a regular whale that broke through he surface of the water before diving back. The whale began to speed down deeper and deeper into the water.

"Okay, that was good. Now how about stopping it?" Mikey suggested as they stood back up from the floor and noticed the robotic whale was now swimming down at a fast rate.

"I got a better idea." Donnie said as they went back to the controls.

"Let's bag two birds with one stone shall we." He said as he began pushing the buttons on the controls. "A little change of course and….voila!"

The robotic whale turned and was now heading straight for the Garbageman's underwater facility. Donnie was sending the robot straight towards it to completely destroy it and stop the Garbageman once and for all.

"You're wicked. I like it." Mikey said with a smile, all of them unaware that someone was sneaking up behind them.

They heard a shout and turned to see the Garbageman had woken up and swung his claws straight at them. They all moved out of the way and the claws hit the controls instead, completely frying them. He kept swinging his claws and robotic legs at them, but only succeeded in hitting another set of controls and this time, getting himself electrocuted and falling back into the oxygen tanks unconscious once again.

"Now that was really shocking." Danny commented.

"We've got to get out of here!" Donnie pressed as the whale got closer and closer to the facility at top speed.

"To the Shell Sub Boy Wonder." Mikey said as he ran to the stairs.

Donnie and Danny looked at each other before shrugging. They then followed Mikey down the stairs back to the Shell Sub.

"Mikey, you get the doors open while Danny and I power up the Shell Sub." Donnie ordered Mikey.

"Get the doors open? Won't that flood the room?" Mikey asked.

"Duh! The Shell Sub doesn't float in air Mikey, now let's move it!" Donnie pointed out as he and Danny climbed into the Shell Sub.

Mikey looked at the controls nervously, not sure which button to press to open the doors. As the whale got closer to the facility, Danny and Donnie were slightly panicking because the Shell Sub wasn't starting.

Mikey pressed a couple of buttons but none of them opened the doors. He simply frowned and picked up a metal pole, swung it at the controls and destroyed it. The doors surprisingly opened and the entire room began to flood with water.

Mikey quickly climbed inside and closed the lid as the place fully flooded. Mikey then pressed, "Guys! Hurry up!"

"We can't get the engines to start!" Danny shouted as he and Donnie continued to try and start the Shell Sub.

"Come on! Come on! Start!" Donnie said as he tried once again, but the engine still didn't start.

"WE'RE GONNA HIT!" Mikey shouted as they got closer.

Danny then tried once more and this time the engine started and Donnie immediately drove the Shell Sub out of the robotic whale's mouth, unaware that Garbageman was glared at them as they escaped. It was a close call but they made it out just as the whale hit the facility and the entire place exploded in a ball of fire. The impact sent waves through the water, shaking the Shell Sub for a few moments before they finally settled down.

"We made it guys!" Donnie cheered.

"Yeah, but I think I left my stomach back there." Mikey groaned as he felt nauseous from all the shaking.

"Don't worry bro. I'm sure Donnie here can build you a new one." Danny joked.

However a submarine with claws came speeding right behind them. It was the Garbageman and he wanted revenge now! As he came past them, the huge sharp claw swiped and hit the submarine, causing them to shake inside. The boys looked behind them and saw there were a few small leaks now in the Shell Sub.

They looked to see the Garbageman turning his submarine around and coming straight towards them.

"The Garbageman is back!" Danny said, looking at the window.

"That guy doesn't know when to give up!" Mikey said, holding his head in disbelief.

"We beat him once, we can do it again." Donnie said confidently.

He drove the Shell Sub right over the Garbageman and began driving off. The Garbageman turned around and the chase had begun. Donnie then ordered Danny, "Deploy depth charges Dan!"

"Deploying depth charges!" Danny repeated as he flicked a switch.

"We have depth charges? Sweet!" Mikey said, impressed by everything Donnie and Danny had put into the submarine.

The depth charges were released and exploded, causing severe damage to the Garbageman's submarine, but he didn't give up and continued to chase after them.

"Hang on guys, this is gonna get rough!" Donnie called out as he parked the submarine on the sand dunes near a deep sea trench.

The Garbageman drove right over them, right into the position Donnie wanted him in, right over the trench. He flicked a couple of switches as he said, "Arming torpedoes."

The Garbageman turned the submarine around and shouted with a laugh as he began to charge at them, "I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

Donnie set the torpedos and just as the claws grabbed onto the Shell Sub, Donnie fired the torpedos which fired out of the Shell Sub and exploded behind the Garbageman's sub, destroying its engines and causing the claws to fall off.

The submarine landed just on the edge of the trench and water was coming in fast. Garbageman started to shout and rock the submarine, "No….no….NOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!"

The submarine lost balance thanks to all the shaking and fell backwards, sinking straight down into the deep dark trench and hopefully, the last they would ever see of the Garbageman. Mikey sighed and wiped his forehead in relief that it was finally over.

"I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough underwater exploration for one day." Danny said, leaning back into his chair and changing back into his human form.

"Same here. Let's head for home." Donnie said, agreeing with Danny and began to steer the Shell Sub in the direction of the lair.

* * *

Raph was lifting weights with Leo when they heard the sound coming from the pool. Raph sat up and they watched as the Shell Sub resurfaced. Their eyes widened at the giant claws attached to the front of the submarine.

Donnie, Danny and Mikey climbed out of the Shell Sub and Leo said, "It's about time you guys surfaced. We were getting worried."

"Woah! What happened?" Raph asked, still looking at the giant claws.

"Long story guys…a very long story." Donnie answered and the three of them began to explain everything that happened.

**NEXT TIME ON DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES:**

**Danny, the Turtles, Tucker and Casey are trying to rescue a golden hockey puck? What started out as a night at a Super Slam Hockey game, now turned into a heist and the thieves stole the Golden Puck which Casey has made it his mission to get back at all costs! Will they get the Golden Puck back? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in- The Golden Puck.**


	18. The Golden Puck

That night in New York City, the sounds of cars screeching fast down the streets could be heard. A brown van was speeding down and inside were Casey, Donnie, Mikey and Tucker and on top of the van holding on tight was Raph, Danny and Leo. In Mikey's hands was some kind of golden hockey puck.

**CASEY: **_What is it with people these days?! _

Behind them, three very expensive cars were chasing after them at top speed. All of them were skidding a little since the road was a bit slippery from snow and melting ice on the road.

_Everywhere you turn, there are a bunch of bad dudes doing bad things. Like these guys chasing us, they wouldn't think twice about taking us out….permanently._

Out of the tops of the cars, several men wearing cowboy hats, gloves and coats began firing their high tech laser guns at them.

_You see they stole something very important to me and me my pals stole it back. Only now, we got these whack bags trying to shoot us full of holes with their fancy laser rifles and run us off the road!_

The men went back into their cars and then one of them moved faster and rammed into the back of the van, Donnie, Mikey and Tucker held on tight and yelped at the impact, while Casey turned the wheel to keep control on the road as the car began to spin in circles on the slippery icy road.

_Luckily I'm a really good driver!_

Danny, Raph and Leo yelled as they held on tight, trying not to fall off the van as it spun. Donnie screamed as they continued to spin, "WATCH IT! CASEY!"

* * *

_**THE GOLDEN PUCK**_

It was a cold night in New York. For the past few days, it had been snowing. It was just one of those rare times where a snow day may happen, making the city like a winter wonderland. Over in Central Park, a lot of hockey fans had come to the Super Slam Ice Hockey Outdoor Arena to watch in excitement, a Super Slam Hockey game. Fans were cheering for their favourite teams to win and attending to this game was Casey Jones of course, wearing a blue hoodie and his hockey mask, the Turtles each wearing disguises, scarfs, gloves and beanies of their mask colour, no ninja masks and each of them were wearing a white hockey mask, Danny who was wearing a red jacket, a red and white t-shirt with a red long sleeved shirt underneath, jeans and black snow boots and a hockey mask and Tucker was wearing a yellow jacket, a red and white scarf, his red beret and a white hockey mask as well.

"_What a night for Super Slam Hockey folks! The Golden Grizzlies have the puck and are going for it!" _The commentator said, keeping everyone informed on what was happening in the game. _"The game is tied at three to three and the winning team gets ownership of the famous Golden Puck for a whole year! Super Slam Hockey's greatest prize!"_

Sitting in a glass case was indeed a puck trophy, sitting on top of two hockey sticks and it indeed was made out of pure gold. The players slammed into each other and the opposite team went for a goal, but the goalie stopped the puck and sent it straight back out to the players.

The crowd roared for their teams. The commentator then announced, _"Don't forget folks, hang onto those tickets because three lucky winners at tonight's game will go home with one of those gorgeous snow mobiles! Courtesy of Crazy Manny's Winter Wonderland Depot."_

"I'm so crazy, I'm giving them away!" Manny shouted in excitement as he stood in front of the snow mobiles on display.

The players rolled up in the wall as the puck went back and forth between them. Both teams fighting over for the puck. One of the players from the Three Battlers grabbed the puck with his stick and went flying off the ramp, landing back on the ice and charging straight for the goalie.

"SUPER SLAM! SUPER SLAM! SUPER SLAM!" The crowd cheered as the player got closer.

The player whacked it hard and the goalie for the Golden Grizzlies failed to stop it and the puck went inside the goal, giving more points to the Three Battlers. Casey cheered as his favourite team scored the goal.

"Super Slam Hocky has gotta be the best sport known to man!" Casey said, his excitement showing.

"Or animals. I mean, don't you think it's kinda rough?" Leo asked, lifting his mask for a moment.

"Yeah! That's what makes it so great!" Raph answered, lifting his mask for a moment and laughing sharing Casey's excitement.

"You said it Raph! To me, it's the perfect evolution of a great sport." Casey said, giving Raph a high-five.

"More importantly, the concessions are awesome." Mikey said as he held in his lap, a bucket of nachos.

"Definitely. There's nothing like a hockey game and cheesy nachos." Tucker agreed as he and Mikey pulled down the bottom of their masks, showing their mouths and eating the drippy fast food.

Some of the cheese however dripped down and landed on the book, Donnie was reading about Hockey while watching the game at the same time.

"HEY!" Donnie exclaimed with annoyance, wiping the cheese off from his book.

"The only thing I don't like though, is wearing these stupid masks." Danny said, pointing at his own hockey mask.

"What?!" Casey exclaimed, a little offended by that remark.

He pulled down his own mask and said, "Check it out! Do we look cool or do we look cool?"

None of them said anything, since they all agreed they didn't like the idea of wearing hockey masks. Leo then said, "All those who think we look cool, say I."

"Nay!" Danny, Tucker, Mikey, Raph, Donnie and Leo all said at the same time, showing they definitely thought they didn't look cool with the hockey masks on.

"All those who think Casey's a complete and absolute bonehead?" Raph asked.

Immediately they all agreed much to Casey's dismay, "AYE!"

"The 'aye's' have it Casey. You're a bonehead." Raph said, causing them all to laugh.

"Yeah. I'm the bonehead that got you guy's these great seats." Casey pointed out, gesturing to their front row seats on the bleachers.

He looked at the Golden Puck with awe as he said, "We're so close to the Golden Puck, you could almost reach out and touch it! The Golden Puck, made by….some old guy a really long time ago."

Donnie of course, just discovered the Golden Puck in the book he was reading and decided to inform Casey, "Actually it says here the Golden Puck was handcrafted for Frederick Henry. A prince in 17th Century Holland. He played a variation of an old Dutch game called colvin, which some believed to be an early version of ice hockey."

Casey simply shrugged and said, "Like I said. Some old guy a really long time ago."

The players continued until the Three Battlers scored another goal and the buzzer went off, ending the game. The commentator announced, _"And that's the end of the game! The Three Batters win!"_

The players skated off the ice as fans cheered that their favourite team had won. Just when they were about to do the raffle draw for the snowmobiles, three large shadows flew over the arena. Everyone looked up to see three Parahawks were hovering and coming down from the sky.

"Checkout the fancy post game show." Casey said, impressed.

"Post-game show?" Raph asked, all of them lifting their masks off to see better and was confused as he saw nothing about a post-game show in the paper about tonight's game.

"Of Military parahawks?" Danny asked, confused about the equipment whoever was flying over them.

They were coming in closer to land in the arena. Leo felt something was wrong and warned them all, "Heads up guys. Something's not Kosher here."

The parahawks landed and as soon as the parachutes came off, the three men that were wearing trench coats, red, green and white scarfs around their mouths and cowboy hats sped right up and began firing their weapons all around the arena. Everyone screamed and ran away from the arena except for Casey, Danny, Tucker and the Turtles.

"Fellas, looks like some fans don't wanna give up their box seats." The middle one, wearing the red scarf said as he pulled out an explosion device and activated it.

He threw at them and before the boys could react, the device exploded and they were lost in the debris. The criminals stopped their parahawks and climbed out. The one with the red scarf, who's name was Slim climbed out of his with his younger twin brothers Robby and Bobby.

He grinned as he saw the Golden Puck was sitting in the ice, not damaged by any of the shots or the explosion. He pulled down his mask, revealing her had a match stick in his mouth. He took it out and threw it away as he said, "There she is boys. Now y'all bag her and tag her."

His brothers picked up the Golden Puck and placed it in a large bag, they handed it to Jason who then said, "Now let's hit the trail boys. We got all we came for."

They climbed back into their parahawks and took off, straight out of the arena and headed through the park. Casey groaned as he climbed out of the debris and lifted his mask. He then gasped and began to dig through the debris, hoping that his friends were alright.

The debris began to move and thanks to a little help from Casey, Danny, Tucker and the Turtles climbed out of the debris. A little banged up, but otherwise okay.

"What happened?" Donnie asked, wondering why those Texas cowboys went through all the trouble.

Casey looked at the broken glass case and shouted, "Oh no!"

He walked over to where the Golden Puck once stood and said in horror, "They took the Golden Puck!"

"It's just a puck Casey. No-one was hurt. That's what's important." Leo said as he dusted himself off, hoping it would be enough to calm Casey down.

However it didn't and that's when Casey began to rant, "Just a puck? Just a puck?! It's not just a puck! It's a symbol. That Golden Puck comes from the beginning of ice hockey and carries us forward to the future of….ICE HOCKEY!"

"Dude! Calm down." Tucker said, but Casey wouldn't and shook him around a little as he continued, "Don't ya get it! It's like stealing the Empire State Building or…or…or apple pie!"

"They have apple pie here?" Mikey asked, still a little hungry.

Casey pulled down his mask and said, "I gotta stop them!"

He ran off and began to chase after the thieves. Raph looked at his brothers and asked, "You think we should help Case?"

"Getting the Golden Puck back feels more like something for the police to handle." Donnie pointed out.

"Yeah but….Casey might get hurt." Danny said, knowing how Casey can get when it comes to something important.

"Or worse….Casey might hurt somebody." Raph added.

Mikey however completely ignored everything they just said and once again asked, "Where's the pie? I distinctly heard somebody say pie."

Manny came out from his hiding place near his snowmobiles and checked up on them. He smiled and said in relief, "My snowmobiles! They're alright! They're al…."

His statement however was interrupted when Raph and Tucker jumped on one of the snowmobiles and took off on them. Donnie and Leo shared another and took off, following behind Raph and Tucker and Mikey and Danny jumped on the other one and followed behind Leo and Donnie, leaving behind now a sobbing Crazy Manny.

Casey was running through the snow trying to catch up with the crooks that stole the Golden Puck when Raph and Tucker came driving on the snowmobile straight past, followed by Donnie and Leo.

"Head's up Casey!" Mikey called out.

Danny reached out his hand to Casey as Mikey came closer and swung him into the cart he made out his ectoplasmic energy attached the back of the snowmobile. Casey then said, "Thanks for the lift guys, now crank that throttle and let's catch those goons!"

As the Texas crooks were speeding through the park, Robby noticed Danny, Tucker, Casey and the Turtles chasing after them at full speed. Tucker and Raph were gaining on them faster, almost catching up to them.

"We got a posse on our tail Slim!" Robby informed their older brother.

"And they're gaining on us! What do we do Slim?" Bobby asked.

"Y'all follow me, ya hear!" Slim answered and began heading out of the park.

"Tuck, hang on tight!" Raph warned as he went up a slope and landed once again right on the tail of the Texas goons.

Casey, Donnie, Leo, Danny and Mikey were almost catching up with them, not letting them out of their sights.

Slim, Bobby and Robby pulled up in front of a flight of stairs that led to the underground train station platform. They climbed out of their parahawks and ran down, escaping with the Golden Puck in their hands. They ran down and jumped over the gates just as a train had arrived at the train platform.

Slim spat out the matchstick he had in his mouth and pulled out a matchbox from his pocket. He pulled the last match out and place it in his mouth as he grinned, believing he and his brothers had lost their pursuers as the train came to a stop. He threw the matchbox away and began to board the train with his brothers.

Raph and Tucker sped down the stairs on their snowmobile, hoping to catch them before they got away. Slim saw them as they rode down the stairs and pulled out his laser gun, hitting the sled dead on, causing it to explode a little bit and catch on fire.

Raph and Tucker jumped off it before the explosion and ducked as the snowmobile exploded once more, leaving nothing but smoke and flames. Slim laughed as the train doors closed and the train began leaving the station.

The others caught up and immediately stopped their snowmobiles, running over to check on Raph and Tucker.

"Guys! Are you okay?" Leo asked as he, Donnie and Danny helped them stand up.

"I'm fine. How about you Raph?" Tucker answered and then asked the hot-headed turtle.

Raph didn't say anything except lift his mask and growled, now wanting payback to the ones that just tried to take them out.

"He's okay." Mikey said.

They could hear police and fire truck sirens, and knew that it wouldn't be long until emergency services would arrive.

"We better make ourselves scarce." Danny said.

They were about to leave when Raph noticed something on the floor and remembered that Slim had a match stick in his mouth. He said as he picked it, "Hang on a second. Looks like one of those yahoo's tossed this."

"What is it?" Casey asked.

"A matchbox." Raph answered and read the front of it out loud, "Compliments of the Sierra Hotel."

About an hour later, the Turtles got out of their disguises and were now looking at the Sierra Hotel using Donnie's night vision binoculars. Mikey, Tucker and Raph were looking through all the windows, hoping they would find their thieves in the hotel somewhere.

"Hey, they got free cable movie channels." Mikey said, straying from the task at hand.

Casey and Tucker immediately said to Mikey interested, "Let me see."

"Stay focused guys." Leo warned.

Looking once again, Tucker finally spotted Slim through one of the windows and said, "I see him. The one with the match stick in his mouth. Looks like they're staying on the third floor, fifth room on the right end side."

Inside the hotel, Slim and his brothers were leaving their room and heading towards the elevator. As soon as the elevator closed and they began heading down, Danny dropped the invisibility on all of them, revealing them on one of the walls.

"Coast is clear." Danny said. "Hopefully they'll be gone long enough for us to grab the puck and go."

"Why don't we just ice those suckers?" Casey asked, determined to get justice for what the crooks did.

"We have to find the Golden Puck first." Leo reminded him.

"Yeah Casey. If they know that we're on to them, it might ruin any chance we have of finding the stolen puck." Donnie pointed out as he pulled out his PDA.

Tucker then pulled out a security door card and attached it to Donnie's PDA with two small cables. Donnie then inserted the card in to door lock and the door immediately became unlocked, allowing them all to enter the room and begin the search for the Golden Puck.

They looked through drawers, cupboards, under the beds and even the closet, but the Golden Puck couldn't be found in the room. Raph then said after they finished looking, "Those cowboys must've stashed it someplace else."

"We'll have to follow them. I bet they'll lead us right to it." Donnie said.

"I'll go make sure the coast is clear in the hallway." Danny said and turned invisible and intangible, phasing through the door.

At first it looked clear, but just when he was about to go back inside to give the guys the all clear, the elevator door opened and coming back was Slim, Bobby and Robby.

"I can't believe you left the keys to the van in the room Robby." Slim groaned in annoyance as they began to head back to the room.

"Bobby is what done it." Robby denied.

"Did not / did too / did not / did too." Both twin brothers began to argue with one another.

Danny phased back inside and turned visible as he whispered to his brothers, "They're coming back! We gotta get ourselves out of here now."

They all then heard the door handle began to open and gasped quietly. When the door opened, the room was empty as Robby, Bobby and Slim entered inside. Bobby turned on the lights as Raph was hiding on the roof above the door, Danny was hiding Tucker using his invisibility while Donnie, Leo and Mikey were hiding outside the window.

However Casey wasn't exactly hidden well. He laid down in between the two beds with his head under the lamp desk in between.

"Casey's in the open!" Leo whispered.

"What a bonehead! Hang on." Mikey said and leapt into action. He entered the hallway through another window to provide the distraction the guys would need to get out of the hotel room.

"Bobby, get the key and let's go." Slim told his brother and the keys were sitting on the desk lamp, right where Casey was hiding.

Casey gulped as he heard the sound of Bobby's footsteps getting closer and just when it seemed he was going to get discovered, there was a knock at the room door. Bobby, Robby and Slim turned around and armed their guns at the door.

The three brothers walked up to the door, revealing Mikey hiding behind a large stack of towels, pretending to a maid and giving Danny, Tucker and Raph a chance to grab Casey and get him out of there.

"Housekeeping! More towels for you." Mikey said in a fake female voice. Raph jumped down and grabbed Casey very quietly and headed for the window while the crooks were distracted.

Danny then flew Tucker out the window, following behind as Slim said, "We don't need no stinking towels."

He slammed the door in Mikey's face, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor with the towels tipping over. They turned back around and they saw that the window was now opened.

"That window opened before?" Slim asked.

"Don't know / think so." Both Robby and Bobby answered, unsure whether or not the window was opened.

Slim walked over and poked his head out the window, but there was no sign that anyone was there. If he had looked up, he would've seen Raph and Leo pulling Casey up onto the roof. He shrugged and said, "Just get the key and come on. The big man himself will be here any minute."

A few minutes later, the three Texas crooks stood in front of a brown van outside the Sierra Hotel as three expensive looking cars arrived, all of them unaware that Casey, Tucker, Danny and the Turtles were watching their every move from the rooftop of the hotel.

A few men wearing brown coats, cowboy boots and hats exited the cars. One of them opened the back seat of the first car and out came a fifty year old man with grey hair, purple sunglasses, a brown scarf, a grey coat and black gloves and a brown cowboy hat. His name was David Arboost. A wealthy man who had just been released from jail a few months ago.

"Well boys, y'all got what I asked ya?" David Arboost asked with a smile.

Robby unlocked the van's back doors and then both twin brothers opened the doors to reveal sitting in the van was the Golden Puck itself.

Slim answered but added a bit nervously, "We got it Mr Arboost. But uh, it cost a bit more than we figured. Had to ditch our parahawks."

However David Arboost just continued to smile as he inspected the Golden Puck, happy to see that there was no damage at all to the famous statue. He simply said, "Oh you know me boys! Money don't mean a thing. Send me the bill and add a little something extra for doing a fine job."

Slim smiled back and introduced his brothers, "Why thank you Mr Arboost. This is my brother Robby and my other brother Bobby. Y'all thank Mr Arboost now."

"Thank you Mr Arboost." Bobby and Robby both said as they tipped their hats to David Arboost.

"Boys, I can't wait to see the faces on those suits, when they find out I got their precious Golden Puck." David Arboost began to boast. "Wouldn't give me a Super Slam Hockey Team! Said my image was all wrong! So what if I just got out of jail? Big deal! I want a Super Slam Hockey Team and now, I got me a golden bargaining chip."

That was all Danny, Casey, Tucker and the Turtles needed to hear. Casey then asked, "Time to clog these clowns and get the puck?"

Leo nodded and confirmed, "Yes. Time to clog these clowns and get the puck."

Just as David Arboost was about to take the Golden Puck from the van Danny, Leo, Raph, Mikey and Tucker landed in front of him, startling and shocking him by their appearance. Mikey and Tucker climbed into the back of the van, while Leo and Danny closed the doors, before jumping on the roof with Raph.

Danny reached over and pulled out the keys from the door as Casey dropped down shouting, "GOONGALA!"

However, he landed on the truck hard and fell to the ground, making his landing a failure. Donnie jumped in front of David Arboost, Slim, Robby and Bobby and spun around with his staff, knocking them all off their feet.

"CASEY HEADS UP!" Danny shouted as he tossed Casey the van keys.

Donnie and Casey climbed into the van and Casey immediately started the car and began driving down the streets at top speed, with Leo, Raph and Casey hanging on the top as the vehicle slipped from the icy watery road.

Robby and Bobby lifted David Arboost from the ground. He growled that someone was trying to stop him from obtaining the Golden Puck and immediately ordered his men, "AFTER THEM! AFTER THEM!"

They all climbed into the cars and began the high speed chase to get the Golden Puck back. Out of the tops of the cars, several of David Arboost's men began firing their high tech laser guns at them. Casey steered the van side to side to avoid getting hit by the guns blasts.

"Keep that Golden Puck safe guys, it's really old and stuff!" Casey called out back to Mikey and Tucker, who were sitting with the Golden Puck.

However as Mikey was holding the Golden Puck, Tucker and Mikey were being tossed around in the back and kept hitting the side walls of the van.

"It's not the…ow!...Golden Puck…ow!...we're worried about! Ow!" Both Tucker and Mikey said as they were tossed around in the back.

Leo, Danny and Raph held on tight at the top of the van, looking back to see one of the cars were gaining on them slightly. It caught up and rammed right in the back of the van, causing it to start spinning on the icy road in circles and out of control.

As Casey tried to get the van under control, Danny suddenly slipped off and was about to hit the road when Leo and Raph caught his arms and held on as Casey finally got the van back under control.

"Thanks guys. Once again, I owe you one." Danny said, panting a little bit.

"You owe us six, but who's counting?" Raph joked.

However before they could pull him back onto the roof, one of the cars rammed right into the back of the van once again, causing Leo and Raph to let go and Danny began to scream as he fell backwards.

"DANNY!" Leo and Raph shouted.

Danny reached out as he fell back behind the car and grabbed onto its trunk. He pushed up and flew right up to the front of the car that rammed into them and stood on the bonnet. He pulled out his sword and broke through the window with the handle, hitting the driver right in the stomach and knocking the wind right out of him, causing him to lose control of the car.

Danny flew back up and landed back on the van with Raph and Leo as the driver of the car spun round and hit the brakes hard. It caused a collision with the other three cars and gave Casey, Danny, Tucker and the Turtles the chance they needed to escape.

* * *

They hid in an alleyway, out of sight from the streets. Leo then said to Casey, "Okay, we have the Golden Puck. Now let's turn it over to the authorities and call it a night."

However Casey had other ideas and immediately said, "No way! Those goons are still out there. We gotta catch them and teach them a lesson once and for all!"

They suddenly heard the sound of David Arboost's voice over the two way radio in the van, "_Jimmy, this is Mr Arboost here. Jimmy, we need us some new transport. Pick us up at 128."_

"_On our way." _A reply came through.

Casey suddenly got an idea and picked up the radio as he whispered to the others, "I got an idea."

He pushed the button on the radio and began to speak through it, "Come on back Donnie-bear. We got us the Golden Puck and we're taking it back to Central Park. So the authorities will find it right there where it was stolen."

He held the radio to Donnie and gestured for him to play along. Donnie gave him a nervous look but complied, "Uh…that's a big ten-four. Sounds like a great idea."

* * *

True to Casey's words David Arboost, Slim, Robby and Bobby were listening in on the transmission. Slim said with a grin, "Mr Arboost, those morons are broadcasting on our channel."

"Well, lucky for us." David Arboost said, smiling back. "Now we know exactly where the Golden Puck will be. Saddle up boys. I want that Golden Puck."

* * *

At the stadium in Central Park, Casey placed the Golden Puck on its stand and stood with it. He lifted his mask and gave a thumbs up to Danny, Tucker and the Turtles who were hiding behind one of the brick walls on the ice.

"Remind me again, why this was such a good idea?" Donnie asked quietly.

"It wasn't a good idea. It was Casey's idea." Leo answered, reminding them who made the plan in the first place.

Raph rubbed his head in wonder as he said, "If this plan works, I'm gonna eat my shoe."

"We don't even wear shoes." Mikey said, which earned him a smack on the head from Raph.

"Here Tuck." Danny said, handing him a small object.

Tucker opened his hand and saw it was a tube of lipstick. He looked at it in confusion and asked, "Lipstick? How's this gonna help me?"

"It's not really lipstick. It's an ecto-blaster. It was something Donnie managed to get from TCRI before it exploded." Danny explained. "Just press the button on the tube and it'll fire a powerful blast from it."

Tucker then understood and nodded. They felt a gush of wind and looked up from their hiding spot as a spotlight shone down on Casey. A helicopter hovered above him and then landed right in front of him. Slim, Robby, Bobby, David Arboost and his other men climbed out of the helicopter.

"Hand over the Golden Puck son." David Arboost demanded.

"You're gonna have to pry it from my cold lifeless hands!" Casey snapped back.

David Arboost merely smirked and crossed his arms as he said, "Alrighty then! Boys, open season on Mr Hero."

They all aimed their guns at them and were about to open fire when Casey held up his hands and stopped them as he said with a grin, "Hold on! Hold on! There's something I want you to know. I have friends!"

He snapped his fingers, but no-one came out. Casey tried again, "I said, I have friends!"

But once again, there was no sign of Danny, Tucker and the Turtles coming out. Casey groaned and realised they were joking him around a bit.

Raph, Mikey, Danny, Donnie and Tucker chuckled quietly at their joke. Leo then whispered, "Think he's uh….sweated enough?"

"Hello? Friends? Remember?" Casey called out, now becoming nervous.

"Now son, you're obviously plum loco." David Arboost began to say, unaware that Leo signalled to Casey that they were done messing with him and were ready to get the plan started. "So I don't wanna waste any more time on ya. What I do want is that Golden Puck and I always get what I want."

Casey smiled and then said with a glare at David Arboost, "Well I hope ya want a whole heaping helping of butt whooping, because that's what you're gonna get!"

"OPEN FIRE!" David Arboost ordered, hearing enough.

They all began firing their guns at Casey. He grabbed the puck and hid behind the stand as he shouted, "Hey watch it with the Golden Puck! It's really old and stuff!"

Danny, the Turtles and Tucker came out of their hiding spot and began to attack back. Leo lept over the helicopter and sliced one of the guns in half before kicking the guy back. Danny dug his sword into the ground and spun around, knocking down three of the Arboost's men.

Robby, Slim, Bobby and David Arboost were immediately shocked to see Danny's and the Turtles appearances.

"Slim, we're under attack!" Robby said. Bobby then said, "By some fellas in funny frog costumes and a kid in a white wig!"

"Well….this is New York City boys." Slim said, reminding them of all the crazy stuff that happens in New York.

Raph slid down the wall and ice on his shell, before stabbing the ice with his sai, spinning around knocking down Bobby and Robby. Slim kept firing at Mikey who was flipping around dodging the blasts with ease. Donnie skated on the ice, knocking out a couple of Arboost's men with his staff before sliding up the ramp, leaping off with a flip to dodge the oncoming blasts. He landed and whacked two others with his staff, right in their chins.

Tucker aimed the lipstick at Slim's blaster and fired, the blast knocked him back a little bit but managed to destroy Slim's gun. Tucker smiled and blew the smoke off the little blaster as he said, "Plasma Peach. It's great for knocking some Texas goons."

Casey looked behind him and saw some hockey sticks. He placed his mask back down and grabbed them all. He skated right up to Slim and knocked him clean out with one of the hockey sticks.

He then skated past Danny, Tucker and the Turtles and handed them a hockey stick each as he said, "Yo fellas!"

They all smiled as they got the idea and began to use their new weapons. Donnie and Mikey skated right up to Bobby and Robby as they were getting up. Mikey slammed right into Bobby and began pushing him towards the brick pillar. Donnie leapt over the brick pillar while Mikey slammed Bobby right into it.

Donnie then landed back next to Mikey and they slammed him once again into the pillar and knocked him right out. Robby began to slip on the ice. He was then hit in the back by Raph's hockey stick as he skated past him. Leo then skated behind him and hit again with his hockey stick, causing him to fall to his knees and his hat to fall off.

He reached over to grab it, but Leo snatched it away with his hockey stick and then Raph skidded on the ice, sending cold water right into his face. He shook it off but before he could react, Danny and Tucker grabbed his arms and began to pull him along despite his protests. They slid him up the ramp and let go, sending him flying through the air and landing right in front of David Arboost.

David Arboost began to make a run for it, but he found he was trapped by the high walls. He gasped as Casey shadowed over him and said, "Alright Boss Hog, now you're gonna learn what Slam Hockey's all about."

David Arboost pulled out a small gun but Casey whacked it away with his hockey stick. He stammered nervously and pleaded, "Now hold on son, I'm sure we can make a deal."

"DEAL WITH THIS!" Casey shouted and hit him hard with the hockey stick.

David Arboost screamed as he was hit and slid on the ice, right into the goal net and hitting his head on one of the poles inside, knocking him out. The goal alarm roared and Casey high fived Raph for their victory.

"Super Slam Hockey! It's the best!" Casey cheered.

A few minutes later Danny, Casey, Tucker and the Turtles watched from the bushes as David Arboost and his men were hauled into police vans, arrested for attacking civilians and stealing the Golden Puck.

"Thanks guys. Saving the Golden Puck really meant a lot to me." Casey said to his friends.

"No sweat Case." Raph said, smiling back.

"Hey, check out the final score." Donnie said.

Danny then continued, "Ninja Turtles, Ghost Boy, Tucker Foley and Casey Jones; 17."

"Texas Yahoos; zip!" Raph finished.

Each of them high fived each other as Tucker cheered, "We rule dudes!'

They all cheered and then Mikey said, "I never did get any pie. Where was that stinkin' pie anyway?"

**THE END**

**NEXT TIME ON DANNY PHANTOM AND THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES:**

**Robot Master Splinter and a clone of Danny attacking? A Triceraton soldier on Earth? After the Foot send a robot and what seems to be a 12 year old clone girl version of Danny to destroy Danny and the Turtles, they seek out to stop the Foot with their possible alien ally, plus Valerie and Karai's sense of honour and loyalty to their masters are put to the test. Did Valerie and Karai send the robot and the clone to destroy them? Have once again old enemies returned back from the dead? Find out next time on Danny Phantom and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in: Rogue in the House PARTS 1 AND 2!**


End file.
